Honor For Family
by Yuukikiraina
Summary: Jemariku bergetar seperti daun terkena angin saat aku mengulurkan tanganku, detak jantungku secepat kicauan burung kolibri. Tangan kuat Itachi tegas dan mantap saat dia meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan cincin di jariku. Cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil/kau adalah miliku/ItaSaku
1. Prolog

**HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Prolog**

Jemariku bergetar seperti daun terkena angin saat aku mengulurkan tanganku, detak jantungku secepat kicauan burung kolibri. Tangan kuat Itachi tegas dan mantap saat dia meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan cincin di jariku. Cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil.

Sesuatu yang dimaksudkan sebagai tanda cinta dan pengabdian bagi pasangan lain tapi untukku itu hanyalah sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Sebuah pengingat rutin akan sangkar emas , tempat dimana aku terjebak seumur hidupku. Sampai kematian memisahkan kita bukanlah janji omong kosong seperti yang pasangan lain ucapkan ketika memasuki ikatan suci pernikahan. Tak ada jalan keluar dari ikatan ini bagiku. Aku adalah milik Itachi Uchiha sampai masa pahit berakhir. Beberapa kata- kata terakhir yang para pria ikrarkan ketika mereka dilantik menjadi mafia bisa juga menjadi sumpah pernikahanku.

" _aku masuk dalam keadaan hidup dan akan keluar dalam keadaan mati"_

aku seharusnya lari ketika aku masih memiliki kesempatan. Sekarang ketika wajah – wajah dari _Otogakure_ dan _Kirigakure_ menatap balik ke arah kami, pesawat bukan lagi pilihan. Bahkan perceraian sekalipun. Bahkan jika aku berhasil lolos dari pengawasan Itachi dan kaki tangannya, pelanggaranku akan kesepakatan kami berarti perang. Tak ada yang bisa ayahku katakan untuk mencegah kelompok Itachi untuk balas dendam karena kehilangan muka.

Perasaanku tidaklah penting. Aku sudah tumbuh di dunia dimana tak ada pilihan yang diberikan, terutama untuk wanita.

Pernikahan bukanlah tentang cinta, atau kesetian ataupun pilihan. Ini tentang tugas dan kehormatan, tentang melakukan yang diharapkan.

Sebuah ikatan untuk memastikan perdamaian.

Aku bukanlah idiot. Aku tau ini semua tentang : uang dan kekuasaan. Keduanya berkurang sejak kelompok mafia Akatsuki dan organisasi kejahatan lain berusaha memperluas kekuasaan mereka di wilayah kami. Seluruh keluarga mafia yang ada di wilayah desa tersembunyi dibutuhkan untuk mengesampingkan permusuhan mereka dan bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuh mereka. Aku seharunya bangga karena dinikahkan dengan anggota terkuat dari Akatsuki. Itulah apa yang ayah dan adik lelakiku coba katakan kepadaku sejak pertunangan dengan Itachi. Aku tau itu, dan itu bukan seolah- olah aku aku tak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan moment seperti ini, namun ketakutan melingkupiku dengan cengkraman yang erat.

"kau boleh mencium pengantinmu", kata si pendeta.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Setiap pasang mata di paviliun mengamatiku, menunggu secercah kelemahan. Ayah akan marah jika aku memperlihatkan ketakutanku dan Itachi Uchiha akan menggunakannya untuk melawan kami. Tapi aku dibesarkan dimana topeng sempurna adalah perlindungan terbaik yang diberikan pada perempuan dan tanpa kesulitan aku memaksa wajahku menjadi ekspresi tenang. Tak seorangpun akan tau betapa inginnya aku melarikan diri. Bukan dari siapapun tapi dari Itachi.

Aku tak bisa bersembunyi dari dia, sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Tubuhku tak akan berhenti gemetar. Sebagian tatapanku bertemu dengan mata sekelam malam nan dingin Itachi, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tau. Seberapa seringkah dia harus menanamkan rasa takut pada orang lain? Aku menyadari ini mungkin bakat alam bagi dia.

Dia membungkuk untuk menjembatani jarak sepuluh inci kami dan dia menjulang di atasku. Tak ada tanda keraguan, ketakutan ataupun penyesalan di wajahnya. Bibirku bergetar melawan mulutnya saat matanya dengan bosan memandangku. Pesannya sangat jelas : "kau adalah milikku"

 **Note: Hi, sorry ya yuuki belum melunasi hutang-hutang di cerita yang lain. Ini ffn baru yuuki, semoga suka. Mohon riviewnya, Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1 Calon Suami

**Note: Di ffn ini Tsunade adalah ibu dari Sakura, Jiraya adalah ayah Sakura, Ino adalah Adik Sakura, Naruto adalah adik Sakura, Kakashi pengawal Sakura, Madara kakek dari Itachi, Hasirama kakek dari Sakura. Dan mungkin masih banyak character baru untuk pembantu di chapter yang akan datang. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan meriview ffn ini. Terimakasih kepada Lin Xiao Li, Tectona Grandis dan KanonAiko yang sudah meriview prolog ffn ini. Semoga para pembaca menyukainya.**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Capter 1: Calon Suami**

 _Tiga tahun sebelumnya._

Aku sedang bergelung di sofa panjang di perpustakaan kami, sedang membaca, ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kepala Hinata beristirahat di pangkuanku dan dia bahkan sama sekali tak bergeser ketika pintu kayu terbuka dan ibu kami melangkah masuk, rambut pirang diikat dua disamping dengan erat. Ibu terlihat pucat, wajahnya diwarnai kegelisahan.

"Apakah sesuatu telah terejadi?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, tapi itu hanyalah senyum palsu. "Ayahmu ingin berbicara denganmu di kantornya"

Aku dengan hati- hati bergeser dari bawah kepala Hinata dan meletakkan kepalanya di bangku. Dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas tubuhnya. Dia terlihat kecil untuk ukuran anak berumur sebelas tahun, tapi aku pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi juga cuma empat koma lima kaki. Tak ada satupun wanita di keluarga kami yang tinggi. Ibu menghindari tatapanku saat aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Apakah aku dalam masalah?" aku tak tahu apa yang kesalahanku. Aku dan Hinata biasanya adalah yang selalu menurut, Ino adalah satu – satunya yang selalu melanggar aturan dan mendapatkan hukuman.

"Cepatlah. Jangan buat ayahmu menunggu" ibuku berkata dengan singkat.

Perutku mengejang ketika aku sampai di pintu depan kantor ayahku. Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan rasa gugupku, aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk"

Aku masuk, memaksa wajahku agar terlindung dengan hati- hati. Ayahku duduk dibelakang meja mahoni di kursi kulit yang sangat besar, di samping lemari mahoni yang dipenuhi dengan buku- buku yang tak pernah di baca oleh ayahku, tapi dia menyembunyikan jalan rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah dan menuju koridor.

Dia menatap dari balik tumpukan kertas, rambut putihnya di gerai kebelakang. "Duduk"

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di depan mejanya dan menautkan tanganku di pangkuanku, burusaha untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawahku. Ayahku membenci itu. Aku menunggu dia untuk mulai berbicara. Dia menampakan ekspresi yang aneh ketika dia mengamatiku. " _Hebi_ sedang mencoba untuk mengklaim wilayah kita. Mereka menjadi sangat kuat dari hari ke hari. Kita lebih beruntung daripada _Sunagakure_ yang juga harus berurusan dengan orang-orang _Hebi_ tapi kita tak bisa mengabaikan ancaman dari _Hebi_ lebih lama lagi".

Rasa khawatir memenuhi diriku. Ayah tak pernah membicarakan tentang bisnis kepada kami. Para gadis tak perlu tau akan segala detail mengenai bisnis mafia. Aku telah mengetahui itu dan lebih baik untuk tidak mengintrupsinya.

"Kita harus mengesampingkan perseteruan kita dengan _Akatsuki_ untuk berdamai dan menggabungkan kekuatan jika kita ingin menyerang balik _Hebi_ ". Berdamai dengan _Akatsuki_. Mereka telah saling membunuh selama berdekade dan hanya baru baru ini memutuskan untuk saling mengabaikan satu sama lain demi keinginan untuk saling membunuh antar anggota kejahatan, seperti _Hebi_. "Tak ada yang lebih kuat dibandingkan darah. Minimal _Akatsuki_ mengerti aturan itu".

Aku cemberut.

"Lahir dari darah. Bersumpah dalam darah. Itu adalah motto mereka".

Aku mengangguk tapi rasa kekhawatiran ku semakin bertambah.

"Aku bertemu Madara Uchiha kemarin". Ayahku bertemu dengan pemimpin _Akatsuki_ , pimpinan Mafia _Akatsuki_? Pertemuan antara _Akatsuki_ dan _Konohagakure_ tak pernah diadakan selama berdekade dan terakhir kalinya tidak berakhir dengan baik. Dan ayahku bukanlah Boss. Dia hanyalah penasehat, penasehat seorang Hasirama Senju seorang pemimpin dari organisasi kejahatan di _Konohagakure_.

"Kami sepakat bahwa untuk perdamaian salah satu opsinya adalah dengan menjadi keluarga". Mata ayah dengan sayu menatapku dan tiba – tiba aku tak ingin mendengar hal lain lagi yang ingin dia katakan. "Hasirama dan aku setuju untuk menikahkan kau dengan anggota terkuat _Akatsuki_ , calon pemimpin masa depan dari _Akatsuki_ "

Aku merasa seakan aku telah jatuh. "Kenapa aku?"

"Madara dan Hasirama telah berbicara di telpon beberapa kali selama beberapa minggu terakhir, dan Madara ingin gadis yang paling cantik untuk cucunya. Tentu saja, kita tak bisa menyerahkan putri dari salah satu prajurit kami. Hasirama memiliki banyak cucu perempuan, jadi dia berkata bahwa kau adalah gadis tercantik yang masih _available_ ". Ino tak kalah cantik, tapi dia lebih muda. Kemungkinan itulah yang menyelamatkan dia.

"Ada banyak gadis cantik" aku tersedak. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Ayah menatapku seakan aku adalah hadiah yang paling berharga.

"Tak ada gadis _Konoha_ yang memiliki warna rambut seperti dirimu. Hasirama menggambarkan rambut mu sebagai bunga kebanggaan Jepang". Ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau adalah pintu kami menuju _Akatsuki_.

"Tapi ayah, aku baru lima belas tahun. Aku tak bisa menikah".

Ayah membuat gerakan meremehkan. "Jika aku sudah setuju, maka kau bisa menikah. Peduli apa kita dengan hukum?"

Aku mencengkram sandaran kursi dengan sangat erat, hingga buku-buku jariku berubah memutih, tapi aku tak merasakan sakit. Mati rasa sudah merasuki tubuhku.

"Tapi aku telah memberitahu Madara bahwa pesta pernikahan harus menunggu sampai kau berumur delapan belas tahun. Ibumu bersikeras bahwa saat itu kau sudah cukup umur dan telah menyelesaikan sekolah. Hasirama membiarkan dia memohon kepadanya".

Jadi si Boss telah memberitahu ayahku bahwa pesta pernikahan harus menunggu. Ayahku sendiri malah akan melemparkanku ke pelukan suami masa depanku sekarang. _Suamiku._ Aliran rasa sakit menghantamku. Aku hanya tau dua hal tentang Itachi Uchiha dia akan menjadi kepala Mafia _Akatsuki_ saat Madara pensiun atau mati, dan dia mendapat julukan " _Sharingan_ " karena sorot matanya yang tajam dan menusuk. Aku tak tau umurnya. Sepupuku Shijune harus menikah dengan pria yang tiga puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Itachi tak mungkin setua itu, jika kakeknya bahkan belum pensiun. Minimal, itulah yang bisa aku harapkan. Apakah dia kejam?

 _Dia menghancurkan tenggorokan seorang pria. Dia akan jadi bos dari Akatsuki mafia._

"Ayah " aku berbisik. "Kumohon jangan memaksaku untuk menikah dengan pria itu".

Ekspresi ayahku mengeras. "Kau akan menikahi Itachi Uchiha. Aku telah berjabat tangan, menyetujui dengan Madara. Kau akan jadi istri yang baik untuk Itachi, dan ketika kau bertemu dia di perayaan pertunangan, kau harus bertingakah sepeti gadis yang penurut".

"Pesta pertunangan?" aku bergumam. Suaraku terasa jauh, seakan kabut meutupi telingaku.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah cara yang baik untuk menguatkan ikatan antara keluarga kita dan itu akan memberi Itachi kesempatan untu melihat apa yang dia dapat dari kesepakatan ini. Kami tak ingin mengecewakan dia".

"Kapan?" aku membersihkan tenggorokanku tetapi gumpalan masih saja bercokol. "Kapan pesta pertunangannya?"

"Agustus. Kami belum menentukan tanggalnya".

Itu dua bulan lagi. Aku mengangguk dengan linglung. Aku suka membaca novel romantis dan kapapun pasangan didalamnya menikah, aku membayangkan akan seperti itu pernikahanku nantinya. Aku selalu membayangkan bahwa itu akan dipenuhi kegembiraan dan cinta. Impian kosong untuk seorang gadis bodoh.

"Jadi aku tetap diijinkan untuk tetap bersekolah?" tapi apa gunanya juga kelulusan? Aku tak akan pernah kuliah, tak akan pernah berkerja. Semua yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menghangatkan ranjang suamiku. Tenggorokan amat sesak dan airmata menggenang di pelupuk mataku, tapi aku tak akan mengijinkannya jatuh. Ayah membenci itu ketika kami kehilangan kendali.

"Ya. Aku memberitahu Madara bahwa kau bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita, yang mana itu membuat dia senang", tentu saja, dia senang. Tak akan ada kesempatan aku akan berdekatan dengan cowok.

"Apakah sudah semua?"

"Untuk saat ini"

Aku berjalan keluar dari kantor seperti kesurupan. Aku berumur lima belas tahun dua bulan yang lalu. Ulang tahun terasa seakan langkah yang besar menuju masa depanku, dan aku telah begitu gembira. Bodohnya aku. Hidupku telah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai. Segalannya telah ditentukan untukku.

-000-

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, Ino membelai rambutku saat aku merebahkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Dia berusia tiga belas tahun, hanya delapan belas bulan lebih muda dariku, tapi hari ini delapan belas bulan itu berarti perbedaan antara kebebasan dan kehidupan dalam penjara tanpa cinta. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mengecamnya karena itu. Itu bukanlah kesalah dia.

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk berbicara dengan ayah lagi. Mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran", Ino berbicara dengan suara yang lembut.

"Dia tidak akan"

"Mungkin Mama bisa meyakinkan dia "

Sekan ayahku mau saja membiarkan wanita mengambil keputusan untuk dia. "Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan atau dilakukan yang akan membuat perubahan" aku berkata dengan menyedihkan. Aku belum melihat ibuku sejak dia mengirimku untuk ke kantor ayahku. Kemungkinan dia tak bisa menghadapiku,

"Tapi Sakura-"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memnghapus airmata dari wajahku. Ino menatapku dengan mata birunya yang memelas, mata warna biru laut yang berkabut sama dengan _emerland_ milikku. Tapi jikalau rambutku berwaran merah muda pucat warna rambut ino adalah pirang pucat. Ayah terkadang memanggil dia penyihir, dan itu bukanlah pujian. "Dia telah berjabat tangan dengan ayah Itachi"

"Mereka Bertemu?"

Itulah yang aku pertanyakan. Kapan dia menemukan waktu untuk bertemu dengan ketua _Akatsuki_ tapi tidak memberitahuku akan rencana dia untuk menjual ku seperti pelacur terbaik? Aku menggeleng dengan frustasi dan malahan mencoba untuk mencabiknya keluar dari tubuhku.

"Itulah yang ayah katakan padaku".

"Seharusnya ada yang bisa kita lakukan".

"Tak ada"

"Tapi kau belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Kau bahkan tak tau tampangnya! Dia bisa saja jelek, gendut, dan tua".

Jelek , gendut, dan tua. Kuharap itu hanyalah yang perlu ku khawatirkan tentang Itachi. "Ayo kita _Seaching_ dia. Kemungkinan ada beberapa foto dia di internet".

Ino melompat bangkit dan mengambil laptopku dari meja, kemudian dia duduk di sampingku, kami saling menempel bersisian.

Kami menemukan beberapa foto dan artikel tentang Itachi. Dia memiliki mata hitam yang paling dingin yang pernah aku lihat. Aku bisa membayangkan dengan sangat baik bagaimana mata itu menatap dingin ke arah korbannya sebelum dia menyarangkan peluru ke kepala mereka.

"Dia lebih tinggi dari semua orang". Ino berkata dengan kekaguman. Ya Dia, dalam semua foto dia lebih tinggi beberapa inchi dari siapapun yang berdiri disampingnya, dan dia berotot.

"Dia selalu bersama dengan gadis yang baru di tiap foto".

Aku menatap kebawah dengan wajah tanpa emosi ke suami masa depanku. Artikel itu menyebutnya sebagai bujangan paling diincar di _Akatsuki_ , pewaris ratusan juta dollar. 'Pewaris imperium kematian dan darah' _,_ harusnya dituliskan seperti itu.

Ino gusar. "Oh Tuhan, para gadis melemparkan diri mereka sendiri ke dia. Kurasa dia tampan".

"Mereka bisa memiliki dia" aku berkata dengan pahit. Di dunia kami penampakan luar yang tampan menyembunyikan monster didalamnya. Gadis sosialita melihat dia sebagai pria yang tampan dan kaya. Mereka berpikir bahwa aura _badboy_ adalah sebuah _game_. Mereka menjilat kharisma predator karena itu memancarkan kekuatan. Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui ada darah dan kematian yang mengintai dibalik senyum arogan.

Aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku butuh berbicara dengan Kakashi".

Kakashi sudah berusia hampir empat puluh tahun dan merupakan prajurit loyal ayahku. Dia juga adalah pengawal Ino dan juga aku. Dia tau segalanya akan semua orang. Ibuku menjulikinya _paparazzi_. Tapi jika ada seseorang yang tau lebih banyak akan Itachi, Kakashi lah orangnya.

-000-

"Dia menjadi anggota Mafia pada usia sebelas tahun", kata Kakashi, sambil mengasah pisaunya di grinda yang dia lakukan tiap hari. Bau tomat dan miso memenuhi dapur , tapi itu tak memberiku rasa nyaman seperti biasanya.

"Sebelas taun?" aku bertanya, tetap menjaga suaraku. Kebanyakan orang tak akan sepenuhnya di inisiasi ke mafia sampai berumur enam belas tahun. "Karena ayahnya?"

Ino melongo. "Dia Monster".

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Dia menjadi apa yang memang seharusnya. Menjalankan _Akatsuki_ , kau tak bisa seperti banci". Dia memberi senyum meminta maaf. " seorang pengecut"

"Apa yang telah terjadi ?" aku tak yakin aku ingin tau. Jika Itachi telah membunuh manusia pertamanya saat berumur sebelas tahun, lalu berapa banyak lagi yang talah dia bunuh selama sembilan tahun sejak itu?

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala berambut peraknya, dan luka gores memanjang dari kelopak mata sampai ke pipinya. Dia kurus, dan tak terlihat meyakinkan, tapi ibuku berkata bahwa dia lebih cepat dari beberapa yang lain dalam hal pisau. Aku tak pernah melihat dia bertarung. "Tak tau. Aku tidak akrab dengan _Akatsuki_ ".

Aku melihat juru masak kami saat dia mempersiapkan makan malam , mencoba fokus ke sesuatu yang tidak membuat perutku mulas dan ketakutanku yang mencekam. Kakashi mengamati wajahku. "Dia adalah tangkapan yang bagus. Dia adalah pria paling berkuasa di beberapa desa lindungan segera mungkin. Dia akan melindungimu"

"Lalu siapa yang akan melindungiku dari dia ?"

Kakashi tak mengatakan apapun karena jawabanya sudah jelas. "Tak ada seorangpun yang akan melindungiku dari Itachi setelah pesta pernikahan kami. Tidak Kakashi, dan bukan juga ayahku jika dia merasa begitu terikat". Wanita dalam dunia kami adalah milik suaminya. Mereka adalah properti untuk kesepakatan apapun yang dia sukai.

 _Bersambung…_

 **Note: Yuuki kurang tau nama-nama organisasi gelap seperti Akatsuki di Naruto, jadi Yuuki gantikan dengan nama desa-desa yang ada. Ffn ini berated T apakah sebaiknya harus dinaikan ke rated M untuk berjaga-jaga? Please Answare :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Pertunangan

**Note: Rated ffn ini naik menjadi M untuk bahasa kasar. Di chapter 2 banyak character baru. Terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca chapter 1 dan terimaksih ddafmipa97, sitilafifah989, xiuka07, hannysha, silvercerry dan cekbioauroran yang sudah meriview chapter 1 HF.**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 2 Pertunangan**

Beberapa bulan selanjutnya berlalu terlalu cepat, sebanyak apapun aku meminta agar waktu bisa berjalan lambat, untuk memberiku sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi menuju pesta pertunanganku. Ibuku sibuk memerintah para pelayan, memastikan rumah dalam keadaan baik dan tanpa cela dan tak ada satupun yang berjalan salah. Ini bahkan bukan sebuah perayaan besar. Hanya keluarga kami. Hanya keluarga dari Itachi dan beberapa kepala keluarga dari orang orang yang merepresentativekan keluarga dari _Akatsuki_ dan _Konoha_ yang di undang. Kakashi berkata ini semua untuk alasan keamanan. Perjanjian ini masih terlalu segar untuk di bahayakan dengan mengundang ribuan orang.

Aku berharap mereka membatalkan kesepakatan ini bersama. Untuk segala yang aku pedulikan, aku tidak harus bertemu dengan Itachi sampai hari menjelang pernikahan kami. Naruto melompat -lompat di ranjang ku, dengan cemberut diraut mukanya. Dia masih berusia lima tahun, dan mempunyai energi yang terlalu berlebihan. "Aku ingin main".

"Ibu tak ingin kamu berlarian di sepanjang rumah. Segalanya butuh sempurna untuk para tamu".

"Tapi mereka bahkan belum ada di sini!", terima kasih Tuhan. Itachi dan para tamu dari _Akatsuki_ baru akan datang besok. Hanya tinggal malam ini sampai aku akhirnya akan bertemu dengan suami masa depanku, seorang pria yang membunuh dengan tangan kosong. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Apakah kau menangis lagi?" Naruto melompat turun dari ranjang dan menghampiriku, dan menyelipkan tangannya ke tanganku. Rambut pirangnya sudah acak-acakan. Aku mencoba untuk merapihkannya tapi dia menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mataku darinya. Seringnya aku menangis ketika aku terlindung dalam kegelapan.  
"Hinata berkata kau menangis sepanjang waktu karena Itachi akan mengambilmu dengan paksa jauh dari kami".

Aku membeku. Aku harus memberitahu Hinata untuk berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Itu semua hanya akan membuatku terlibat masalah. "Dia tidak mengambilku". Pembohong. Pembohong.

"Itu sama saja", Ino berkata dari depan pintu, menyipitkan matanya padaku.

"Shhh. Bagaimana kalau ayah sampai mendengar kita ?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia tau bagaimana aku membencinya karena telah mengambilmu seperti barang".

"Ino",aku memperingatkan., dan mengangguk ke arah Naruto. Dia mendongak ke arahku. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi", dia berbisik.

"Aku tak akan pergi lama, Naruto". Dia terlihat puas dengan jawabanku. Dan kecemasan hilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan ekspresi seperti 'sesuatu' yang tak baik. "Tangkap aku!" Dia berteriak dan menerobos keluar, mendorong Ino ke samping saat dia melewati Ino.

Ino memburu dia. "Ku tendang bokongmu, kau monster cilik".

Aku terburu -buru ke koridor. Hinata menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintunya dan kemudian dia juga berlari ke arah adik dan kakaknya. Ibu akan mendapat sakit kepala jika mereka menabrak salah satu tamu keluarga pewaris. Aku menuruni tangga. Naruto masih tetap memimpin di depan. Dia sangat cepat tapi Hinata hampir saja menangkap dia sedangkan Ino dan aku terlalu lambat karena sepatu bertumit tinggi yang ibuku paksakan untuk kami pakai sebagai latihan. Naruto berlari menuju koridor dan berlari jauh di depan menuju sayap barat rumah. Kami akan mendapatkan banyak masalah jika dia tertangkap sedang bermain di sekitar. Naruto seharusnya bertingkah seperti pria. Tapi bagaimana seorang bocah umur lima tahun bertingkah seperti pria?

Kami melewati pintu ayah dan rasa lega merasuki ku, tapi kemudian ada tiga laki-laki sedang berkeliling di sudut bagian ujung koridor. Aku membuka bibiku untuk meneriakkan peringatan tapi itu sudah terlalu terlambat. Naruto hanya sedikit terpeleset tetapi Hinata berlari ke arah pria yang ada di tengah dengan kekuatan penuh. Kebanyakan orang akan kehilangan keseimbangan. Kebanyakan orang tidak setinggi enam setengah kaki dan berotot seperti banteng.

Aku tersentak berhenti saat waktu tampaknya terhenti di sekitarku. Ino tersentak di sampingku, tapi tatapanku membeku ke arah suami masa depanku. Dia menunduk ke bawah, ke arah kepala adikku , memantapkan adikku dengan tangannya yang kuat. Tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menghancurkan tenggorokan seorang pria.

"Hinata" , kataku, suaraku melengking ketakutan. Aku tak pernah memanggil adikku dengan suara melengking kecuali dia dalam kesulitan atau ada sesuatu yang sangat sangat salah. Aku berharap aku bisa menyembunyikan dengan baik ketakutanku. Sekarang semua orang menatapku, termasuk Itachi. Mata hitam sekelam malam dinginnya mengamatiku dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu berlama-lama di rambutku.

Tuhan, dia tinggi. Orang orang di sampingnya hampir setinggi enam kaki tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti kerdil di sampingnya. Tangannya masih di bahu Hinata. "Hinata kemarilah", kataku tegas sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku ingin dia jauh dari Itachi. Dia terhuyung mundur, kemudian berlari ke arahku, membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Itachi menaikkan satu alis hitamnya.  
"Itu Itachi Uchiha!", kata Ino membantu, bahkan dia tanpa repot-repot menunjukkan rasa jijik ya. Naruto mengeluarkan suara seperti kucing kecil yang marah dan menyerbu ke arah Itachi, dan memulai pukulan kecilnya di perut dan kaki Itachi. "Tinggalkan Sakura sendiri. Kau tak akan mendapatkan dia!".

Jantungku berhenti saat itu. Orang -orang di samping Itachi mengambil langkah maju. Menampilkan pistol yang terpampang di bawah rompi ya. Dia pasti pengawal Itachi, meskipun aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa dia butuh seorang pengawal.

"Jangan Sasori", Kata Itachi singkat, dan pria itu berhenti. Itachi menangkap salah satu tangan adikku dan menghentikan serangannya . Aku ragu bahwa dia bahkan merasakan pukulan itu. Aku mendorong Hinata ke Ino yang langsung membungkusnya dalam perlindungan lengannya , dan aku mendekati Itachi. Rasa takut menguat dari pikiranku, tapi aku harus mendapatkan Naruto dari dia. Mungkin _Akatsuki_ sudah meletakkan permusuhan mereka untuk beristirahat, tapi sebuah aliansi bisa saja hanya sekejap. Itu bukanlah pertama kalinya. Itachi dan pengawalnya tetaplah musuh.

"Inikah sambutan hangat yang kita dapatkan. Ini bentuk keramahan yang terkenal dari _Konoha_ ". Kata pria lain yang bersama Itachi, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sama tapi matanya merah. Dia beberapa inci lebih kecil dari Itachi, dan tidak bidang, tapi nampak jelas bahwa mereka berdua bersaudara.

"Obito", Itachi berbicara dengan suara pelan yang membuatku merinding. Naruto tetap masih saja menggeram dan memberontak layaknya binatang liar, tapi Itachi memegangi sepanjang lengan Naruto.

"Naruto", aku berkata dengan tegas, dan menggenggam bagian atas lengannya. "Cukup. Ini bukan cara memperlakukan tamu dengan benar".

Naruto terdiam., dan memandangku dari atas bahunya. "Dia bukan tamu, dia mau membawa mau pergi, Sakura".

Obito tergelak. "Ini sungguh menghibur. Aku senang kakek meyakinkanku untuk datang".

"Memerintahkanmu" Itachi mengoreksi, tapi dia tidak mengalihkan matanya dariku. Aku tidak bisa balik menatapnya. Pipiku bersemburat merah akibat dari panasnya tatapannya. Ayahku dan pengawalnya memastikan bahwa Ino , Hinata, dan aku tidak berada sering-sering dengan pria. Dan satu satunya yang boleh dekat dengan kami hanyalah keluarga dan juga orang yang sudah tua. Dan Itachi bukanlah dua-duanya, dia bukan keluarga dan juga tidak tua. Dia hanya lima tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia sudah tampak seperti lelaki dewasa dan itu membuatku membandingkan diriku dengan seorang gadis cilik.

Itachi melepaskan Naruto dan aku menariknya ke arahku, punggungnya menempel di kakiku, Aku meletakkan tanganku diatas bahu kecilnya. Dia tidak berhenti menyeringai ke arah Itachi. Aku berharap aku mempunyai keberaniannya, tetapi dia hanyalah anak kecil, dan pewaris takhta ayahku nantinya. Dia tak kan dipaksa untuk menuruti siapapun, kecuali si Boss. Dia tidak akan bisa memperlihatkan keberaniannya.

"Aku minta maaf", kataku, walaupun. Kata-kata itu terasa salah. "Adikku tak bermaksud bertindak kurang ajar".

"Itu memang maksudku", Naruto berteriak. Aku menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku dan dia berontak dari kekangananku tapi aku tak membiarkan dia pergi.

"Jangan minta maaf" , kata Ino tajam, mengabaikan tatapan peringatan yang ku arahkan padanya. "Ini bukan kesalahan kita kalau dia dan pengawalnya mengambil ruang terlalu besar di koridor. Setidaknya, Naruto berkata jujur. Semua orang berpikir kita harus bermanis manis karena dia akan menjadi pewaris"

"Ino!", suaraku bagaikan cambuk. Bibirnya langsung terkatup, menatapku dengan mata melebar. "Bawa Hinata dan Naruto ke kamar mereka. Sekarang".

"Tapi-", dia melirik ke belakangku. Aku sangat senang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Itachi.

"Sekarang !".

Dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya dan membawa Hinata pergi. Takku kira pertemuan pertamaku dengan calon suami masa depanku mungkin bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi. Menguatkan diri , aku menghadapi dia dan anak buahnya. Aku kira Aku akan disambut dengan kemarahan, tapi aku justru mendapati seringai di wajah Itachi sebagai gantinya. Pipimu merona dengan rasa malu, dan sekarang aku sendirian dengan tiga orang pria, saraf berputar di perutku. Ibu akan panik jika mengetahui aku tidak berpakaian dengan pantas untuk pertemuan pertamaku dengan Itachi. Aku menggunakan gaun maxi favoritku dengan lengan yang mencapai siku dan aku diam-diam senang atas perlindungan yang kain ini tawarkan. Aku melipat tanganku di depan tubuhku, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan adik-adikku. Mereka -", aku berjuang untuk sebuah kata selain kasar.

"Mereka sangat protektif terhadap dirimu", Kata Itachi dengan simpel. Suaranya bahkan, dalam, tanpa emosi. ". Ini adikku Obito".

Bibir Obito ditarik menjadi seringai lebar. Aku senang dia tidak mencoba untuk meraih tanganku. Aku tak yakin aku bisa tetap tenang jika salah satu dari mereka bergerak lebih dekat. "Dan ini adalah tangan kananku, Sasori". Sasori memberiku anggukan singkat sebelum, dia kembali pada tugasnya, mengawasi koridor. Apa sebenarnya yang dia tunggu? Kami tak memiliki pembunuh yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu perangkap rahasia.

Aku memfokuskan ke dagu Itachi dan berharap itu sama saja dengan menatap langsung ke matanya. " aku harus menyusul saudaraku",

Itachi memasang ekspresi paham di wajahnya, tapi aku tak peduli bahkan jika dia Tau bagaimana tak nyamannya aku, bagaimana dia membuatku ketakutan. Tanpa menunggu dia memberiku ijin, dia masih belum menjadi tunangan ataupun suamiku, aku berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, dan bangga karena aku bisa mengabaikan dorongan untuk berlari.

-000-

Ibuku menarik naik gaun yang ayah Pilihkan untuk acara ini. Untuk pertunjukan kulit, Ino menyebutnya. Tak peduli berapa kalipun ibu menariknya, gaun ini tak akan bertambah panjang. Aku menatap diriku di cermin dengan ragu. Aku tak pernah mengenakan apapun yang seterbuka ini, gaun hitam ini menempel di pantat dan pinggangku, dan berakhir di paha atasku, dan bagian atasnya adalah bustier emas berkilauan dengan tali hitam. "Aku tak bisa mengenakan ini, ibu".

Ibu membalas tatapan ku di cermin. Rambutnya telah di sanggul. Dia mengenakan gaun panjang. Aku berharap diizinkan untuk mengenakan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana. "Kau tampak seperti seorang wanita" bisiknya.

Aku meringis. "Aku terlihat seperti pelacur".

"Pelacur tak mampu memakai gaun seperti ini".

Wanita-wanita ayah memiliki pakaian yang harganya lebih mahal dari harga yang beberapa orang habiskan untuk membeli mobil, ibu menaruh tangannya di pinggangku. "Kau memiliki pinggang tawon dan gaun ini membuat kakimu terlihat sangat panjang. Aku yakin Itachi akan sangat menyukai itu".

Aku menatap belahan dadaku. Aku memiliki payudara kecil bahkan efek _push-up_ dari _bustier_ tidak bisa mengubah itu. Aku baru lima belas tahun dan berdandan seperti seorang wanita.

"Kemarilah", ibu menyerahkan _heels_ setinggi lima inci. Mungkin aku akan setinggi dagu Itachi ketika aku memakainya. Aku mengenakan _heels_ itu. Ibu memaksakan senyum palsu di wajahnya, dan merapikan rambut pandangku. "Angkat kepalamu tinggi-tinggi. Hasirama Senju menyebut kau sebagai wanita paling cantik dari _Konoha_. Tunjukkan pada Itachi dan rombongannya bahwa kau lebih cantik dari wanita di daerah _Akatsuki_ juga. Tentunya, Itachi mengenal keseluruhan mereka". Cara ibuku mengatakan itu aku yakin dia membaca artikel tentang penaklukkan Itachi juga, atau mungkin ayah telah mengatakan sesuatu juga padanya.

"Ibu", kataku ragu-ragu, tapi dia melangkah kembali. "Sekarang pergilah. Aku akan menyusulmu, tapi ini adalah harimu. Kau harus memasuki ruangan sendirian. Orang-orang akan menunggu. Ayahmu akan hadir untuk Itachi dan kemudian kita semua akan datang bersama sama di ruang makan untuk makan malam". Dia sudah mengatakan padaku puluhan kali.

Untuk sesaat, aku ingin meraih tangannya, dan memohon padanya untuk menemaniku, alih -alih aku berbalik dan melangkah ke ruangan. Aku senang ibuku sudah memaksaku untuk mengenakan heels selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu Lorong _fireplace_ di lantai pertama di sayap barat, jantungku berdetak di tenggorokanku. Aku berharap Ino ada di sampingku, tapi tampaknya ibuku sudah memperingatkan dia untuk tidak bertingkah sekarang. Aku harus melewati ini sendirian, tak seorangpun boleh mencuri pertunjukan ini dari calon pengantin.

Aku menatap kayu hitam dari pintu. Dan berharap untuk kabur. Suara tawa pria terdengar di balik pintu itu, ayahku dan Boss yang tidak lain adalah kakekku. Ruangan dipenuhi oleh pria paling berpengaruh dan berbahaya di negeri ini dan aku harus masuk ke dalam. Seorang domba sendirian dengan para serigala. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus berhenti berpikiran seperti itu. Aku sudah membuat mereka menunggu lama.

Aku menggenggam _Handel_ pintu dan mendorongnya. Aku masuk, belum melihat ke seorangpun di dekat pintu. Mengumpulkan keberanianmu, aku menghadapi ruangan. Percakapan tiba-tiba senyap. Apakah seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu? Aku merinding dan aku berharap merek tak bisa melihat itu. Ayahku tampak seperti kucing yang berlapis krim. Mataku mencari Itachi, tatapan menusuk diarahkan kemana pun aku bergerak. Aku menahan napas. Dia meletakkan gelas dengan cairan berwarna gelap dengan suara berdentang yang terdengar, jika tak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu segera aku akan melarikan diri dari ruangan ini. Aku cepat-cepat mengamati wajah orang-orang yang berkumpul. Dari _Akatsuki_ ada Obito, Itachi, Madara dan dua pengawal. Sasori dan seorang pemuda yang takku kenal. Dari _Konoha_ ada ayahku, Hasirama, dan Kakashi dan sepupu ku Konohamaru yang ku benci dengan semangat ribuan matahari. Dan disamping, berdiri si Malang Naruto yang mengenakan setelan hitam seperti orang lain. Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia ingin berlari menuju padaku untuk mencari hiburan, tapi dia tau apa yang akan ayah katakan mengenai itu.

Ayah akhirnya bergerak ke arahku. Meletakkan tangannya di punggungku dan membawaku ke arah para lelaki yang berkumpul seperti domba dalam pembantaian. Satu satunya orang yang tampak kebosanan adalah Konohamaru , dia hanya melihat ke _scotch_ nya. Keluarga kami telah menghadiri pemakaman istrinya dua bulan yang lalu. Seorang duda berusia dua puluhan. Aku akan merasa kasihan padanya jika saja dia tidak membuatku takut secara tidak masuk akal, hampir sebanyak takutku pada Itachi.

Tentu saja ayahku mengalahkanku lurus menuju suami masa depanku dengan ekspresi menantang seolah olah ia berharap Itachi jatuh berlutut penuh kekaguman. Melihat ekspresinya, Itachi tampaknya seperti sedang melihat sebuah batu. Mata hitam keras dan dingin karena matanya fokus kepada ayahku.

"Ini adalah putriku Sakura".

Rupanya Itachi tidak menceritakan tentang pertemuan memalukan kami. Hasirama berbicara. "Aku tidak bicara muluk muluk bukan?".

Aku berharap tanah akan membuka dan menelanku utuh-utuh. Aku tak pernah dibicarakan dengan begitu banyak...perhatian. Cara Konohamaru menatapku membuatku merinding. Dia sudah mulai begitu akhir akhir ini terutam setelah istrinya meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu bahkan dia lebih menjengkelkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Anda benar", kata Itachi singkat.

Ayah tampak jelas terdiam. Tanpa ada yang memperhatikan Naruto telat menyelinap di belakangku dan menggenggam tanganku . Nah, Itachi telah melihat dan menatap adikku, yang membawa tatapannya penuh ke arah paha telanjangku. Aku bergeser gugup dan Itachi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mungkin pengantin dan suami masa depan ingin sendirian selama beberapa menit?" Madara Uchiha menyarankan. Mataku tersentak ke arahnya dan aku tak berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutanku cukup cepat. Itachi telah melihat tapi tak peduli.

Ayahku tersenyum dan berbalik. Aku tak bisa percaya.

"Haruskah aku tinggal ?"tanya Kakashi dan aku memberinya senyum cepat , yang menghilang ketika ayahku menggeleng. "Beri mereka beberapa menit saja," katanya. Madara sebenarnya mengedipkan mata pada Itachi. Mereka semua berbaris keluar sampai hanya tinggal Itachi, Naruto dan aku.

"Naruto," terdengar suara tajam ayahku. "Keluar dari sana sekarang ".

Naruto enggan melepaskan tanganku dan pergi, tapi sebelum mengirimkan pada Itachi tatapan mematikan bocah lima tahun. Bibir Itachi terangkat. Kemudian pintu di tutup dan kami sendirian. Apa arti kedipan mata ayah pada Itachi?

Aku melirik Itachi. Aku memang benar, dengan _heels_ ku, bagian atas kepalaku mencapai dagunya. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Dia tak menatapku sedikitpun. Pakaian ku yang seperti pelacur membuat Itachi tak tertarik sama sekali padaku. Mengapa dia harus tertarik? Aku telah melihat wanita yang dia kencani.

"Apakah kau yang memilih gaun itu?"

Aku terlontar, terkejut karena dia telah berbicara. Suaranya yang dalam dan tenang. Apakah dia selalu seperti itu? "Tidak", aku mengakui. " ayahku yang melakukan".

Rahang Itachi berkedut. Aku tak bisa membaca dia dan itu membuatku semakin gugup. Dia merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya dan untuk sesaat yang konyol aku benar benar berpikir dia menarik pistol. Sebaliknya dia memegang kotak hitam di tangannya . Dia berbalik ke arahku dan menatap tajam ke kemeja hitamnya. Kemeja hitam, dasi hitam, jaket hitam. Hitam seperti jiwanya.

Ini adalah apa yang jutaan wanita impikan, tapi aku merasa dingin ketika Itachi membuka kotak itu. Di dalam itu ada cincin emas putih dengan berlian besar terjepit di antara dua berlian yang sedikit lebih kecil. Aku tak bergerak.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ketika kecanggungan di antara kami memuncak. Aku memerah dan mengulurkan tanganku. Aku tersentak ketika kulitnya menggesek kulitku. Dia menyelipkan cincin pertunangan di jari ku, kemudian membebaskan tanganku.

"Terima kasih". Aku merasa berkewajiban untuk mengucapkan kata kata dan bahkan melihat ke wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, walaupun tak begitu dengan matanya. Matanya tampak marah. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menakutkan tanganku dengannya dan dia membawaku keluar dari ruang tunggu dan menuju ke ruang makan. Kami tak berbicara. Mungkin Itachi cukup kecewa denganku dan membatalkan kesepakatan?

Ketika kami melangkah ke ruang makan, para wanita dari keluargaku telah bergabung dengan para lelaki. Para Uchiha tidak membawa wanita. Mungkin dia tak percaya dengan ayahku dan Hasirama merasa cukup berisiko untuk membawa para wanita ke sini.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Aku pun tak akan mempercayai ayahku ataupun Boss. Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya dan aku dengan cepat langsung bergabung dengan ibu serta adik perempuanku, yang berpura-pura mengagumi cincinku. Ino melontarkan pandangan ke arahku. Aku tak tau ancaman apa yang telah ibuku berikan padanya hingga membuatnya terdiam. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Ino memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan di ujung lidahnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan dia memutar matanya. Makan malam menjadi tak jelas. Para lelaki membicarakan bisnis ketika para perempuan diingatkan untuk diam. Mataku terus menerus menatap ke cincin di jariku. Cincin ini terasa terlalu berat, dan secara keseluruhan serasa terlalu berlebihan. Itachi mengikatku dibawah kekuasaannya.

-000-

Setelah makan malam para pria berpindah ke lobi untuk minum dan merokok dan mendiskusikan apapun yang butuh untuk di diskusikan. Aku kembali ke kamarku, tapi tetap tak bisa untuk tidur. Sebenarnya aku menggunakan _bathrobe_ di atas piyama ku, aku diam diam keluar dari kamarku dan merayap ke lantai bawah. Di penuhi kegilaan, aku bergerak menuju bagian yang mengarah ke pintu rahasia di balik dinding ruang tunggu. Kakekku berpikir sangat perlu memiliki ruangan rahasia untuk meloloskan diri di kantor dan di ruang perapian karena Disitulah orang orang dari keluarga biasanya berkumpul. Aku bertanya tanya apa yang para pria pikir akan terjadi kepada para wanita setelah para pria semua melarikan diri dari pintu rahasia?

Aku menemukan Ino dengan mata yang sedang menempel di lubang intip pintu rahasia. Tentu saja, dia sudah ada disana. Dia berbalik, matanya melebar, akan tetapi kembali santai ketika dia melihatku.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" Kataku dengan bisikan yang pelan, khawatir para pria di ruang tunggu akan mendengar kami.

Ino bergeser ke samping sehingga aku bisa mengintip dari lubang intip yang kedua. "Hampir semua orang sudah pergi, ayah dan Hasirama memiliki hal hal yang perlu di diskusikan dengan Madara Uchiha. Sekarang hanya tinggal Itachi dan rombongannya.

Aku menyipitkan mata melalui lubang, yang memberiku pemandangan. Yang sempurna dari kursi yang berkerumun di dekat ruang perapian. Kakinya santai, dengan _Scotch_ di tangannya. Dan adiknya Obito berada di lengan kursi di sampingnya, kakinya membuka lebar dengan senyuman serigala di wajahnya. Sasori dan _Bodyguard_ kedua yang di panggil Deidara terlihat seumuran dengan Obito , sekitar delapan belas . Masih sangat muda di komunitas sosial pada umumnya, tapi tidak di dunia kami.

"Itu bisa saja lebih buruk", kata Obito, menyeringai. Dia mungkin tidak terlihat semematikan Itachi, tapi sesuatu di matanya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menyembunyikan itu dengan lebih baik. "Dia bisa saja buruk rupa. Tapi sialan, tunangan kecilmu adalah seorang bidadari. Gaun itu. Tubuh itu. Rambut serta wajahnya". Obito bersiul. Dia tampaknya sedang memprovokasi kakaknya dengan sengaja.

"Dia masih anak-anak". Kata Itachi acuh. Kemarahan naik dalam diriku, tapi aku harus senang dia tidak melihatku seperti seorang pria memandang wanita.

"Dia tak terlihat seperti anak-anak menurutku". Kata Obito kemudian mendesakkan lidahnya. Dia menyikut pria yang lebih tua, Sasori. "Bagaimana menurutku? Apakah Itachi buta?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu dengan pandangan hati-hati ke arah Itachi. "Aku tak melihat dia dari dekat".

"Bagaimana denganmu Deidara? kau punya mata yang masih berfungsi di kepalamu?"

Deidara mendongak, lalu cepat cepat menunduk kembali ke minumannya.

Obito melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tergelak. "Sialan Itachi, kau memberitahu para pria, bahwa kau akan memotong penis mereka jika melihat ke gadis itu? Kau bahkan belum menikah dengan dia"

"Dia milikku". Katanya pelan. Mengirimkan rasa dingin ke bawah punggungku dengan suaranya , belum lagi matanya. Dia menatap Obito, yang menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk tiga tahun kedepan, kau akan jauh darinya, dan dia akan berada disini. Kau tak bisa selalu mengawasi dia atau kau berniat untuk mengancam setiap pria di _Konoha_. Aku tak bisa memotong semua penis mereka. Mungkin Kakek tahu beberapa kasim yang bisa menjaga dia".

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang memang harus ku lakukan",kata Itachi, memutar minuman di gelasnya. "Sasori, temukan dua orang idiot yang harusnya menjaga Sakura". Cara namaku bergulir di lidahnya membuatku menggigil. Aku bahkan tak tau bahwa aku punya dua penjaga sekarang. Kakashi selalu melindungi ku dan saudaraku.

Sasori segera pergi dan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan Kakashi dan Konohamaru keduanya tampak seperti habis di tendang pantatnya , karena dipanggil oleh seseorang yang berasal dari _Akatsuki_. Ayah ada di belakang mereka.

"Apa artinya ini?" Tanya ayahku.

"Aku ingin berbicara pada orang-orang yang Anda pilih untuk melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku".

Ino gusar di sampingku, tapi aku mencubitnya. Tak ada yang tau kami mendengarkan percakapan ini. Ayah mungkin akan melempar kami jika kami mengungkapkan posisi pintu rahasia.

"Mereka berdua adalah prajurit yang baik, Konohamaru adalah sepupu Sakura dan Kakashi telah berkeraja untukku selama dua dekade".

"Aku ingin memutuskan sendiri apakah aku mempercayai mereka", kata Itachi. Aku menahan napas. Itu sangat dekat dengan penghinaan saat dia bisa melakukan itu tanpa benar-benar menghina ayahku secara terbuka. Bibir ayahku menipis, tapi dia ,mengangguk singkat. Itachi melangkah ke Kakashi. "Aku mendengar kau ahli dalam pisau".

"Yang terbaik". Sela ayahku. Otot rahang Itachi berkedut.

"Tak sebagus adikmu, seperti yang telah di rumor kan". Kata Kakashi dengan anggukan ke arah Obito yang melintas kan senyuman ke arah Kakashi. "Tapi aku lebih baik di banding lelaki lain di wilayah kami". Kakashi mengaku pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Kakashi menganguk. "Selama sepuluh tahun".

"Itu waktu yang lama". Kata Obito. "Sakura pastinya terlihat lebih lezat dibanding istri lamamu". Aku menahan dengus ku.

Tangan Kakashi berkedut satu inci menuju sarung di pinggangnya. Semua orang melihatnya. Ayah menyaksikannya seperti elang tapi tidak mengganggu, Kakashi berdeham. "Aku sudah mengenal Sakura sejak dia lahir. Dia adalah seorang bocah".  
"Dia tak akan menjadi bocah lebih lama lagi". Kata Itachi.

"Dia akan selalu ,menjadi bocah di mataku. Dan aku setia pada istriku". Kakashi memelototi Obito. "Jika kau menghina istriku lagi aku akan meminta izin kakekmu untuk menantangmu dalam adu pisau untuk membela kehormatan dan aku akan membunuhmu".

Ini akan berakhir buruk.

Obito memiringkan kepala. "Anda bisa mencoba". Dia memamerkan giginya yang putih. "Tapi kau tak akan berhasil".

Itachi menyilangkan lengannya kemudian memberi anggukan. "Kurasa kau pilihan yang baik, kakashi". Kakashi melangkah mundur, tapi pandangannya tetap ke arah Obito yang mengabaikannya.

Mata Itachi menetap di Konohamaru dan dia mengabaikan kesopanan apapun yang telah mengekang monster dalam dirinya sampai pada titik ini. Dia bergerak begitu dekat dengan Konohamaru sampai sepupuku harus Memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap balik dia. Konohamaru berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap arogan dan percaya diri, tapi dia tampak seperti anjing Chihuahua yang mencoba untuk mengesankan harimau bengal. Itachi dan dia tentu saja adalah dua spesies yang berbeda.

"Dia keluarga. Apakah kau benar benar akan menuduhnya memiliki ketertarikan dengan putriku?"

"Aku melihat bagaimana kau melihat Sakura", kata Itachi, tak pernah mengalihkan matanya. Dari Konohamaru.

"Seperti buah Persik berair yang ingin kau petik". Obito melemparkan omongan, sepenuhnya sangat menikmati situasi ini.

Mata Konohamaru melesat ke arah ayahku , mencari bantuan.

"Jangan menyangkalnya, aku tau ketika aku melihatnya. Dan kau menginginkan Sakura". Itachi geram dan Konohamaru tak menyangkalnya. " jika aku sampai tau kau menatapnya seperti itu lagi. Jika aku sampai tau , kau berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan dia. Dan jika aku sampai tau kau menyentuhnya sebesar telapak tangannya aku akan membunuhmu".

Konohamaru memerah. "Kau bukan anggota _Konohagakure_. Tak akan ada yang memberitahumu bahkan jika aku memperkosanya. Aku bisa merusak dia untukmu". Oh Tuhan, Konohamaru tutup mulutmu. Tak bisa kah dia melihat aura membunuh di mata Itachi?. "Mungkin aku bahkan akan memfilmkannya untukmu".

Sebelum aku bahkan bisa berkedip. Itachi telah melemparkan Konohamaru ke tanah. Dan menekan lutut ke belakang , salah satu lengan sepupuku memutar ke belakang. Konohamaru berjuang dan mengutuk, tapi Itachi menahannya dengan cepat. Salah satu tangannya mencengkram pergelangan Konohamaru saat dia menarik ke bawah rompi ya dengan satu tangan lainnya, menarik keluar pisau.

Kakiku menjadi lemah. "Pergilah sekarang". Kataku pada Ino berbisik. Dia tidak mendengarkan.

Berpaling Sakura.

Tapi aku tak bisa. Ayah pasti akan menghentikan Itachi. Tapi ekspresi ayah merasa jijik saat dia menatap Konohamaru. Mata Itachi mencari tatapan ayah, Konohamaru bukan prajuritnya. Ini bahkan bukan wilayahnya. Kehormatan menuntut dia mendapat izin dari pemilik wilayah dan ketika ayah memberikan anggukan, dia membawa pisau itu dan memotong jari manis Konohamaru. Jeritan menggema di telingaku ketika pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku menggigit kepalan tanganku untuk meredam suaraku. Ino tidak. Dia mengeluarkan suara memekik yang bisa membangunkan orang mati sebelum dia muntah. Setidaknya dia berbalik dan menjauh dariku. Muntahannya tumpah menuruni tangga.

Di balik pintu, keheningan memerintah. Mereka telah mendengar kami. Aku mencengkram lengan Ino saat pintu rahasia terbuka, menampakkan wajah marah ayahku. Di belakangnya berdiri Sasori dan Deidara, dengan senjata mereka yang telah di tarik. Ketika mereka melihat Ino dan aku, mereka kembali menyarungkan senjata mereka ke sarung di bawah jaket mereka.

Ino tidak menangis. Dia jarang menangis,tapi wajahnya pucat dan dia bersandar di tubuhku. Jika aku tidak harus menahan tubuhnya, kaki ku sendiri pasti sudah lemas. Tapi aku harus Kuat untuknya.

"Ino", kata ayahku, cemberut ke arah Ino. "Seharusnya aku tau pastilah kau yang membuat masalah lagi". Dia direnggut menjauh dariku dan menuju ruang tunggu, ayahku mengangkat tangannya dan menampar keras wajah Ino.

Aku melangkah ke arah ayahku dan melindungi Ino dan ayahku mengangkat tanganku lagi. Aku menguatkan diri untuk menerima tamparan, tapi Itachi menangkap pergelangan tangan ayahku dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pisau yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memotong jari Konohamaru. Pisau dan tangan Itachi berlumur darah. Mataku melebar. Ayah adalah tuan rumah. Tuan dari kami. Intervensi Itachi adalah penghinaan terhadap kehormatan ayahku.

Kakashi menarik pisaunya dan ayahku meletakkan tangannya di pisauya. Obito, Sasori dan Deidara telah menarik senjata mereka sendiri. Konohamaru meringkuk di lantai, memegangi tangannya, rintihannya adalah satu satunya suara di ruangan ini.  
"Aku tak bermaksud tidak hormat ". Kata Itachi tenang, seolah olah perang antara _Konoha_ dan _Akatsuki_ diambang pecah. "Tapi Sakura bukan lagi tanggung jawab Anda. Anda kehilangan hak untuk menghukumnya ketika Anda menjadikan dia tunangan ku. Dia adalah milikku sekarang".

Ayah memandang turun ke arah cincin di tanganku, kemudian menegakkan kepalanya. Itachi melepaskan lengan ayahku, dan para pria di ruangan ini kembali santai tapi tetap mengembalikan senjata mereka kembali. "itu benar". Dia melangkah mundur dan mengarahkan tatapan padaku. "Kemudian bisakah kau memberi sedikit pelajaran pada dia?"

Pandangan matanya mengeras ke arahku dan aku berhenti bernapas. "Dia bukan tidak mematuhiku".

Bibir ayahku menipis. "Kau benar. Tapi seperti yang aku lihat Sakura akan tinggal dibawah atasku sampai waktu pernikahan dan sejak itu pula adalah hakku untuk memukulkan tanganku kepada dia, aku harus menemukan cara untuk membuat dia mematuhiku". Dia merunduk ke arah Ino dan memukulnya untuk kedua kalinya. "setiap kali kau melakukan kesalahan Sakura, adikmu akan menerima akibatnya".

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, airmata menetes dari mataku. Aku tak melihat ke Itachi ataupun ayahku, tidak sampai aku bisa menemukan cara menutupi kebencianku pada mereka.

"Kakashi, bawa Ino dan Sakura ke kamar mereka dan pastikan. Mereka tinggal disana". Kakashi menyarungkan pisaunya, dan menunjuk ke arah kami untuk mengikuti dia. Aku melangkah melewati ayahku, menyeret Ino denganku dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia menegang saat kami melangkah diatas darah yang menggenang di lantai dengan jari yang terputus di atasnya. Mataku melesat ke Konohamaru yang mencengkram lukanya yang masih pendarahan. Tangannya, kemeja, celananya yang berlumuran darah. Ino tampak seperti dia akan muntah lagi.  
"Jangan" kataku "lihat aku".

Dia menarik matanya menjauh dari darah dan bertemu tatapanku. Ada air mata di matanya dan bibirnya sedikit Sobek dengan darah yang menetes di dagu dan baju tidurnya. Tanganku di bibirnya menegang. Aku disini untukmu . Mata kami saling terkunci saat Kakashi membawa kami keluar ruangan.

"Perempuan", kata ayahku dengan nada mengejek. "Mereka bahkan tak tahan melihat sedikit darah " aku bahkan bisa merasakan mata Itachi tampak kebosanan di belakangku sebelum pintu tertutup. Ino mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah saat kami bergegas menyusul Kakashi ke koridor dan menaiki tangga. "Aku benci dia" gumamnya. "Aku benci mereka semua".

"Shh", aku tak ingin berbicara seperti itu di depan Kakashi. Dia peduli pada kami, tapi dia adalah prajurit ayahku yang sangat setia.

Dia menghentikanku ketika aku ingin mengikuti Ino ke kamarnya. Aku tak ingin dia sendirian malam ini. Dan akupun tak ingin sendirian. "Kau dengar apa yang di katakan ayahmu"

Aku memelototi Kakashi." Aku perlu membantu mengobati bibir Ino"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Kalian berdua bersama sama dalam satu ruangan akan selalu jadi pertanda masalah. Apakah kau pikir bijaksana untuk membuat ayahmu jengkel malam ini? " Kakashi menutup pintu Ino dan mendorongku ke kamarku dengan lembut.

Aku masuk, dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Ruangan penuh dengan pria dewasa menonton seorang pria memukul gadis lemah, itulah keberanian terkenal seorang Anggota mafia"

"Calon suamimu menghentikan ayahmu"

"Dia menghentikan ayahku memukulku, bukan Ino".

Kakashi tersenyum padaku seakan-akan aku adalah seorang anak bodoh. "Itachi mungkin menguasai sebagian besar wilayah, namun ini bukan wilayah yang dikuasainya".

"Kau mengagumi Itachi" kataku tak percaya. "Kau menyaksikan dia memotong jari Konohamaru dan kau mengaguminya".

"Sepupumu beruntung Itachi tidak memotong sesuatu yang lain. Itachi melakukan apa yang setiap orang lakukan".

Mungkin setiap orang di dunia kami.

Kakashi menepuk pelan kepalaku seperti aku anak kucing yang menggemaskan. "Pergi tidur".

"Apakah kau akan menjaga pintu sepanjang malam untuk memastikan aku tak menyelinap keluar lagi?" kataku menantang.

"Lebih baik aku melakukan itu. Sekarang Itachi sudah menyematkan cincin di jarimu, dia akan memastikan kau selalu di jaga".

Aku membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Di jaga. Bahkan dari jauh Itachi akan mengendalikan hidupku. Ku pikir hidupku akan seperti dulu hingga pernikahan, tapi itu tak akan bisa ketika semua orang tau apa arti cincin di jariku? Jari manis Konohamaru adalah sinyal, peringatan. Itachi telah membuat klaimnya padaku dan akan menegakkannya dengan darah dingin.

Aku tak mematikan lampu malam itu. Khawatir kegelapan akan membawa kembali gambaran darah dan anggota badan yang di potong. Aku takut ingatan itu akan datang kembali.

 _Bersambung…._

 **Note: Please review untuk memberi saran dam masukan atau mungkin sekedar menyemangati yuuki. Sebenarnya yuuki sangat suka jika ffn yuuki banyak riview karena berasa ffn yuuki dibaca dan yuuki sangat menghargai setiap riview pembaca apalagi yang bersifat membangun. Semoga para pembaca menyukai ffn ini. Terimakasih**


	4. Chapter 3 Persiapan Pernikahan

**Note: Karena ratenya resmi jadi M mau gam au imajinasi yuuki juga mengikuti rated. Tapi untuk lemon, sesungguhnya yuuki belum kepikiran itu. Cukup banyak kendala untuk menulis chapter ini namun akhirnya terlewati. Pair itasaku memang jarang penggemarnya tapi yuuki sendiri suka pair yg ektrm seperti Sasosaku, kakasaku, peinsaku, gaasaku, dan sekarang beratambah jadi suka itasaku. Yuuki tidak begitu suka pair Sasusaku hehehe. Terimakasih yang sudah meriview. Semoga tidak akan bosan-bosan membaca dan meriview sebagai tanda kalian peduli dg ffn ini :) Untuk rincian umur character mungkin di chap 4 akan ada note khusus. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca…**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 3 Persiapan Pernikahan**

Napasku yang beruap terhembus keudara. Bahkan mantel tebalku tak bisa melindungiku dari musim dingin _Konoha_. Salju berderak di bawah sepatu botku ketika aku mengikuti ibuku menelusuri trotoar menuju ke sebuah deretan toto-toko, yang salah satunya merupakan butik perlengkapan pernikahan paling mewah di Kota _Konoha_. Kakashi membuntutiku dari dekat di belakangku. Dan pengawal ayahku yang lain, berdiri di belakang saudaraku.

Pintu kaca yang bergulir membiarkan kami masuk kedalam butik yang berkilauan dan pemilik serta kedua asistennya segera menyambut kedatangan kami. "Selamat Ulang Tahun Nona Sakura" katanya dengan suara merdu dan senyuman manis terlukis diwajahnya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, namun kenyataannya hari ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas sekaligus pengingat di umurku yang delapan belas tahun berarti selangkah lagi untuk menikah dengan Itachi. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihannya semenjak malam pertunangan dan malam dimana dia telah memotong jari sepupuku, Konohamaru. Selama tiga tahun ini dia selalu mengirimiku perhiasan mahal sebagai kado ulang tahun, kado natal, kado _valentine_ bahkan kado _anniversary_ pertunanganku dengannya. Tapi aku tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya selama tiga tahun ini. Aku pernah melihat foto dia bersama wanita lain di internet, tapi kebersamaannya dengan wanita-wanita akan berhenti hari ini saat pertunangan kami akan dibocorkan ke _pers._ Paling tidak dia tidak akan terlalu bebas berfoto dengan wanita-wanita jalang dikhalayak umum.

Aku yakin dia sangat sering tidur dengan para pelacurnya. Dan aku tidak akan memperdulikan kebiasaan buruknya. Selama dia memiliki para pelacur itu setidaknya dia tidak akan menyentuhku.

"Benar bukan tinggal enam bulan lagi menjelang pesta pernikahanmu?" Pemilik butik bertanya kepadaku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling bersemangat. Tidak mengherankan, karena dengan itu penghasilannya akan bertambah. Pernikahan sebagai tanda bersatunya _Konoha_ dan _Akatsuki._ Uang bukan masalah bagi kedua kubu mafia tersebut.

Aku menundukan kepalaku. 166 hari terhitung dari sekarang aku akan berada di sangkar emas Itachi. Ino menatapku seperti ingin berkata, namun dia tetap diam menutup mulutnya. Pada usia enam belas tahun setengah, Ino mulai belajar mengendalikan dirinya dari sifat pembangkangnya.

Pemilik butik itu membawa kami ke ruang pas. Kakashi dan yang lainnya hanya menunggu diluar. Hinata dan Ino mendudukan diri di sofa putih mewah sementara ibuku mulai melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang di pajang. Aku berdiri di tengah ruangan. Melihat semua _tulle_ putih, sutra, manik-manik, brokat dan semuanya yang terlihat oleh mataku membuatku tercengang. Aku akan segera menikah. Kata mutiara tentang cinta yang menghiasi dinding ruang pas,semuanya terasa seperti ejekan mengingat kenyataan pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Cinta adalah mimpi konyol?

Aku bisa merasakan pandangan mata pemilik butik dan asistennya padaku sebelum aku bergabung dengan ibuku. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang calon pengantin yang tidak bahagia, aku hanyalah pion dalam permainan kekuasaan. Akhirnya pemilik butik mendekatiku dan menunjukan gaun yang paling mahal.

"Gaun seperti apa yang di inginkan oleh suamimu?" dia bertanya dengan ramah.

"Yang memamerakan belahan dada dan memamerkan lekuk tubuh bahkan telanjang lebih bagus lagi" kata Ino sehingga membuat ibuku menatap tajam padanya. Mukaku memerah, namun pemilik butik hanya tertawa seolah-olah itu sebuah lelucon yang menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja Nona Sakura dan suaminya mempunyai waktu khusus untuk itu, bukan begitu?" pemilik butik mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Aku mengamati dan meraih gaun termahal di antara koleksi butik itu. _Dream_ brokat, itu disulam dengan benang mutiara dan benang keperakan membentuk pola bunga yang halus. "Itu benang kualitas platinum" kata pemilik butik. Secara tidak langsung itu menjelaskan harga gaun yang termasuk _platinum class. "_ Kurasa calon pengntin pria akan sangat senang dengan pilihanmu"

Sepertinya dia sangat mengenal Itachi lebih baik dariku. Itachi sama seperti orang asing bagiku, tidak berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

-000-

Pesta Pernikahan akan diadakan ditaman yang sangat luas yang terdapat di rumah Madara Uchiha _._ Semua orang sudah mulai disibukan denganpersiapan pesta penikahan penyatuan kekuasaan itu. Aku belum pernah menginjakan kaki di rumahnya bahkan lokasi rumahnya pun aku tidak mengetahuinya, tapi ibuku tahu informasinya.

Ketika keluargaku tiba di daerah kekuasaan _Akatsuki_ beberapa jam yang lalu, adikku dan aku meringkuk di kamar kami di Royal Hotel. Madara Uchiha menyarankan agar kami tinggal di mansionnya sampai acara pernikahan tiba, tapi ayahku menolak. Kerjasama di keduanya sudah terjalin dari tiga tahun yang lalu namun mereka masih belum bias saling percaya. Tapi dengan begitu aku cukup bahagia karena aku masih belum siap menginjakan kaki di mansion Uchiha.

Ayah yang mengizinkan aku untuk sekamar dengan Hinata dan Ino, jadi ayahku dan ibuku tidak terlalu terganggu karena adik perempuanku sekamar denganku, hanya Naruto yang sekamar dengan mereka. Tentu saja pengawal tetap menjaga kami di luar pintu kamar kami.

"Apakah besok kita benar-benar diwajibkan untuk menghadiri acara _bridal shower_?" Tanya Hinata, kakinya yang telanjang berayun di sandaran sofa. Hinata berusia empat belas tahun, bocah yang ekspresif ketika berbicara. Tubuhnya cukup ideal untuk remaja seusianya, dia seperti model _cover_ majalah remaja. Rambut hitam lurusnya cukup menjadi daya tarik siapa pun yang melihatnya dan matanya bagai mutiara yang bersinar menambah kecantikannya.

Aku cukup khawatir karena adiku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang liar biasa. Kami tinggal di lingkungan yang di kelilingi oleh para lelaki, aku cukup percaya dengan pegawai-pegawai ayahku namun di luar sana masih banyak lelaki tak baik.

"Tentu saja kita harus datang" gumam Ino. "Sakura adalah calon pengantin yang bahagia, ingat?"

Hinata mendengus "baiklah" dia terkulai tidur terlentang di sofa "aku mulai bosan, ayo kita belanja".

Kakashi sebagai pengawal kami sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak menyukai acara-acara perempuan seperti berbelanja, namun tuntutan pekerjaan yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia selalu mengawal kami pergi kemana pun.

-000-

Kami berbelanja di toko yang menjual pakaian seksi, pakaian yang Hinata sangat ingin coba ketika aku mendapat pesan dari Itachi. Ini adalah pertama kali dia menghubungimu secara langsung dan untuk waktu yang lama aku hanya memandang layar _Smartphone_ ku. Ino mengintip dari balik bahuku dari ruang ganti. 'temui aku di hotel jam enam' baik sekali cara dia meminta, tanpa basa basi sedikitpun.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Aku berbisik. Aku berharap tak akan bertemu dengannya di hingga tanggal sepuluh Agustus, hari dimana pernikahan kami di langsungkan.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya," kata Ino, sambil melihat penampilannya di kaca.

-000- 

Aku gugup. Aku tidak bertemu Itachi dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Aku merapikan rambutku, kemudian meluruskan kaosku. Ino meyakinkanku untuk mengenakan _jeans_ hitam ketat yang aku beli hari ini. Sekarang aku berharap aku mengenakan sesuatu yang tak terlalu membuat perhatian ke tubuhku. Mungkin akan lebih baik. Aku masih punya lima belas menit sebelum Itachi ingin bertemu denganku. Aku bahkan tak tau dia dimana, tapi aku berasumsi dia akan menghubungiku saat dia tiba dan memintaku untuk turun ke _lobby_.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir" Ino berkata dari tempatnya di sofa, membaca majalah.

"Kurasa pakaian ini sungguh bukan ide yang bagus".

"Itu bagus. Pakaian ini mudah untuk memanipulasi lelaki. Hinata berumur empat belas tahun dan dia sudah mengerti tentang itu. Ayah selalu berkata bahwa kita adalah makhluk yang lemah Karena kit takbisa membawa senjata. Kita memiliki senjata kita sendiri, Sakura, dan kau akan mulai menggunakannya. Jika kau ingin bertahan dalam pernikahanmu dengan lelaki itu, kau harus menggunakan tubuhmu untuk memanipulasi dia. Lelaki, meskipun bajingan berhati dingin seperti mereka, tetap memiliki kelemahan dan itu menggantung di antara kaki mereka".

Kurasa Itachi tak bisa dimanipulasi dengan begitu mudanya. Dia tak seperti pria yang mudah hilang kendali, kecuali dia memang menginginkan itu, dan aku sungguh tak yakin aku ingin dia mengenali tubuhku dengan cara seperti itu.

Ketukan membuatku melompat dan mataku terbang ke arah jam. Ini, masih terlalu dini untuk Itachi dan dia tak akan datang ke kamar kami, bukan?

Hinata menyerbu keluar dari kamar tidur sebelum Ino ataupun aku bahkan bisa bergerak. Dia mengenakan pakaian gadis rockernya, celana kulit ketat . Dia berpikir dia terlihat dewasa dengan itu. Ino dan aku berpendapat dia tampak seperti gadis empat belas tahun yang berusaha terlalu keras.

Dia membuka pintu, dan menonjolkan pinggulnya keluar, berusaha terlihat sexy. Ino menggeram tapi aku tak memperhatikan dia.

"Hi Itachi". Hinata mencicit. Aku bergerak lebih dekat sehingga Aku bisa melihat Itachi. Dia mengamati Hinata, tampaknya mencoba untuk mengingat siapa dia, Obito, Sasori dan Deidara berdiri di belakang Itachi. Wow, dia membawa pengawalnya. Dimana Kakashi?

"Kau Hinata, adik perempuan yang paling kecil", kata Itachi dan mengabaikan ekspresi menggoda Hinata.

Hinata cemberut. " aku tidak kecil"

"Ya, memang" aku berkata tegas, berjalan ke arah Hinata dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Dia hanya beberapa inci lebih kecil daripada aku. "Pergilah ke Ino"

Hinata memberiku tatapan tak percaya kemudian dia berjalan pergi.

Nadiku berdeguo kencang saat aku berbalik menghadap Itachi. Matanya terpaku di kakiku, kemudian bergerak hingga ke wajahku. Tatapan itu sebelumnya tak ada di matanya saat terakhir kali aku melihat dia. Dan aku menyadari bahwa itu bisa diartikan sebagai rasa ingin sesuatu. "Aku tak tau kita akan bertemu di kamarku". Kataku, dan aku menyadari harusnya aku menyapanya dulu atau minimal tak terlalu terdengar tak sopan.

"Apakah kau akan mengizinkan aku masuk?"

Aku ragu-ragu, lalu aku mundur dan membiarkan para pria melewatiku. Hanya Sasori yang tetap di luar. Dia menutup pintu walaupun sebenarnya aku berharaplah untuk tetap membuka pintu. Obito melenggang ke arah Ino yang segera duduk dan melemparkan tatapan jijik nya. Hinata tentu saja membalas senyumnya. "Bisakah aku melihat pistolmu?"

Obito tersenyum, tapi sebelum Obito sempat menjawab aku sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa".

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Itachi padaku, berlama lama di kaki dan pantatku lagi. Ino memberiku tatapan yang berarti kubilang juga apa. Dia ingin aku menggunakan tubuhku, masalahnya aku lebih menyukai Itachi mengabaikan tubuhku karena sesuatu yang lain yang aku takuti.

"Kau tak harus berada disini dengan kami", Ino bergumam. "Ini tidak tepat". Aku mendengus. Seakan Ino peduli saja dengan kesopanan.

Itachi menyipitkan matanya. "dimana Kakashi? Bukankah dia seharusnya menjaga pintu ini?"

"Dia mungkin ke toilet atau sedang merokok untuk istirahat". Kataku , mengangkat bahu.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi, dia meninggalkanmu tanpa perlindungan?"

"Oh sepanjang waktu". Kata Ino mengejek. "Kau tau, Hinata, Sakura, dan aku menyelinap keluar setiap akhir pekan. Karena kami memiliki taruhan siapa yang lebih banyak mendapatkan pria". Hinata terkikikik, dan tawanya terdengar seperti lonceng.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini denganmu Sakura". Kata Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Ino bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati kami. "Aku bercanda, demi Tuhan!". Katanya, dia berusaha melangkah di antara aku dan Itachi. Tapi Obito mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali. Hinata melihat segala sesuatunya dengan mata melebar dan Deidara berdiri di depan pintu, berpura pura tidak peduli.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan menggigit jari-jarimu". Ino geram. Obito mengangkat tangannya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo" kata Itachi, tangannya menyentuh punggungku lebih rendah. Aku terkesima. Jika dia melihat, dia tak berkomentar. "Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Detak jantungku berhenti saat aku mengangguk menunjuk ke arah pintu sebelah kiri, Itachi membawaku ke arah situ, mengabaikan protes Ino. "Aku akan menelepon ayah kami! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu".

Kami melangkah ke kamar tidurku dan Itachi menutup pintu. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain takut. Ino harus nya tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Saat Itachi menghadap ke arahku, aku berkata. "Ino bercanda, aku bahkan belum pernah mencium siapapun, aku bersumpah". Panas merayap ke wajahku saat aku mengakui itu, tapi aku tak ingin Itachi marah untuk sesuatu yang bahkan takku lakukan.

Mata hitam Itachi mengamatiku dengan sangat intens, "Aku tau".

Bibirku terbuka. "Oh. Lalu mengapa kamu marah?"

"Apakah aku terlihat marah?"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak cukup tau tentangku".

"Itu bukan salahku". Gumamku

Dia menyentuh daguku dan aku hanya mematubng. "Kau seperti domba yang gugup dalam cengkraman serigala ". Dia tak tau seberapa mengena omongannya dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu".

Aku pasti terlihat ragu karena dia memunculkan tawa kecil, menurunkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik ku gugup.

"Aku tak akan menidurimu jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku bisa menunggu beberapa hari lagi. Lagian Aku telah menunggu selama tiga tahun".

Aku tak percaya dia mengatakan itu. Aku tau apa yang dia harapkan di malam pernikahan, tapi aku hampir menyakinkan diriku bahwa Itachi tidak tertarik denganku dengan cara seperti itu. "Kau memanggilku bocah kala itu"

"Tapi kau bukan bocah lagi", Itachi berkata dengan senyum predator. Bibirnya berjarak kurang dari satu inci dari bibirku. "Kau membuat ini menjadi begitu sulit. Aku tak bisa menciummu, jika kau menatapku seperti itu".

"Lalu, mungkin aku harus memberikan tatapan seperti itu pada malam pernikahan kita", aku menantang.

"Lalu mungkin aku akan melakukannya dari belakang sehingga aku tak akan melihatnya".

Wajahku mencelos dan Aku terkulai, bertabrakan dengan dinding.

Itachi menggeleng. "Santai. Aku bercanda". Katanya pelan. "Aku bukan monster".

"Benarkah ?"

Ekspresinya mengeras dan dia menegakkan diri, kembali ke tinggi seutuhnya. Aku menyesali perkataanku, walaupun itu adalah kebenaran. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang masalah perlindungan denganmu". Dia berkata tanpa emosi, suara formal. "Saat kau pindah ke _penthouse_ ku setelah pernikahan, Sasori dan Deidara akan bertanggung jawab untuk keselamatanmu. Tapi aku ingin Deidara di sampingmu sampai saat itu tiba".

"Aku memiliki Kakahi". Aku protes, dia menggeleng." Tampaknya dia mengambil terlalu banyak istirahat di toilet. Deidara tak akan meninggalkanmu sekarang"

"Apakah dia akan menontonku ketika aku mandi"

"Jika aku menginginkan dia begitu"

Aku mengangkat daguku, berusaha untuk memuaskan kemarahanku, "Kau akan membiarkan pria lain melihatku telanjang? Kau benar benar percaya Deidara tak akan mengambil kesempatan dari situasi ini".

Mata Itachi menyala. "Deidara setia". Dia mendekat. "Jangan khawatir aku adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang akan melihatmu telanjang. Aku tak sabar" matanya menelusuri tubuhku.

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan mengalihkan mataku. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia dan Ino berbagi kamar denganku. Kau melihat apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Dia akan main mata dengan Deidara. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatian Deidara. Dia tak menyadari masalah apa yang bisa dia timbulkan. Aku butuh tau dia aman".

"Deidara tak akan menyentuh adikmu. Hinata cuma bermain-main. Dia adalah gadis kecil. Deidara suka wanita dewasa dan matang".

"Dan kau tidak?" Aku hampir bertanya, tapi menelan kembali kata kataku, lalu mengangguk.

Mataku melesat ke tempat tidur. Ini adalah pengingat mengerikan akan apa yang akan terjadi segera.

"Ada sesuatu yang lain. Apa kau mengkonsumsi pil?"

Wajahku memucat ketika aku menatapnya. "Tentu saja tidak"

Itachi menelitiku dengan ketenangan yang mengganggu. "Ibumu bisa membuatmu mulai untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan".

Aku cukup yakin aku memiliki gangguan saraf setiap saat "Ibuku takkan melakukan itu. Ibuku bahkan tak kan bicara mengenai hal hal ini".

Itachi mengangkat satu alis. "Tapi kau tau apa yang akan terjadi antara seorang pria dan wanita di malam pernikahan?"

Dia mengejekku, bajingan itu. "Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi pada pasangan normal. Dalam kasus kita, aku pikir kata yang kau cari adalah pemerkosaan".

Mata Itachi terlihat dengan emosi. "Aku ingin kau mulai minum pil". Dia menyerahkan paket kecil. Itu KB.

"Bukankah aku butuh bertemu dokter sebelum aku mulai mengkonsumsi pengontrol kehamilan ".

"Kami punya dokter yang telah bekerja untuk Uchiha selama beberapa dekade. Ini dari dia. Kau perlu meminum pil itu segera. Butuh 48 jam agar pil itu bekerja".

Aku tak percaya. Dia tampak benar-benar semangat untuk meniduriku. Perutku menegang. "Dan bagaimana jika aku tak mau".

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mengenakan kondom. Bagaimanapun caranya, pada malam pernikahan kita, kau adalah milikku".

Dia membuka pintu dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk bergerak. Seolah-olah tak sadar, aku berjalan ke ruang tamu kamar, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat dia marah, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Ini mungkin bukan yang terakhir kalinya juga.

Kakashi berdiri di samping Ino dan Hinata, tampak kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau harus memperhatikan dengan lebih baik di masa mendatang, dan usahakan untuk seminimum mungkin istirahat". Itachi memberitahu Kakashi.

"Aku hanya pergi beberapa menit dan sudah ada penjaga di pintu lainnya"

Ino menyeringai, mata Obito terdiam. "Apa yang kau lihat!" Bentakknya.

Obito membungkuk ke depan "Melihat tubuhmu yang _hot_ "

"Kalau begitu lihatlah" dia mengangkat satu bahu" karena cuma itu yang bisa kau lakukan pada tubuh _Hot_ ku".

"Hentikan" Kakashi memperingatkan.

Aku tak melihat dia, tapi Obito yang memiliki ekspresi mempertimbangkan di wajahnya.

"Deidara akan mengambil alih tugas untuk mengawasi hingga acara pernikahan" kata Itachi. Kakashi membuka mulut, tapi Itachi mengangkat tangannya "sudah diputuskan". Dia berbalik ke arah Deidara yang langsung berdiri tegak. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari kami. Ino merapat kepadaku. "Apa maksud dia?"

"Deidara adalah pengawal baruku".

"Dia hanya mau mengontrolmu"

"Shhh". Aku mengamati Itachi dan Deidara. Setelah beberapa saat, Deidara melirik ke Hinata, kemudian mengangguk dan mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kami. "Deidara akan tinggal bersamamu" kata Itachi. Dia begitu dingin karena aku mengatai dia monster.

"Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kau bisa menjaga pintu mereka"

"Atau kau bisa bergabung dengan pesta kami". Obito menyarankan.

"Aku tak tertarik", kata Kakashi

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Jiraya bergabung dengan kami"

Ayahku akan pergi dengan mereka? Aku bahkan tak ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

Itachi berpaling padaku. "Ingat apa yang aku katakan"

Aku tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mencengkram paket pil di tanganku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Itachi dan Obito pergi. Deidara membuka pintu. "Kau bisa pergi juga". Dia berkata pada Kakashi yang melotot tapi lalu berjalan keluar setelah beberapa saat. Deidara menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ino menganga. "Kau pasti tidak serius".

Deidara bersandar di pintu, lengannya dilipat, dia tak bereaksi.

"Kemarilah Ino". Aku menariknya ke sofa dan menjatuhkan diri. Hinata sudah berlutut di kursi, mengamati Deidara dengan penuh perhatian. Mata Ino jelalatan ke arahku. "Apa ini?"

"Pil KB".

"Jangan bilang bajingan itu memberikan padamu sekarang sehingga dia bisa menggaulimu di malam pernikahan"

"Kau tak akan meminumnya kan?"

"Aku harus, ini tidak akan menghentikan Itachi jika aku tak meminumnya. Dia hanya akan marah".

ino menggeleng, tapi aku memberi tatapan memohon. "Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Ayo kita menonton film, oke? Aku benar benar butuh pengalihan". Setelah beberapa saat, Ino mengangguk. Kami menonton film secara acak, tapi sangat sulit untuk fokus ketika Deidara menjaga kami.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana sepanjang malam?" Tanyaku pada Deidara. "Kau membuatku gugup. Tidak bisakah kau setidaknya duduk?"

Dia pindah ke arah kursi kosong dan beringsut ke bawah. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menampakkan kemeja putih dan sarung yang memegang dua senjata dan pisau panjang.

"Wow" Hinata menarik napas. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Deidara. Deidara tetap menjaga perhatiannya ke arah pintu. Hinata melangkah ke arahnya, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain melihat Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Dia dengan cepat masuk ke pangkuan Daidara dan Deidara menegang. Aku melompat dari sofa dan menariknya. "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak boleh bertingkah seperti itu. Suatu hari seorang pria akan mengambil keuntungan darimu". Banyak pria kesulitan mengatasi godaan. Provokatif dan terkadang tindakan wanita tidak dimaksudkan untuk itu.

Deidara menegakkan tubuh di kursinya.

"Dia tak kan menyakitiku. Itachi melarangnya kan?"

"Dia bisa saja mencuri keuntungan darimu lalu menggorok lehermu sesudahnya, jadi kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain". Kata Ino kasar. Aku menatapnya tajam.

Mata Hinata terbelalak.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu". Kata Deidara. Mengagetkan kami dengan suaranya.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengatakan itu" Ino bergumam. "Sekarang dia akan terus mengikutimu"

"Hinata pergi tidur!" aku menyuruhnya dan dia melakukan protes keras.

"Maafkan aku" kataku "Dia tak tau apa yang dia lakukan".

Deidara mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir. Aku memiliki adik perempuan seusianya".

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh"

"Dan sudah berapa lama kau berkerja untuk Itachi?" Ino mematikan TV untuk fokus pada interogasinya. Aku menetap pada sandaran.

"Empat tahun. Tapi aku sudah jadi _Made man_ (anggota mafia) selama enam tahun".

"Kau pasti sangat hebat sampai Itachi memilihmu untuk melindungi Sakura"

Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Tau bagaimana aku bisa menghendel diri dalam pertarungan bukanlah alasan utama, Itachi tau, aku loyal".

"Yang berarti kau tak akan menyerang Sakura"

Aku memutar mataku ke Ino. Deidara tampaknya menyesali karena dia meninggalkan tempatnya di depan pintu. "Itachi tau dia bisa mempercayaiku untuk apa yang menjadi milik dia".

Bibir Ino menipis. Kata-kata yang salah untuk diucapkan "Jadi jika Sakura keluar dalam keadaan telanjang malam ini dan kau terangsang karena apa yang tidak bisa kau tahan, Itachi tak akan memotong sesuatu darimu kan?"

Deidara jelas terkejut. Dia menatapku, seolah-olah dia benar benar khawatir aku akan melakukan itu. "Abaikan dia. Aku tak kan melakukan itu"

"Dimana Itachi dan para pria lain berpesta malam ini?"

Deidara tak menjawab.

"Mungkin di _club_ dan kemudian di salah satu pelacuran yang _Akatsuki_ jalankan" Ino bergumam. "Kenapa para pria bisa bermain wanita saat kita harus menjaga keperawanan kita saat malam pernikahan? Dan kenapa Itachi boleh menyetubuhi siapapun yang dia mau ketika Sakura bahkan tak boleh mencium satu lelaki pun?"

"Aku tak membuat peraturan itu". Deidara berkata dengan singkat.

"Tapi kau memastikan bahwa kami tak melanggarnya. Kau bukan pelindung kami, kau mata-mata kami"

"Apakah kau pernah mempertimbangkan bahwa aku melindungi dari orang-orang yang tak tau siapa Sakura?" dia bertanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Itachi akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuhmu. Tentu saja, kau bisa keluar, bermain mata dengan seorang pria. Karena kau bukan seseorang yang akan Itachi buru".

"Itachi bukanlah tunanganku" kata Ino.

"Ayahmu akan membunuh pria mana pun yang mendekatimu, karena dia tak mau seorangpun merusak hartanya yang paling berharga"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari bahwa karena aku telah diberikan pada Itachi itu bukan berarti Ino tak akan di paksa untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. "Aku akan tidur"

Aku berbaring terjaga sepanjang malam, memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari pernikahan ini, tapi satu-satunya pilihan adalah harus menjalaninya dan sementara Ino pasti akan mengikuti jejakku. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka berdua tetap aman. Dan bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana ibuku? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan semuanya. Aku tak tau apa-apa lagi. Mungkin aku pengecut. Walaupun menikahi pria seperti Itachi mungkin diperlukan keberanian lebih untuk melarikan diri.

 _Bersambung…._


	5. Chapter 4 Bridal Shower

**Note: Update lebih cepat dari jadwal dan terlalu pendek, tapi untuk chapter 5 justru akan telat. Gomen, Yuuki ada acara tersendiri yang tidak mungkin untuk ditinggalkan. Tapi di Chapter 5 cukup panjang dan ItaSaku 90%, baru 5000 lebih words sih, tapi di otak yuuki masih banyak yang belum tertuang untuk chapter 5 jadi masih bisa lebih panjang lagi. Chapter 4 pendek karena yuuki tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang di lakukan di acara Bridal shower. Dan ga mungkin juga kan wanita-wanita yang menghadiri acara tersebut para penggosip yang banyak omong toh mereka keluarga mafia… jadi yuuki juga bingung. Terimakasih untuk para periview dan pembaca, jangan bosan-bosan untuk meriview ya, sebagai tanda kepedulian kalian terhadap ff ini. Terimakasih dan Selamat membaca…**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 4** _ **Bridal Shower**_

Aula Hotel telah didekorasi untuk acara _bridal shower_. Aku berharap aku terhindar dari tradisi itu, tapi ibuku bersikeras itu akan menjadi penghinaan terhadap keluarga Itachi jika mereka tidak bertemu dengan pengantin wanita sebelum pernikahan.

Aku merapikan gaun _cocktail_ hijauku. Itu adalah warna yang seharusnya membawa keberuntungan atau kebahagiaan. Aku tau apa yang aku interpretasikan sebagai kebahagiaan berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Itachi dan ayahku interpretasikan.

Hinata tak diizinkan untuk mengikuti acara _bridal shower_ karena dia dianggap masih muda, tapi Ino berdebat untuk tetap ikut. Walaupun aku khawatir mungkin ada alasan lain dibalik persetujuan ibuku. Ino sudah genap berusia enam belas tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu berarti dia sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Aku mengesampingkan pemikiran itu. Aku mendengar Ino dan ibuku berdebat di kamar tidur tentang apa yang seharusnya Ino kenakan ketika suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar. Ini masih terlalu dini, para tamu seharusnya hadir sepuluh menit lagi.

Aku membuka pintu. Kurenai berdiri di depanku, Kakashi di belakangnya. Dia adalah sepupuku, dia lima tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Ibunya dan ibuku adalah kakak beradik. Dia tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku tau, aku terlalu cepat"

"Tak apa". Kataku, aku melangkah mundur, sehingga dia bisa masuk. Kakashi duduk di kursi di depan pintu. Aku sangat menyukai Kurenai, jadi aku tak masalah menghabiskan beberapa waktu sendirian bersama dia. Dia tinggi dan anggun, dengan rambut merah bergelombang dan mata merah yang paling cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam dan rok pensil yang sampai ke lututnya. Suaminya Asuma meninggal enam bulan lalu, dan di acara pernikahanku nanti merupakan pertama kalinya dia mengenakan warna selain hitam. Terkadang para janda, terutama yang lebih tua, diharapkan mengenakan baju berkabung setidaknya selama satu tahun setelah kematian suaminya, tapi Kurenai masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Seperti umur Itachi. Aku dalam diriku berharap suaminya meninggal lebih cepat, sehingga dia bisa menikahi Itachi dan kemudian aku merasa bersalah. Aku tak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu. Deidara berjaga di depan jendela.

"Bisakah kau menunggu di luar? Tak ada tempat untuk pria di _bridal shower_ ".  
Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Suamimu mengirimkan _bodyguard_ nya sendiri?" Kurenai bertanya.

"Dia belum menjadi suamiku"

"Belum, kau benar. Kau terlihat sedih". Dia mengatakan dengan ekspresi pengertian saat dia menenggelamkan diri di sofa. _Sampanye, soft drink_ , dan camilan telah diatur diatas meja.

Aku menelan ludah. "Kau juga". Dan tiba tiba aku menyesali karena mengatakan itu.

"Ayahku menginginkanku menikah lagi", dia berkata, sambil memutar mutar cincin pernikahannya.

Mataku melebar. "Secepat itu".

"Tidak segera. Tampaknya dia telah berbicara dengan seseorang".

Aku tak bisa percaya. "Kau tak bisa menolak? Kau sudah menikah".

"Tapi itu pernikahan tanpa anak. Aku terlalu muda untuk tinggal sendirian. Aku harus pindah kembali dengan keluargaku. Ayahku bersikeras untuk melindungiku".

Kami berdua tau kode itu. Wanita selalu membutuhkan perlindungan dari dunia luar, terutama jika mereka berada di usia menikah. "Aku minta maaf". Kataku.

"Kau tau ini apa. Kau tau sama baiknya denganku"

Aku tertawa pahit. "Yeah"

"Aku melihat suamimu ketika aku mengunjungi Mansion Uchiha dengan orang tuaku kemarin, mereka memaksaku"

"Mengerikan" aku menambahkan dengan tenang. Ekspresi Kurenai melunak , tapi percakapan singkat kami terpotong, ketika ibu dan Ino keluar dari kamar tidur. Dan setelah itu lebih banyak tamu yang tiba.

Hadiah-hadiahnya kebanyakan berupa _lingerie_ , perhiasan , dan juga tiket spa mewah di kawasan kekuasaan _Akatsuki_. Tapi _lingerie_ lah yang terburuk, dan ketika aku membuka hadiah dari ibu Itachi, Mikoto, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk tetap menjaga wajahku tetap datar. Aku mengangkat gaun tidur berwarna hampir putih, dan tersenyum ketat. Seluruh bagian tengahnya tembus pandang, dan sangat pendek bahkan tak akan menutup banyak di kakiku. Dan di bawahnya di dalam kotak hadiah, adalah sepotong yang bahkan lebih kecil dari pakaian , celana renda putih yang mengungkapkan sebagian besar pantatku yang dikuatkan oleh sebuah busur ke belakang. Sebuah paduan suara menggumam kagum datang dari para wanita di sekitarku.

Aku ternganga dengan _lingerie_ itu. Ino memijat pelipisnya.

"Ini untuk malam pertamamu" kata Mikoto dengan kilatan perhitungan di matanya. "Aku yakin Itachi akan menyukai membuka pakaianmu. Kita perlu menyenangkan suami kita. Itachi tentu akan mengharapkan sesuatu yang berani seperti ini"

Aku mengangguk "Terima Kasih"

Apakah Itachi meminta ibu untuk memberiku sesuatu seperti ini? Aku tak akan membuatnya senang. Tidak setelah dia memberiku pil KB. Perutku mulas karena khawatir, dan menjadi lebih buruk ketika para wanita membicarakan tentang malam pertama.

"Aku dulu sangat malu ketika tiba saatnya untuk malam pertama!" Sepupu Itachi, Konan berbisik dengan keras.

"Malam pertama? Ada apa dengan malam pertama?" Aku bertanya.

Senyum Mikoto merendahkan ketika dia berkata. "Apakah ibumu tidak menjelaskan padamu?"

"Ini adalah tradisi sisiliah yang Uchiha dengan bangga di adakan di tiap generasi". Mikoto menjelaskan,matanya terpaku ke wajahku. "Setelah malam pernikahan, wanita dari pihak mempelai lelaki datang ke pasangan pengantin untuk mengumpulkan tiap seprai yang di gunakan saat menghabiskan malam bersama. Dan tiap-tiap seprai itu di tunjukkan ke ayah dari pihak mempelai lelaki dan perempuan, dan pada siapapun yang mau melihat pembuktian bahwa pernikahan ini sudah sah dan pengantin wanita masih suci".

Konan terkikik. "Ini juga disebut sebagai tradisi sprei berdarah"

Wajahku membeku.

"Itu tradisi yang barbar!" Ino mendengus. "Ibu kau tak boleh membiarkan itu"

"Ini bukan urusanku lagi". Kata ibuku.

"Itu betul. Kami tidak boleh merusak tradisi kami". Mikoto beralih padaku. "Dan dari yang aku tau kau telah melindungi dirimu dari perhatian para lelaki jadi tak ada satupun yang perlu kau takuti. Seprai itu akan membuktikan kebanggaanmu"

Bibir Ino merengut, tapi semua yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah bahwa tradisi itu berarti aku sungguh harus tidur dengan Itachi.

 _Bersambung…._

 **Note:**

 **Bridal Shower: acara khusus pengantin wanita, acara menjelang pernikahan sebagai sarana mempertemukan atau mengakrabkan calon pengantin wanita dengan pihak wanita dari calon mempelai laki-laki. Di acara ini pula para tamu biasanya memberikan hadiah berupa kado kepada pengantin wanita. Acara ini hanya dihadiri oleh wanita (kalau tidak salah itu adat dari amerika tengah)**


	6. Chapter 5 Hari Pernikahan

**Note: ohh yeahh.. ga jadi telat update. Ternyata di sini yuuki dapet wifi. Kemaren bilang telat update tu karna takut ga ada wifi hehehe. Chapter ini cukup panjang. Karna ada beberapa yg pm dan bertanya mengapa ga sasuke yang jadi adik itachi, kenapa mesti obito? Jawabannya biar ga ada yang nanya lagi yuuki lagi menghindari yang namanya sasuke, kapok dg IMYP yang di serang sasu lovers x.x bukan yuuki benci banget sama sasu, tapi yuuki gabegitu suka kalau main pair sama saku, masih sakit hati sama episode di jembatan yang mau bunuh saku. saku kalaupun ada mungkin hanya selingan saja. Peran selewat doang. BTW buat yg baca IMYP kenapa lama update alasannya karena yuuki lagi nyari referensi lemon yang ga biasa. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review ff ini, jangan pernah bosan untuk meriview. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi yuuki :) Selamat membaaca…**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 5 Hari Pernikahan**

Pada sore hari sebelum hari pernikahan, keluargaku pindah dari Royal Hotel dan menuju ke Uchiha Mansion. Mansionnya adalah sebuah gedung sangat besar yang mirip _italian palazzo_. Yang dikelilingi oleh taman seluas tiga hektar. Perjalanan begitu jauh, setelah melewati gerbang akan melewati empat garasi dan dua ruang penjagaan sampai itu berakhir di depan Mansion dengan bagian depan putih dan atap merah. Patung keramik putih berdiri di dasar dari tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan.

Didalam, langit-langit berornamen, keramik putih kotak-kotak di lantai, dan pemandangan teluk serta kolam renang panjang sisi di jendela, menyesakkan napasku. Mansion ini terletak dekat dramaga dan pantai. Madara, Konan dan ibu Itachi memimpin kami menuju lantai dua sayap kiri dimana kamar tidur kami berada.

Ino dan aku bersikeras untuk berbagi kamar. Aku tak peduli jika itu membuat kami terlihat tidak dewasa, seperti anak kecil. Aku butuh dia disisiku. Dari jendela kami dapat melihat bagaimana para pekerja mulai menyiapkan paviliun besar yang berfungsi sebagai gereja besok. Itachi tak akan menemuiku sampai hari berikutnya sehingga kami tak akan berpapasan secara tidak sengaja sebelum pernikahan, yang akan merupakan nasib buruk bagiku. Aku sejujurnya tak tau bagaimana aku bisa mendapat nasib buruk lebih lagi dari yang sudah aku miliki.

-000-

"Hari ini adalah harinya" ibu berkata dengan kata-kata yang tidak menyinggung langsung maksud dari 'harinya'.

Aku menyeret diriku keluar dari tempat tidur. Ino menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya, menggerutu tentang bahwa hal itu masih terlalu dini.

Ibu mendesah. "Aku tak percaya kalian berbagi kamar seperti anak usia lima tahun"

"Seseorang harus memastikan Itachi tidak menyelinap masuk" kata Ino dari bawah selimut.

"Kakashi berpatroli di koridor"

"Dia akan bisa melindungi Sakura dari Itachi" gumam Ino, akhirnya duduk. Rambut kuning pucatnya berantakan.

Ibu mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kakakmu tak membutuhkan perlindungan dari suaminya"

Ino mendengus, tapi ibu mengabaikannya, dan mengantarku ke kamar mandi. "Kita harus membuatmu siap. Perias akan berada di sini sebentar lagi. Mandilah cepat"

Saat air hangat membasuh tubuhku, kenyataan telah di atur. Ini adalah hari yang sudah aku takutkan begitu lama. Malam ini aku akan menjadi Sakura Uchiha, istri dari pemimpin masa depan _Akatsuki_ , dan mantan perawan. Aku bersandar di bak mandi. Aku berharap seperti pengantin lainnya. Aku berharap aku bisa menikmati hari ini. Aku berharap tidak memikirkan malam pernikahanku dengan penuh keraguan, tapi aku belajar amat lama bahwa berharap tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Ketika aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku merasa angina dingin. Bahkan bulu kudukku tak berhenti menggigil. Seseorang mengetuk dan Ino masuk dengan cangkir dan mangkuk di tangannya. "Kopi dan salad buah. Tampaknya kau tak diizinkan untuk sebuah pancake karena bisa menyebabkan kembung. Omong kosong macam apa itu".

Aku mengambil kopi tapi menggeleng untuk makanan."Aku tidak lapar"

"Kau tak bisa menjalani sepanjang hari tanpa makan atau akan pingsan ketika acara berlangsung". Dia berhenti. "Padahal, aku sepakat dengan pemikiran kedua, aku ingin melihat wajah menganga Itachi ketika acara berlangsung".  
Aku meneguk kopi lalu mengambil mangkuk dari Ino dan makan beberapa potong pisang. Aku benar-benar tak ingin pingsan. Ayah akan marah, Itachi juga mungkin tak akan senang dengan hal itu.

"Para perias telah tiba dengan rombongannya. Kau bisa mengira mereka butuh merias sebuah pasukan model-model ini"

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Ayo jangan biarkan mereka menunggu lama"

Tatapan khawatir Ino mengikutiku saat aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Dimana Hinata serta ibuku sudah menunggu dengan tiga orang perias. Mereka memulai pekerjaan mereka sekaligus, mewaxing kaki serta ketiak kami. Ketika aku berpikir bahwa penyiksaan telah berakhir, si perias bertanya. "Daerah kemaluanmu? Apakah kau tau apa yang suamimu lebih sukai?"

Pipiku meledak panas. Ibuku sebenarnya memperhatikan jawabanku. Hanya jika aku tau satu hal saja tentang Itachi dan kesukaannya, khususnya mengenai bulu di tubuhku.

"Mungkin kita bisa menelepon salah satu pelacur-pelacurnya". Ino menyarankan.

Ibu tersentak. "Ino!"

Hinata tampak tak mengerti tentang keseluruhan situasi ini. Dia mungkin telah menjadi ratu penggoda, tapi bukan tentang ini semua.

"Aku akan menghapus semuanya kecuali untuk bagian segitiga kecil, oke?" kata perias itu dengan suara lembut dan aku mengangguk, memberi senyum bersyukur. Butuh satu jam untuk membuat kami siap. Ketika _make up_ sudah selesai dan rambutku di jepit dengan jepitan rumit yang nantinya akan menjepit kerudung dan mahkota berlian, bibi ku Mei dan Karui datang membawa gaun pengantin serta gaun pengiring pengantin untuk Hinata dan Ino. Hanya tinggal satu jam lagi sampai upacara pernikahan.

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Gaunnya begitu indah, dan bordir platinum bersinar di manapun sinar matahari mengenai, dan sabuk perak di ikatkan dengan pita satin putih.

"Aku suka garis leher berbentuk hati. Ini memberimu belahan dada yang menakjubkan". Seru bibi Mei. Dia adalah ibu Kurenai.

"Itachi pasti akan menyukai itu". Kata bibi Karui.

Sesuatu di wajahku membuat ibuku menyadari bahwa aku hampir mengalami gangguan saraf, jadi dia mengantar bibi-bibiku keluar. "Biarkan tiga gadis ini menghabiskan waktu"

Ino melangkah ke sampingku. Rambut kuniang pucatnya kontras dengan gaun mint. Dia membuka kotak berisi kalung. Berlian dan mutiara mengelilingi benang emas putih yang rumit. "Itachi menghabiskan terlalu banyak biaya , bukan? Kalung serta Mahkotamu kemungkinan melebihi harga untuk membeli rumah mewah"

Percakapan dan tawa para tamu yang berkumpul di bawah naik dari kebun melalui jendela kaca yang berderet terbuka. Sesekali suara bising yang terdengar.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanyaku, mencoba untuk mengalihkan diri. Ino berjalan ke jendela dan mengintip keluar. "Seorang pria mengambil senjata mereka, dan menempatkannya di kotak plastik".

"Berapa banyak?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Berapa banyak senjata yang lelaki itu ambil?"

"Satu". Dia mengerutkan kening, kemudian sadar, dan aku mengangguk muram. "Hanya orang bodoh yang meninggalkan rumah dengan kurang dari dua senjata"

"Kemudian mengapa di pertunjukan?"

"Itu simbolik" kataku. Seperti pernikahan menakutkan ini.

"Tapi jika mereka semua ingin kedamaian, mengapa tidak datang tanpa bersenjata? Lagian ini adalah pesta pernikahan"

"Ada pernikahan berdarah sebelumnya. Aku melihat gambar pernikahan dimana kau tak bisa mengatakan warna gaun pengantin itu lagi. Itu terendam dalam darah"

Hinata bergidik. "Itu takkan terjadi hari ini, kan?

Apapun itu mungkin. "Tidak, _Konoha dan Akatsuki_ terlalu saling membutuhkan. Mereka tak bisa mengambil risiko menumpahkan darah antara satu sama lain selama _Hebi_ menjadi ancaman".

Ino mendengus. "Oh bagus, itu menghibur".

"Hal ini" kataku tegas. "Setidaknya kita tau tidak ada yang datang untuk menyakiti kita hari ini". Terkecuali bagiku, mungkin.

Ino memelukmu dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahuku yang telanjang "Kita masih tetap bisa lari. Kita bisa mengeluarkanmu dengan gaunmu dan kabur. Mereka semua sibuk. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang sadar"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk di tempat tidur.

Itachi akan sadar. Aku memaksakan senyum berani. "Tidak. Ini sudah telat"

"Belum" Ino mendesis. "Jangan menyerah"

"Akan ada darah yang tumpah jika aku menghancurkan perjanjian ini. Mereka akan saling bunuh sebagai gantinya"

"Mereka semua pembunuh. Setiap orang-orang sialan di taman itu pernah membunuh"

"Jangan mengumpat"

"Benar, Seorang wanita tidak mengumpat". Ino menirukan suara ayahku. "Dari mana kau dapatkan perilaku seperti wanita kecil penurut itu?"

Aku membuang muka. Dia benar. Dan itu telah membawaku kedalam pelukan orang paling mematikan di daerah ini.

"Maafkan aku". Bisik Ino "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu".

Aku mengaitkan jari-jari kami. "Aku tau. Dan kau benar. Sebagian besar orang di taman pernah membunuh dan layak mati, tetapi mereka adalah keluarga kita, satu-satunya yang kita punya. Dan orang yang tak bersalah seperti Naruto".

"Naruto kelak akan menjadi seorang pembunuh, cepat atau lambat", kata Ino tersenyum pahit. "Dia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh".

Aku tak menyangkal itu. Natuto akan memulai proses inisiasi pada usia dua puluh tahun. Dan jika apa yang Kakashi katakan itu benar, Itachi telah membunuh manusia pertamanya pada usia sebelas tahun. "Tapi dia tak bersalah sekarang, dan ada anak-anak di luar sana, dan juga wanita".

Ino menatapku dengan tatapan tajam di cermin. "Apakah kau yakin dan percaya bahwa salah satu dari mereka tidak bersalah?"

Dilahirkan di dunia ini, berarti dilahirkan dengan darah di tanganmu. Dengan setiap napas yang kita ambil, dosa terukir lebih dalam ke kulit kita. Lahir dalam darah. Dan di lantik dengan darah seperti moto dari _Akatsuki_. "Tidak"

Ino tersenyum muram. Hinata berjalan ke tempat tidur dan mengambil kerudungku yang melekat di mahkota. Aku menunduk sehingga dia bisa memasangkannya diatas kepalaku. Dia merapikannya dengan lembut.

"Aku berharap kau menikah karena cinta. Aku berharap kita bisa tertawa tentang malam pernikahanmu. Dan aku berharap kau tidak terlalu terlihat sedih" kata Ino sengit.

Keheningan di antara kami membentang. Hinata akhirnya mengangguk ke arah tempat tidur. "Apakah ini adalah tempat kau akan tidur malam ini?"

Tenggorokannya mengetat. "Bukan, Itachi dan aku akan menghabiskan malam di kamar tidur utama". Aku tak berpikir aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk tidur bersamanya.

Ketukan terdengar dan aku menegakkan bahuku, dan meluruskan wajahku. Kurenai dan Tenten masuk.

"Wow, Sakura kau sangat cantik. Rambutmu terlihat indah" kata Kurenai. Dia sudah mengenakan gaun pengiring pengantin dan warna mint tampak cantik dengan rambut merahnya. Secara teknis hanya perempuan yang belum menikah yang diizinkan jadi pengiring pengantin tetapi paman bersikeras kita membuat pengecualian untuk Kurenai. Paman benar-benar tertarik untuk mencarikan suami yang baru untuknya. Tenten mengenakan gaun merah marun yang panjangnya hingga ke lantai serta lengan panjang, meskipun musim panas. Itu mungkin untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang indah.

Aku memaksakan senyum. Ibu meraih lengan Hinata "Ayo Hinata, sepupumu butuh bicara dengan kakakmu" dia membimbing Hinata keluar dari ruangan, kemudian melihat Ino yang menyilangkan kaki di sofa "Ino?"

Ino mengabaikan. "Aku akan tetap disini. Aku tak akan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian".

Ibu tau lebih baik tidak berdebat dengan adikku ketika dia sedang marah jadi dia menutup pintu.

"Apa ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Malam pernikahanmu". Kata Kurenai dengan senyum minta maaf. Tenten menampakkan wajah, yang mengingatkanku akan betapa mudanya dia. Baru dua puluh satu. Dia semakin kurus. Aku tak percaya mereka mengirimkan mereka berdua untuk berbicara padaku tentang malam pernikahan. Wajah Tenten menampakkan ketidak bahagiaannya. Sejak pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang berusia tiga puluh tahun diatas usianya, kebahagiaannya dan senyumnya telah menghilang dari wajahnya yang cantik. Apakah itu berarti untuk menenangkan ketakutanku? Dan Kurenai telah kehilangan suaminya enam bulan lalu, dalam sebuah perkelahian dengan _Hebi_. Bagaimana merek bisa mengharapkan dia berbicara tentang pernikahan bahagia?

Aku menegapkan bahuku dengan gugup.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya "Siapa yang mengirimu kesini? Itachi?"

"Ibumu" Kata Tenten. "Dia ingin untuk memastikan kau tau apa yang diharapkan darimu"

"Diharapkan dari dia?" Ino mendesis. "Lalu bagaiman dengan yang Sakura inginkan?"

"Sebenarnya". Tenten berkata dengan pahit "Malam ini Itachi akan mengklaim haknya. Setidaknya kau beruntung dia masih muda dan tampan"

Sayangnya apa yang dikatakannya benar, tapi pada saat yang sama kecemasanku sendiri membuatku sulit untuk merasa terhibur. Dia benar. Itachi itu tampan. Aku tak menyangkalnya, tapi itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa aku takut berhubungan intim dengannya. Dia tidak menyerangku sebagai pria yang lembut di tempat tidur. Perutku mencelos lagi.

Kurenai berdeham. "Itachi akan tau apa yang dia lakukan".

"Kau hanya perlu pasrah dan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan". Tambah Tenten "jangan coba untuk melawan dia yang justru akan membuat semuanya lebih buruk"

Kita semua menatapnya dan dia memalingkan muka.

Kurenai menyentuh bahuku. "Kami tak melakukan tugas dengan baik untuk menghiburmu. Maaf. Aku yakin itu semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ino mendengus. "Mungkin ibu seharusnya mengundang salah satu wanita yang Itachi sukai ke pesta pernikahan. Dia bisa memberitahu padamu apa yang mesti di harapkan"

"Izumi disini". Kata Tenten, kemudian dia berubah memerah dan tergagap. "Maksudku itu hanya rumor. Aku- " dia melihat ke arah Kurenai untuk meminta bantuan.

"Salah satu mantan Itachi ada disini?" Bisikku.

Tenten meringis. "Kupikir kau sudah tau. Dia bukan benar-benar pacarnya, dia hanya mainan. Itachi melakukan itu dengan banyak wanita". Dia menyentakkan mulutnya menutup. Aku berjuang untuk tetap tenang, aku tak bisa membuat orang melihat betapa lemahnya aku. Mengapa juga aku harus peduli jika salah satu pelacur Itachi datang ke pesta pernikahan?

"Oke". Kata Ino bangkit. "Siapa itu Izumi dan kenapa dia diundang ke pernikahan ini?"

"Izumi Uchiha adalah putri salah satu pengusaha di sini, Masih memiliki darah Uchiha. Yang bekerja sama dengan mafia" Kurenai menjelaskan. "Mereka harus mengundang keluarganya".

Air mata mengaburkan pandanganku dan Ino bergegas menghampiriku. "Oh, jangan menangis , Sakura. Itu tidak layak kau tangisi. Itachi adalah seorang bajingan. Kau tau itu. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan tindakannya mempengaruhimu"

Kurenai menyodorkan tisu. "Kau akan merusak _make up_ mu"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sampai aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit emosional"

"Kurasa yang terbaik, kau pergi sekarang" Kata Ino tajam, bahkan tanpa melihat Tenten dan Kurenai. Ada gemerisik dan kemudian pintu dibuka lalu di tutup. Ino melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku. "Jika dia menyakitimu, aku akan membunuh dia. Aku bersumpah. Aku akan mengambil salah satu senjata sialan itu. Dan melubangi kepalanya"

Aku bersandar padanya. "Itachi bertahan dari _Otogakure dan Kirigakure_ , dan dia salah petarung paling di takuti di _Akatsuki_ , Ino. Dia akan membunuhmu duluan"

Ino mengakar bahunya. "Aku akan melakukan itu untukmu"

Aku menarik diri. "Kau masih tetap adikku. Aku harus melindungimu"

"Kita akan saling melindungi satu sama lain" bisiknya. "Ikatan kita lebih kuat daripada sumpah bodoh mereka dan sumpah darah mereka"

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku benci harus pindah ke sini"

Ino menelan ludah. "Aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Ayah akan senang menyingkirkanku"

Ada ketukan dan ibuku masuk. "Ini waktunya". Dia mengamati wajah kami tapi tidak berkomentar. Ino melangkah mundur, matanya memerah. Kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi. Mata ibuku mengarah ke kerudung putihku. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan untuk memasangnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu memasangkannya hingga tepat berada menutupi wajahku. Nanti malam Itachi akan melepaskannya. Aku merapikan gaunku.

"Ayo" Kata ibuku. "Orang-orang sudah menunggu". Dia menyerahkan buket bungaku, rangkaian indah mawar putih, mawar mutiara dan mawar merah muda"

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan dalam rumah kosong, _heels_ ku bergema di lantai keramik. Jantungku berdegup keras di dadaku saat kami melangkah di pintu putar kaca menuju ke balkon yang menampakkan halaman belakang. Bagian depan kebun telah dihiasi dengan paviliun putih yang sangat besar dimana upacara pernikahan akan di selenggarakan. Serta di belakang paviliun lusinan meja telah diatur untuk pesta selanjutnya. Suara suara terdengar olehku dari dalam paviliun dimana para tamu menunggu kedatanganku. Aku mengikuti ibuku ke ruangan kecil antara bagian luar dan bagian utama paviliun. Ayahku sudah menunggu dan bangkit ketika kami masuk. Ibu memberinya anggukan singkat sebelum dia masuk kedalam kapel. Senyum ayahku begitu tulus ketika dia menawarkan lengannya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik". Dia berkata dengan pelan. "Itachi akan mengang ketika melihatmu"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Terimakasih, ayah"

"Jadilah istri yang baik , Sakura. Itachi adalah pria yang kuat dan dia akan mengambil posisi kakeknya, perkataannya adalah hukum. Buatlah aku bangga, buatlah _Kohoha_ bangga".

Aku mengangguk, tenggorokanku terlalu sesak untuk mengeluarkan suara. Musik mulai bermain, gesekan kuartet dan piano. Ayahku merapikan cadarku. Aku suka dengan lapisan pelindung tambahan ini, tak peduli seberapa tipisnya ini. Mungkin akan menyembunyikan ekspresiku dari jauh.

Ayahku membawaku ke arah pintu masuk dan memgumamkan perintah. Kain di tarik hingga memisah, mengungkapkan sebuah karpet merah panjang dan bersatus tamu di kedua sisi itu. Mataku tertuju pada ujung karpet dimana Itachi berdiri. Tinggi dan angkuh dalam setelan berwarna hitam dan rompi dengan dasi perak serta kemeja putih. Pengiring pria mengenakan rompi dan baju serta celana abu abu yang lebih ringan dan tidak mengenakan jaket dan dasi. Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka, dengan tinggi yang lebih pendek dari para pria.

Ayahku menarikku bersamanya dan kakiku tampaknya membawaku dengan kemauannya sendiri saat tubuhku bergetar karena gugup. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat Itachi dan alih-alih melihat Ino dan Hinata dengan ujung mataku. Mereka adalah dua pengiring wanita dan melihat mereka memberiku kekuatan untuk menegakkan kepalaku tinggi-tinggi dan tidak berusaha untuk kabur.

Kelopak mawar putih menutupi jalanku dan terinjak dibawah kakiku. Sebuah simbolik untuk diriku sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya itu tak dimaksudkan dengan keadaanku.

Perjalanan ini terasa lama dan sekarang berakhir terlalu singkat. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan telapak tangannya. Ayahku memegang ujung cadarku dan membukanya, dan dia menyerahkan tanganku ke Itachi, yang tampaknya mata hitamnya terbakar dengan emosi yang yang tak bisaku tentukan. Dapatkah dia merasakan aku gemetar? Aku tak melihat tatapannya.

Pendeta dengan jubah putih menyambut kami, sebelum dia memulai pemberkatan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak pingsan. Genggaman Itachi salah satu-satunya yang membuatku tetap fokus. Aku harus kuat. Ketika pendeta akhirnya menutup upacara dengan Injil, kakiku hampir tak bisa menahan tubuhku. Dia mengumumkan ritual pernikahan dan para tamu semua bangkit dari kursi mereka.

"Itachi dan Sakura". Pendeta bertanya ke kami. "Apakah kau datang ke sini dengan bebas dan tanpa syarat, untuk mengikatkan diri satu sama lain dalam ikatan pernikahan? Kau akan menghormati satu sama lain sebagai suami istri untuk sisa hidupmu?"

Berbohong adalah dosa begitu juga membunuh. Ruangan ini bernapaskan dosa. "Ya" Itachi berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam dan beberapa saat kemudian diikuti dengan kata "Ya" dariku. Datang dengan penegasan.

"Karena ini adalah niat kalian untuk masuk dalam pernikahan, gandengkan tangan kanan kalian dan nyatakan persetujuan kalian di depan Tuhan dan gerejanya". Itachi menggenggam tanganku. Kulitnya yang panas dan kulitku yang dingin. Kami saling menghadap dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menatapnya. Itachi berbicara lebih dahulu, "Aku, Itachi Uchiha, memilihmu, Sakura Senju, menjadi istriku. Aku berjanji bersungguh-sungguh padamu dalam keadaan baik ataupun buruk, dalam sakit dan juga sehat. Aku akan mencintaimu dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupku" begitu manisnya kebohongan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Aku merapalkan apa yang diharapkan padaku dan pendeta memberkati kami dengan cincin.

Itachi mengambil cincinku dari bantalan merah. Jemariku bergetar seperti daun yang tertiup angin saat aku mengangkat tanganku, detak jantungku berdetak cepat seperti kicauan burung kolibri. Tangan Itachi dengan kuat dan tegas saat dia meraih tanganku. "Sakura, aku persembahkan cincin ini sebagai tanda cinta dan Kesetiaanku. Dalam nama Bapa, dan anak, serta roh kudus"

Dia menyelipkan cincin ke jariku . Emas putih dengan berlian kecil. Apa yang dimaksudkan sebagai tanda cinta dan pengabdian bagi pasangan lain, tapi bagiku itu adalah bukti kepemilikan dia atas diriku. Sebuah pengingat hari hari di dalam sangkar emas yang akan menjebakku seumur hidup. Sampai kematian memisahkan kita bukanlah janji omong kosong seperti yang begitu banyak pasangan lain ucapkan saat masuk dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Tak ada jalan keluar dalam ikatan ini. Aku adalah milik Itachi sampai akhir yang pahit. Beberapa kata terakhir dalam sumpah yang para pria ucapkan saat mereka di lantik menjadi mafia, bisa menjadi sumpah pernikahanku.

Aku masuk dalam keadaan hidup dan akan keluar hanya dengan mati

Tiba giliranku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata dan memasangkan cincin ke jari Itachi. Untuk sesaat, aku tak yakin apakah bisa melakukan itu. Getaran tubuhku sangat kuat sehingga Itachi harus menstabilkan tanganku dan membantuku. Aku berharap tak ada yang memperhatikan, tapi mata tajam Obito mengarah ke jariku. Dia dan Itachi begitu dekat mereka mungkin akan menertawakan ketakutanku dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku seharusnya lari saat aku masih punya kesempatan. Sekarang ratusan wajah dari _Konoha_ dan _Akatsuki_ menatap balik ke arahku. Kabur bukan lagi pilihan, begitu pula perceraian. Kematian adalah satu satunya yang diterima sebagai akhir dari pernikahan di dunia kami. Bahkan jika aku berhasil melarikan diri dari mata waspada Itachi dan para kaki tangannya, pelanggaranku atas kesepakatan kami akan berarti perang. Tak ada yang bisa ayahku katakan untuk mencegah keluarga Itachi membalas dendam karena membuatnya kehilangan muka.

Perasaanku tidaklah penting, tak pernah. Aku tumbuh di dunia dimana tak ada pilihan yang diberikan, khususnya untuk wanita.

Pernikahan ini bukanlah tentang cinta, atau kepercayaan ataupun pilihan. Ini tentang tugas dan kehormatan, tentang melakukan apa yang diharapkan. Ikatan untuk memastikan kedamaian.

Aku bukanlah idiot. Aku juga tau ini juga tentang uang, dan kekuasaan. Keduanya berkurang sejak ada _Hebi, Kirigakure, Otogakure_ dan organisasi kejahatan kecil lainnya yang tengah berusaha memperluas wilayah mereka ke wilayah kami. _Akatsuki_ diharapkan untuk meletakkan permusuhan mereka dan berkerja sama untuk mengalahkan musuh musuh mereka. Aku diberi kehormatan untuk menikah dengan cucu ketua _Akatsuki_. Itulah apa yang ayahku dan para saudara laki-lakiku coba beritahukan sejak pesta pertunangan ku dengan Itachi. Aku tau itu, dan itu bukan seolah-olah aku tak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan saat yang tepat ini, tapi saat ini ketakutan menyelimuti tubuhku dalam pegangan yang lemah.

"Kau boleh mencium mempelaimu". Kata pendeta

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tiap pasang mata di paviliun menelitiku, menunggu secercah kelemahan. Ayah akan memarahiku jika aku memperlihatkan ketakutan, dan Itachi Uchiha akan menggunakan itu untuk melawan kami. Tapi aku dibesarkan di dunia dimana topeng sempurna adalah satu-satunya perlindungan yang diberikan pada perempuan dan aku tak kesulitan untuk mengubah wajahku menjadi ekspresi tenang. Tak seorang pun akan tau betapa inginnya aku melarikan diri tak terkecuali Itachi. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan diri dari dia, tak peduli sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Tubuhku tak akan berhenti gemetar dan genggamannya di tanganku semakin kuat. Tatapanku bertemu dengan mata Hitam dingin Itachi, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tau. Seberapa sering dia harus menanamkan rasa takut pada orang lain? Menyadari itu, mungkin itu adalah bakat alami keduanya.

Dia membungkuk untuk menjembatani sepuluh inci dia menjulang tinggi di atasku. Tak ada tanda keraguan, ketakutan atau keraguan di wajahnya. Bibirku bergetar di bibirnya. Ciuman pertamaku, jika itu memang bisa disebut ciuman. Matanya tampak bosan, saat dia menarik diri. Pesannya jelas, "kau adalah milikku"

Aku bergidik dan mata Itachi menyipit sebentar sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum saat kita menghadap ke arah tamu yang bertepuk tangan. Dia bisa mengubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap. Aku harus belajar juga jika aku ingin bertahan dalam pernikahan ini.

Itachi dan aku berjalan turun melewati karpet merah melewati para tamu yang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, dan meninggalkan paviliun. Di luar, lusinan pelayan menunggu dengan gelas gelas _sampanye_ dan sepiring kecil _canape_. Ini adalah saat bagi kami menerima doa-doa dan ucapan selamat dari tiap tamu kemudian duduk untuk makan malam. Itachi mengambil dua buah _sampanye_ dan menyerahkan satu untukku . Lalu dia meraih tanganku lagi seakan akan dia memiliki perhatian yang tak akan dia lepaskan dalam waktu dekat. Dia membungkuk, bibirnya menggesek telingaku dan berbisik "Senyumlah, kau pengantin yang bahagia, ingat?"

Aku menegang, dan memaksakan senyum kepada tamu pertama yang berbaris ke paviliun untuk berbicara pada kami.

Kakiku mulai sakit saat kami berhasil melewati setengah dari tamu. Kata-kata yang di tujukan pada kami selalu sama. Pujian atas kecantikanku dan ucapan selamat pada Itachi karena memiliki istri secantik aku seolah-olah itu sebuah prestasi, pikiranku selalu diikuti akan ketakutan di malam pernikahan ini. Aku tak yakin apakah aku masih menampakkan wajah cerah saat melewati mereka. Itachi terus melirikku seakan tetap memastikan aku tetap bersandiwara.

Tenten dan suaminya yang berikutnya. Dia penuh lemak, dan botak. Ketika dia mencium tanggaku, aku menahan diri agar tidak bergidik, Setelah kata wajib berupa selamat, Tenten mencengkram lenganku dan menarik tubuhku ke arahnya dan berbisik di telingaku. "buatlah dia baik padamu. Buatlah dia mencintaimu jika kau bisa. Ini satu-satunya cara kau bisa melalui semua ini"

Dia melepaskanku dan suaminya merangkumkan lengannya di pinggang Tente, kemudian mereka pergi.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Bukan apa apa" kataku cepat, bersyukur akan tamu selanjutnya yang mencegah Itachi untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, tapi pikiranku berdesir akan apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa membuat Itachi melakukan apapun yang tak ingin dia lakukan. Bisakah aku membuatnya menjadi baik padaku? Bisakah aku membuat dia mencintaiku? Apakah dia mampu akan menjadi seperti itu?

Aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya saat dia berbicara pada salah seorang pengawal _Akatsuki_. Dia tersenyum. Merasa aku memperhatikan dia, dia berbalik dan tatapan kami terkunci. Ada kegelapan dan aura posesif yang membakar di matanya yang membuatku menggigil ketakutan di punggungku. Aku meragukan ada secercah kelembutan ataupun cinta di hatinya yang kelam.

"Selamat Itachi" kata suara seorang wanita. Itachi dan aku berbalik ke arah suara itu dan sikapnya sedikit berubah.

"Izumi" kata Itachi dengan anggukan.

Mataku membeku pada wanita itu, walaupun ayahnya pengusaha. Pikiranku mulai berbicara padaku. Dia cantik secara fisik dengan hidung yang terlalu sempit, bibir penuh, dan belahan dada yang terlihat seperti mainan anak-anak. Dan kurasa itu semua tidak alami. Atau mungkin kecemburuanku yang sedang berbicara. Aku menghentikan pikiran itu secepat pikiran itu datang.

Dengan tatapan mengarah padaku, dia membungkuk dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi. Wajah Itachi tetap pasif. Akhirnya, dia menoleh padaku, dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku mencoba memaksakan diriku untuk tidak kaku. "Aku harus memperingatkanmu. Itachi adalah binatang buas di tempat tidur. Itu akan terasa menyakitkan ketika dia menyetubuhimu dan dia tak akan peduli. Dia tak akan peduli padamu ataupun emosi konyolmu. Dia akan menyetubuhimu seperti binatang. Dia akan menyetubuhimu hingga berdarah-darah". Gumamnya, lalu dia melangkah mundur dan diikuti orang tuanya setelahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan pucat di wajahku. Itachi meraih tanganku dan aku tersentak, tapi ia tetap menggenggamnya. Aku menguatkan diri dan mengabaikannya. Aku tak bisa menghadapi dia sekarang, tidak setelah apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan. Aku tak peduli dia diundang karena orang tuanya. Itachi seharusnya membuat mereka menjauh.

Aku tau Itachi frustrasi dengan penolakanku untuk menatapnya saat kami berbicara dengan beberapa orang tamu. Saat kami melangkah menuju ke meja yang telah diatur dibawah atap-atap karangan bunga yang melekat di balok kayu, dia berkata "Kau tak bisa mengabaikanku selamanya, Sakura. Kita sudah menikah sekarang".

Aku mengabaikan itu juga. Aku berpegangan pada ketenanganku yang dengan putus asa mulai meninggalkanku dan aku bisa merasakan itu menggelincirkan di jari-jariku seperti pasir. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata di pernikahanku sendiri, khususnya ketika semua orang akan menganggap itu sebagai air mata kebahagiaan.

Sebelum kami duduk di kursi kami, paduan suara musik diantara para tamu kami. Aku sudah lupa tentang tradisi itu. Setiap para tamu meneriakkan kata-kata itu kami harus berciuman sampai puas. Itachi menarikku ke dadanya yang sekeras batu dan mengecup bibiku lagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menjadi boneka porselen, namun tak berhasil. Itachi melepaskanku dan akhirnya kami di izinkan duduk.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, kemudian membungkuk untuk berbisik di telingaku "Aku senang dia tidak memasukkan lidahnya ke tenggorokanmu. Kurasa aku bisa muntah melihat itu". Aku senang juga. Aku sudah cukup tegang karena itu. Jika Itachi berusaha memperdalam ciumanya di depan para tamu, aku mungkin bisa memuntahkan semuanya.

Obito duduk di samping Itachi dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Aku bahkan tak ingin tau jenis lelucon cabul yang mereka bagi. Sisa kursi di meja kami milik orang tuaku, Naruto, dan Hinata, Kakek Itachi, ibu Itachi. Aku tau aku seharusnya kelaparan. Satu-satunya makanan yang aku makan sepanjang hari adalah sepotong pisang di pagi hari, tapi perutku tampak kenyang dengan ketakutanku.

Obito bangkit dari kursinya setelah semua orang duduk dan mendentingkan di gelas _sampanye_ untuk membungkam orang banyak. Dengan anggukan ke arah Itachi dan aku, dia memulai pidatonya. " _ladies and gentleman_ , teman lama dan teman baru, kita datang ke sini hari ini untuk merayakan pernikahan Kakakku Itachi dan istrinya yang cantik Sakura"

Ino meraih tanganku di bawah meja. Aku benci melihat perhatian semua orang ke arahku, tapi aku mengumpulkan senyum cerah. Obito segera membuat lelucon tidak pantas yang membuat hampir semua orang tertawa dan bahkan Itachi bersandar di kursinya dengan seringai, yang tampaknya sejenis senyum yang yang menjadi satu-satunya yang dia biarkan sepanjang waktu. Setelah Obito, giliran ayahku. Dia memuji kolaborasi besar _Kohoha dan Akatsuki_. Dan tentu saja dia menggabungkan dengan beberapa kata bahwa seorang istri harus selalu taat dan menyenangkan suami.

Ino mencengkram tanganku dengan begitu erat saat itu yang membuatku khawatir tanganku akan putus. Yang terakhir, adalah kakek Itachi yang bersulang untuk kami. Madara Uchiha tidak terlalu mengesankan. Tapi tiap kali matanya mengarah padaku, dia membuatku menggigil **.**

Para pelayan mulai memenuhi meja segala hidangan. Ino meraih sepotong roti dan merobeknya, kemudian berkata "Aku ingin mengatakan pidato sebagai pengiring pengantin, tapi ayah melarangnya. Dia tampak khawatir aku akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk mempermalukan keluarga kita"

Itachi dan Obito melirik kami. Ino tak terganggu dan tidak mengecilkan suaranya dan tetap mengabaikan tatapan tajam ayah yang menyilaukan. Aku menarik naik lengannya. Aku tak ingin dia mendapat masalah. Dengan gusar dia mengisi piringnya dengan _antipasto_ dan memakannya. Piring itu masih kosong. Seorang pelayan mengisi gelas dengan anggur putih dan aku menyesap seteguk. Aku sudah meminum segelas _sampanye_ yang dikombinasikan dengan fakta bahwa aku belum makan banyak sepanjang hari membuatku sedikit sedih.

Itachi meletakkan tangannya di tanganku, mencegahku menyesap seteguk lagi. "Kau harus makan". Jika aku tak merasakan mata semua orang di mejaku, aku akan mengabaikan peringatannya dan tetap dengan anggurku. Aku meraih sepotong roti, menggigitnya, dan kemudian menempatkan sisanya di piring. Bibir Itachi menegang tapi dia tak mencoba untuk membujukku untuk makan lebih banyak, bahkan ketika sup disajikan, aku tetap membiarkan tak tersentuh. Mereka menyajikan domba panggang sebagai sajian utama. Melihat seluruh domba itu membuat perutku mencelos, tapi itu tradisi. Dimasak dengan di panggang di depan kami, karena kami yang akan menerima pertama kali. Itachi sebagai suami mendapatkan potongan pertama, sebelum aku dapat menolak Itachi mengatakan pada juru masak untuk memberiku potongan selanjutnya. Di tengah-tengah meja penuh dengan potongan kentang _rosemary, truffle_ kentang, _asparagus_ panggang dan banyak lagi.

Aku dipaksa untuk menggigit kentang dan daging domba di dalam mulutku sebelum aku meletakkan sendok garpuku. Tenggorokanku terlalu ketat untuk makanan. Aku membuatnya turun dengan anggur. Untungnya Itachi sedang sibuk berbicara tentang kelompok _Hebi_ yang telah di serang _Akatsuki_.

Sebuah _band_ mulai bermain ketika makan malam hampir usai, sinyal untuk sudah waktunya dansa wajib. Itachi berdiri, dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku membiarkan dia menarikku berdiri dan sekaligus _music_ terdengar. Ino menyipitkan tak suka.

Ketika Itachi menarikku ke arahnya, aku tersandung di dadanya saat pusing menyusulku. Untungnya, tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena lengan Itachi di sekitarku memelukku erat-erat. Matanya menusuk tubuhku saat dia menurunkan bibirnya dan mengelusnya dari tanganku. Band ini bermain lebih cepat dan cepat, mendesak kami untuk akhirnya memasuki _dance floor_. Meja-meja itu dipasang di sekelilingnya. Itachi memegangi pinggangku saat dia menuntunku ke tengah. Bagi semua orang di sekitar kita, itu tampak seperti pelukan cinta tapi tidak untukku.

Itachi menarikku ke dadanya untuk _waltz_ dan aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali mengistirahatkan pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan pistol di bawah rompinya. Bahkan pengantin pria pun tidak bisa datang ke pernikahannya tanpa senjata. Untuk pertama kalinya aku senang dengan kekuatan Itachi. Dia tidak memiliki masalah menjagaku berdiri saat menari. Saat itu berakhir, dia membungkuk. "Begitu kita kembali ke meja, Kamu harus makan. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan saat pesta dan apalagi di malam pernikahan kita"

Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta dan terpaksa memakan beberapa gigitan kentang dan daging dingin. Tatapan waspada Itachi terus memeriksaku saat dia berbicara dengan Obito. _Dance floor_ dipenuhi orang lain sekarang. Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan meminta Daidara untuk berdansa. Tidak ada kejutan di sana. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku juga tidak bisa menolak saat kakek Itachi memintaku berdansa. Setelah itu aku diserahkan dari satu orang ke orang lain sampai aku kehilangan hitungan nama dan wajah mereka. Sepanjang itu, mata Itachi mengikuti setiap gerakanku, bahkan saat dia berdansa dengan wanita-wanita keluarga kami. Ino juga tidak bisa lepas dari _dance floor_. Aku melihatnya berdansa dengan Obito setidaknya tiga kali dan wajahnya semakin cemberut setiap saat.

"Bisa berdansa denganku?"

Aku terkejut dengan suara yang jauh di kenal yang membuat sensasi ketakutan menembus tubuhku. Hasirama. Dia tinggi, meski tidak setinggi Itachi, dan tidak berotot. "Kau terlihat tidak bahagia di hari pernikahanmu"

"Aku bahagia" kataku refleks.

"Tapi pancaran matamu terlihat sedih dengan pernikahan"

Aku ternganga padanya. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat dan mata hitamnya memberinya pandangan efisiensi yang dingin sementara Itachi memancarkan kebrutalan yang ganas. Sisi berbeda dari mata uang yang sama. Dalam beberapa tahun, _Oto dan Kiri_ akan gemetar karena penilaian mereka. Aku menutup mulutku. "Ini sebuah kehormatan bagiku"

"Dan itu tugasmu. Kita semua harus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Terkadang sepertinya kita sama sekali tidak punya pilihan"

"Kau itu seorang pria. Apa yang kau tahu tidak punya pilihan?" Kataku kasar, lalu menegang dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku" aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan seseorang yang praktis adalah Bossku seperti itu. Lalu aku ingat dia tidak lagi jadi Bossku. Aku tidak jatuh di bawah aturan _Konoha_ lagi. Dengan pernikahanku, aku akan menjadi bagian dari _Akatsuki_ dan dengan demikian aku dibawah peraturan Itachi dan kekeknya.

"Kupikir suamimu ingin sekali memelukmu lagi" kata Hasirama sambil memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menyerahkanku pada Itachi yang menatapnya tajam. Dua predator saling berhadapan.

Begitu kita berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran Hasirama Senju, Itachi menunduk menatapku. "Apa yang diinginkan Orang tua itu?"

"Ucapkan selamat padaku atas pernikahan ini"

Itachi menatapku tajam seakan dia tidak mempercayaiku. Ada sedikit ketidakpercayaan dalam ekspresinya.

Musik berhenti dan Obito menepukkan tangannya, membungkam para tamu. "Waktunya melempar _garter_!"

Itachi dan aku berhenti saat para tamu berkumpul di _dance floor_ untuk menonton pertunjukan. Beberapa bahkan berdiri di kursi atau mengangkat anak mereka sehingga semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas. Itachi berlutut di depanku di bawah sorakan tamu kami dan mengangkat alisnya. Aku mencengkeram gaunku dan mengangkatnya ke lututku. Itachi merapatkan tangannya ke betisku, berlutut dan menaiki pahaku. Aku benar-benar merasakan sentuhan jemarinya di kulit telanjangku. Bulu-buluku berdiri di sekujur tubuhku. Sentuhan itu ringan dan nyaman, namun itu membuatku takut.

Mata Itachi tertuju melihat wajahku. Jemarinya mengusap garter di paha kananku dan dia mendorong gaunku ke atas sehingga semua orang melihatku, mengungkap seluruh kakiku. Aku mencengkeram ujungnya dan dia meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang punggungnya, lalu dia membungkuk di pahaku, bibirnya menyikat kulit di bawah garter. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam tapi berusaha menjaga wajahku dengan mode bahagia. Itachi menggigit di sekitar garter dan menariknya dari kakiku sampai mendarat di sepatu hak tinggi putihku. Aku mengangkat kakiku sehingga Itachi bisa mengambil renda itu. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan menyerahkan _garter_ ke kerumunan yang bertepuk tangan. Aku memaksakan senyum dan bertepuk tangan juga. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak tersenyum adalah Ino.

Itachi memanggil suaranya yang dalam. "Berkumpul!. Mungkin kau akan beruntung mendapatkannya!"

Bahkan anak laki-laki termuda pun ikut melangkah maju, Naruto berada diantara mereka. Dia cemberut. Ibu mungkin memaksanya untuk berpartisipasi. Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa, tawa yang berhasil kulakukan selama pesta pernikahan.

Mata Itachi melesat ke arahku, ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Aku cepat-cepat membuang muka. Itachi mengangkat tangannya, _garter_ di kepalan tangannya sebelum dia melemparkannya ke dalam kerumunan pria jomblo yang sedang menunggu.

Obito menyambarnya dari udara dengan teriakan yang mengesankan. "Ada yang mau langsung menikah denganku atau berdansa denganku untuk menerima _garter_ ini?" Dia menggelegar, menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya.

Teriakan dan tawa terdengar dari banyak wanita yang sudah menikah dan belum menikah. Tentu saja, Hinata ada di antara mereka, melompat-lompat dengan senyum cerah. Semuanya adalah permainan untuknya. Aku tidak ingin Obito memperhatikannya, aku bahkan tidak menginginkan namanya dalam pikirannya saat memikirkan pernikahan. Seperti tradisi ia harus memilih seorang wanita yang belum menikah untuk berdansa.

Itachi melangkah mendekatiku, lengannya menyelinap di pinggangku dengan sikap pasif. Aku tersentak merasakan kontak tak terduga itu dan tubuh Itachi menjadi kaku.

Obito mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang tampak nyaris meledak karena kegembiraan karena terpilih. Dadaku menegang. Aku tahu itu adalah lelucon sekarang. Tidak ada yang akan menikahi gadis empat belas tahun.

Saat Itachi dan aku melenggang ke lantai dansa, aku terus mengawasi Hinata dan Obito. Tangannya kokoh di punggungnya, ekspresinya menggoda. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menatap tunangannya.

"Jika adikku menikahi adikmu, kau akan memiliki keluarga di sini" kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menikahi Hinata" Kata-kata itu sengit. Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap keras ketika harus melindungi adikku.

"Bukan Hinata yang dia inginkan."

Mataku terbang ke Ino yang berdiri dengan lengan terlipat di dadanya, matanya seperti elang saat mereka melihat kami. Ayah tidak akan memberikan anak perempuannya yang lain ke _Akatsuki_. Jika dia ingin memperkuat posisi keluarga kami di _Konohagakure_ , dia perlu memastikan bahwa dia memiliki cukup keluarga di sekitarnya. Setelah _waltz_ usai, _beat_ yang lebih cepat dimulai dan lantai dansa dibanjiri tamu lagi.

Itachi mulai berdansa dengan ibuku dan aku menggunakan saat itu untuk menyelinap pergi. Aku butuh beberapa saat untuk menyendiri atau aku tidak akan sempat untuk menyendiri. Aku mengangkat gaunku dari tanah dan bergegas ke tepi taman tempat rumput bertemu teluk sebelum aku berjalan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke dermaga tempat kapal pesiar terbaring menunggu. Di sebelah kananku, sebuah pantai yang panjang terentang. Lautan itu hitam di bawah langit malam dan angin sepoi-sepoi menarik gaunku dan merobek untaian dari _updo_ -ku. Aku melangkah keluar dari _heels_ ku dan melompat dari dermaga, kaki saya mendarat di pasir yang sejuk. Menutup mataku, aku mendengarkan suara ombak. Papan kayu berderit dan aku menegang sebelum melirik lewat bahuku dan melihat Ino. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan bergabung denganku di pantai, melingkarkan lengan di sekitarku.

"Besok kau akan mulai menetap disini dan aku akan kembali ke _Konoha_ " bisiknya.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku takut"

"Malam ini?"

"Ya" aku mengangguk. "Malam ini dan setiap malam berikut. Karena sendirian dengan Itachi di kota yang tidak aku kenal, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang aku bahkan tak kenal, orang-orang yang mungkin masih menjadi musuh. Dari mengenal Itachi dan mencari tahu dia adalah monster yang kurasa begitu. Tanpamu dan Hinata juga Naruto"

"Kami akan sering berkunjung sesering Ayah mengizinkannya. Dan tentang malam ini" Suara Ino membalikkan badan. "Dia tidak bisa memaksamu"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terkadang aku lupa bahwa Ino lebih muda dariku. Inilah saat-saat yang mengingatkanku "Dia bisa. Dia akan memaksaku"

"Kalau begitu kau harus melawan dia dengan semua yang kau bisa"

"Ino" kataku berbisik. "Itachi akan menjadi pemimpin _Akatsuki_. Dia adalah seorang petarung sedari lahir. Dia akan menertawakanku jika aku mencoba melawan. Atau penolakanku akan membuatnya marah dan kemudian dia benar-benar ingin menyakitiku" Aku berhenti sejenak. "Tenten mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, bahwa aku harus berusaha membuatnya baik terhadapku, cobalah untuk membuatnya mencintaiku."

"Tenten bodoh, apa yang dia tahu?" Ino memelototiku. "Lihatlah dia, di depan si tolol gemuk itu. Bagaimana dia membiarkannya menyentuhnya dengan jari gajahnya. Aku lebih baik mati daripada tidur di bawah orang seperti itu. "

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa membuat Itachi mencintaiku?"

Ino menggeleng. "Mungkin kau bisa membuatnya menghormatimu. aku tidak berpikir pria seperti dia punya hati untuk bisa mencintai. "

"Bahkan bajingan yang paling dingin pun punya hati."

"Nah, warna hatinya hitam seperti tar. Jangan buang waktu kau untuk cinta, Sakura. Kau tidak akan menemukannya di dunia kita. "

Tentu saja dia benar, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti berharapan.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu akan kuat. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan dia memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur. Kau adalah istrinya"

"Apakah ada perbedaan?"

"Ya, pelacur setidaknya bisa tidur dengan pria lain dan tidak harus tinggal di sangkar emas. Mereka lebih baik"

Aku mendengus.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Itu membuatmu tersenyum" Dia berbalik dan ekspresinya menjadi gelap. "Itachi mengirim pengawalnya. Mungkin dia khawatir kau akan kabur "

Aku mengikuti tatapannya untuk menemukan Deidara berdiri di puncak bukit kecil yang menghadap teluk dan dermaga.

"Kita harus mengambil kapal pesiar itu dan melarikan diri."

"Kemana aku bisa lari? Dia akan mengikutiku sampai ke ujung dunia" Aku melirik jam emas elegan di pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak kenal Itachi, tapi aku kenal orang-orang sejenisnya. Mereka posesif. Begitu kau menjadi milik mereka, tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri. "Kita harus kembali. Kue pengantin akan segera pertunjukan"

Kami mengembalikan sepatu dan berjalan kembali menuju kebisingan. Aku mengabaikan Deidara tapi Ino cemberut padanya. "Apakah Itachi membutuhkanmu untuk semuanya?"

"Itachi adalah mempelai pria dan perlu menghadiri para tamu" kata Daidara sederhana, tapi tentu saja itu adalah teguran ke arah saya.

Mata Itachi menatapku pada saat aku kembali ke pesta. Banyak tamu sudah mabuk, dan beberapa telah pindah ke tempat kolam itu dan berenang dengan berpakaian lengkap. Itachi memegang tanganku "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri"

Tidak ada waktu untuk diskusi lebih lanjut saat juru masak menggulung meja dengan kue pengantin kami ke tengah. Warnanya putih, enam tingkat dan dihiasi dengan bunga persik. Itachi dan aku memotongnya sehingga para tamu tepuk tangan, dan meletakkan potongan pertama di piring kami. Itachi mengambil sebuah garpu dan menyuapiku sedikit sebagai symbol untukku, dan aku kemudian memberinya sepotong sebagai tanda bahwa aku akan menjaganya sebagai istri yang baik.

Saat itu hampir tengah malam ketika teriakan pertama terdengar seperti yang disarankan padaku dan Itachi untuk pergi tidur. "Kau menikahinya, sekarang tiduri dia!" Teriak Obito, mengangkat kedua lengannya dan menabrak kursi. Dia telah meminum anggur, _wiski, Grappa_ , dan apapun yang bisa dia dapatkan. Itachi, di sisi lain, sadar. Percikan kecil harapan yang kubuat bahwa dia terlalu mabuk untuk mewujudkan pernikahan kami menguap. Senyum menjawab Itachi, semua pemangsa, semua kelaparan, semua menginginkannya, membuat hatiku berdegup kencang di dadaku. Segera sebagian besar pria dan bahkan banyak wanita bergabung dalam paduan suara.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan aku melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun aku ingin berpegang teguh pada keputusasaan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Beberapa terlihat belas kasih dari wanita lain diarahkan ke arahku, tapi hampir sama nyaringnya dengan ejekannya.

Ino bangkit dari kursinya tapi Ibu mencengkeram lengan atasnya, menahannya. Madara Uchiha meneriakkan sesuatu tentang sprei, tapi suara dan triakannya tak terdengar olehku, seolah-olah aku terjebak dalam kabut. Cengkeraman Itachi di tanganku saat dia menuntunku ke rumah adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku terus bergerak. Tubuhku terasa seperti _autopilot_. Para tamu, terutama terdiri dari laki-laki, mengikuti kami, nyanyian mereka "Tiduri, tiduri!" Semakin keras saat kami memasuki rumah dan naik tangga ke lantai dua tempat kamar tidur utama berada. Ketakutan adalah membuncah di dadaku.

Aku mencicipi rasa besi dan menyadari bahwa aku telah menggigit bagian dalam pipiku dengan keras. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu ganda kayu yang gelap dari kamar tidur utama. Orang-orang itu terus menepuk bahu Itachi. Tidak ada yang menyentuhku. Aku akan terjatuh jika mereka menyentuhku. Itachi membuka pintu dan aku masuk, senang bisa melihat jarak antara kerumunan yang melirik Itachi dan diriku sendiri. Teriakan itu berdering di kepalaku dan hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk tidak menjepit tanganku di atas telingaku. "Tiduri, tiduri!"

Itachi membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Sekarang kami sendirian untuk malam pernikahan kami.

 _Bersambung….._

 **Note:**

 **Italian palazzo: sebuah bangunan besar dengan banyak jendela kaca, nah kalau yang sudah ke italia mungkin tau Doge's place di venice atau bangunan yang di Milan (lupa namanya). Menyerupai kastil (menurut yuuki)**

 **Tradisi seprai berdarah atau bloody sheets: sebenarnya benar adanya, ini merupakan tradisi terunik yang masih lestari di negara bagian amerika bagian tenggara Georgia (kalau ga salah, itu ada dalam buku untuk mengenal tradisi-tradisi di amerika judul bukunya blue land atau amerecan blab la bla lupaaa, itu juga kalau ga salah)**

 **Garter: pengikat stocking elastis berenda**

 **Tradisi melempar garter: tradisi barat dimana si pengantin pria harus melepaskan garter pengantin wanita dengan giginya. Mitos atau sejenisnya beranggapan jika seorang jomlo berhasil menangkap lemparan garter dari si pengantin adalah pertanda bahwa tak lama lagi dia akan menyusul menikah. Biasanya garter itu di berikan ke tamu wanita yang lajang yang ingin diajak berdansa.**


	7. Chapter 6 Lahir&Bersumpah dengan Darah

**Note: Yuuki hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada para pereview ff ini, please jangan bosan-bosan mereview ff ini. Review kalian itu bisa jadi semangat yuuki untuk menulis. Chap 6 ini mungkin banyak typos, cukup ngebut karena yuuki ingin update tepat jadwal. Selamat membaca….**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 6: L** **ahir dengan darah, bersumpah dengan darah**

Keributan di depan pintu berhenti kecuali Obito yang masih meneriakkan saran cabul tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan Itachi kepadaku, atau aku kepadanya.

"Diam, Obito, dan pergi mencari pelacur untuk bercinta," teriak Itachi.

Mataku berkelana menuju tempat tidur berukuran besar di tengah ruangan dan ketakutan mencengkeramku. Itachi memiliki pelacur sendiri untuk bercinta malam ini dan sampai akhir hari. Harga untuk tubuhku tidak dibayar dengan uang, tapi dibayar dengan janji setia sebagai harganya, dan janji itu hanya bualan belaka. Aku melingkarkan lenganku memeluk tubuhku, mencoba menghilangkan kepanikanku.

Itachi berbalik menatapku dengan ekspresi pemangsa di wajahnya. Kakiku menjadi lemas. Mungkin kalau aku pingsan, aku akan terhindar, dan bahkan jika dia tidak peduli apakah aku sadar ataupun pingsan juga dia akan tetap meniduriku, tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan mengingat apapun. Dia melemparkan jasnya ke kursi berlengan di samping jendela, otot-otot lengan bawahnya terlihat. itu adalah otot kekuatan, dan mungkin juga terbuat dari baja yang kokoh yang mampu menghancurkan apa pun yang ia gengram. Satu sentuhan salah dan aku akan hancur.

Itachi terdiam untuk mengagumiku. Dimanapun matanya menyentuh tubuhku, matanya mengklaim sebagai miliknya, kata 'milikku' beringsut ke pikiranku berulang kali.

"Ketika kakekku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu, dia bilang kau wanita paling cantik yang ditawarkan _Konohagakure_ , bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita di daerah Kekuasaan _Akatsuki_ "

Menawarkan? Seolah aku adalah barang dagangan. Aku menggigit lidahku.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya" Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan meraih pinggangku. Aku menelan ludahku dan memaksa diriku untuk tetap diam saat menatap dadanya. Kenapa dia harus begitu tinggi? Dia membungkuk sampai mulutnya tidak sampai satu inci dari leherku. "Tapi dia berkata jujur. Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah Aku lihat, dan malam ini Kau adalah milikku" Bibirnya yang panas menyentuh kulitku. Mungkinkah dia merasakan degupan nadi di pembuluh darahku? Tangannya di pinggangku menegang. Air mata menempel di bola mataku, tapi Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku tidak akan menangis, tapi kata-kata Izumi terlintas otakku. Dia akan bercinta seperti binatang, tanpa ada belas kasihan.

Kuatlah aku sebagai seorang istri. Kata-kata Ino terlintas dalam pikiranku. 'Jangan biarkan dia memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur'

"Tidak!" Kata parau itu keluar dari tenggorokanku seperti tangisan. Aku merenggut diriku menjauh darinya, terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?

Ekspresi Itachi tertegun, lalu mengeras. "Tidak?"

"Apa?" Bentakku. "Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar kata 'tidak' sebelumnya?" Diam, Sakura. Demi Tuhan tutup mulut.

"Oh, Aku sering mendengarnya. Orang yang tenggorokannya hancur, dia berulang kali mengatakannya sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi"

Aku mundur selangkah, merintih. "Jadi kau juga akan menghancurkan tenggorokanku?" Aku seperti anjing terpojok, menggigit dan membentak, tapi lawanku adalah serigala. Serigala yang sangat besar dan berbahaya.

Senyuman dingin memutar bibirnya. "Tidak, itu akan menentang tujuan pernikahan kita, bukan begitu?"

Aku bergidik. Tentu saja, tentu saja. Dia tidak bisa membunuhku Paling tidak jika dia ingin mempertahankan kedamaian antara _Konoha_ dan _Akatsuki_. Itu tidak berarti dia tidak bisa mengalahkan atau memaksakan diri padaku. "Aku tidak berpikir ayahku akan diam saja jika kau menyakitiku"

Tatapan matanya membuatku mundur selangkah lagi. "Apakah itu ancaman?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ayahku mungkin akan mengambil risiko perang atas kematianku tapi bukan karena dia mencintaiku, tapi untuk menjaga kehormatanya dan _Konoha_ , tapi jelas memar atau pemerkosaan bukan salah satu alasan Itachi menyakitiku. Bagi ayahku itu bukan diperkosa, Itachi adalah suamiku dan tubuhku adalah miliknya untuk diambil kapanpun dia mau. "Tidak," kataku pelan. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena bersikap patuh seperti jalang yang membungkuk pada alfa-nya..

"Tapi kau menyangkal kau milikku?"

Aku melotot. Sialan bersikap patuh. Sialan ayahku karena telah menjualku seperti barang dagangan, dan Itachi yang menerima tawaran itu. "Aku tidak dapat menyangkal kau bahwa kau tidak memiliki hak atasku. tapi tubuhku bukan milikmu. Ini milikku"

'Dia akan membunuhku', pikiran itu melintas dalam pikiranku sesaat sebelum Itachi menarik dirinya di hadapanku. Aku melihat tangannya bergerak dalam penglihatan periferalku dan tersentak untuk mengantisipasi pukulan itu, dengan menutup mataku. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Satu-satunya suara adalah napas Itachi yang keras dan denyut nadi di telingaku. Aku menantang tatapannya. Itachi menatapku, matanya seperti langit musim panas yang penuh badai. "Aku bisa mengambil apa yang aku inginkan" katanya, tapi kekejamannya hilang dari suaranya.

Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal hal itu. Dia jauh lebih kuat dariku. Dan bahkan jika Aku berteriak tidak ada yang akan datang untuk membantuku. Meskipun banyak pria di keluargaku tapi Itachi akan cukup sulit dikalahkan, dan kenyatannya keluargaku tidak akan menyerangnya. Sekali lagi, dia adalah suamiku. "Bisa" aku mengakui. "Dan aku akan membencimu sampai akhir hayatku"

Dia menyeringai. "Apa menurutmu aku peduli dengan itu? Ini bukan pernikahan atas dasar cinta. Dan kamu sudah membenciku. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu"

Dia benar. Ini bukan tentang cinta dan aku membencinya, tapi mendengarnya mengatakan itu menghancurkan harapan bodoh terakhir yang kumiliki. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Dia menunjuk pada seprai bersih tempat tidur yang berderit. "Kau dengar apa yang kakekku katakan tentang tradisi kami?"

Darahku berubah menjadi es yang dingin. Aku dengar dan aku tahu, tapi sampai sekarang aku menyingkirkannya dari pikiranku. Keberanianku menjadi sia-sia belaka. Aku melangkah ke tempat tidur dan menatap seprai, mataku membara ke tempat di mana bukti keperawananku hilang harus terjadi. Besok pagi para wanita keluarga Itachi akan mengetuk pintu rumah kami dan membawa serta seprai untuk memberikannya kepada kakek Itachi dan ayahku, jadi mereka bisa memeriksa bukti pernikahan kami sah menurut trasisi konyol itu. Itu adalah tradisi gila, tapi tradisi itu tidak bisa aku hindari. Pertarungan batin diriku menguras tenaga dariku.

Aku bisa mendengar Itachi di belakangku. Dia menggenggam bahuku dan aku memejamkan mata. Aku tidak akan membuat suara. Air mata pertama yang menempel di bulu mataku, lalu menetes ke kulitku dan membuat jejak di pipi dan daguku. Itachi menyelipkan tangannya ke atas tulang tenggukku, lalu turun ke ujung bajuku. Bibirku bergetar dan aku bisa merasakan air mata jatuh dari daguku. Tangan Itachi menegang di tubuhku.

Sejenak, tak satu pun dari kami bergerak. Dia memalingkanku untuk menghadapinya dan mendorong daguku ke atas. Matanya yang dingin dan hitam memindai wajahku. Pipiku basah kuyup dengan air mata yang dalam sunyi tapi aku tidak berbisik, hanya membalas tatapannya. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya, tersentak kembali dengan serangkaian kutukan dan kata kasar, lalu dia mengepalkan tinjunya ke dinding. Aku tersentak dan melompat mundur. Aku mengatupkan bibirku saat melihat punggung Itachi. Dia menghadap ke dinding, bahu terengah-engah. Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mata dari wajahku.

Kau telah membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Mataku melesat menuju pintu. Mungkin aku bisa mencapainya sebelum Itachi. Mungkin aku bahkan bisa keluar sebelum dia menyusulku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu. Dia berbalik dan melepaskan rompinya, menampakkan sebuah pisau hitam dan sarung pistol. Jari-jarinya menutup gagang pisau, buku-buku jarinya sudah berubah merah akibat benturan dinding, dan dia mengeluarkannya. Pisau itu melengkung seperti cakar, pendek, tajam dan mematikan. Warnanya hitam seperti gagangnya, jadi tidak mudah terlihat dalam kegelapan. Pisau _Karambit_ untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Siapa yang tahu obsesi Naruto dengan pisau yang akan berguna bagiku? Sekarang setidaknya Aku bisa mengenali pisau yang akan memotongku dan menyaatku. Tawa histeris ingin keluar dari tenggorokanku tapi aku menelannya.

Itachi menatap tajam pada pisau itu. Apakah dia mencoba memutuskan bagian mana dariku yang harus disayat atau dipotong lebih dulu?

Berlutut padanya. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan menyelamatkanku. Orang mungkin memintanya sepanjang waktu dan dari apa yang aku dengar tidak pernah menyelamatkan mereka atau merasa iba sedikit pun. Itachi tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan. Dia akan menjadi pemimpin berikutnya di _Akatsuki_ dan dia akan memerintah dengan kebrutalan yang dingin.

Itachi mendekatiku dan aku tersentak. Senyum gelap bibirnya. Dia menempelkan ujung tajam pisau ke kulit lembut di bawah lekuk lengannya, mengucurkan darah. Bibirku terbuka karena terkejut. Dia meletakkan pisau itu di atas meja kecil di antara kedua kursi berlengan, meraih gelas dan menahan luka di atasnya, lalu melihat darahnya menetes tanpa sedikit pun emosi sebelum akhirnya menghilang di kamar mandi sebelah.

Aku mendengar air mengalir dan kemudian dia kembali ke kamar tidur. Campuran air dan darah di gelas kaca memiliki warna merah terang. Dia mendekati tempat tidur, mencelupkan jarinya ke cairan dan kemudian mengolesnya ke bagian tengah seprai. Pipiku memerah penuh kesadaran. Aku mendekatinya perlahan dan berhenti saat aku tepat di sampingnya. Aku menatap seprai bernoda itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Bisikku.

"Mereka menginginkan noda darah. Dan seprai yang mereka inginkan telah bernoda darah. "

"Kenapa di campur airnya?"

"Darah tidak selalu terlihat sama." Dia pasti tahu.

"Apakah itu akan cukup?"

"Apakah kau mengharapkan pemandian darah?" Dia memberiku _sardonic smile_. "Ini seks, bukan pertarungan pisau."

'Dia akan bercinta hingga kau berdarah'. Kata-kata itu terlintas di otakku tapi Aku tidak mengulanginya.

Berapa banyak gadis yang pernah kau perawani? Dan berapa banyak dari mereka yang datang dengan rela ke tempat tidurmu? Kata-kata itu tergeletak di ujung lidahku, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Tidakkah mereka tahu itu darahmu?"

"Tidak" Dia berjalan kembali ke meja dan menuangkan _Scotch_ ke gelas dengan air dan darah. Matanya menatapku saat ia menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan. Aku tidak bisa menahan kerut hidung dengan jijik. Apakah dia mencoba mengintimidasiku? Minum darah sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk itu. Aku sudah takut padanya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku masih takut padanya saat aku menundukkan kepalaku di atas peti mati yang terbuka.

"Bagaimana dengan tes DNA?"

Dia tertawa. Itu bukan suara yang menyenangkan. "Mereka akan mempercayai semua kata-kataku. Tidak ada yang akan meragukan bahwa aku telah mengambil keperawananmu. Mereka tidak akan melakukannya karena mereka tau siap aku "

Ya, kau. Lalu mengapa kau mengampuniku? Tapi Itachi pasti telah memikirkan hal yang sama karena alisnya yang hitam menariknya saat matanya berkeliaran di sekujur tubuhku.

Aku menegang dan mundur selangkah.

"Tidak" katanya dengan suara rendah. Aku membeku. "Itu kelima kalinya kau menghindar dariku malam ini." Dia meletakkan gelas dan memegang pisaunya di tangannya. Lalu dia maju padaku. "Apakah ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutmu dari monster? Monster akan mengejar jika kau lari"

Mungkin dia mengharapkanku untuk membantah klaimnya sebagai monster, tapi aku bukanlah pembohong yang baik. Saat dia sampai di depanku, aku harus memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Darah di seprai itu butuh cerita" katanya sambil membawa pisau itu ke atas. Aku tersentak dan dia bergumam. "Itu ke enam kali"

Dia mengaitkan pisau di bawah korset gaun pengantinku dan perlahan-lahan memindahkan pisaunya ke bawah. Kain itu memberi jalan sampai akhirnya terangkai di kakiku. Pisau itu tidak pernah menyentuh kulitku. "Tradisi dalam keluarga kita menanggalkan pakaian pengantin seperti ini"

Keluarganya memiliki banyak tradisi menjijikkan.

Akhirnya aku berdiri di hadapannya di korset putih ketat dengan tali di bagian belakang dan celana dalam di pantatku. _Goosebumps_ menutupi setiap inci tubuhku. Tatapan Itachi seperti api di kulitku. Aku mundur.

"Tujuh," katanya pelan.

Kemarahan melanda diriku. Jika dia bosan denganku yang menjauh darinya, mungkin dia seharusnya berhenti bersikap sangat intimidatif.

"Berputar."

Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, dan nafasnya yang tajam membuatku segera menyesalinya. Dia mendekat dan aku merasakan tarikan lembut pada tali yang menahan celana dalamku. 'Hadiah. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menolaknya?'Kata-kata ibu Itachi muncul dengan tidak jelas di kepalaku. Aku tahu bahwa di bawah tali bagian atas pantatku akan terbuka. Katakan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tali bodoh di pantatmu.

"kau sudah terluka untukku," kataku dengan suara serak, dan nyaris tak terdengar. "Tolong jangan." Ayahku akan malu melihat kelemahanku yang terbuka. Tapi dia laki-laki. Dunia adalah miliknya untuk diambil. Wanita adalah miliknya untuk diambil. Dan kita wanita selalu harus memberi tanpa protes.

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali buku-buku jarinya menyikat kulit di antara tulang belikatku saat dia mengangkat pisaunya ke korsetku. Dengan mendesis kain itu terlepas di bawah pisau. Aku mengangkat tangan ke atas sebelum penghalang perlindungan itu bisa jatuh juga dan menekan korset di dadaku.

Itachi melingkarkan lengannya ke dadaku dengan posesif, menjepit lenganku di bawahnya dan mencengkeram bahuku, menekanku ke arahnya. Aku tersentak saat sesuatu yang keras menusukku di punggung bawah. Itu bukan pistolnya. Panas membanjiri pipiku dan ketakutan mencengkeram tubuhku.

Bibirnya menyentuh telingaku. "Malam ini kau memohon agar aku mengampunimu, tapi suatu hari kau akan memohon padaku untuk bercinta denganmu" Tidak, tidak, Aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri. Napasnya terasa panas di kulitku dan aku memejamkan mata. "Jangan berpikir karena aku tidak mengklaim hakku malam ini bahwa kau bukan milikku, Sakura. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki apa yang menjadi milikku. Kau milikku"Aku mengangguk, tapi belum selesai. "Jika aku melihat seorang pria yang menciummu, Aku akan memotong lidahnya. Jika aku menangkap seorang pria yang menyentuhmu, Aku akan memotong jari-jarinya, satu per satu. Jika Aku menangkap seorang pria menidurimu, Aku akan memotong penisnya, Dan aku akan membuatmu menonton"

Dia menjatuhkan lengannya dan melangkah mundur. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat dia melangkah ke kursi berlengan dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Dia meraih sebotol _Scotch_ dan menuangkan banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebelum dia bisa berubah pikiran, aku cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu dan membalik kunci, lalu meringis betapa bodohnya itu. Kunci tidak dapat menjadi perlindungan darinya. Tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang bisa melindungiku.

Aku mengamati wajahku di cermin. Mataku merah dan pipiku basah. Aku membiarkan sisa-sisa korset Aku jatuh ke lantai dan mengambil baju tidur yang telah dilipat oleh salah satu pelayan di kursi untukku. Tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah aku memasukkannya ke atas celana dalamku. Bagian di atas payudaraku terbuat dari renda, tapi setidaknya itu tidak tembus pandang; Tidak seperti seluruh bagian baju tidur. Itu adalah _gossamer_ terbaik yang pernah aku lihat dan tidak meninggalkan apapun untuk imajinasi. Perutku yang telanjang dan celana dalam pajang. Itu berakhir di atas lututku dengan ujung berenda. Aku juga bisa berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini telanjang, tapi aku tidak begitu berani.

Aku mencuci mukaku, menggosok gigi, menurunkan rambutku, dan ketika Aku tidak dapat berlama-lama di kamar mandi, Aku meraih pegangan pintu. Apakah akan sangat buruk jika aku tidur di kamar mandi?

Sambil menarik napas panjang, aku membuka pintu dan melangkah kembali ke kamar tidur. Itachi masih duduk di kursi berlengan. Botol _scotch_ hampir setengah kosong. Orang mabuk tidak baik. Matanya menemukanku dan dia tertawa "Itu yang kau pilih untuk dipakai saat kau tidak ingin aku bercinta denganmu?"

Aku wajahku memerah. _Scotch_ membuatnya mabuk, tapi aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya berhenti minum. "Aku tidak memilihnya" Aku menyilangkan lenganku, terbelah antara berdiri di kakiku dan tergelincir di bawah selimut tempat tidur. Tapi berbaring terasa seperti ide yang buruk. Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku lebih menggodanya. Tapi berdiri di depan Itachi setengah telanjang juga bukan pilihan terbaik.

"Ibuku?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sederhana. Dia meletakkan gelasnya dan bangkit. Tentu saja, aku tersentak. Ekspresinya menjadi gelap. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia berjalan melewatiku ke kamar mandi, bahkan saat aku tersentak. Begitu pintu tertutup, aku mengeluarkan napas yang keras. Perlahan aku mendekati tempat tidur, mataku mencari noda merah muda. Aku bertengger di tepi kasur. Air mengalir di kamar mandi, tapi akhirnya Itachi akan keluar lagi.

Aku berbaring di tepi kasur, menoleh ke sisi tubuhku dan menarik selimut sampai ke daguku, lalu menutup mataku, membiarkan diriku tertidur. Aku ingin hari ini berakhir, bahkan jika itu hanyalah awal dari banyak hari dan malam yang mengerikan yang akan datang.

Air berhenti dan beberapa menit kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mencoba membuat nafasku teratur bahkan terlihat seolah-olah aku sudah tidur. Aku melihatnya sekilas melalui mata setengah tertutup, wajahku sebagian besar tertutup oleh selimut, dan berbalik ke tembok. Itachi hanya memakai celana hitam. Dan jika Itachi tampil impresif saat berpakaian lengkap, dia benar-benar berada pada tingkat intimidasi saat setengah telanjang. Dia berotot murni dan kulitnya penuh dengan bekas luka, beberapa tipis dan panjang seperti pisau yang telah diiris dengan rapi, dan beberapa bulat seolah-olah ada peluru yang masuk ke dalam dagingnya. Tato tulisan di atas jantungnya. Aku tidak bisa membacanya dari jauh tapi aku merasa itu adalah moto mereka. 'Lahir dari darah. Bersumpah dalam darah '.

Dia berjalan ke sakelar lampu utama dan mematikannya, memandikan kami dalam kegelapan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti sedang sendirian di hutan pada malam hari, tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengintaiku. Tempat tidur bergerak karena menopang berat badan Itachi yang menaiki tempat tidur dan aku mencengkeram tepi ranjang. Aku mengatupkan bibirku, membiarkan diriku hanya napas yang dangkal.

Kasur bergeser saat Itachi berbaring. Aku menahan napasku, menunggunya mengulurkan tangan untukku dan mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Akankah selalu seperti ini? Apakah Aku akan menderita selama sisa hidupku? Malamku penuh dengan rasa takut?

Tekanan beberapa minggu terakhir ini, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun menimpaku. Ketidakberdayaan, ketakutan dan kemarahan membanjiriku. Kebencian untuk ayahku memenuhiku, tapi yang lebih buruk lagi adalah kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Dia telah memberiku seorang pria yang tidak dia ketahui, kecuali reputasinya sebagai pembunuh yang terampil, telah menawarkanku kepada musuh untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Orang yang seharusnya melindungiku dari bahaya telah mendorongku ke pelukan monster untuk tujuan tunggal mengamankan kekuatan.

Air mata panas tumpah dari mataku tapi beban di dadaku tidak terangkat. Ini menjadi lebih berat dan berat sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan isak tangis tersengal meledak dariku. Kendalikan dirimu, Sakura. Aku mencoba melawannya, tapi isakan tersedak lainnya menyelinap melewati bibirku.

"Maukah kau menangis semalaman?" Suara Itachi dingin keluar dari kegelapan. Tentu saja, dia belum tidur. Bagi seorang pria dalam posisinya, yang terbaik adalah selalu mengawasi secara terbuka.

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal tapi sekarang seperti pintu air terbuka, aku tidak bisa menutupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menangis lebih parah lagi, jika aku ingin tau alasanmu menangis. Mungkin aku harus bercinta denganmu untuk memberimu alasan sebenarnya untuk menangis"

Aku menarik kakiku ke dadaku, membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Aku tahu aku harus berhenti. tapi Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

Itachi bergerak dan cahaya lembut membanjiri ruangan. Dia menyalakan lampu di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Aku sudah menunggu. Aku tahu dia mengawasiku tapi aku tetap menekan wajahku menempel di bantal. Mungkin dia akan meninggalkan ruangan jika dia sudah muak dengan kebisingan. Dia menyentuh lenganku dan aku tersentak begitu keras sehingga aku terjatuh dari ranjang jika Itachi tidak menarikku ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah menangis" katanya dengan suara rendah.

Suara itu. Aku segera terdiam. Perlahan aku melepaskan kaki dan lenganku, dan terbaring tak bergerak seperti mayat.

"Lihat aku" perintahnya, dan aku melakukannya. Apakah itu suara yang membuatnya terkenal? "Aku ingin kau berhenti menangis. Aku ingin kau berhenti lari dari sentuhanku"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau tau aku mengenali ketakutan saat menatapku? Begitu aku mematikan lampu, kau akan kembali menangis seolah aku akan memperkosamu"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia ingin aku lakukan. Bukannya aku merasa takut keluar dari pikiranku. Bukannya ketakutan adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk meruntuhkanku, tapi dia tidak akan mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengerti bahwa aku merasa hidupku hilang dariku? Saudara perempuanku, Naruto, keluargaku, _Konoha_ , adalah semua yang pernah aku kenal dan sekarang aku harus melupakannya.

"Jadi, untuk memberi ketenangan dan menutup mulut, aku akan bersumpah"

Aku menjilat bibirku, merasakan rasa asin air mata. Jari Itachi menegang di lenganku. "Sumpah?" Bisikku.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menempelkan telapak tanganku ke tato di atas jantungnya. Aku menghembuskan napas saat otot-ototnya tertekuk di bawah sentuhanku. Dia terasa hangat, kulitnya lebih lembut dari yang aku perkirakan.

"Terlahir dengan darah, bersumpah dengan darah, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan mencoba mencuri keperawananmu atau menyakitimu dengan cara apa pun malam ini" Bibirnya berkedut dan dia mengangguk ke arah luka di lengannya. "Aku sudah melukai lenganku untukmu, jadi segel itu. Lahir dalam darah. Bersumpah dalam darah" Dia menutupi tanganku dengan tato di atas tato, menatapku penuh harap.

"Lahir dengan darah, bersumpah dengan darah," kataku pelan. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan aku menurunkannya ke perutku, tertegun dan bingung. Sumpah adalah masalah besar. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, ia memadamkan cahaya dan kembali ke sisi ranjangnya.

Aku mendengarkan pernapasan berirama, tahu bahwa dia tidak tidur. Aku memejamkan mata. Dia tidak akan melanggar sumpahnya.

 _Bersambung….._

 **Jangan lupa review :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Seprai Berdarah

**Note: chapter ini cukup pendek hanya sekitar 3000 words, sepertinya cgapter selanjutnya pembaca yang belum cukup umur harus menskip dulu. Walaupun tidak eksplisit tapi demi kebaikan pembaca di bawah umur yuuki menyarankan menskip (padahal yuuki aja masih di bawah umur). Sedikit menjawab pertanyaan yang meriview terinspirasi dari mana? Campuran yang jelas dari film-film dan novel-novel misteri action yang dibaca. Kenapa tradisi uchiha yang terkesan arogan malah aneh-aneh? Sesungguhnya agar tidah terlalu monoton, yuuki tipe orang yang suka membuat cerita sisipan humor, tapi ff ini bertema mafia dan arrange marriage. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview ff ini. Jangan bosan untuk mereview, review kalian sangat berharga bagi yuuki entah itu berupa masukan atau sekedar memberi semangat. Selamat membaca…**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 7: Seprai Berdarah**

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku. Aku mencoba meregangkan tangan tapi sesuatu melingkar ke pinggang dan dada bidang menempel di punggungku. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengingat di mana aku dan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin dan kemudian aku menegang.

"Baguslah, Kau sudah bangun," kata Itachi dengan suara serak karena tidur.

Kenyataan memukulku. Itachi. Suamiku. Aku adalah wanita yang sudah menikah, tapi Itachi menepati janjinya. Dia belum menyelesaikan pernikahannya, memerawaniku. Aku membuka mataku. Tangan Itachi mencengkeram pinggulku dan dia membalikkan tubuhku di punggungku. Dia disandarkan pada satu siku saat matanya menatap wajahku. Kuharap aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Aneh rasanya tidur dengan laki-laki. Aku bisa merasakan panas Itachi, meski tubuh kita tidak bersentuhan. Di bawah sinar matahari, bekas luka di kulitnya entah bagaimana tidak terlalu jelas daripada semalam, tapi ototnya sama mengesankannya. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana sensasi menyentuh otot-otot itu.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil sehelai rambutku di antara dua jari. Aku menahan napas, tapi dia melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya mulai menjaga jarak. "Tidak akan lama lagi sampai ibu, bibi-bibiku dan wanita-wanita lain yang sudah menikah dengan keluargaku mengetuk pintu kamar kita untuk mengambil seprai dan membawanya ke ruang makan dimana tak diragukan lagi semua orang sudah menunggu tontonan sialan itu."

Perona pipi menyebar di pipiku dan sesuatu di mata Itachi berubah, tatapan dingin digantikan oleh emosi lain. Mataku menemukan luka kecil di lengan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. "Darahku akan memberi apa yang mereka inginkan. Ini akan menjadi dasar cerita kita, tapi kita akan diharapkan untuk mengisi rinciannya. Aku tahu aku pembohong yang meyakinkan. Tapi apakah kau bisa berbohong pada semua orang, termasuk ibumu, saat kau memberi tahu mereka tentang malam pernikahan kita? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Itu akan membuatku terlihat lemah." Bibirnya menegang karena menyesal. Menyesal telah menyelamatkanku dan mendapatkan dirinya dalam posisi tergantung pada keterampilan berbohongku.

"Lemah karena kau tidak mau memperkosa istrimu?" Bisikku.

Jari Itachi di pinggangku diperketat. Aku bahkan tidak sadar lengannya masih di sana. 'Buat dia ingin menjadi baik untumu', kata-kata Tenten terlintas dalam pikiranku. Itachi adalah monster, tidak diragukan lagi. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi agar bisa bertahan sebagai pemimpin di dunia kita, tapi mungkin aku bisa membuatnya menahan monster itu saat dia bersamaku. Itu lebih dari yang kuharapkan saat dia mengantarku ke kamar tidur tadi malam.

Itachi tersenyum dingin. "Lemah karena tidak mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku untuk diambil. Tradisi seprai berdarah di Uchiha sama dengan bukti kemurnian pengantin wanita karena tidak kenal belas kasih suami. Jadi menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakannya tentang aku bahwa aku telah membuatmu terbaring setengah telanjang di tempat tidur, namun sekarang kau tidak tersentuh seperti sebelum pernikahan kita?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun"

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Aku tidak terbiasa mempercayai orang, terutama orang yang membenciku"

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku pada luka di lengannya, merasakan otot-ototnya melengkung di bawah sentuhanku. Buat dia baik untukmu, buat dia mencintaimu. "Aku tidak membencimu." Dia menyipitkan matanya, tapi sebagian besar adalah kebenaran. Aku akan membencinya jika dia memaksakan diri padaku. Tentu saja aku membenci apa arti pernikahan itu baginya, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya dengan cukup baik karena sangat membenci. Mungkin butuh waktu. "Dan kau bisa mempercayai aku karena aku adalah istrimu. Aku tidak memilih pernikahan ini tapi setidaknya aku bisa memilih untuk membuat yang terbaik dari ikatan kita. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikhianati dari kepercayaanmu, tapi semuanya bisa didapat dengan menunjukkan bahwa aku setia"

Ada kilasan sesuatu, mungkin menghormati ekspresinya. "Orang-orang yang menunggu di ruang tamu itu adalah pemangsa. Mereka memangsa yang lemah dan mereka telah menunggu lebih dari satu dekade untuk taum kelemahan dariku. Begitu mereka melihatnya, mereka akan menerkam"

"Tapi kakekmu"

"Jika kakekku menganggap aku terlalu lemah untuk mengendalikan _Akatsuki_ , dia dengan senang hati akan membiarkan mereka mencabik-cabikku"

Kehidupan macam apakah yang harus selalu kuat di keluarga terdekatmu? Paling tidak, aku memiliki saudara perempuan dan saudara laki-lakiku, dan bahkan sampai batas tertentu ibu dan orang-orangku menyukai Kurenai. Wanita kelemahan di dunia kita, dunia mafia.

Mata Itachi sangat keras. Mungkin ini akan menjadi saat dia memutuskan bahwa hal itu benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan risikonya dan menyangkut aku, tapi ketika tatapannya akhirnya kembali ke wajahku kegelapan berada di pelupuk matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Obito?"

"Aku percaya Obito. Tapi Obito berkepala dingin. Dia akan terbunuh karena berusaha membelaku"

Aneh rasanya berbicara dengan Itachi, kepada suamiku seperti ini, hampir seperti kita saling mengenal. "Tidak ada yang meragukanku" kataku. "Aku akan memberi mereka apa yang ingin mereka lihat"

Itachi duduk tegak dan mataku tertarik pada tato itu, lalu menyentuh otot dadanya dan perutnya. Pipiku memanas saat aku melihat tatapan Itachi.

"Kau harus memakai lebih dari sekadar alasan buruk untuk gaun tidur saat mereka datang. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat tubuhmu, terutama pinggul dan paha bagian atas. Lebih baik saat mereka bertanya-tanya apakah aku meninggalkan bekas padamu" katanya. Lalu dia menyeringai. "Tapi kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu dari mereka, wajah yang tak bisa berbohong"

Dia membungkuk di atasku dan tangannya menyentuh wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata, berkedip.

"Ini adalah kali kedua kau mengira aku akan memukulmu" katanya dengan suara rendah.

Mataku terbuka. "Aku pikir kau bilang ..." Aku mengikuti.

"Apa? Bahwa setiap orang mengharapkanmu memar di wajahmu setelah bermalam dengan aku? Aku tidak memukul wanita"

Aku ingat saat dia menghentikan ayahku menamparku. Dia tidak pernah mengangkat tangannya melawanku. Aku tahu banyak pria di _Konohagakure_ memiliki kode aturan aneh yang mereka ikuti. Kau tidak bisa menusuk seorang pria di belakang, tapi kau bisa memotong tenggorokannya seperti itu misalnya. Aku tidak yakin apa yang membuat seseorang lebih baik dari yang lain. Itachi sepertinya punya aturan sendiri juga. Menghancurkan tenggorokan seseorang dengan tangan kosongmu bisa diterima, memukul istrimu tidak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau bisa meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kita telah menyelesaikan malam pengantin kita saat kau terus menjauh dari sentuhan aku?"

"Percayalah, sorot mata akan membuat semua orang percaya kebohongan itu lagi karena aku pasti tidak akan berhenti terputus dari sentuhanmu jika kau mengambil milikmu. Semakin aku tersentak semakin mereka akan berpikir bahwa kau monster seperti yang kau inginkan agar mereka takut padamu"

Itachi terkekeh. "Aku pikir kau mungkin tahu lebih banyak tentang memainkan permainan kekuatan dari pada yang aku harapkan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku adalah penasihat"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sebagai pengakuan, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan menangkupkan wajahku. "Yang aku maksud tadi adalah wajah kau tidak terlihat seperti kau pernah dicium."

Mataku melebar. "Aku tidak pernah ..." Tapi tentu saja dia sudah tahu itu.

Bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibirku dan telapak tanganku menempel di dadanya, tapi aku tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Lidahnya menggoda bibirku, menuntut pintu masuk. Aku menyerah dan dengan ragu membiarkannya menyentuh lidahku. Aku tidak yakin harus berbuat apa dan menatap Itachi dengan mata terbelalak, tapi dia memegang kendali, saat lidah dan bibirnya memenuhi mulutku. Anehnya aku membiarkan keintiman seperti itu, tapi itu tidak menyenangkan. Waktu seakan berhenti saat dia menciumku, menuntut dan posesif, tangannya terasa hangat di pipiku. giginya tergosok di bibir dan menggigit pelan bibirku, tapi gigitan kecil itu membuatku agak tergelitik sehingga hal itu menggangguku. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang terkendali saat tubuhnya menempel di tubuhku. Akhirnya dia mundur, matanya gelap karena hasrat. Aku menggigil, tidak hanya karena rasa takut.

Ketukan yang kuat terdengar dan Itachi mengayunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan berdiri. Aku menarik napas saat melihat tonjolan di celana dalamnya.

Dia menyeringai. "Seorang pria seharusnya merasa tidak enak saat bangun tidur di samping mempelai wanita, bukan begitu? Mereka ingin sebuah pertunjukan, mereka akan mendapatkan pertunjukan. "Dia mengangguk ke arah kamar mandi. "Sekarang pergilah dan ambil jubah mandi."

Dengan cepat aku melompat dari tempat tidur dengan seprai yang bernoda dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi tempat aku meraih mantel mandi satin putih panjang dan menaruhnya di atas gaun tidurku sebelum mengambil sisa korset yang telah kulepaskan tadi malam.

Ketika aku melangkah kembali ke kamar tidur, aku melihat Itachi meletakkan pistol dan sarung tangannya di atas dada telanjangnya, tali pisau lain dengan pisau berburu yang lebih panjang ke lengan bawahnya, dan mengembalikan kekakuannya sehingga lebih jelas lagi.

Pipiku panas, aku melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan melemparkan korset itu ke samping gaun pengantinku yang hancur. Itachi adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa dengan wajah tampan, otot dan tubuh yang tinggi, belum lagi tonjolan di celananya. Sedikit rasa ingin tahu memenuhiku. Bagaimana dia terlihat tanpa celana?

Aku bersandar di dinding di samping jendela dan melingkarkan lengan ke tubuhku, tiba-tiba khawatir seseorang akan menyadari Itachi tidak tidur denganku. Mereka adalah wanita yang sudah menikah. Apakah mereka akan melihat ada yang tidak beres?

Aku menguatkan diriku saat dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, berdiri di hadapan wanita-wanita berkumpul dalam kemuliaan setengah telanjangnya. Terdengar terengah-engah, cekikikan dan bahkan beberapa kata Italia bergumam, yang mungkin merupakan doa atau kutukan, mereka berbicara terlalu cepat dan sepi untuk aku dengar. Aku harus menahan dengusan.

"Kami datang untuk mengambil seprai," ibu Itachi berkata dalam kegembiraan yang nyaris tidak tersembunyi.

Itachi melangkah mundur, membuka pintu lebih lebar. Seketika beberapa wanita melangkah masuk, mata mereka melesat ke tempat tidur dan noda darah, lalu ke arahku. Aku tahu wajahku merah, meski bukan darahku di seprai. Bagaimana mungkin wanita-wanita ini gembira untuk melihat bukti keperawanan aku? Bukankah mereka memiliki belas kasihan? Mungkin mereka pikir itu wajar saja aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku membuang muka, tak sanggup menahan perhatian. Biarkan mereka mengambil yang mereka inginkan. Sebagian besar tamu telah pergi, terutama politisi dan non-mafia lainnya. Hanya keluarga terdekat yang seharusnya menyaksikan seprai berdarah itu, tapi dari jumlah wanita yang berkumpul di koridor dan di kamar tidur, aku tidak akan tahu.

Hanya wanita usia perkawinan yang diizinkan hadir saat seprai diperlihatkan karena untuk tidak menakut-nakuti mata perawan murni gadis-gadis muda. Aku bisa melihat bibiku di antara para penonton, begitu juga ibuku, Kurenai dan Tenten, namun wanita dari keluarga Itachi berada di depan karena ini adalah tradisi mereka, bukan kebiasaan kami. Sekarang milikmu juga, aku mengingatkan diriku dengan sedikit luka. Itachi menatap mataku dari seberang ruangan. Kami berbagi rahasia sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa bersyukur kepada suamiku, meskipun aku tidak ingin bersyukur atas hal seperti itu. Tapi di dunia kita, Kau harus bersyukur atas kebaikan terkecil, terutama dari pria seperti Itachi, terutama saat dia tidak harus bersikap baik.

Ibu Itachi Mikoto dan sepupunya Konan mulai menanggalkan seprai tempat tidur. "Itachi" kata Mikoto dengan pura-pura marah. "Apa tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bersikap lembut pada mempelai wanita perawanmu?"

Itu benar-benar membuat dia beberapa cekikikan malu dan aku mejamkan mataku, meski aku ingin cemberut padanya. Itachi melakukan pekerjaan bagus, lalu dia melontarkan senyum serigala yang mengangkat rambut di leherku. "Kau sudah menikah dengan ayah aku. Apakah dia mengajari sebagai orang yang mengajari anak-anaknya untuk bersikap lembut kepada siapapun."

Bibirnya menipis tapi dia tidak berhenti tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang menatapku dan menggeliat di bawah perhatian. Ketika aku mencoba mencari keluargaku dengan mataku, aku bisa melihat keterkejutan dan rasa kasihan pada wajah mereka.

"Biarkan aku lewat!" Terdengar suara Ino yang panik. Kepalaku terangkat. Dia berjuang menembus wanita yang berkumpul dan menghindari Ibu yang mencoba menghentikannya. Ino bahkan tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Tapi kapan Ino pernah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan? Dia mendorong wanita yang sangat kurus keluar dari tempatnya dan terhuyung-huyung masuk ke kamar tidur. Wajahnya melotot dengan jijik saat melihat seprai di ibu Itachi pada terbungkus lengan Konan yang terulur.

Matanya melihat wajahku, berlama-lama di bibirku yang membengkak, rambut kusut dan lenganku, yang masih melilit di belakangku. Aku berharap ada cara untuk memberi tahu dia bahwa aku baik-baik saja, bahwa itu tidak seperti yang terlihat, tapi tidak dengan semua wanita di sekitar kita. Dia berpaling ke Itachi, yang setidaknya tidak memiliki yang lebih buruk lagi. Tatapan matanya pasti membuat banyak orang berlari. Itachi mengangkat alisnya dengan seringai.

Aku melangkah ke arahnya. "Ino," kataku pelan. "Maukah Kau membantuku berpakaian?" Aku membiarkan lenganku jatuh ke sisi tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencoba meringis sekarang dan kemudian seolah-olah aku sakit dan berharap aku tidak terlalu berlebihan. Aku belum pernah melihat pengantin wanita, atau siapa pun, setelah mereka kehilangan keperawanan mereka. Begitu pintu tertutup di belakang Ino dan aku, dia memelukku erat-erat. "Aku benci dia. Aku benci mereka semua. Aku ingin membunuhnya. "

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun," gumamku.

Ino mundur dan aku menggigit jari di bibirku. Kebingungan memenuhi wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak memaksaku."

"Hanya karena Kau tidak melawannya tidak berarti itu bukan pemerkosaan."

Aku menutupi mulutnya dengan tanganku. "Aku masih perawan."

Ino melangkah mundur sehingga tanganku jatuh dari bibirnya. "Tapi darahnya," bisiknya.

"Dia menyayat lengannya sendiri."

Dia menatapku tak percaya. "Apakah Kau memiliki sindrom _Stockholm_?"

Aku memutar mataku. "Sst. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seprai berdarah itu?"

"Karena tidak ada yang tahu. Tak seorangpun. Bahkan Ibu atau Hinata pun tidak. Kau tidak bisa memberi tahu siapa pun, Ino"

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tidak suka menyakitiku. "

"Orang itu akan membunuh bayi rusa jika melihatnya dengan cara yang salah."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Kaujuga tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bilang kau mempercayainya sekarang. Hanya karena dia tidak menidurimu tadi malam tidak berarti dia tidak akan melakukannya segera. Mungkin dia lebih suka melakukannya di _penthouse_ nya dengan pemandangan ke Ibu Kota. Kau adalah istrinya dan setiap pria dengan penis yang bekerja ingin masuk ke celanamu "

"Ayah benar-benar membiaran semua komentar wanita itu padamu" kataku sambil tersenyum. Ino terus melotot. "Ino, aku tahu kapan aku menikahi Itachi bahwa aku harus tidur dengannya pada akhirnya, dan aku menerimanya. Tapi aku senang karena aku mendapat kesempatan untuk setidaknya mengenalnya sedikit lebih baik dulu" Meskipun aku tidak yakin akan menyukai bagian-bagiannya yang akan aku ketahui. Tapi ciumannya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kulitku masih terasa hangat saat aku memikirkannya. Dan Itachi pasti senang melihatnya. Bukannya penampilan cantik yang menghapus kekejaman, tapi sejauh ini dia tidak bersikap kejam terhadap aku, dan entah bagaimana aku pikir dia tidak akan, setidaknya tidak sengaja.

Ino mendesah. "Yeah, Kau mungkin benar." Dia merebahkan diri di tutup toilet. "Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena khawatir denganmu. Tidak bisakah Kau mengirimiku sebuah sms yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi tidak menidurimu?"

Aku mulai menanggalkan pakaian. "Apa kau yakin. Ayah atau Kakashi tidak akan memeriksa ponselmu dan melihatnya"

Mata Ino melihatku dari kepala sampai kaki saat aku melangkah ke kamar mandi, mungkin masih mencari tau bahwa Itachi tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau masih harus bertindak seolah-olah Kau membenci Itachi saat Kau melihatnya nanti, atau orang akan curiga," kataku padanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena aku masih membencinya karena telah membawa Kau menjauh dari aku, dan karena dia adalah si Brengsek. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia mampu melakukan kebaikan. "

"Itachi juga tidak tahu aku sudah memberitahumu." Aku menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air panas membasuh tubuhku. Aku harus waspada sepenuhnya untuk pertunjukan di ruang tamu nanti. Otot tegangku mulai mereda saat aliran air memijatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk," kata Ino marah, mengejutkan aku. "Aku tidak peduli bahwa Kau adalah suaminya." Aku membuka mata untuk melihat Itachi mencoba masuk ke kamar mandi. Ino melangkah mendekat. Dengan cepat aku membelakangi mereka.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap," geram Itachi. "Dan tidak ada apa-apa di sini yang belum pernah aku lihat."

Pembohong. "Sekarang pergi, atau Kau akan melihatku telanjang, Nak, karena aku akan menanggalkan pakaian sekarang."

"Bajingan sombong, aku-"

"Pergilah!" Teriakku.

Ino pergi, tapi tidak tanpa memanggil Itachi dengan beberapa kata kasar. Pintu terbanting menutup dan kami sendirian. Aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi dan aku tidak mau berbalik untuk memeriksanya. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dari cipratan air. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal di kamar mandi selamanya, jadi aku mematikan air dan menghadap kamar.

Itachi sedang menyebarkan krim cukur di dagunya dengan sikat, tapi matanya menatapku di cermin. Aku menolak keinginan untuk menutupi diriku sendiri, meski aku merasa rona merah pipi menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku. Dia meletakkan sikatnya dan meraih salah satu handuk mandi yang tergantung di rak handuk yang dipanaskan, lalu menghampiriku, masih di celana dalamnya. Aku mengambil handuk dari dia dengan ucapan terima kasih yang cepat. Dia tidak bergerak, mata tak terduga saat mereka menjelajahi tubuhku. Aku membungkus handuk itu di sekelilingku, lalu melangkah keluar. Tanpa sepatu hak tinggi, bagian atas kepalaku hanya sampai di dada Itachi.

"Aku yakin Kau sudah menyesali keputusanmu," kataku pelan. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Dia tahu apa yang aku maksud

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia kembali ke wastafel, mengambil kuas dan melanjutkan apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Aku sedang menuju ke kamar tidur, saat suaranya mengejutkanku, "Tidak." Aku melirik ke belakang dan menatap matanya. "Ketika aku mengklaim tubuhmu, aku ingin Kau menggeliat di bawahku dalam kesenangan dan bukan ketakutan."

 _Bersambung…._

 **Note:**

 **Sindrome Stockholm: respon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu para sandera penculikan menunjukan tanda-tanda kesetiaan kepada penyandranya tanpa memedulikan bahaya atau risiko yang telah dialami oleh Sandera itu.**

 **Penthouse: Bagunan teratas yang pada umumnya di gedung teratas apartement. Pethouse biasanya lebih mewah dari apartement.**


	9. Chapter 8 Perpisahan

**Note:**

 **Maaf ya chap 8 ga jadi lime-nya. Jadinya di chap 9. Chap 9 akan lebih panjang. Jadi mohon waktunya untuk menunggu beres ya. Mungkin hari jum'at baru bisa update. Yuuki memang masih di bawah umur, tapi ga bisa di pungkiri anak sd pun udah mengerti apa itu hubungan intim (hanya sekedar tau), yang penting tidak praktek di kehidupan nyata. Ini hanya sebuah karya, sebatas imajinasi dari pengetahuan entah dari baca manga, buku atau sisipan film. Hehehe yang penting kewajiban akademik tidak ditinggalkan. Hmmm mau kasih bocoran, sebenernya itachi itu memang suka sama sakura, tapi ya memang gitu kan sifatnya. Yuuki sebisa mungkin ga ooc buat chara itachi tapi buat mesumnya mungkin ooc. Endingnya bagusnya apa? Happy end atau sadending. Yang pasti yuuki ga suka openending. Yuuki sudah bikin outline sampai chap 13, tinggal ngetik doang.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, jangan bosan untuk mereview. Selamat Membaca….**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 8 Perpisahan**

Aku sudah mengenakan gaun maxi oranye musim panas dan sabuk emas untuk menonjolkan pinggangku saat Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa jubah mandi, hanya handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang sehingga memamerkan tubuh penuh otot dengan tetesan air. Aku duduk di kursi di depan cerminku, mengenakan make-up, tapi membeku dengan kuas maskara dari mataku saat melihat Itachi. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil celana hitam serta kemeja putih sebelum menjatuhkan handuknya tanpa rasa malu. Aku tidak berpaling dengan cepat dan dihadiahi pemkaungan dengan pantatnya yang kokoh. Aku menurunkan mataku dan menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa kukuku sampai aku berani menghadap cermin lagi dan mengenakan maskara.

Itachi mengancingkan kemejanya, kecuali dua bagian atas. Dia mengikatkan pisau ke lengan bawahnya dan memutar lengan baju di atasnya, lalu menaruh sarung pistol di sekeliling betisnya. Aku berbalik. "Apakah kau pernah pergi ke mana saja tanpa senjata?" Tidak ada _holster_ di dada hari ini karena tidak bisa disembunyikan dengan baik hanya dengan kemeja putih.

"Tidak pernah" Dia menatapku. "Kau tahu cara menembak pistol atau menggunakan pisau?"

"Tidak. Ayahku tidak menganggap wanita harus terlibat dalam perkelahian"

"Terkadang perkelahian datang padamu. _Hebi_ tidak membuat perbedaan antara pria dan wanita"

"Jadi kau belum pernah membunuh wanita?"

Ekspresinya menegang. "Aku tidak mengatakan belum pernah" Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan tapi tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut. Mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Aku berdiri, merapikan bajuku, gugup bertemu ayahku dan Madara Uchiha setelah malam pernikahan. "Pilihan bagus" kata Itachi. "Gaun itu menutupi kakimu."

"Seseorang bisa mengangkat roknya dan memeriksa pahaku."

Itu dimaksudkan sebagai lelucon tapi bibir Itachi menarik gerutuan. "Jika seseorang mencoba menyentuhmu, mereka kehilangan tangan mereka"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perlindungannya tegas dan membuatku takut. Dia menungguku di pintu dan aku mendekati dia dengan tidak yakin. Kata-katanya dari kamar mandi masih terngiang di telingaku. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berdekatan dengan cukup santai di sekitarnya. Ino benar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku mempercayainya dengan mudah. Dia bisa memanipulasi aku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di punggung bawahku saat kami berjalan keluar. Ketika kami sampai di puncak tangga, aku sudah bisa mendengar percakapan dan beberapa tamu bertebaran sedang berbicara dalam kelompok kecil di aula depan yang sangat besar.

Aku membeku. "Apakah mereka semua menunggu untuk melihat seprai berdarah?" Aku berbisik, ngeri.

Itachi menatapku, menyeringai. "Banyak dari mereka, terutama para wanita. Orang-orang mungkin berharap untuk rincian bagaimana kita melakukannya, sedikit dari pria-pria disana mungkin berharap untuk berbicara tentang bisnis, meminta bantuan, dan berharap mendapatkan sisi baikku" Dia dengan lembut mendorongku maju dan kami berjalan menuruni tangga.

Deidara sedang menunggu di kaki tangga, rambutnya yang pirang dikat ekor kuda. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi, lalu tersenyum singkat padaku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya padaku, lalu meringis, ujung telinganya benar-benar berubah merah.

Itachi terkekeh. Aku tidak mengenal salah satu pria lain di aula, tapi mereka semua memberi Itachi kedipan atau seringai lebar. Rasa malu merayapi diriku. Aku tahu apa yang mereka semua pikirkan. Aku bergeser mendekati Itachi dan lengannya segera merayap di pinggangku.

"Obito dan keluargamu yang lain ada di ruang makan."

"melihat seprai berdarah?"

"ya mempertunjukan seprai berdarah hasil kalian berdua" Deidara menegaskan, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan minta maaf. Sepertinya dia tidak mencurigai apapun.

"Ayo" kata Itachi, membawaku ke pintu ganda. Begitu kita masuk ke ruang makan, setiap pasang mata tertuju pada kami. Para wanita berkumpul di satu sisi ruangan, terbagi dalam kelompok kecil, sementara orang-orang itu duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang panjang, yang ditumpuk dengan _Ciabatta_ , anggur, _ham_ , _mortadella_ , keju, buah-buahan, dan _biscotti_. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya sangat lapar. Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang. Obito menyelinap ke samping Itachi dan aku, _espresso_ di tangannya.

"Kamu terlihat seperti sampah," kata Itachi.

Obito mengangguk. " _Espress_ _o_ kesepuluhku dan aku masih belum sadar. Minum terlalu banyak tadi malam"

"Kau dipecat," kata Itachi. "Aku akan memotong lidahmu untuk beberapa hal yang kau katakan kepada Sakura jika kau bukan adikku."

Obito menyeringai padaku. "Aku harap Itachi tidak melakukan setengah dari hal-hal yang aku sarankan."

Aku tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Obito masih membuatku gugup. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Itachi, yang mengusap jariku di sisi tubuhku, membuatku melompat.

"Cukup sebuah karya seni yang kau hadirkan untuk kami," kata Obito sambil mengangguk ke arah belakang ruangan tempat seprai dilapisi semacam rak mantel untuk pajangan yang lebih baik.

Aku menegang. Apa maksudnya?

Tapi Itachi tidak tampak khawatir, malah dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Madara Uchiha dan ayahku melambaikan tangan kepada kami untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan tidak sopan kalau mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ayah bangkit saat kami sampai di meja dan memelukku. Aku terkejut dengan tindakan ayahku ini. Kakekku Hasirama, ketika makan malam usai, dia langsung kembali ke _Konoha._ Ayahku menyentuh bagian belakang kepalaku dan berbisik, "Aku bangga padamu."

Aku memberinya senyum paksa saat pelukan itu terlepas. Bangga untuk apa? Untuk kehilangan keperawananku?

Madara mengulurkan tangan ke bahuku dan Itachi, dan memberi kami senyuman. "Aku harap kalian bisa menghadirkan Uchiha kecil segera."

Aku berhasil tidak menampilkan _shock show_ -ku. Bukankah Itachi menyuruhku KB?

"Aku ingin menikmati Sakura sendiri untuk waktu yang lama. Dan saat _Hebi_ mendekat, aku tidak ingin anak-anak khawatir," kata Itachi tegas. Tidak ada kata untuk menggambarkan betapa leganya aku tentang kata-kata Itachi. Aku benar-benar belum siap untuk memiliki anak-anak. Aku sudah cukup banyak perubahan yang membuatku _shock_ dan tanpa bonus bayi

Kakeknya mengangguk. "Ya, ya, tentu saja. Bisa dimengerti"

Setelah itu mereka memulai pembicaraan tentang _Hebi_ dan menjadi sangat jelas bahwa aku telah terabaikan. Aku menyelinap keluar dari genggaman Itachi dan berjalan menuju para wanita. Ino menemuiku dipertengahan jalan. "Menjijikkan," gumamnya dengan cemberut ke arah seprai.

"Aku tahu."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tidak bisa melihat Naruto atau Hinata. "Dimanakah-"

"Di lantai atas di kamar mereka bersama Kakashi. Ibu tidak ingin mereka ada di sini untuk melihat seprai nerdarah itu. "Dia bersandar. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya Kau sampai di sini. Wanita-wanita itu telah berbagi cerita berdarah mereka selama berjam-jam. Apa salahnya dengan _Akatsuki_? Jika aku mendengar satu kata lagi tentang hal itu, aku akan memberi mereka pertumpahan darah yang sesungguhnya. "

"Kalau aku di sini, aku ragu mereka akan membicarakan apa pun selain seprai berdarah di sana," gumamku. Ternyata aku benar. Hampir setiap wanita merasa perlu memelukku dan menawariku kata-kata nasihat yang hanya membuatku gugup. Ini akan menjadi lebih baik. Terkadang dibutuhkan sedikit bagi wanita untuk merasa nyaman. Dan yang terbaik, Percayalah aku butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menikmatinya.

Ibu menjaga jarak. Aku tidak yakin mengapa. Kurenai tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia memeluk tubuhku, hanya menyentuh telapak tangannya ke pipiku dan tersenyum, sebelum melangkah mundur memberi ruang untuk wanita lain. Ibu berdiri dengan kedua tangannya digenggam di depannya, ketidak setujuan tertulis di wajahnya. Aku senang dia tidak berbagi cerita tentang malam pernikahannya dengan Ayah. Aku melangkah ke arahnya dan dia memelukku erat-erat. Seperti ayahku, dia bukan orang yang terlalu menyayangi tapi aku senang dengan kedekatannya. "Kuharap aku bisa melindungimu dari semua ini," bisiknya sebelum menariknya kembali. Terdengar secercah rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ayah tidak akan membiarkan dia menarikku keluar dari kesepakatan.

"Itachi tidak bisa berhenti mengawasimu. Kau pasti telah meninggalkan kesan padanya" ibu Itachi berkata dengan menggoda.

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sopan. Itachi mungkin hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak menyerahkan rahasia kami secara tidak sengaja. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat pintu di belakang terbuka dan Hinata menyelinap masuk, diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka mungkin menggunakan kelengahan Kakashi untuk melarikan diri. Ino membelakkan matanya saat adik kami berhenti di depan seprai.

Aku mohon diri dan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan Ino di sampingku. Ibu sibuk dalam percakapan yang terlalu sopan dengan ibu Itachi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Monster kecilku?" Tanya Ino sambil menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"Kenapa ada darah di atas seprai?" Dia setengah berteriak.

"Apakah ada yang terbunuh?"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Hinata tampak sangat tertekan saat melihat seprai. Seharusnya itu meledak gelembung pangeran dongeng dan bercinta di bawah bintang-bintang. Orang-orang di meja di belakang kami juga mulai tertawa, dan wajah Naruto mengerut karena marah. Meski usianya baru delapan tahun, dia seram dengan kemarahannya. Kuharap dia segera tenang, atau dia akan mendapat masalah begitu dia diinisiasi. Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apakah Kau akan pergi ke Ibu Kota _Akatsuki_ bersama Itachi?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Ya."

"Tapi aku ingin Kau pulang ke rumah bersama kami."

Aku berkedip, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku karena mendengarnya mengatakan itu. "Aku juga."

Hinata mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya dari seprai beberapa saat. "Tidak bisakah kau berbulan madu?"

"Tidak sekarang. Orang-orang _Oto_ dan orang-orang _Kiri_ memberi Itachi masalah. "

Naruto mengangguk seolah mengerti, dan mungkin memang begitu. Dengan setiap tahun yang berlalu ia akan belajar lebih banyak tentang dunia gelap tempat ia tinggal.

"Berhenti menatap seprai," kata Ino dengan suara rendah, tapi Hinata tampak terlalu terperangkap di depan mata.

Wajahnya mengerut. "Kurasa aku ingin muntah" Aku melingkarkan lengan di bahunya dan mengarahkannya ke luar. Dia menjabat tanganku.

"Tahan!" perintahku saat kami setengah berlari keluar ruangan, semua orang mengikuti kami. Kami berlari ke lorong. "Di mana kamar mandi?" Rumah ini memiliki terlalu banyak ruangan.

Deidara memberi isyarat kepada kami sampai ke ujung lorong dan membuka pintu, kemudian menutupnya saat kami berada di dalam. Aku memegangi rambut Hinata saat dia muntah di wastafel, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di lantai. Aku mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk basah dan sedikit sabun. "Aku masih merasa mual"

"Letakkan kepalamu di antara kedua lututmu." Aku berjongkok di depannya. "Apa masalahnya?"

Dia mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Aku akan membawakanmu teh untukmu." Aku menegakkan tubuh.

"Jangan biarkan Deidara melihatku seperti ini."

"Deidara tidak ..." Aku ikut terdiam. Hinata jelas naksir dia. Itu sia-sia, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membiarkannya fantasi kecil itu, saat melihat seprai itu sangat membuatnya tertekan. "Aku akan mengusirnya," aku berjanji dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Deidara dan Itachi menunggu di depannya.

"Apakah adikmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi. Apakah dia benar-benar peduli atau hanya beramah tamah?

"Seprai itu membuatnya mual."

Ekspresi Deidara menjadi gelap. "Mereka seharusnya tidak mengizinkan gadis-gadis muda untuk menyaksikan sesuatu seperti itu. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka takut. "Dia melirik Itachi. Tapi Itach tak acuh. "Kau benar."

"Hinata butuh teh."

"Aku bisa mengambilkannya untuknya, dan tinggal bersamanya sehingga Kau bisa kembali ke tamumu," saran Deidara.

Aku tersenyum. "Itu bagus, tapi Hinata tidak ingin kau menemuinya"

Deidara mengerutkan kening. "Apakah dia takut padaku?"

"Kau terdengar seperti itu bukan suatu kemungkinan," kataku sambil tertawa. "Kau adalah seorang prajurit mafia. Apa yang tidak perlu ditakuti?" Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bercanda dengannya lagi dan merendahkan suaraku. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Hinata suka padamu dan tidak ingin Kau melihatnya seperti itu" Itu, dan aku tidak menginginkan orang Itachi sendirian dengan Hinata sampai aku mengenal mereka dengan lebih baik.

Itachi menyeringai. "Deidara, kau masih beruntung. Memikat hati gadis-gadis berusia empat belas tahun." Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada aku. "Tapi kita harus kembali. Para wanita akan merasa tersinggung jika Kau tidak memberi mereka semua perhatianmu."

"Aku akan mengurus Hinata," kata Ino, muncul di aula bersama Naruto.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih," kataku sambil mengusap tangannya. Begitu aku kembali ke ruang makan, para wanita berbondong-bondong mengelilingiku lagi, mencoba untuk mengambil lebih banyak rincian dari aku. Aku pura-pura terlalu malu untuk membicarakannya, yang memang aku alami, dan hanya memberi mereka jawaban yang tidak jelas. Para tamu akhirnya mulai pergi, dan aku tahu akan segera ada waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada keluargaku dan berangkat ke kehidupan baruku.

-000-

Naruto menekankan wajahnya ke tulang rusukku hampir menyakitkan dan aku membelai rambutnya, membuatnya gemetar. Ayah melihat dengan cemberut yang tidak setuju. Dia pikir Naruto sudah terlalu tua untuk menunjukkan emosi seperti itu, seolah anak laki-laki tidak bisa bersedih. Mereka harus segera berangkat ke bandara. Ayah perlu kembali ke _Konoha_ untuk melakukan bisnis seperti biasa. Aku berharap mereka bisa tinggal lebih lama, tapi Itachi dan aku juga akan berangkat ke Ibu Kota hari ini juga.

Naruto mendengus, lalu mundur, menatapku. Air mata menempel di mataku tapi aku menahannya. Jika aku mulai menangis sekarang, segalanya akan semakin sulit bagi semua orang, terutama Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berdua melayang beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto, menunggu giliran mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ayah sudah berdiri di samping Mercedes hitam, tidak sabar untuk pergi.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi segera," aku berjanji, tapi aku tidak yakin kapan akan segera terjadi. Hari Natal? Itu masih empat bulan lagi. Pikiran itu melayang seperti batu berat di perutku.

"Kapan?" Naruto memiringkan bibir bawahnya.

"Segera."

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Pesawat akan pergi tanpa kita," kata Ayah tajam. "Kemarilah, Naruto."

Dengan kerinduan terakhir menatapku, Naruto menghampiri Ayah yang langsung mulai memarahinya. Jantungku terasa sangat berat, aku tidak yakin bagaimana bisa tinggal di dadaku tanpa menghancurkan tulang rusukku. Itachi berhenti di belakang Mercedes, tapi perhatianku beralih ke Hinata memeluknya erat-erat, dan sesaat kemudian Ino ikut memeluknya. Adik perempuanku, teman baikku, orang kepercayaanku, duniaku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata lagi. Aku tidak pernah ingin membiarkan mereka pergi. Aku ingin membawa mereka ke Ibu Kota _Akatsuki_. Mereka bisa tinggal di apartemen kami. Paling tidak, aku akan memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai dan yang mencintaiku juga.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," Hinata berbisik di antara isak tangis tersedak. Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menempelkan wajahnya ke lekuk leherku dan menangis. Ino, yang hampir tidak pernah menangis. Ino aku yang kuat dan impulsif. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama kita saling berpelukan, dan aku tidak peduli siapa yang melihat tampilan kelemahan ini. Biarkan mereka semua melihat arti cinta sejati. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak akan pernah mengalaminya.

"Kita harus pergi," panggil ayah. Kerikil berderak karena gerakan mobil.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Ibu menghampiri kami, sebentar menyentuh pipiku, lalu meraih lengan Hinata dan membawanya menjauh dariku. Ino tidak melonggarkan pelukan besinya padaku.

"Ino!" Suara ayah itu seperti cambuk.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya merah, bintik-bintiknya semakin menonjol. Kami saling menatap dan sesaat kami berdua tidak mengatakan apapun. "Telpon aku setiap hari Setiap hari," kata Ino galak. "Berjanjilah."

"Aku berjanji" aku tersedak.

"Ino, demi Tuhan! Apa aku harus datang menyeretmu?"

Dia mundur dariku perlahan, lalu dia berbalik dan praktis lari ke mobil. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah setelah mobil mereka melaju menyusuri jalan masuk yang panjang. Tak satu pun dari adik perempuanku berbalik. Aku merasa lega saat mereka akhirnya berbelok di tikungan dan pergi. Aku menangis untuk diriku sendiri untuk beberapa saat dan tidak ada yang menyelaku. Aku tahu aku tidak sendiri. Paling tidak, tidak dalam arti fisik.

Ketika akhirnya aku berbalik, Itachi dan Obito berdiri di tangga di belakangku. Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan tajam sehingga aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya. Dia mungkin menganggapku menyedihkan dan lemah. Itu adalah kali kedua aku menangis di depannya. Tapi hari ini terlalu menyakitkan. Dia menuruni tangga sementara Obito terdiam.

" _Konoha_ bukan akhir dari dunia," kata Itachi tenang.

Dia tidak bisa mengerti. "Mungkin juga begitu. Aku tidak pernah terpisah dari adik perempuan dan laki-lakiku. Mereka adalah duniaku"

Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menunjuk mobilnya. "Kita harus pergi. Aku _meeting_ malam ini."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak ada yang menahanku di sini. Semua yang aku sayangi sudah pergi.

"Aku akan berada di belakangmu," kata Obito, lalu menuju sebuah sepeda motor.

Aku duduk di kursi kulit berwarna kelabu Mercedes Aston Martin. Itachi menutup pintu, berjalan mengitari kap mesin dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Tidak ada pengawal?" Tanyaku tanpa nada.

"Aku tidak butuh bodyguard. Deidara adalah untukmu Dan mobil ini sama sekali tidak memiliki ruang untuk penumpang tambahan." Dia menyalakan mesin. Aku menghadap jendela saat kami menarik diri dari Mansion Uchiha. Rasanya nyata bahwa hidupku bisa berubah drastis karena pernikahan. Dan masih akan berubah lebih jauh.

 _Bersambung…._

 **Note:**

 _ **Holster:**_ **Sarung pistol/tempat pistol**

 _ **Ciabatta**_ _ **:**_ **Roti khas Italia berbentuk panjang lebar dan tipis, memiliki kulit keras namun renyah dan bagian roti ini sangat lembut.**

 _ **Ham**_ **: daging babi yang berasal dari bagian kaki belakang babi.**

 **M** _ **ortadella**_ _ **:**_ **bologna khas italia yang terbuat dari irisan daging babi berkualitas tinggi**

 _ **B**_ _ **iscotti**_ **: Biskuit garing khas italia**

 _ **E**_ _ **spress**_ _ **o:**_ **kopi panas siap saji.** __


	10. Chapter 9 Salah Paham

**HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 9 Salah Paham**

Perjalanan ke Ibu Kota _Akatsuki_ berlalu dalam diam. Aku senang Itachi tidak mencoba berbicara. Aku ingin menyendiri dengan pikiran dan kesedihanku. Tak lama gedung pencakar langit di sekitar mobil saat kami menjelajahi Ibu kota dengan kecepatan glasial. Aku tidak peduli. Semakin lama perjalanan semakin lama aku bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya kita masuk ke garasi bawah tanah. Kami keluar dari mobil tanpa sepatah kata pun dan Itachi mengambil tas kami dari bagasi. Sebagian besar barang-barangku sudah dibawa ke _penthouse_ Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kaki di mana dia tinggal, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggalku juga.

Aku terdiam di samping mobil saat Itachi menuju pintu lift. Dia melirik lewat bahunya dan berhenti juga. "Berpikir untuk lari?"

Setiap hari, jawabku dalam hati.

Aku menghampirinya. "Kau akan menemukanku jika aku kabur" kataku sederhana.

"Aku akan mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun" Ada suara baja dalam suaranya. Dia memasukan sebuah kartu ke dalam slot dan pintu lift meluncur terbuka, memperlihatkan marmer, cermin dan lampu gantung kecil. Lift itu membuat jelas bahwa ini bukan gedung _penthouse_ biasa. Kami melangkah masuk.

Aku hanya berduaan dengan Itachi tadi malam dan saat perjalanan kesinii sini pun pikiran untuk berduaan dengan Itachi di _penthouse_ nya entah bagaimana terasa lebih buruk. Inilah kerajaannya. Tidak? Hampir semua Kota ini adalah kerajaannya. Dia bersandar di dinding cermin lift dan mengawasiku saat lift mulai naik. Kuharap dia mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu. Ini akan mengalihkan perhatianku dari kepanikan dan kegugupanku. Mataku melayang ke layar yang menunjukkan lantai tempat kami berada. Kami sudah berada di lantai dua puluh dan belum berhenti.

"Lift ini milik pribadi. Ini hanya mengarah ke dua lantai bangunan terakhir. _Penthouse_ ku ada di puncak dan _penthouse_ nya Obito tepat di bawah _penthouse_ ku. "

"Jadi dia bisa datang ke penthouse kita kapan pun dia mau?"

Itachi mengamati wajahku "Apakah kau takut pada Obito?"

"Aku takut pada kalian berdua. Tapi Obito tampak lebih tidak stabil sementara aku ragu kau akan melakukan apapun yang tidak ingin kaulakukan. Kau tampak seperti seseorang yang selalu memegang kendali."

"Terkadang aku kehilangan kontrol."

Aku memutar cincin kawin di sekitar jariku, menghindari tatapannya. Itu adalah informasi yang tidak perlu aku ketahui.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Obito. Dia biasa datang ke tempatku kapan pun dia mau, tapi keadaan akan berubah sekarang setelah aku menikah. Sebagian besar bisnis kita berlangsung di tempat lain."

Lift berbunyi dan berhenti, lalu pintu-pintu bergeser. Itachi memberi isyarat agar aku melangkah lebih dulu. Aku melakukannya dan segera mendapati diriku berada di ruang tamu yang besar dengan sofa putih ramping, lantai kayu keras yang gelap, perapian kaca dan logam modern, papan samping dan meja samping hitam, serta lampu gantung berkualitas. Hampir tidak ada hiasan sama sekali, kecuali beberapa lukisan seni modern di dinding dan potongan seni yang terbuat dari kaca. Tapi seluruh dinding yang menghadap lift itu adalah kaca. Jendela membuka pemandangan ke arah teras dan taman atap, dan di luar gedung pencakar langit dan _Central Park_. Langit-langitnya terbuka di atas area utama ruang tamu dan sebuah tangga mengarah ke lantai dua _penthouse_.

Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke _penthouse_ dan memiringkan kepalaku. Pemandangan seisi _penthouse_ lebih jelas di lihat dari lantai atas, sebuah galeri terang dengan beberapa pintu bercabang darinya.

Sebuah dapur terbuka menempati sisi kiri ruang tamu dan sebuah meja makan hitam besar menandai perbatasan antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Itachi pada diriku saat aku mengamati semuanya. Aku mendekati jendela dan mengintip ke luar. Aku tidak pernah tinggal di _penthouse_ , Bahkan taman atap pun tidak mengubah fakta bahwa itu adalah penjara yang tinggi.

"Barangmu ada di kamar tidur di lantai atas. Chiyo tidak yakin apakah kau ingin merapikannya sendiri, jadi dia tidak berani membuka kopermu"

"Siapa Chiyo?"

Itachi muncul di belakangku. Tatapan kami bertemu dalam bayangan di jendela. "Dia pengurus _penthouse_ ku. Dia ada di sini cuma beberapa hari per minggu. "

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga kekasihnya. Beberapa pria di dunia kita benar-benar berani menghina istri mereka dengan membawa pelacur mereka ke rumah mereka sendiri. "Berapa usianya?"

Bibir Itachi bergetar. "Apakah Kau cemburu?" Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggulku dan aku menegang. Dia tidak menarik diri, tapi aku bisa melihat kemarahan melintas di wajahnya. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku melangkah keluar dari rengkuhannya dan menuju pintu kaca yang mengarah ke taman atap. Aku berpaling ke Itachi. "Bisakah aku keluar?"

Rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia menyadari betapa cepatnya aku melepaskan sentuhannya. "Ini rumahmu juga mulai sekarang dan untuk selamanya"

Rasanya tidak seperti itu, ini seperti penjara emas. Aku tidak yakin bisa tinggal seperti di rumahku sendiri. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Itu bunyi klakson yang terbawa angin yang jauh terbentang dari jalanan di bawah gedung ini. _Furnitur lounge_ putih, tapi di luarnya ada taman kecil yang terawat baik yang menuju ke penghalang kaca. Bahkan ada _jacuzzi_ di dalam tanah yang cukup besar untuk enam orang. Dua _sunchair_ dipasang di sampingnya. Aku melangkah ke tepi taman dan membiarkan pandanganku mengembara di _Central Park_. Itu adalah pemandangan yang indah.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk melompat, kan?" Tanya Itachi sambil mencengkeram pegangan tangga di sampingku.

Aku memiringkan wajahku ke arahnya, mencoba mengukur apakah ini adalah usaha candaannya. Dia tampak serius. "Mengapa aku harus bunuh diri dengan melompat?"

"Beberapa wanita di dunia kita melihatnya sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kebebasan. Pernikahan ini adalah penjaramu."

Aku menilai jarak antara atap dan tanah. Kematian sudah pasti. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Sebelum melakukan itu, lebih baik aku lari. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu untuk keluargaku. Hinata, Naruto dan Ino akan patah hati dan bersedih jika aku mati tidak wajar"

Itachi mengangguk. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya dan itu membuatku gila. "Ayo kembali ke dalam," katanya sambil meletakkan tangan di punggung bawahku dan mengarahkanku ke _penthouse_. Dia menutup pintu, lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku _meeting_ tiga puluh menit lagi, dan aku akan pulang beberapa jam lagi. Aku ingin membawamu ke salah satu restoran favoritku untuk makan malam"

"Oh," kataku, terkejut. "Seperti kencan, _dinner_ seperti orang pacaran?"

Sudut mulut Itachi bergetar, tapi ia tidak tersenyum. "Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu. Kita belum pernah makan malam berdua" Dia melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Aku membeku, dan dia memejamkan matanya.

"Kapan Kau akan berhenti takut padaku?"

"Kau tidak ingin aku takut kepadamu?" Aku selalu berpikir akan membuat hidupnya lebih mudah jika aku takut padanya. Akan membuat lebih mudah untuk membuat aku tetap dalam pengawasannya dan penguasaannya.

Alis Itachi yang gelap menyatu. "Kau adalah istriku. Kita akan menghabiskan hidup kita bersama. Aku tidak ingin istriku takut pada suaminya."

Itu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Ibu mencintai Ayah tapi dia juga takut padanya. "Adakah orang di luar sana yang tidak takut padamu?"

"Beberapa," katanya sebelum menurunkan kepalanya dan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia menciumku tanpa tergesa-gesa sampai aku rileks di bawah sentuhannya dan membuka bibirku untuknya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan dengan ragu menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya, jemariku menyisir rambutnya. Tanganku yang lain menempel di dadanya, menikmati nuansa otot-ototnya. Sampai dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku ingin membatalkan _meeting_ ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku." Dia mengusap ibu jarinya di atas bibirku. "Tapi masih ada cukup banyak waktu untuk berduaan denganmu" Dia melirik arlojinya. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Deidara akan berada di sini saat aku pergi." Dengan dia menuju pintu dan pergi.

Sejenak aku menatap pintu, bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang akan menghentikanku jika aku keluar dari gedung ini. Aku berjalan ke tangga dan berjalan ke lantai dua. Hanya satu pintu putih yang terbuka dan aku mendorongnya sampai terbuka lebar. Kamar tidur utama terbuka di hadapanku. Seperti ruang tamu, seluruh dinding terdiri dari jendela yang menghadap ke ibu kota. Tempat tidur berukuran besar menghadap ke jendela tersebut. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya melihat matahari terbit dari tempat tidur. Dinding di balik tempat tidur itu dilapisi kain hitam. Di ujung ruangan, ada sebuah pintu masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian dan di sebelah kanannya, aku bisa melihat _bathtub_ berdiri bebas melalui dinding kaca yang memisahkan kamar tidur dari kamar mandi.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, . Bahkan dari _bathtub,_ Kau bisa menonton seisi kota. Meskipun dinding kaca, _wastafel_ dan seisi kamar mandi tidak terlihat dari kamar tidur karena dinding kaca itu berwarna gelap.

"Sakura?"

Aku tersentak. Jantungku berdegup kencang di dadaku saat aku perlahan mengikuti suaranya dan menemukan Deidara di luar kamar, membawa tasku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," katanya saat melihat wajahku. Aku mengangguk. "Di mana Kau ingin aku meletakkan tas ini?"

Aku lupa Itachi meletakan tas kita di sofa. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin lemari dekat pintu lemari?"

Dia berjalan melewati aku dan meletakkan tas di bangku di dalam pintu lemari. Ketiga koperku dan dua tas besar ada di sampingnya. "Kau tahu kesukaan Itachi? Apakah Itachi suka wanita yang suka berdandan? Apakah aku perlu berdandan untuk malam ini? Itachi mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membawaku ke restoran favoritnya, tapi dia tidak memberi tahuku apakah aku harus berdandan dan harus memakai baju seperti apa. Aku harus menyesuaikan penampilanku dengan tempat restoran itu"

Deidara tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, jika Itachi tidak memberitahumu untuk berpakaian seperti apa berarti kau bebas memakai baju apa pun untuk pergi ke restoran itu"

"Mengapa, biasanya keluargaku mengkhusukan kami memakai pakaian formal dan sebagainya kalau kami pergi makan keluar dari rumah? Apakah restoran favorit Itachi itu KFC, sehingga bebas mengenakan pakaian apa pun?" Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah makan di KFC. Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan pernah membawa kita ke tempat seperti itu. Ino, Hinata dan aku pernah meyakinkan Kakashi untuk membawa kami ke McDonalds tapi itu menjadi pengalaman pertama dan tak terulang lagi, pengalaman pertamaku dengan makanan _fast food_.

"Sepertinya bukan KFC dan sejenisnya. Kupikir Itachi ingin membikanmu _surprise_."

Aku meragukannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku membongkar itu." Aku memberi isyarat pada koperku.

Deidara menjaga jarak dekat denganku. Dia baik tapi profesional. "Apakah Kau memerlukan bantuan?"

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Deidara menyentuh celana dalamku. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka membereskan barang pribadiku sendiri."

Senyum kasih sayang memenuhi wajah Deidara sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi. Aku menunggu sampai aku yakin dia sudah kembali ke lantai bawah sebelum membuka koper pertama. Di atas ada foto aku bersama Ino, Hinata dan Naruto. Aku menangis untuk ketiga kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Aku baru melihatnya pagi ini, jadi bagaimana aku bisa merasa begitu sendirian dan kesepian?

-000-

Saat Itachi pulang hampir lima jam setelah menggalkan _penthouse_ , aku memakai rok dan baju tanpa lengan yang tipis. Meski mataku masih sedikit merah karena menangis. _make up_ tidak bisa menutupi mataku yang memerah dan segikit bengkak. Itachi segera menyadari, tatapannya tertuju pada mataku, lalu melesat ke foto keluargaku di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu biasanya kau tidaur di sisi mana. Aku bisa memindahkannya ke meja lain jika Kau mau," kataku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kelelahan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Apakah _meeting_ itu baik-baik saja dan berakhir dengan baik?"

Itachi membuang muka. "aku kurang berminat membahasnya dan aku harap kita tidak membicarakannya. Aku kelaparan" Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menggapai lengannya lalu mengikutinya ke lift. Dia tegang dan nyaris tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat kami di dalam mobilnya. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah dia mengharapkanku untuk membuka pembicaraan, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk berusaha berbicara.

Saat kami berhenti di lampu merah, dia melirikku. "Kau terlihat luar biasa"

"Terima kasih."

Dia memarkir mobil di tempat parkir yang terjaga keamanannya, lalu kami berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan restoran kecil yang menawarkan segalanya mulai dari masakan India, dari _canai_ ke _Sushi_. Dia berhenti di sebuah restoran Korea dan membuka pintu untukku. Tertegun aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sesak dan sempit.

Meja-meja kecil disatukan dengan erat dan sebuah bar di depannya menawarkan minuman beralkohol dengan label yang bahkan tidak bisa aku baca. Seorang pelayan mendatangi kami dan saat melihat Itachi, dia membawa kami ke bagian belakang restoran dan memberi kami meja terakhir yang tersedia. Orang-orang di meja di samping kami menatap Itachi dengan mata terbelalak. Aku duduk di bangku dan Itachi pun mendudukan dirinya ke kursi di seberangku. Pria di sampingnya menggeser kursinya ke samping, jadi Itachi akan memiliki lebih banyak tempat. Apakah mereka tahu siapa dia atau apakah mereka hanya bersikap sopan?

"Kau terlihat terkejut," kata Itachi setelah pelayannya mengambil pesanan minuman kami dan meninggalkan kami dengan menu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kau menyukai makanan korea" Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan di restoran yang ramai

"Restoran ini adalah restoran korea terbaik di kota ini, dan ini bukan milik rantai _Hebi_ "

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apakah di bawah perlindungan Keluarga?

"Ini independen."

"Ada restoran independen di Kota kekuasaan _Akatsuki_?"

Pasangan di meja di samping kami menatapku aneh. Bagi mereka percakapan kami mungkin lebih dari sedikit aneh.

"Beberapa, tapi kita sedang dalam negosiasi sekarang."

Aku mendengus.

Itachi menunjuk ke menuku. "Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan?"

"Yeah, aku belum pernah mencoba makanan Korea."

" _Kimchi_ sayuran yang di fermentasi dan daging sapi _bulgogi_ itu lezat."

"Kau makan sayuran?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Kalau sudah disiapkan seperti ini, aku akan memakannya"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ini nyata. "Pesanan saja apa yang terbaik menurutmu. Aku makan semuanya kecuali hati."

"Aku suka wanita yang makan lebih banyak dari pada hanya makan salad saja."

Pelayan kembali dan menerima pesanan kami. Aku mengambil sumpit, mencoba mencari cara terbaik untuk kegugupanku di depan Itachi.

"Apakah Kau belum pernah menggunakan sumpit sebelumnya?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai. Apakah dia mengejekku?

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup, ini kali pertama aku makan malam bersama seorang pria, dan ketika aku berada di _Konoha_ aku tak pernah di izinkan untuk pergi keluar, apalagi jalan dan makan berdua dengan seorang pria" Kepahitan membunyikan suaraku.

"Kau bisa pergi kemana saja yang kau mau sekarang."

"Benarkah? Sendirian?"

Itachi menurunkan suaranya. "Dengan aku atau Deidara, atau Sasori saat Deidara berhalangan atau libur"

Tentu saja.

Aku mencoba untuk mengambil _kimchi_ namun karena kegugupanku tangan ini menjadi gemetar dan menjatuhkannya sebelum masuk kedalam mulutku. Itachi mendengus.

"Aku adalah suamimu, sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan makan malam sersamaku" Itachi mengambil sebuah tisu dan berdiri mencondongkan badannya membersihkan _kimchi_ yang tertinggal di bajuku.

"Nodanya mungkin hilang ketika di cuci, makan lah yang banyak jangan seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis lain yang hanya memakan salad dan buah" katanya.

Itachi melihat dengan jelas kegembiraan saat aku mencoba kembali untuk membawa _kimchi_ dan _bulgogi_ ke bibirku tanpa ada rasa gugup yang membuat sumpit bergetar.

"Jadi gadis-gadis di kota ini hanya makan salad dan buah? Tidak heran gadis-gadis di kota ini sangat kurus jika mereka makan salad dan buah saja, namun kulit mereka lebih bagus dari kulitku."

"Kau lebih cantik dari mereka semua," katanya. Aku mengamati wajahnya, mencoba mencari tahu apakah dia jujur, tapi seperti biasa wajahnya tidak terbaca. Aku membiarkan diriku mengagumi matanya. Mereka tidak biasa dengan bola mata gelap. Mata itu tidak terlihat dingin sekarang, tapi aku ingat bagaimana ketika dinginnya mata itu begitu menusuk.

Itachi mengambil sepotong daging sapi bulgogi dan mengulurkannya di hadapanku. Alisku terangkat kaget. Itachi juga mengangkat alisnya seperti ekspresiku tapi dia lebih menantang. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menutup bibirku di seputar sumpitnya, lalu menariknya kembali, menikmati rasa daging bulgogi. Mata Itachi mengamatiku.

"Lezat," kataku. Itachi mengambil bulgogi berikutnya dan aku mengambilnya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku bersyukur bahwa Itachi menunjukkan sisi normal dia kepadaku. Ini memberiku harapan. Mungkin itu niatnya memberiku harapan, tapi aku tidak peduli.

-000-

Relaksasi yang kurasakan saat makan malam menguap saat Itachi dan aku kembali ke _penthouse_ kami dan melangkah ke kamar tidur. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan aku bersiap-siap sebelum kembali.

Mata Itachi menarik gaun tidur satin panjangku yang gelap. Itu sampai ke betisku tapi memiliki belahan disisi kanan kirinya yang naik sampai pahaku. Masih jauh lebih sederhana daripada hal mengerikan yang aku pakai di malam pernikahan kami. Namun aku yakin ada hasrat di balik tatapan matanya.

Begitu dia menghilang ke kamar mandi, aku berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibukkan diri menyaksikan cakrawala malam. Aku hampir sama gugupnya seperti tadi malam. Aku tahu aku belum siap lebih dari sekadar berciuman. Aku tidak berbalik saat aku mendengar Itachi muncul di sampingku. Perawakannya yang mengesankan tercermin di kaca jendela. Seperti kemarin dia hanya memakai celana. Aku melihat dia mengulurkan tangan untukku, dan setiap bulu di tubuhku menegang. Dia menempelkan buku jari di sepanjang punggungku, membuat sensasi kesemutan di tubuhku. Ketika aku tidak bereaksi, dia mengulurkan tangannya, telapak tangan ke atas, sebuah undangan bukan perintah, namun aku tahu hanya ada satu jawaban yang benar.

Aku menghadapnya, tapi mataku tertarik pada bekas luka yang panjang di telapak tangannya. Ujung jariku di atas lukanya. "Apakah itu dari sumpah darah?" Aku mengintip ke wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Aku tahu saat upacara inisiasi, pria harus membiarkan darahnya mengalir keluar sambil mengucapkan kata-kata sumpah.

"Bukan. Ini…" Dia berpaling ke tangan lain di mana bekas luka kecil yang merusak telapak tangannya. "Itu," katanya sambil menglus ke arah bekas luka yang masih aku sentuh. "... terjadi dalam perkelahian. Aku harus mencegah serangan pisau dengan tanganku."

Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang pertama kali dia membunuh seorang pria, tapi dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku ke tempat tidur. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata saat dia duduk di kasur dan menarikku di antara kedua kakinya. Aku mencoba untuk merilekskan ciumannya dan saat dia tidak bergerak untuk membuka mulutku, aku benar-benar merasakan ketegangan menyelinap pergi dan mulai menikmati mulutnya yang berpengalaman, tapi kemudian dia berbaring dan menarikku ke tempat tidur bersamanya.

Ciumannya menjadi lebih kuat dan aku bisa merasakan ereksinya menempel di pahaku. Tetap saja aku tidak mundur. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku tahu itu akan datang. Tangannya menangkup di dadaku dan aku menegang meski niat terbaikku tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menarik kembali tangannya, tapi juga tidak memindahkannya. Ciumannya membuat sulit berpikir. Apakah akan sangat buruk untuk tidur dengan Itachi? Dia mundur beberapa inci dan mencium ke telingaku. "Aku tidak pernah ingin bercinta dengan wanita sama seperti aku ingin menidurimu sekarang juga."

Aku membeku. Kata-katanya membuatku merasa murahan. Dia adalah suamiku dan dia memiliki hak atas tubuhku, jika Kau bertanya kepada siapa pun di keluarga kami, tapi aku pantas mendapatkannya lebih baik dari itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pelacur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dengan wanita lain. Aku adalah istrinya. Aku ingin lebih Aku menoleh dan mendorong telapak tanganku ke dadanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengalah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini," kataku, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jijikku darinya.

Aku tidak menatapnya tapi aku bisa merasakan frustrasinya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bahwa aku tiba-tiba merasa cukup nyaman untuk tidur dengannya karena dia mengajakku makan malam? Begitukah cara kerjanya dengan gadis-gadisnya yang lain? Untuk waktu yang lama dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatapku, lalu dia melepaskan diri dariku.

Dia mematikan lampu tanpa sepatah kata pun dan tidauran di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kuharap setidaknya dia menahanku. Ini malam pertamaku yang jauh dari keluargaku. Alangkah baiknya jika setidaknya dia menghiburku, tapi aku tidak memintanya melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya aku menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata.

-000-

Saat aku terbangun keesokan paginya, Itachi sudah pergi. Tidak ada catatan, bahkan tidak sms di teleponku. Dia benar-benar kesal. Aku menyingkirkan selimutku. Dia tahu aku tidak mengenal seseorang di kota ini, namun dia tidak peduli. Aku meraih laptopku dan membuka akun emailku. Ino sudah mengirimiku tiga email baru. Yang terakhir hampir mengancam. Aku mengangkat gagang telepon. Hanya mendengar suaranya sudah cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak membutuhkan Itachi atau siapa pun, selama aku bersama Ino.

Aroma kopi dan sesuatu yang manis akhirnya menarikku keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju lantai bawah. Panci berdenting di dapur dan saat berbelok di tikungan, aku menemukan seorang wanita kecil gemuk yang tampak cukup tua untuk menjadi nenekku di kompor, membuat telur dadar. Rambutnya yang abu-abu gelap diikat dengan hairnet. Deidara bertengger di bangku di bar yang menempel di dapur, secangkir kopi di depannya. Dia berbalik saat aku mendekat, matanya mengamati baju tidurku sebelum memalingkan pandangannya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum ramah. "Kau pasti Sakura. Aku Chiyo."

Aku menghampirinya untuk menjabat tangannya tapi dia menarikku ke pelukan, menekanku di dadanya yang lebar. "Kau cantik, Nak. Tidak heran Itachi jatuh cinta padamu."

Itachi mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin, dia hanya menginginkanku menjadi pelacurnya. Aku menekan komentarku agar tidak keluar dari mulutku. "Baunya lezat."

"Duduklah. Sarapan siap dalam beberapa menit. Cukup untuk Deidara dan kau."

Aku duduk di samping Deidara di bangku. Dia masih menatap ke arah lain dengan tajam. "Apa masalahmu? Aku tidak telanjang" kataku saat aku tidak tahan lagi.

Chiyo tertawa. "Anak laki-laki itu khawatir Itachi tahu dia melirik gadisnya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, kesal. Jika Deidara berkeras menjadi pengecut, dia harus makan dengan mata tertutup. Aku tidak mengenakan jubah mandi karena aku tidak mengharapkan ada pengawal di rumahku sendiri.

-000-

Aku sudah tertidur saat Itachi pulang malam itu. Sementara dia menghabiskan sehari di luar untuk melakukan sesuatu, entah apa yang menjadikan aku tawanan di _penthouse_ bodoh ini. Satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku adalah Chiyo dan Deidara, tapi dia pergi setelah menyiapkan makan malam dan Deidara bukanlah pengawal yang bisa mengobrol santai denganku. Aku melihat saat Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi, baru saja mandi. Dia mengabaikan keberadaanku. Apakah dia pikir aku peduli? Saat dia berbaring di sampingku dan memadamkan lampu, kataku di dalam kegelapan. "Bisakah aku jalan-jalan kota besok?"

"Selama Kau membawa Deidara bersamamu," adalah jawaban singkatnya.

Aku menelan rasa sakit dan frustrasiku. Ketika membawaku ke restoran favoritnya, kupikir dia akan berusaha membuat mudah status pernikahan ini, tapi itu tipuan untuk dapat meniduriku. Dan sekarang dia menghukumku dengan mendiamkanku.

Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya, tidak akan pernah. Aku melayang ke suara napas berirama.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam dari mimpi buruk. Lengan Itachi melilit tubuhku, tubuhku peluk olehnya. Aku bisa saja menarik diri, tapi kedekatannya terasa terlalu hangat. Sebagian diriku masih menginginkan pernikahan ini penuh cinta.

-000-

Aku sangat merindukan Ino dan Hinata, kebersamaan bersama mereka.

Deidara mencoba untuk menjaga jarak agar aku lebih nyaman menikmati jalan-jalanku. "Mau belanja?"

Aku hampir tertawa. Apakah menurutnya belanja membuat segalanya lebih baik? Mungkin itu berlaku untuk beberapa orang, tapi jelas tidak untukku. "Tidak, tapi aku ingin mendatangi salah satu tempat makan. Ino mengirimi aku email berisi beberapa restoran yang ingin dia coba saat dia berkunjung. Aku ingin pergi ke salah satu dari restoran itu hari ini."

Deidara tampak ragu-ragu dan tak yakin sebelumnya, dan ketika aku meyakinkannya "Aku sudah meminta izin kepada Itachi beberapa malam yang lalu, jadi Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku diizinkan meninggalkan penjara ini."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Aku sudah tahu. Dia kemarin bilang bilang padaku."

Ini konyol. Aku meninggalkannya berdiri di tengah ruang tamu dan bergegas menaiki tangga ke kamar tidur. Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, tubuhku sudah terbalut gaun musim panas yang bagus dan sandal, meraih tas dan kacamata hitamku sebelum kembali ke bawah. Deidara tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa dia bukan pengawalku?

"Ayo pergi," perintahku. Jika dia ingin bertindak seperti pengawalku, aku akan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Deidara mengenakan jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan _holster_ nya, lalu menekan tombol lift. Kami tidak berbicara selama perjalanan turun. Ini sebenarnya pertama kali kulihat lobi gedung _penthouse_. Itu adalah lingkaran, marmer hitam, seni modern, _counter gloss_ putih tinggi di belakang yang ada resepsionis paruh baya dengan jas hitam. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Deidara sebelum matanya melotot ke arahku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang jelas. "Selamat siang, Nyonya Uchiha" katanya dengan suara terlalu sopan. Aku hampir tersandung mendengar dia memanggilku itu. Mudah lupa bahwa aku bukan Senju lagi.

Aku mengangguk sebagai pengakuan, lalu dengan cepat bergegas keluar. Uadara panas menerobos tubuhku saat aku meninggalkan gedung ber-AC. Musim panas di kota, tidak ada yang menjadi harapan. Aroma knalpot dan sampah seakan melintas di jalanan seperti kabut. Deidara selangkah di belakangku dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa tahan terhadap udara panas dengan menggunakan jaket itu.

"Kurasa kita perlu naik taksi," kataku, saat melangkah ke tepi jalan. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tapi aku sudah mengangkat tanganku dan sebuah taksi membelok ke samping dan berhenti di sampingku.

-000-

Deidara mundur beberapa langkah, dengan tatapan waspada di punggungku. Itu membuatku gila. Orang-orang memandang aneh kepada kami. "Bisakah Kau berjalan di sampingku?" Tanyaku saat kami menyusuri tengah kota tempat restoran itu berada. "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir bahwa Kau pengawalku" Mungkin dia masih kesal karena aku menyuruhnya naik taksi, bukan BMW hitam yang sering digunakan mafia.

"Aku menjagamu."

Aku berhenti sampai dia melangkah ke sampingku. Bagian luar restoran dikelilingi oleh bunga liar yang tumbuh di pot terakota dan bagian dalamnya mengingatkanku pada restoran klasik yang berada di pinggiran Venezia Italy. Sepertinya setiap pelayan ditato, dan meja-meja itu saling berdekatan sehingga Kau bisa makan dari piring tetanggamu. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Ino menyukainya.

Bibir Deidara mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya dengan jelas. Mungkin itu mimpi buruk pengawal. "Apakah kalian memerlukan ruang yang lebih privasi?" Tanya seorang pelayan wanita.

"Tidak." Deidara menyipitkan matanya seolah tidak percaya seseorang benar-benar menanyakan hal seperti itu. Aku menyukainya, Di sinilah aku bukan Sakura istri Itachi Uchiha. "tidak terimakasih. Dan kita tidak butuh waktu lama," kataku sopan.

Wanita itu melihat ke antara Deidara dan aku, lalu tersenyum. "kalian punya waktu 1 jam. kalian adalah pasangan yang imut."

Dia berbalik untuk membawa kami ke meja kami, karena itulah dia tidak melihat ekspresi Deidara. "Kenapa kau tidak mengoreksinya?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kita bukan pasangan. Kau adalah istri Itachi."

"Untuk sekarang aku bebas"

Deidara tidak membantah lagi, tapi aku tahu itu membuat dia tidak nyaman untuk bertindak seperti kita hanyalah pengawal dan istri atasannya. Aku makan salad dengan saus paling lezat dan menikmati menonton orang-orang di sekitar kita, sementara Deidara makan burger dan memantau lingkungan sekitar kita. Aku tidak sabar untuk membawa Ino ke sini. Kesedihan memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah kesepian selama hidupku. Hanya dua hari menjalani hidup baruku dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bertahan hidup ribuan hari yang akan menyusul. "Jadi Itachi akan pulang larut malam nanti?"

"Kurasa," kata Deidara.

Setelah makan, aku memaksa Deidara untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan restoran untuk sedikit lebih lama, tapi akhirnya aku merasa frustrasi dengan postur tubuhnya yang kaku dan ketidaknyamanan yang jelas, dan akhirnya aku setuju untuk kembali ke _penthouse._

-000-

Ketika taksi berhenti di depan gedung _penthouse_ , Deidara membayar sopirnya dan aku menyelinap keluar dari mobil. Saat aku mendekati kaca depan, aku melihat salah satu sepupu Itachi duduk di dalam lobi. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kami tidak berbicara lebih dari beberapa kalimat di pesta pernikahan dan aku tidak mendapat kesan bahwa dia tertarik pada persahabatan. Bingung, aku melangkah ke lobi. Mata Konan menatapku dan dia menghampiriku tanpa ragu dan memelukku sampai aku terkejut, lalu dia menekan sesuatu ke tanganku. "Sini. Jangan biarkan Deidara atau orang lain melihatnya. Sekarang tersenyum."

Aku melakukannya, tertegun. Aku bisa merasakan selembar kertas terlipat dan terasa seperti kunci di telapak tanganku. Dengan cepat aku menyimpannya di dompetku saat Deidara muncul di sampingku. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Konan?" Ada sedikit kecurigaan dalam suaranya.

Dia menunjukkan gigi padanya. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Sakura melakukannya dan bertanya apakah kita bisa bertemu untuk makan siang. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku harus ke salon." Dia memberi aku peringatan, lalu dia berjalan keluar, sepatu _heels_ bertepuk tangan di lantai marmer.

Deidara mengawasiku. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Apa yang dia katakan," kataku sambil mengangkat daguku. "Aku ingin naik sekarang." Dia ingin aku bertindak seperti atasannya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengharapkan aku untuk membuka diri kepadanya. Dia mengangguk dan menuntunku ke lift dengan anggukan singkat ke arah dua resepsionis.

Saat kami memasuki _penthouse,_ aku mohon diri dan menuju kamar mandi tamu. Aku mengeluarkan apa yang Konan berikan padaku dan membuka selembar kertas itu.

 _Sakura,_

 _Kunci_ _ini_ _untuk salah satu penthouse milik_ _Uchiha_ _sendiri. Datanglah malam ini pukul sepuluh malam untuk melihat apa yang benar-benar suamimu_ _lakukan di atas tempat tidur_ _. Hati-hati dan diam, dan jangan beritahu siapapun. Deidara akan mencoba menghentikanmu._

Alamatnya ada di bagian bawah halaman. Catatan itu tidak ditandatangani dan ditulis dengan komputer. Apakah dari Konan? Itu masuk akal. Aku membacanya lagi dan lagi. Itu bisa menjadi tipuan, atau lebih buruk lagi jebakan, tapi rasa ingin tahu membakar tubuhku. Itachi sebenarnya bukan suami yang terbuka. Satu-satunya masalah adalah bagaimana menuju _penthouse_ dan bagaimana menyingkirkan Deidara. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan sisiku.

-000-

Aku meyakinkan Deidara untuk pergi makan malam ke restoran yang menurut _google_ _map_ hanya berjarak lima menit berjalan kaki dari alamat yang diberikan Konan kepadaku. Ketika Deidara menggunakan kamar mandi tamu di _penthouse_ kami, aku menggunakan saat tui untuk membawa pistol kecil yang disimpan Itachi di salah satu laci teratas di lemari masuk. Aku memperhatikannya saat aku membongkar koperku dan melipat pakaianku ke dalam laci. Aku menyembunyikannya di saku sebelah tas. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan senjata, aku tahu bagaimana menggunakannya secara teori. Lebih baik bejaga-jaga daripada menyesal. Sedia paying sebelum hujan.

-000-

Saat itu pukul sembilan lewat seperempat. Deidara dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan makanan pembuka kami, saat aku berdiri untuk menuju kamar mandi. Deidara mendorong kursinya dan hampir berdiri.

Aku melotot. "Kau tidak akan mengikuti aku ke kamar mandi. Apakah kau pikir aku akan tersesat dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi? Orang akan mencurigaiku. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku di sini. Aku aman."

Deidara kembali terdududk. Kamar mandinya melewati sebuah sudut, lebih dekat ke pintu daripada meja kami. Aku menyelinap keluar dari restoran, mengambil kertas dari tasku dan membaca ulang alaat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Lalu aku bergegas menuju alamat. Perlu setidaknya lima menit sebelum Deidara berani menuju kamar mandi dan mudah-mudahan lebih lama lagi sebelum dia masuk untuk memeriksaku.

Ketika aku tiba di depan gedung batu bata, aku ragu-ragu. Tidak ada resepsionis, hanya koridor sempit dan tangga curam. Lalu aku menarik napas panjang dan masuk. Kertas itu mengatakan _penthouse_ itu berada di lantai tiga. Aku manaiki lift yang tersembunyi di sudut gelap di belakang tangga. Selama naik, keraguan menghampiriku. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan suratnya. Lift berhenti dan pintu berderak terbuka. Mataku melesat ke tombol yang akan membawaku kembali ke lantai dasar tapi malah melangkah keluar dan menemukan pintu _penthouse_. Itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

Hatiku berdebar-debar ketakutan. Ini sepertinya ide yang sangat buruk, tapi rasa penasaran lebih kuat dari pada khawatir. Aku membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Ruang tamu gelap dan kosong, tapi cahaya datang dari tempat lain. Aku meletakkan tanganku di pistol di dompetku, lalu merayap masuk, tapi membeku saat aku mendengar seorang wanita berteriak. "Iya lebih dalam, lebih cepat!"

Aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Cahaya itu keluar dari pintu yang terbuka. Aku berhenti di depannya, ragu-ragu. Aku masih bisa berbalik dan berpura-pura tidak pernah menerima surat itu. Erangan lain melayang keluar ruangan dan aku menegang. Panas menyengat wajahku, lalu sepertinya mengalir keluar dari tubuhku sepenuhnya. Izumi Uchiha berlutut dan lengan bawah di ranjang, sementara Itachi menidurinya dari belakang. Ritme tubuhnya yang memukul pantatnya memenuhi kesunyian, hanya kadang-kadang terganggu oleh tangisan dan erangannya yang menggembirakan. Mata Itachi tertutup saat jari-jarinya menyentuh pinggulnya dan dia menabrakinya lagi dan lagi. Izumi menoleh untuk menatap mataku, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lengan tak kasat mata menempuh perjalanan ke tenggorokanku, seakan ada yang mencekikku. Jadi inilah yang dialami Itachi selama dua malam terakhir ini.

Untuk sesaat yang aku seperti orang gila, aku mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil pistolnya dan melemparkannya ke kepalanya. Aku tidak akan menembaknya, kalaupun aku mau. Aku bukan mafia. Aku bukan Itachi. Bahuku merosot dan aku mundur selangkah. Aku harus pergi. Mata Itachi melesat terbuka, tangannya meraih pistol di tempat tidur di sampingnya tapi kemudian dia menemukanku. Dia tersentak, lalu membeku.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Tanya Izumi, menggoyang pantatnya terhadapnya. Dia masih terkubur di dalam dirinya. Itachi dan aku saling menatap dan aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di mataku.

Aku berbalik dan berlari. Aku harus pergi. Pergi saja Begitu aku melangkah keluar dari lift di lantai satu, aku mulai gemetar tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku bergegas keluar hampir menabrak Deidara yang pasti mengikuti GPS teleponku. Dia menatap wajahku, lalu ke gedung dan matanya melebar. Dia tahu. Semua orang sepertinya tahu, kecuali aku yang bodoh.

Aku menyerbu pergi, berlari lebih cepat dari yang pernah kulalui dalam hidupku. Ketika aku menyeberang jalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah, aku melihat Itachi dengan kemeja yang tidak di kancing dan celana yang terhuyung-huyung keluar dari pintu. Deidara sudah mengejarku.

Tapi aku cepat. Bertahun-tahun sering olahraga akhirnya terbayar. Aku praktis menaiki tangga, mencari-cari kartu KRL yang dimiliki adik perempuanku dan aku telah membuatnya sebelum pernikahan itu setelah kami memaksa Kakashi menunjukkan kereta bawah tanah kepada kami. Aku berhasil masuk ke pintu kereta bawah tanah yang sudah tutup. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ke mana arahnya. Tapi saat aku melihat Itachi dan Deidara menujuku, yang terpenting adalah membawa dirikku pergi jauh. Jauh dari senyum kemenangan yang diberikan Izumi padaku, dari suara tubuh Itachi yang menggedor pantatnya, dari pengkhianatannya.

Pada malam pernikahan kami, aku memberi tahu Itachi bahwa aku tidak membencinya. Kuharap dia bertanya lagi padaku hari ini. Aku duduk di kursi, tapi aku masih gemetar. Kemana aku pergi harus pergi.

Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Itachi mungkin sudah mengirim setiap pengawal-pengawalnya setelahku diketahui melarikan diri. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mendapat beberapa penampilan aneh dari penumpang lain.

Aku meraih ponselku dan memanggil Ino. Dia menjawab di ring kedua. "Sakura?"

"Aku melihat Itachi di tempat tidur dengan Izumi" Banyak orang melihat ke arahku. Apa bedanya? Mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Pengumuman pernikahan di surat kabar tidak pernah menyertakan fotoku.

"Sialan, Si Brengsek itu"

"Ya" Aku keluar ke stasiun berikutnya saat aku menceritakan keseluruhan cerita ini kepada Ino. Dengan cepat aku menjauh dari bawah tanah karena itulah tempat pertama mereka melihatku. Akhirnya aku memilih ke tempat burger dan bir dijual. Aku memesan _coke_ dan burger, meski aku tidak berniat minum atau makan.

"Di mana Kau sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

"Di suatu tempat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Di restoran."

"Hati-hati." Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. "Apakah kau menangis?"

Aku... Sekali lagi aku diam.

"Jangan menangis. jangan saat aku tidak ada di sekitarmu untuk menghiburmu dan menendang si keledai Itachi. Aku tahu dia brengsek. Bajingan sial kau belum tidur dengannya, kan?"

"belum. Mungkin karena itulah dia kembali pada pelacurnya"

"Jangan berani menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Setiap pria yang baik akan menyimpan penisnya di celananya atau hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk onani"

 _Burger_ dan _coke_ tiba, dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang berlama-lama di samping mejaku selama beberapa detik, tatapannya menahan air mataku. Aku memberinya senyum dan akhirnya dia pergi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah?"

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa Ayah akan membiarkan aku meninggalkan Itachi karena dia menipuku?" Itachi juga tidak mengizinkannya. Aku adalah miliknya, karena Deidara tidak pernah berhenti mengingatkanku.

"Manusia itu semua babi."

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan penampilan yang diberikan Izumi kepadaku. Dia tampak seperti dia menang."

"Dia ingin kau melihatnya, dia ingin mempermalukanmu" Ino terdiam. "Kau adalah istri masa depan pemimpin _Akatsuki_. Jika seseorang mempermalukanmu, mereka praktis menghina Itachi."

"Yah, dia sibuk membantunya menghinaku"

Ino mendengus. "Aku harap penisnya patah"

Aku terisak.

"Aku yakin Deidara mendapatkan pantatnya ditendang karena membiarkanmu menyelinap pergi. "

Aku hampir merasa kasihan pada Deidara, tapi kemudian aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia sudah tahu tentang Izumi selama ini. Itu telah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tuhan, berapa banyak orang yang tahu? Apakah mereka semua menertawakanku di belakangku?

"Apakah kau berbicara dengan Sakura?" Aku bisa mendengar suara gembira Hinata di latar belakang. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Keluar dari kamarku"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya! Dia juga kakakku!"

"Tidak sekarang. Ini adalah urusan pribadi." Terdengar teriakan, lalu suara pintu situtup paksa, diikuti dengan tinju yang memalu kayu. Hatiku membengkak karena kehangatan dan aku tersenyum. Ini adalah hidupku belum lama ini. Sekarang aku hanya punya suami yang licik untuk kembali.

"Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu." Aku membayar dan meninggalkan restoran, kembali berkeliaran di jalanan. Hari sudah gelap tapi mereka masih penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang dalam perjalanan pulang dari makan malam atau dalam perjalanan ke klub atau bar.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kau harus melawan"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah melawan Itachi adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Apa yang bisa dia lakukan padamu? Kau bukan musuhnya atau prajuritnya, dan dia bilang dia tidak bertarung dengan wanita, dia juga tidak akan memaksakan diri padamu. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menguncimu di kamarmu tanpa makan malam?"

Aku menghela napas.

"Mungkin ksu harus menipu dia. Pergi ke klub, cari _hot guy_ dan tidurlah dengannya."

Itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik dengan Itachi. "Dia akan membunuhnya. Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah gara-gara aku"

"Lalu lakukan sesuatu yang lain. Aku tidak peduli asalkan kau membayar kembali Itachi atas apa yang dia lakukannya terhadapmu. Dia mungkin akan terus menipumu. Aku lebih suka jika kau memberontak"

Tapi Ino adalah pemberontak. Aku lebih memilih taktik halus. "Seharusnya aku melepaskan telepon ini sekarang. Aku butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan tidak ingin Itachi melacakku."

"Telepon aku secepatnya. Tidak peduli waktu Jika aku tidak mendengar kabar darimu besok pagi, aku tidak peduli siapa yang harus bodohi untuk bisa terbang ke sana"

"Baiklah, _Love You_ " Sebelum Ino bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku mematikan teleponku, menonaktifkannya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah sebelum berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku mulai lelah. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku terus berjalan adalah wajah Itachi yang gila karena dia tidak bisa menemukanku. Dia benci tidak memegang kendali. Dan sekarang aku menyelinap menjauh darinya. Aku berharap bisa melihatnya.

Aku membeli kopi dan membungkus jari-jariku di atas cangkir kertas hangat saat aku bersandar pada kursi kedai kopi dan membiarkan mataku mengembara karena menipisnya orang yang lewat. Setiap kali pasangan berjalan melewatiku, berpegangan tangan, berciuman dan tertawa dan jatuh cinta, dadaku menegang. Mataku terbakar karena kelelahan dan tangisanku tadi. Aku sangat lelah.

Aku memanggil taksi dan membiarkannya membawaku ke gedung _penthouse_ Itachi. Saat melangkah ke lobi, resepsionis segera mengangkat gagang telepon. Anjing yang baik, aku ingin mengatakannya. Sebagai gantinya aku memutar mulut aku menjadi senyuman dan melangkah ke lift, lalu menyelipkan kartu itu sehingga akan membawa aku ke lantai yang benar. Aku hampir tenang sekarang, setidaknya terlihat tenang dari luar. Apakah Itachi di _penthouse_? Atau apakah dia mencariku? Atau mungkin dia kembali ke pelacurnya dan membiarkan anak buahnya yang mencariku. Saat aku terbangun dengan lengan Itachi di sekitarku, atau saat dia menciumku, aku akan membiarkan diriku percaya bahwa mungkin aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku. Ketika kami makan malam bersama, kupikir aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku memasuki _penthouse_. Deidara ada di sana dan praktis merosot lega. "Dia ada di sini," katanya di teleponnya, lalu mengangguk sebelum mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Dimana Itachi? Kembali dengan pelacurnya? "

Deidara mengerutkan kening. "Mencarimu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia harus mencariku. Dia bisa saja mengirimimu atau salah satu anjingnya yang lain. Setelah kau melakukan semua yang dia katakan. Bahkan menutupi dia saat dia keluar menipuku. "Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku memukulnya."

Aku berjalan pergi.

"Kemana kau pergi?"

"Aku akan menanggalkan baju dan mandi. Jika Kau ingin menonton, jadilah tamuku." Deidara berhenti tapi matanya mengikutiku menaiki tangga. Aku membanting pintu kamar tidur setelahku tutup, lalu menguncinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Aku mengatur suhu setinggi yang bisa kuambil tapi airnya tidak bisa membasuh pikiran di otakku. Itachi berhubungan intim dengan Izumi. Senyumnya. Suara pinggulnya membentur pantatnya. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang aku rasakan. Kekecewaan. Kecemburuan? Aku tidak memilih Itachi, tapi dia suamiku. Aku ingin dia setia kepadaku. Aku ingin dia hanya menginginkanku.

Ada yang menggedor pintu kamar ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku membungkuskan handuk di sekitar tubuhku dan perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi ke kamar tidur.

"Sakura, biarkan aku masuk!" Ada kemarahan dalam suaranya. Dia marah?

Aku menjatuhkan handuk dan memakai gaun tidur sutra ke tubuhku.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu, jika kau tidak membiarkanku masuk."

Aku ingin melihat kau melakukannya. Mungkin kau akan terkilir.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!"

Aku terlalu lelah untuk terus bermain dengannya. Aku ingin hari ini berakhir. Aku ingin tidur secara ajaib menghilangkan ingatanku. Aku membuka pintu, lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur. Pintu terbuka lebar, membentur dinding dan Itachi menyerbu masuk. Dia menggenggam lenganku dan kemarahan membakar tubuhku. Berani-beraninya dia menumpangkan tangan padaku setelah mencengkeram pelacur itu dengan tangannya?

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jeritku, merenggut keluar dari cengkeramannya. Dia terengah-engah, mata liar dengan emosi. Rambutnya berantakan dan kemejanya tidak terkancing dengan benar. Obito berdiri di ambang pintu, Deidara dan Sasori beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Katanya dengan suara rendah, dia meraihku lagi dan aku menghindarinya kembali. "Tidak! Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi. Bukan saat kau menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk menyentuh pelacurmu"

Wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin. "Keluar, semuanya Sekarang."

Obito berbalik dan dia dan dua pria lainnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kemana Saja Kau?"

"Aku tidak menipumu jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku pikir kesetiaan adalah hal yang paling penting dalam sebuah pernikahan. Jadi kau bisa menenangkan diri sekarang, tubuhku masih tetap milikmu" Aku praktis ingin meludah beberapa kata terakhir. "Aku hanya berjalan keliling kota."

"Kau berjalan-jalan keliling kota pada malam hari sendirian?"

Aku menatap matanya, berharap bisa melihat betapa aku membencinya karena apa yang kulihat, betapa sakitnya mengetahui bahwa dia sangat menghargaiku. "Kau tidak berhak marah kepadaku, Itachi. Tidak setelah apa yang aku lihat hari ini. Kau menipuku"

Itachi menggeram. "Bagaimana aku bisa selingkuh kalau kita bahkan belum melakukan hubungan intim? Aku bahkan tidak bisa meniduri istriku sendiri. Apa menurutmu aku akan hidup seperti bhiksu sampai kau memutuskan bahwa kau bisa melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri?"

Babi sombong itu. Dia dan ayahku memastikan aku bahkan tidak berbicara dengan pria lain sampai pernikahanku dengan Itachi. "Amit-amit. Berani-beraninya aku mengharapkan suamiku setia padaku? Berani-beraninya aku berharap untuk kesopanan kecil ini dalam monster?"

"Aku bukan monster. Aku telah memperlakukanmu dengan hormat."

"Hormat?" Suaraku semakin tinggi. "Aku menangkapmu dengan wanita lain! Mungkin aku harus pergi keluar, membawa orang acak kembali bersamaku dan membiarkannya meniduriku di depan matamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tiba-tiba dia melemparkanku ke tempat tidur dan berada di atas tubuhku, lenganku menempel di atas kepalaku. Mendorong rasa takut yang tersedak, kataku. "Lakukan. Bawa aku, jadi aku benar-benar bisa membencimu." Matanya adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat.

Lubang hidungnya berkobar. Aku memalingkan mukaku dan memejamkan mata. Dia terengah-engah, cengkeramannya di pergelangan tanganku terlalu kencang. Hatiku berdegup kencang melawan tulang rusukku saat aku berbaring tak bergerak di bawahnya. Dia bergeser dan menempelkan wajahnya ke pundakku, melepaskan napas yang keras. "Ya Tuhan, Sakura!"

Aku membuka mataku. Dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku tapi aku tetap memeluk lenganku di atas kepalaku. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Kemarahannya hilang dari wajahnya. Dia meraih pipiku tapi aku berbalik. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor yang kau pakai untuk menyentuh pelacurmu."

Dia duduk tegak. "Aku akan mandi sekarang, dan kita berdua bisa sedikit tenang, lalu aku ingin kita bicara."

"Apa? Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Kita. Pernikahan ini…"

Aku menurunkan lenganku. "Kau meniduri seorang wanita di depan mata aku hari ini. Apa menurutmu masih ada kesempatan untuk pernikahan ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya."

"Mengapa? Jadi Kau bisa menipu dengan tenang dan tenang di belakang punggungku?"

Dia menghela napas, dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya. "Biarkan aku mandi. Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak menghiraukanmu lebih jauh dengan menyentuhmu seperti ini."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Saat ini aku tidak berpikir aku ingin dia menyentuhku lagi, tidak peduli berapa lama dia akan mandi. Dia menghilang di kamar mandi. Aku duduk di kepala ranjang, selimut ditarik ke pinggul saat Itachi akhirnya muncul. Aku mengalihkan pandangan saat dia menjatuhkan handuknya dan mengenakan celana pendek petinju, lalu dia menyelinap ke tempat tidur di sampingku dengan sandaran di kepala tempat tidur. Dia tidak mencoba menyentuhku. "Apakah kau menangis?" Dia bertanya dengan suara bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Banyak wanita di dunia kita senang saat suami mereka menggunakan pelacur atau mengambil _gundik_. Seperti yang kau katakan, ada sedikit pernikahan cinta. Jika seorang wanita tidak tahan dengan sentuhan suaminya, dia tidak akan keberatan jika suaminya memenuhi kebutuhannya."

Aku mengejek. "Kebutuhannya."

"Aku bukan orang baik, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura sebaliknya. Tidak ada orang baik di mafia."

Mataku tertuju pada tato di atas jantungnya. "Aku tahu." Aku menelan ludah. "Tapi kau membuatku berpikir bahwa aku dapat mempercayaimu dan bahwa dirimu tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu."

Apakah dia benar-benar tidak mengerti? "Rasanya sakit melihat kau bersamanya."

Ekspresinya melembut. "Sakura, aku tidak tau bahwa kau ingin tidur denganku. Kupikir kau akan senang jika aku tidak menyentuhmu"

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Saat aku bilang, aku menginginkanmu, Kau mundur. Kau tampak jijik."

"Kami berciuman dan kau bilang ingin meniduriku lebih dari wanita lain. Tentu saja, aku mundur. Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Kau tidak pernah pulang cepat, Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?" Dia tampak frustrasi. Orang-orang mafia tampak lebih tidak mengerti dibandingkan pria normal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku belum pernah melakukan apapun. Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang aku cium. Kau tahu bahwa saat kita menikah. Kau dan ayahku bahkan memastikan hal itu terjadi, dan meskipun kau mengharapkanku untuk tidak pernah mencium seorang pria. Aku ingin kita malalunya dengan proses yang lebih normal. Aku ingin mengenalmu sehingga aku bisa santai, aku ingin menciummu dan melakukan hal-hal lain terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur bersama untuk hubungan intim."

Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya, lalu dia menyeringai. "Hal-hal lain? Hal-hal lain apa?"

Aku melotot. Aku tidak berminat untuk bercanda. "Ini tidak ada gunanya."

"Tidak, jangan." Dia memalingkan mukaku kembali padanya, lalu menjatuhkan tangannya. Dia telah memahami keinginanku "Aku mengerti. Bagi pria pertama kali bukanlah masalah besar, atau setidaknya itu bukan untuk orang-orang yang aku kenal."

"Kapan pertama kali kau berhubungan sex?"

"Aku berumur tiga belas tahun dan Kakekku aku mengira sudah saatnya aku menjadi pria sejati sejak aku diinisiasi. 'Kau tidak bisa menjadi perawan dan pembunuh'. Itu yang dia katakan." Itachi tersenyum dingin. "Dia membayar dua pelacur mulia untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamaku dan mengajariku semua yang mereka ketahui."

"Mengerikan."

"Yeah, aku kira begitu," kata Itachi pelan. "Tapi aku adalah anak remaja berusia tiga belas tahun yang ingin membuktikan dirinya. Aku adalah anggota termuda di _Akatsuki_. Aku tidak ingin orang tua menganggapku sebagai anak laki-laki. Dan aku merasa sangat senang saat akhir pekan usai. Aku ragu pelacur itu terlalu terkesan dengan penampilanku tapi mereka berpura-pura bahwa aku adalah kekasih terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki. Kakekku mungkin membayar ekstra untuk itu. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengetahui bahwa tidak semua wanita suka jika kau datang ke wajah mereka saat memberi _blowjob_."

Aku mengerutkan hidung dan Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yeah," gumamnya, lalu meraih sehelai rambutku, dan membiarkannya meluncur di jarinya. Aku tidak yakin mengapa dia selalu melakukan itu. "Aku benar-benar khawatir malam ini."

"Khawatir kalau aku membiarkan seseorang memiliki milikku."

"Tidak," katanya tegas. "Aku tahu, aku tahu kau setia. Hal-hal berkaitan dengan _Hebi_ semakin meningkat. Jika mereka berhasil menangkapmu..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak melakukannya."

"Mereka mungkin melakukannya"

Aku bergeser dari tangannya yang telah berpindah dari rambutku ke leherku. Aku tidak ingin sentuhannya. Dia mendesah. "Kau akan membuat ini benar-benar sulit, bukan?"

Aku menatapnya.

"Maaf atas apa yang kau lihat hari ini."

"Tapi tidak menyesal atas apa yang kau lakukan."

Dia tampak jengkel. "Aku jarang bilang maaf. Ketika aku mengatakannya, aku serius. "

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengatakannya lebih sering."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada jalan keluar dari pernikahan ini untukmu, bukan untukku. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menderita?"

Dia benar. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Dan bahkan jika ada, untuk apa? Ayahku akan menikahkanku ke orang berikutnya. Mungkin pria seperti suami Tenten. Dan tak peduli betapa aku ingin menyangkalnya, aku bisa membayangkan mengembangkan perasaan untuk Itachi yang kulihat di restoran. Tidak akan ada salahnya melihat dia dengan wanita itu, jika tidak. Saat dia menyentuh rambutku atau menciumku atau memelukku sepanjang malam, aku merasa diriku ingin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berharap bisa membencinya dengan segenap hatiku. Jika Ino menggantikanku, dia lebih baik menjalani hidup dengan membenci suaminya dan menjadi sengsara. "Tidak," kataku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak pernah melihatmu bersamanya."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk melakukannya, tapi mari kita berpura-pura pernikahan kita dimulai hari ini. Awal yang bersih tanpa noda."

"Ini tidak semudah itu. Bagaimana dengan dia Malam ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bersamanya. Apakah Kau mencintainya?" Suaraku bergetar saat aku mengatakannya.

Itachi melihat tentu saja. Dia menatapku seolah aku adalah teka-teki yang tidak bisa dia ketahui. "Cinta? Tidak, aku tidak punya perasaan untuk Izumi."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus melihatnya? Itu fakta yang kulihat."

"Karena dia tahu cara mengisap penis dan karena dia bercinta dengan bagus. Cukup jujur?"

Aku memerah. Itachi mengusap pipiku. "Aku suka saat Kau memerah setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu yang kotor. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah tersipu saat aku melakukan sesuatu yang kotor padamu."

Kenapa dia tidak berhenti menyentuhku? "Jika kau benar-benar ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini, jika kau ingin kesempatan melakukan sesuatu yang kotor kepadaku, maka kau harus berhenti melihat wanita lain. Mungkin istri orang lain tidak peduli, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh aku selama ada orang lain."

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku berjanji. Aku hanya akan menyentuhmu mulai dari sekarang."

Aku mempertimbangkannya. "Izumi tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak peduli?"

"Tidakkah ayahnya akan memberimu masalah?"

"Kami membayar untuk kelancaran bisnisnya dan dia memiliki anak laki-laki yang mengikuti jejaknya yang membutuhkan uang kami segera juga. Apa yang dia pedulikan tentang anak perempuan yang tidak baik untuk apa pun kecuali belanja dan akhirnya menikahi orang kaya?" Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan untukku dan setiap wanita lain di dunia kita. Anak-anak bisa mengikuti jejak ayah mereka, mereka bisa menjadi anggota mafia. Aku masih ingat berapa banyak yang telah dirayakan oleh Ayah saat mengetahui anak keempatnya akhirnya adalah anak laki-laki.

"Dia mungkin berharap kau bisa menjadi pria itu."

"Kakekku pun takan setuju"

Aku menatapnya. "Kau memiliki kebutuhanmu. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menipuku lagi jika kau bosan menungguku untuk berhubungan intim?"

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit dalam pikiran. "Apakah kau berniat membuatku menunggu lama?"

"Aku pikir kita berdua memiliki konsep yang sangat berbeda dari kata 'lama menunggu'."

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar." dia membungkuk. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan, Sakura? Aku membunuh dan memeras dan menyiksa orang. Aku adalah bos pria yang melakukan hal yang sama dan aku akan menjadi ketua, pemimpin organisasi kejahatan paling kuat di _Akatsuki_ , dan mungkin beberapa daerah lain. Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu melawan keinginanku seperti pada malam pernikahan kita dan sekarang kau marah karena aku tidak ingin menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk tidur denganmu?"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Aku lelah." Sudah sangat terlambat, dia tidak mengerti.

"Tidak," kata Itachi sambil menyentuh pinggangku. "Aku ingin mengerti. Aku suamimu. Bukannya kau seperti wanita lain yang bisa memilih pria yang akan mereka inginkan. Apakah Kau takut aku akan menjadi kasar denganmu karena apa yang kau lihat hari ini? Aku tidak akan, Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin kau menggeliat di bawahku dalam kesenangan, dan sementara itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi saat pertama kali aku menyentuhmu, aku akan membuatmu datang sesering yang kau mau dengan lidah dan jariku sampai kau bisa datang saat Aku di dalam kau, Aku tidak keberatan menunggu, tapi apa yang ingin Kau tunggu?"

Aku mengamatinya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Untuk sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, kau pasti ingin bercinta denganku dan tidak menganggapku seperti aku milikmu. Bagian dari diriku tidak ingin sedikit pun, bagian yang lain tahu aku harus melakukannya. 'Cinta adalah sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh anak perempuan saat mereka tidak tahu lebih baik, sesuatu yang wanita rindukan saat mereka terbangun di malam hari, dan sesuatu yang hanya akan mereka dapatkan dari anak-anak mereka. Pria tidak punya waktu untuk gagasan semacam itu.' Itulah yang selalu dikatakan ayahku. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu berbulan-bulan," kataku dan bukannya apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan, lalu aku tertidur karena hari ini begitu melelahkan.

 _Bersambung…_

 _ **Central Park**_ _ **:**_ **Central Park** **disini yang maksudkan adalah banguanan pencakar langit yang berda di tengah kota. Kalau di insonesia seperti yang di bangun agung domomoro grup di daerah Jakarta Barat.**

 _ **Furnitur lounge**_ _ **:**_ **seperti kursi santai, biasanya ada di lobi hotelkalau di Indonesia**

 _ **Jacuzzi**_ _ **:**_ **kolam renang yang cukup kecil hanya untuk bersantai dan berendam. Airnya biasanya hangat da nada gelembung-gelembungnya. Gunanya untuk merilekkan tubuh.**

 _ **Sunchair**_ _ **:**_ **kursi santai yang biasanya di ikuti dengan adanya payung. Biasanya di letakan di dekat kolam renang dan di pinggir pantai.**

 _ **Canai:**_ **Roti khas india, bentuknya seperti roti Maryam**

 _ **Kimchi:**_ **Asinan dari sayuran, salah satu makanan khas korea.**

 _ **Bulgogi:**_ **makanan berbahan dasar daging sapi, memakai kecap asin.**

 _ **Gundik**_ _ **:**_ **Semacam wanita simpanan, atau selir. Tapi tanpa ikatan pernikaham**


	11. Chapter 10 Bertarung Melawan Itachi

**HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 10 Bertarung melawan Itachi**

Itachi membatalkan rencananya hari ini dan mengirim Obito untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan. Sebagai wanita di dunia mafia, Kau dengan cepat belajar untuk tidak akan mengajukan terlalu banyak pertanyaan karena jawabannya kurang bagus untuk di dengar.

Saat aku masuk ke dapur dengan memakai jubah mandi, dia menatap kulkas dengan cemberut di wajahnya. "Apakah kamu bisa memasak?"

Aku mendengus. "Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah membuat sarapan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku biasanya sarapan di luar ketika berangkat bekerja, kecuali pada hari-hari ketika Chiyo ada di sini dan mempersiapkan sarapan untukku." Matanya mengamati tubuh ku. Aku memakai celana pendek, tanktop dan sandal karena udara benar-benar panas hari ini. "Aku suka kakimu." Katanya mengakat senyuman.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan ke arahnya untuk mengintip kulkas. Dia tidak mundur dan tanganku didielus olehnya. Kali ini aku tidak tersentak atas perlakuannya. Sentuhannya membuatku nyaman dan dia tidak mengejutkanku, aku benar-benar bisa membayangkan dan menikmati sentuhannya. Kulkas yang baik, penuh dengan bahan makanan. Masalahnya aku juga tidak pernah memasak, tapi aku tidak akan bilang pada Itachi. Aku meraih telur dan paprika merah, dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. Tidak mungkin sulit menyiapkan telur dadar. Aku pernah melihat juru masak kami beberapa kali di dulu.

Itachi bersandar ke dinding dapur dan menyilangkan tangannya saat aku meraih Wajan dari lemari dan menyalakan kompor. Aku melirik ke bahuku. "Maukah kau membantuku? Kau bisa memotong paprika.Aku tahu kau ahli menggunakan pisau dari apa yang aku dengar. Seharusnya memotong sayuran lebih mudah daripada memotong jari manis manusia" Aku ingat dulu dialah yang memotong jari manis Konohamaru.

Itu membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut tapi dia mengeluarkan pisau dari blok dan melangkah ke sisi tubuhku. Ujung kepalaku hanya sampai di dadanya dengan sandal flatku. Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku menyerahkan paprika itu dan menunjuk ke papan kayu karena aku merasa Itachi sudah mulai memotong tepat di atas meja granit hitam yang mahal. Kami bekerja dalam diam tapi Itachi terus melirikku. Aku memasukkan sedikit mentega ke dalam wajan, lalu mengocok telur. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku perlu menambahkan susu atau krim atau keju, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menambahkannya. Aku menuangkan telur ke dalam wajan mendesis karena panas.

Itachi mengarahkan pisaunya ke paprika cincang. "Lalu untuk apa paprika ini?"

"Sialan," bisikku. Paprika seharusnya sudah masuk lebih dulu. 

"Apakah kau pernah memasak?"

Aku mengabaikannya dan melemparkan paprika ke dalam Wajan dengan telurnya. Aku menyalakan kompor hingga panas maksimum dan segera bau api yang menyala sampai ke hidungku. Dengan cepat aku meraih spatula dan mencoba membalik telur dadar itu, tapi menempel di Wajan. Itachi memperhatikanku dengan seringai.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membuat kopi untuk kita?" Bentakku saat aku mencoba membalikan telur di dalam wajan.

Ketika aku pikir telurnya aman untuk dimakan, aku menyendoknya ke dua piring. Telurnya sangat berantakan, tidak terlihat lezat. Alis Itachi terangkat saat aku meletakkan piring di depannya. Dia duduk di kursi dan aku duduk ke satu kursi di sampingnya. Aku mengawasinya saat dia mengambil garpu dan menorehkan selembar telur, lalu membawanya ke mulutnya. Dia menelan ludah, tapi jelas dia tidak terlalu terkesan. Aku memakannya juga dan hampir meludahkannya kembali. Telurnya terlalu gosong dan terlalu asin. Aku menjatuhkan garpu dan menelan separuh kopiku, bahkan tidak peduli bahwa itu masih panas. "Ya Tuhan, itu menjijikkan."

Ada sedikit hiburan di wajah Itachi. Ungkapan yang lebih santai membuatnya tampak jauh lebih mudah didekati. "Mungkin kita harus pergi keluar untuk sarapan pagi." Kataku menyerah untuk memakan masakan yang gagal kusajikan. Telur dadar yang dimasak olehku sungguh menjijikan.

Melihat kopiku yang masih panas sudah tandas setengahnya, dia pun menarik bibirnya tersenyum jenaka. "Seberapa sulitkah membuat telur dadar?"

Itachi menahan tawa. Lalu matanya tertuju pada ke kaki telanjangku, dan hampir menyentuhnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas lututku dan aku membeku dengan cangkir di bibirku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dengan mudah dia menelusuri ibu jarinya dari kulitku. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan hari ini?"

Aku merenungkan itu, bahkan jika tangannya sangat mengganggu. Aku kebingungan antara ingin menyingkirkan tangannya dari lututku dan memintanya untuk terus membelai lututku. "Pagi setelah malam pernikahan kita, Kau bertanya kepadaku apakah aku tahu bagaimana cara berkelahi, jadi mungkin kau bisa mengajariku cara menggunakan pisau atau pistol, dan mungkin beberapa teknik belaan diri."

Wajah Itachi telihat terkejut. "Berpikir untuk menggunakan pisau atau pistol untuk membunuhku?"

Aku melotot tak percaya akan apa yang dia utarakan. "Kekuatan kita tidak seimbang, sebelum aku menembakmu atau menusukmu mungkin aku yang lebih dahulu mati. Itu tidak adil untukku, kau telalu kuat"

"Aku tidak pernah bertarung secara adil selama ini, lawanku lemah dan terbukti sampai detik ini tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku."

Tentu saja tidak ada, kau kan monter. "Jadi, maukah kau mengajariku?"

"Aku ingin mengajarimu banyak hal, terutama permainan di tempat tidur. Tapi tidak untuk berkelahi, aku masih bisa melindungimu" Jari-jarinya menegang di lututku, lalu dia mengecup pipiku singkat.

"Itachi," kataku pelan. "Aku serius. Aku tahu kau bisa menjagaku dengan baik, bahkan Deidara kau tugaskan khusus untuk menjagaku, tapi aku ingin bisa membela diri jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Kau mengatakannya sendiri, si _Hebi_ sialan itu tidak akan peduli lawannya wanita, mereka tidak pandang bulu untuk menghabisi lawannya."

Itu berhasil meyakinkannya. Dia mengangguk. "Baik. _Akatsuki_ memiliki gym dimana kita berolahraga dan melakukan latihan bela diri. Kita bisa ke sana untuk berlatih."

Aku tersenyum, bersemangat untuk keluar dari _penthouse_ dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. "Aku akan mengambil pakaian latihanku." Aku melompat dari bangku dan berlari ke atas menuju kamar kami.

-000-

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mobil kami terparkir di depan sebuah bangunan lusuh. Aku sangat gembira, dan aku senang memiliki suatu kegiatan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. Itachi dan aku keluar dari mobil dan dia membawa tas kami saat kami melewati pintu baja berkarat. Kamera keamanan ada dimana-mana dan seorang pria setengah baya duduk di sebuah sudut sebuah meja dan kursi serta sebuah TV. Dua senjata ada di _holster_ pinggangnya. Dia membungkuk saat melihat Itachi, lalu dia melihatku dan matanya terbelalak.

"Istriku," kata Itachi dengan sedikit peringatan dan tatapan pria itu tersentak jauh dariku. Itachi meletakkan tangannya di punggungku yang kecil dan membimbingku melewati pintu lain yang menuju ke aula besar. Ada alat tinju, semua jenis mesin latihan, boneka untuk latihan pertarungan dan pisau, dan lingkaran matras tempat beberapa orang berlatih bela diri. Aku satu-satunya wanita.

Itachi meringis. "Kamar ganti kami hanya untuk pria. Kami biasanya tidak memiliki pengunjung wanita."

"Aku tahu kau akan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku telanjang."

"Kau benar, pria yang melihatmu telanjang akan ku pastikan kehilangan penglihatannya"

Aku tertawa, dan beberapa wajah menoleh ke arah kami. Dengan cepat mereka kembali pada kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya saat Itachi menuntunku ke sebuah pintu di samping, tapi mereka terus melirik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Beberapa pria yang lebih tua mengucap salam kepada Itachi. Dia membuka pintu, lalu berhenti. "Aku akan memeriksa terlebih dahilu apakah seseorang ada di sana." Aku mengangguk, lalu bersandarr di dinding saat Itachi menghilang di dalam ruang ganti. Begitu dia pergi, aku bisa merasakan mata penuh perhatian priayang ada di sekelilingku. Aku mencoba untuk membiarkan mereka dan betapa gugupnya aku, tatapan mereka membuatku lupa bernafas. saat Itachi kembali keluar itu membuatku berbapad lega, Itachi keluar dengan diikuti oleh beberapa pria yang berpura-pura tidak memperhatikanku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang telah dibicarakan Itachi pada mereka.

"Ayo." Dia membuka pintu untukku dan kami berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi kelembaban dan bau tubuh laki-laki. Aku menutup hidungku. Itachi tertawa. "Kami tidak melayani hidung wanita yang sensitif."

Aku meraih tasku dari tangannya dan berjalan menuju loker. Itachi mengikuti dan meletakkan tasnya sendiri di atas bangku kayu.

"Apakah kau tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini? Aku ingin berganti pakaian" Tanyaku, ketika tanganku di ujung bajuku.

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya ke arahku sebelum melepaskan _holster_ nya dan kemudian menarik bajunya sendiri di atas kepalanya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang berotot. Dia menjatuhkan bajunya di bangku, lalu meraih kaos khusus berlatih, dia masih menatap menantang matanya.

Dengan menggertakkan gigiku, aku membelakanginya dan mengangkat tanktopku ke atas kepalaku. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka gesper bra, tapi tangan Itachi ada di sana dan melakukannya untukku dengan ahli. Tentu saja, dia bisa membuka bra dengan satu jari. Aku meraih bra _jogging_ -ku dan memakainya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Itachi yang tidak diragukan lagi mengawasi setiap gerakanku. Aku menanggalkan celana pendekku. Aku menariknya ke bawah juga, dan mendengar Itachi menghela nafasnya saat aku membungkuk sedikit ke depan. Pipiku meledak dengan panas, menyadari pemandangan seperti apa yang baru saja kuberikan padanya. Aku menyambar salah satu celana dalam hitam polos yang selalu aku kenakan saat _jogging_ , lalu aku memakai celana joggingku. Dia mengenakan celana olahraga hitam dan kaos putih ketat yang menunjukkan tubuhnya yang spektakuler. Ada tonjolan di celananya. Apakah itu karena pantatku?

"Itu yang kau pakai untuk belajar bela diri disini?"

Aku menunduk menatap diriku sendiri. "Aku tidak punya yang lain. Inilah yang aku kenakan saat aku _joging_." Celana pendek yang kencang dan terlalu pendek di pahaku, tapi aku tidak suka celana panjang ketika aku berlari.

"Kau tahu aku harus menendang pantat setiap orang yang melihat kau dengan cara yang salah, pandangan penuh nafsu. Kau tahu bukan? Dan kau terlihat dengan penampilan seperti itu, orang-orangku akan mengalami kesulitan untuk tidak memandangmu dengan penuh nafsu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bukan tugasku untuk membuat mereka mengendalikan diri. Hanya karena aku memakai pakaian yang terbuka bukan berarti aku mengundang mereka untuk melihat tubuhku. Jika mereka tidak bisa menjaga pandangannya, itu masalah mereka. Itu jelas bukan salahku"

Itachi menuntunku keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju matras untuk berlatih beladiri. Orang-orang di sana segera mundur dan mereka tidak menatapku tajam. Aku mengikuti Itachi untuk melihat pisau. Matanya memindai orang-orang disekeliling kami. Lalu dia memilih pisau kecil dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dia tidak mengambil pisau untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia menempatkan dirinya untukku serang, tampak sangat santai. Dia pasti tahu semua orang memperhatikan kita berdua, tapi dia bersikap seolah tidak peduli. "Serang aku, tapi usahakan jangan sampai melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Apakah kau juga tidak akan menggunakan pisau untuk bertahan?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku akan memilikinya sebentar lagi. Aku bisa mengambilnya langsung dari tanganmu sebentar lagi."

Aku menyipitkan mataku dengan nada percaya diri. Mungkin dia benar, tapi aku tidak suka dia mengatakannya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cobalah untuk mendaratkan pukulan. Jika Kau berhasil melukaiku, Kau menang. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kecepatan kau bergerak"

Aku menarik nafas dan mencoba melupakan orang-orang yang memperhatikanku. Aku mengencangkan peganganku pada pisau itu, lalu aku berlari maju. Itachi bergerak cepat. Dia menghindari tusukanku, meraih pergelangan tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhku sampai punggungku bertabrakan dengan dadanya.

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambar, aku bisa mengambil pisaumu" Aku tersentak. Jari-jarinya di sekitar pergelangan tanganku mengencang sedikit, digenggamnya kuat tapi tidak menyakitkan. Bibirnya menyentuh telingaku. "Aku harus menyakitimuu untuk mendapatkan pisaumu. Misalnya aku bisa mematahkan pergelangan tanganmu atau hanya membuat tanganmu memar." Dia melepaskanku dan aku tersandung ke depan.

"Sekali lagi," kata Itachi. Aku mencoba beberapa kali, tapi bahkan tidak sampai melukainya, bahkan mendaratkan pukulan di tubunya pun tidak. Untuk usaha selanjutnya, Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit curang. Aku maju padanya, lalu saat dia menarikku, aku menendang di antara kedua kakinya. Orang-orang bersorak, tapi tangan Itachi menangkap kakiku sebelum kakiku mengenainya dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku mendarat di punggungku dengan bunyi gedebuk yang berat. Nafasku keluar dari tubuhku dan pisau itu terlepas dari tanganku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Itachi menyentuh perutku dan otot-ototku menegang di bawah telapak tangannya yang hangat. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pelan.

Aku membuka mataku. "Ya. Hanya mencoba menarik nafas" Lalu aku mengamati orang banyak disekitarku. "Apakah orang-orangmu ada yang berani melawanku, keliatannya mereka penakut?" tanyaku dengan jenaka.

"Orang-orangku tidak takut pada apapun," kata Itachi keras. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantukku berdiri. Dia berbicara kepada orang-orang di sekeliling kami. "Siapa yang mau menjadi lawan istriku?"

Tentu tidak ada yang melangkah maju. Mereka mungkin khawatir Itachi akan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup jika mereka melukaiku. Beberapa dari mereka menggelengkan kepala, terkekeh.

Bayangan senyum di wajah Itachi. "Sepertinya kau tetap harus melawanku."

Beberapa upaya penyerangan lagi, sampai aku kehabisan nafas dan sedikit frustasi atas ketidakmampuanku untuk melukai Itachi walaupun sekecil mungkin tapi kemudian kesempatan datang sendiri. Dia menahan tubuhku dan lengan atasnya berada di dekat wajahku, jadi aku berbalik dan menggigitnya. Dia sangat terkejut sehingga dia benar-benar membebaskanku dan aku mencoba menusuknya dengan pisau itu, tapi dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. "Apakah kau kehabisan cara sampai kau harus menggigitku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap bekas gigiku di bisepnya.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan tidak boleh menggunakan gigi dalam pertandingan. Apakah gigitanku terlalu menyakitkan? Bahkan tidak ada darah di bekas gigitanku," kataku sedikit mencemoh.

Bahu Itachi berkedut sekali, sekali lagi. Dia menahan tawa. Bukan efek yang kuinginkan saat menggigitnya tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukai suara tawa dalamnya yang dalam. "Ya aku akui kau membuat luka di tubuhku, dank au menang dalam pertandingan ini," katanya.

-000-

Aku memakan makanan yang kami beli dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku duduk di sofa rotan di teras yang menghadap ketaman kecil _penthouse_ kami. Dengan segelas anggur di meja.

"Aku terkejut," kataku. Itachi tiba-tiba duduk berdekatan denganku dengan segelas anggur ditanggannya, hampir mencium bahuku dan lengannya diletakkan ke sandaran sofa di belakangku tapi sejauh ini dia bisa menahan diri. "Aku pikir kau akan menyentuhku lebih"

Itachi mendengus "Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggunya. Aku akan menepati janjiku."

"Aku yakin ini sulit bagimu." Aku mempersempit ruang antara aku dengannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Kau tidak tahu. Aku ingin menciummu dan aku sangat menginginkanmu, tapi aku mencoba menahannya" Itachi mengendus ujung kepalaku.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk mencium bibirnya. Namun keraguan itu berakhir dengan aku mendaratkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, terasa nikmat. Itachi meletakkan gelasnya, lalu dia bergerak sedikit lebih dekat dan menyentuh pinggangku. "Katakan padaku kau tidak ingin aku menciummu"

Namun aku membuka bibirku tapi tidak ada yang keluar, aku memberi isyarat untuk menciumku lebih dalam. Mata Itachi menjadi gelap dan dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, menangkap bibirku dengan ciuman dan aku mendapatkan sensasi lebih di lidah dan bibirku. Itachi tidak mendorongnya, tidak pernah menggerakkan tangannya dari pinggangku tapi dia mulai mengelus pinggangku dengan ringan dan tangannya yang satunya memijat kulit kepalaku.

Akhirnya aku berbaring di sofa, Itachi berada di atasku. Aku bisa merasakan diriku basah kuyup. Ciuman Itachi membuatnya lupa diri. Kesemutan antara kedua kakiku menjadi sulit untuk diabaikan dan aku mencoba merilekkan ketegangan dengan menekan dan lelingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya.

Itachi tersadar apa yang terjadi denganku, dia segera melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya menerpa ke pipiku.

"Aku bisa membuatmu mendapatkan lebih, Sakura" gumamnya, tangannya di pinggangku mengencang. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang?"

Ya Tuhan, ya aku menginginkannya. Tubuhku menjerit karenanya. Tapi egoku mengalahkan keinginan tubuhku "Aku rasa tidak sekarang"

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sangat keras kepala" Dia tidak mengatakannya dengan cara yang jahat. Bibirnya menjelajah di tubuhku dan aku tahu bahwa dia sedang mengerahkan semua usahanya, bertekad untuk mematahkan egoku dan beberapa kali aku terhanyut namun dapat ku kendalikan. Aku berdenyut-denyut di antara kedua kakiku tapi aku tidak mau menyerah, tidak begitu cepat. Aku bisa nebgontrol diriku.

Aku menyudahi aktivitas kami, aku mendorong dada bidangnya dan meninggalkannya. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" Itachi mengekor.

Malam itu aku tertidur dengan lengan Itachi di sekelilingku dan ereksinya ada di sekitar pahaku bagian atas. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa benar-benar membuat malam yang indah untuk pernikahan ini.

 _Bersambung..._

 **Note:**

 **Chap 11 mungkin akan telat update dan mungkin akan menjadi chapter panjang. Di usahakan update hari Jum'at, jika hari jum'at belum update juga bisa langsung PM untuk mengingatkan yuuki. Notif PM langsung masuk handphone. Silahkan tulis review untuk chapter ini :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Kesepakatan

**Note: Yuuki mau minta maaf karena telat update, alasannya awalnya bimbang mau up di bulan ramadhan dengan isi chap kaya gitu atau ga, namun para pembaca banyak mensuport dan menyarankan tetap update. Maaf kalau PM tidak di balas satu persatu. Chap ini sangat panjang, dan ini baru pertama kali bikin lime/lemon yang bisa di katakana secara eksplisit. Jadi kalau ada istilah yang di ganti mohon di maklumi, bagiku yang masih bocah penyebutan istilah dalam seks masih sangat tabu. Jika terdapat kalimat atau banyak typo tolong di koreksi biar bisa di perbaiki. Terimakasih. Selamat membaca…**

 **TOLONG BACA CHAP INI SESUDAH BERBUKA PUASA (UNTUK MUSLIM)**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 11 Kesepakatan**

Ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya, aku sendirian di tempat tidur. Aku duduk tegak, kecewa karena Itachi tidak membangunkanku. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur saat dia masuk ke kamar tidur, sudah berpakaian hitam, dengan _holster_ dada yang menampung dua pisau dan dua senapan, dan siapa yang tahu berapa banyak lagi _holster_ di anggota tubuhnya dengan lebih banyak senjata. "Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Dia meringis. " _Hebi_ membunuh salah satu orangku. Mereka meninggalkannya potongan tubuhnya di sekitar salah satu club kami. Dia di bunuh dengan cara di mutilasi"

"Seseorang yang aku kenal?" Tanyaku ketakutan. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah polisi akan terlibat?"

"Tidak kalau aku bisa menanganinya." Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. "Aku akan mencoba pulang lebih cepat, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia menundukkan kepala, memperhatikanku beberapa saat untuk melihat apakah aku benar-benar mengizinkannya pergi. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku membuka mulut untuknya dan tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, tapi terlalu cepat. Aku melihat punggungnya saat ia pergi. Lalu aku meraih _smartphone_ dan menelepon Ino.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menelepon," adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku bahkan sekarang belum mandi, dan itu hanya untuk meneleponmu."

"Kau tidak menelepon kemarin. Aku sakit karena khawatir. Aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu. Aku benci kita begitu jauh dan aku tidak bisa melihat sendiri jika kau baik-baik saja. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Aku baik-baik saja." Aku bercerita tentang percakapanku dengan Itachi dan bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin.

"Betapa baiknya dia untuk tidak menipumu lagi dan benar-benar mencoba untuk menidurimu. Berikan saja keperawananmu itu padanya. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk percaya padanya!"

"Dia bukan orang baik, Ino. Tidak ada orang baik di dunia kita. Tapi aku pikir dia benar-benar ingin mencoba menepati janjinya. Dan aku juga menginginkannya."

"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya kepadanya apakah aku bisa datang berkunjung selama beberapa hari? Aku libur sekolah selama dua minggu dan aku bosan keluar jalan-jalan jika tanpamu. Kita bisa menghabiskan beberapa hari di pantai dan pergi berbelanja di ibu kota"

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Apakah kau sudah meminta izin kepadanya?"

"Dia menyuruhku bertanya padamu dan Itachi."

"Aku akan bertanya padanya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan. Di _penthouse_ ini sama sekali tidak seperti rumah kita yang ramai. Hampir setiap hari aku sendirian dengan Deidara."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bertanya pada Itachi apakah kamu bisa kuliah? Kau punya nilai sempurna. Kau tidak akan kesulitan masuk ke Universitas terkemuka disana."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan diizinkan untuk bekerja saat lulus kuliah. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Kau bisa membantu Itachi dan oraganisasinya. Kau bisa menjadi sekretarisnya atau apapun. Kau akan gila jika tetap tinggal di _penthouse_ itu sepanjang waktu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku, meski aku benar-benar tidak yakin. Ino benar. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Itachi tentang kunjunganmu. Sekarang aku benar-benar perlu mandi dan sarapan"

"Hubungi aku sesegera mungkin. Aku perlu memesan tiket terlebih dahulu"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya aku akan meneleponmu secepatnya. Jangan membuat masalah dengan ayah, jika kau tak ingin liburanmu batal."

"Ya"

Aku menutup telepon. Lalu aku bersiap-siap dan mengenakan gaun musim panas. Di luar cerah dan aku ingin berjalan di sekitar _Central Park_. Saat aku melangkah ke ruang tamu, Deidara sedang duduk di meja makan sambil minum kopi di depannya.

"Apakah Itachi sangat marah padamu?" Tanyaku saat aku berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. _Sandwich_ buatan Chiyo diletakkan di atas meja dan aku bisa mendengar Chiyo bersenandung di suatu tempat. Dia mungkin sedang membersihkan _penthouse_. Deidara bangkit, meraih cangkirnya dan bersandar ke dinding dapur. "Dia marah. Kau bisa saja terbunuh. Seharusnya aku melindungimu."

"Apa yang Itachi kerjakan hari ini?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang dia kerjakan? Aku ingin tahu detailnya. Kenapa dia membawa begitu banyak senjata dengannya?"

"Dia, Obito dan beberapa orang lainnya akan menemukan orang-orang yang membunuh orang kami dan kemudian mereka akan membalas dendam."

"Kedengarannya sangat berbahaya." Sedikit kekhawatiran memenuhi pikiranku. Balas dendam tidak pernah menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Dan _Hebi_ akan balas dendam lagi pada Itachi. Itu adalah cerita yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Itachi dan Obito sudah terbiasa melakukannya, mereka adalah yang terbaik, begitu juga orang-orang dengan mereka."

"Dan kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka, dan malah harus menjagaku."

Deidara mengangkat bahu, lalu dia tersenyum. "Ini sebuah kehormatan bisa menjaga istri dari calon pemimpin _Akatsuki_."

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku ingin _joging_ di sekitar _Central Park_."

"Apakah kau mau mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi?"

"Mengapa aku harus mencoba melarikan diri lagi? Tidak ada tempat yang bisa aku jadikan tujuan. Dan aku ragu kau akan membiarkanku melarikan diri lagi. Kau terlihat cukup waspada."

Deidara menegakkan tubuh. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" Aku tahu bahwa dia masih curiga terhadapku, dia curiga bila aku mencoba melarikan diri.

Aku mengenakan celana pendekku, tanktop dan sepatu lariku, lalu keluar dari kamar. Deidara telah berubah memakai celana olahraga dan baju kaos. Dia menyimpan pakaiannya di salah satu kamar tidur tamu, tapi sebenarnya dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sekitar sepuluh menit dari sini. "Di mana kau menyembunyikan senjatamu?"

"rahasia" katanya sambil menyeringai, lalu wajahnya kembali datar dan itu wajah profesionalnya sebagai pengawal.

Deidara cepat dan bisa dengan mudah mengikutiku saat kami melewati banyak jalur _joging_ di _Central Park_ selama satu jam. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk berjalan di luar di _Central Park_. Aku merasa bebas dan hampir seolah-olah aku seperti kebanyakan orang yang melakukan hal-hal biasa seperti berjalan dengan anjing mereka atau bermain bola basket. Mungkin Itachi akan menemaniku suatu hari ketika orang-orang _Hebi_ tidak memberinya banyak masalah lagi. Kapan itu? Entahlah akupun tidak tahu.

-000-

Pada hari itu aku duduk di teras, menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Deidara sedang memeriksa _handphone_ nya. "Sepertinya Itachi akan memiliki banyak waktu luang untukmu."

Aku menatapnya. Apakah aku tampak kesepian tanpa Itachi? "Apakah dia memberi tahumu kapan dia akan pulang hari ini?"

"Dia belum memberi pesan lagi untukku," katanya pelan.

"Itu pertanda buruk kan?"

Deidara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengerutkan kening dengan menggenggam _handphone_ nya.

Aku masuk kedalam _penthouse_ saat suhu di luar terasa terlalu dingin, aku mengenakan baju tidurku dan meringkuk di sofa, menyalakan TV. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengkhawatirnya karena sebentar lagi menjelang tengah malam, tapi akhirnya aku tertidur.

-000-

Aku terbangun saat diangkat dari sofa. Mataku terbuka dan aku mengintip ke wajah Itachi. Terlalu gelap untuk melihat dengan jelas. Deidara pasti sudah mematikan lampu di beberapa titik. "Itachi?" Gumamku.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya. Kemejanya licin dengan sesuatu seperti air? Darah?

Napasnya teratur. Detak jantungnya tenang di bawah telapak tanganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membaca suasana hatinya. Aneh sekali. Dia membawaku menaiki tangga seolah-olah tubuhku begitu ringan. Kami sampai di kamar tidur kami dan dia menurunkanku diatas tempat tidur. Aku hanya bisa melihat badannya yang tinggi menjulang di atasku. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?

Aku meregangkan tubuh dan meraba-raba saklar utama di samping tempat tidur. Aku menyalakannya dengan ujung jari dan lampu menyala, dan aku tersentak. Kemeja Itachi dipenuhi darah. Darah yang masih basah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ada luka kecil di tenggorokan Itachi dan jika melihat robekan di kemejanya ada kemungkinan bahwa dia memiliki lebih banyak luka. Lalu mataku melihat wajahnya dan aku terdiam, seperti seekor rusa yang pasrah karena menarik perhatian serigala untuk di terkam. Kupikir aku pernah melihat kegelapan Itachi dalam beberapa kesempatan, aku mengira telah melihat sekilas monster di bawah topeng pesonanya. Sekarang aku sadar aku tidak mengenal Itachi dalam dunia pekerjaannya. Ekspresinya hampa tanpa emosi tapi matanya membuat rambut halus di seluruh tubuhku meremang.

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Itachi?"

Dia mulai membuka kancing bajunya, memperlihatkan sayatan kecil dan luka yang lebih panjang di bawah tulang rusuknya. Kulitnya berlumuran darah. Tapi darah yang mengotori bajunya tidak semua darah dari luka darinya. Ini membuatku mengkhawatirkannya karena dia masih belum berbicara. Dia menanggalkan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Lalu dia melepaskan sabuknya.

"Itachi," kataku. "Kau menakutiku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia mendorong celananya dan melangkah keluar dari celananya. Dia bertelanjang kaki dan sekarang hanya memakai celana dalam saat dia berlutut di tempat tidur dan satu lututnya berada di antara kedua kakiku. Aku mulai menyesal hanya mengenakan baju tidur. Dia perlahan bergerak sampai kepalanya melayang di atasku. Teror mencengkeram tenggorokanku, mengubah detak jantungku menjadi genderang perang yang begitu cepat memompa darah.

Matanya membuatku ingin menangis dan menjerit, untuk kabur. Sebagai gantinya aku mengangkat tanganku dan menangkup pipinya. Ekspresinya sedikitbmelunak, sebuah celah di topeng mengerikan itu. Dia membungkuk, lalu menurunkan wajahnya dan menempelkannya ke lekuk leherku. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tidak bergerak untuk waktu yang lama. Aku berusaha tidak panik. Tanganku bergetar di pipinya.

"Itachi?" Kataku pelan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Aku bisa melihat sedikit Itachi yang kukenal. Dia meluncur turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Saat dia tidak terlihat lagi, Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Apa pun yang terjadi hari ini pastilah mengerikan. Aku duduk saat aku mendengarkan shower yang sedang memancarkan air. Dalam suasana hati seperti apa Itachi akan kembali ke kamar tidur?

Air berhenti dan aku segera berbaring di sisi tempat tidurku dan menarik selimut. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Itachi masuk dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Warnanya putih, tapi beberapa tetesan darah menetes dari lukanya dan menodai kainnya. Dia tidak berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil celana boxer seperti biasanya, sebaliknya dia langsung menuju tempat tidur. Ketika dia meraih handuk, Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan berbalik ke sisi yang lain, aku memunggunginya. Dia mengangkat selimut dan kasur bergeser di bawah berat badannya. Dia menekan tubuhku, tangannya meringkuk di pinggulku dalam cengkeraman yang hampir membuatku memar sebelum dia memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Pikiranku menjerit untuk menghentikannya. Dia benar-benar telanjang dan dalam suasana hati yang menakutkan. Dia menghabiskan hari memungut potongan-potongan tubuh salah satu anak buahnya dan setelah itu membunuh musuh-musuhnya. Dia meraih ujung baju tidurku dan mulai menariknya ke atas. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya.

"Itachi," bisikku.

Matanya bertemu denganku. Aku sedikit rileks. Masih ada kegelapan di dalamnya tapi sudah sedikit berkurang. "Aku ingin memiliki tubuhmu malam ini. Aku ingin kau seutuhnya jadi miliku…"

Aku hampir bisa mendengar kata-kata yang tak terucap 'Aku membutuhkanmu'. Aku menelan ludah. "Sentuh saja aku?"

"Aku bersumpah," suaranya sedikit serak seolah-olah dia menghabiskan berjam-jam menjadi pemandu sorak.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan membiarkannya menarik baju tidurku. Dia melepaskan napas rendah saat dia menatap payudara telanjangku. Aku harus melawan keinginan untuk menutupi diriku sendiri. Ujung jarinya menyentuh bagian celana dalamku tapi saat aku menegang tangannya kembali mundur dan dia berguling telentang dan mengangkatku ke atas tubuhnya. Aku mengangkangi perutnya, lututku di kedua sisinya, dadaku menempel di dadanya. Aku mencoba menahan berat badanku karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti luka-lukanya, tapi dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggungku dan menekanku erat-erat menempel padanya. Tangannya yang satunya menyentuh pantatku, membuatku melompat. Dia mulai menggerakkan ibu jari di punggung bawah dan pantatku, dan sampai sentuhannya membuatku rileks. Sepanjang waktu matanya menatap mataku dan sedikit demi sedikit kegelapan mereda dalam matanya.

"kita perlu ke rumah sakit untuk menjahit lukamu?"

Dia membungkuk ke depan dan menciumku dengan manis. "Besok." Dia terus membelai pantatku dan menciumku perlahan seolah ingin menikmati setiap apa yang dia sentuh. Aku benar-benar kewalahan tapi rasanya membuatku nyaman. Aku senang dia tiba-tiba begitu lembut. Jika dia seperti itu saat kita berhubungan intim untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin itu tidak akan terlalu buruk. Kelopak mataku terasa berat tapi aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Itachi. Aku menyentuh tenggorokannya, satu inci di bawah luka sayatannya. Aku tidak yakin mengapa tapi aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menekan ciuman ringan ke lukanya. Itu luka kecil dan tidak butuh jahitan, tidak seperti yang ada di bawah tulang rusuknya. Saat aku mundur, Itachi tampak hampir terkejut. Tangannya di pantatku bergerak turun ke bawah tepatnya keselangkanganku. Jari kelingkingnya hampir menyentuhku di titik. Dia meremas disekitar itu dan sesaat jarinya mengusap pantatku.

Aku meraup napas, terkejut seperti tersengat listrik. Panas terkumpul di antara kedua kakiku dan aku bisa merasakan diriku basah kuyup. Aku menggeliat karena malu, tidak ingin Itachi menyadari bahwa sentuhannya dan remasannya telah menimbulkan reaksi seperti itu. Tubuh Itachi membalikkan tubuhku. Mungkin aku menginginkan cinta, tapi tubuhku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Merasakan dada bidang Itachi dan perut berotot di bawahku, ciuman lembutnya, sentuhan lembutnya, mereka membuatku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, bahkan jika pikiranku mengatakan itu adalah ide yang buruk aku akan tetap menginginkannya.

Mata Itachi menyipit sedikit saat dia mengamatiku. Lalu dia dengan ringan mengusap selangkangan celana dalamku dengan ujung jarinya dan aku tahu dia bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakan kain tipis itu basah kuyup. Pipiku memerah malu dan aku menurunkan mataku tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya atau bahkan menutup kakiku. Ujung jarinya membelai di daerah yang basah kuyup, rasa kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dirasakan oleh tubuhku. Bahkan aku takan rela jika Itachi menghentikan sentuhan itu.

"Lihat aku, Sakura," kata Itachi dengan suara kasar.

Aku mengintip ke matanya bahkan saat wajahku terasa hampir meledak karena malu. "Apakah kau merasa malu karena ini?" Dia menelusuri satu jari di celana dalamku yang basah. Pantatku melengkung dan aku menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bibirku terbuka karena suara kecil ketika erangan meluncur keluar. Itachi menggerakkan jarinya ke atas dan ke bawah, dengan lembut, menggoda, dan getaran kecil kenikmatan meluncur menembus tubuhku. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa gairah dan orgasme datang sebagai gelombang kuat yang menandakan kenikmatan surga dunia telah tergenggam.

Aku bergetar di atas Itachi, jari-jariku menempel di bahunya. Matanya menatapku saat ia meluncurkan dua jari di atas selangkanganku dan menekan klitorisku. Aku tersentak dan gemetar saat percikan kenikmatan berhasil menembus tubuhku. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke leher Itachi saat aku memeluknya. Jemarinya mengusap-usapnya melalui celana dalamku, lebih lambat dan lebih lambat sampai dia hanya meletakkan tangannya dengan posesif di atas sana.

Itachi menekankan wajahnya ke rambutku. "Astaga, kamu sangat basah, Sakura. Jika kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu saat ini" Dia tertawa. "Aku hampir bisa merasakan kelembabanmu di penisku."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mencoba menenangkan napasku. Detak jantung Itachi kuat dan cepat di pipiku. Dia bergeser dan penisnya menyapu pahaku. Itu terasa panas dan keras.

"Apakah kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Kataku dengan bisikan paling tenang. Aku setengah takut dan setengah bersemangat melihat dia telanjang dan benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin mengklaim diriku kepadanya, ingin membuatnya melupakan wanita yang pernah ia tiduri di masa lalunya. Tangan Itachi di punggungku menegang dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dadanya membesar di bawahku.

"Tidak," geramnya, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku bingung dan sedikit kecewa. Itachi tersenyum muram. "Tidak untuk malam ini Sakura. Terlalu banyak kegelapan yang kulihat, terlalu banyak darah dan kemarahan pada hari ini. Hari ini terlalu buruk." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika aku pulang hari ini dan melihatmu terbaring di sofa, dengan wajah sangat polos" Matanya berkedip, "Aku senang kau tidak tahu pikiran yang melintas di kepalaku saat itu, aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih. Tapi aku ingat, kau adalah istriku dan aku telah bersumpah untuk melindungimu, bahkan dari diriku sendiri."

"Kau berpikir kau akan kehilangan kendali?" Bisikku.

"Ya, kau begitu menggoda. Aku takut akan melukaimu. Pria sejati tidak akan melanggar janjinya"

"Aku yakin kau adalah pria sejati dan akan menepati janjimu" Aku tidak yakin apakah aku mencoba meyakinkannya atau diriku sendiri. Dia membuatku takut, tidak bisa disangkal aku memang takut padanya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu mempercayaiku." Dia mengusap tulang belakangku, mengirimkan gelombang baru kesemutan ke arah intiku. "Ketika aku meletakkanmu di tempat tidur seperti domba hasil buruan, kau seharusnya lari."

"Seseorang pernah menyuruhku untuk tidak lari dari monster karena monster itu akan terus mengejar."

Senyuman melintas di wajahnya. "Lain kali, kau harus lari. Atau jika kau tidak bisa, kau harus menendang penisku."

Dia tidak bercanda. "Jika aku menendangmu hari ini, kau akan marah dan akan kehilangan kendali. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau tidak kehilangan kendali karena aku memperlakukanmu seperti suamiku, bukan monster."

Dia menelusuri bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengusap pipiku. "Kau terlalu cantik dan polos untuk menikah dengan orang sepertiku, tapi aku terlalu bajingan dan egois untuk membiarkanmu lari dariku. Kau milikku. Selama-lamanya."

"Aku tahu," kataku, lalu menurunkan pipiku kembali ke dadanya. Itachi mematikan lampu dan aku tertidur di dadanya dengan mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Aku tahu orang normal akan lari dari Itachi, tapi aku tumbuh di antara predator. Orang-orang normal yang layak dengan pekerjaan yang tidak melibatkan melanggar hukum adalah spesies asing bagiku. Dan jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berada bersama seseorang yang bukan alfa seperti Itachi. Aku senang mengetahui bahwa pria seperti dia bisa bersikap lembut terhadapku. Ini membuatku senang karena dia milikku dan aku adalah miliknya.

-000-

Langit baru saja berubah abu-abu di atas cakrawala saat aku terbangun keesokan paginya. Aku masih terbaring di dada Itachi, payudara telanjangku menempel di kulitnya yang panas, aku diatas tubuhnya sepanjang malam dan penisnya yang kaku menempel di kakiku. Aku bergeser hati-hati dan mengintip ke wajah Itachi. Matanya terpejam dan dia tampak begitu damai dalam tidur, sulit dipercaya bahwa wajah itu wajah yang sama yang memendam begitu banyak kekerasan dan kegelapan.

Rasa penasaran mencengkeramku. Aku belum pernah melihat ereksi tapi aku khawatir bisa membangunkan Itachi. Setelah apa yang dia katakan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil risiko saat dia kehilangan kendali. Aku mencoba mengintip dari balik bahuku, tapi seiring dengan posisi kami, aku harus memiringkan leherku untuk melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar getaran _handphone_ dari meja kecil dan Itachi duduk tegak begitu cepat sampai aku mencicit. Dia membawaku bersamanya, satu tangan meraih pinggangku, dan tangan yang lain meraih _handphone_ nya. Tapi posisi baru itu telah membuatku meluncur ke bawah tubuhnya dan sekarang penisnya ada di antara kedua kakiku, penisnya menempel di inti tubuhku. Praktis aku seperti nenek sihir yang sedang menunggangi sapu dan sapu, sapu itu adalah penis Itachi. Aku bersyukur atas celana dalamku yang masih bisa membentengi antara miliku dan miliknya.

Aku menegang dan begitu juga dengan Itachi, _handphone_ sudah menekan telinganya. Aku mencoba mencari posisi yang kurang bermasalah tapi itu hanya membuat penisnya menekan milikku. Dia mengerang dan aku membeku. Mata Itachi melebar saat jari-jarinya di pinggangku menegang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Obito," serunya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak. Aku bisa menangani ini. Aku tidak perlu datang ke kelinik. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat" Itachi menutup teleponnya, meletakkan _handphone_ di meja samping tempat tidur dan menatapku.

Dia kembali tenggelam perlahan dengan semua kontrol yang bisa dilakukan banyak sit-up. Aku tetap dalam posisi duduk, mengangkangi pinggulnya, tapi dengan cepat menyampirkan satu tangan di depan payudaraku. Kini setelah terbaring ereksinya tak lagi menyentuhku. Mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku mengayunkan kakiku di atas pinggulnya, tanpa sengaja menyikat Itachi yang kurang ajar.

"Sial," geram Itachi, tersentak di bawahku. Aku harus menahan senyum. Aku berlutut di sampingnya, lenganku masih menutupi payudaraku dan kemudian aku membiarkan diriku terlihat. Wow. aku tidak bisa membayangkan penisnya bisa lebih besar lagi. Dia panjang dan tebal, dan disunat. Ino telah memenangkan taruhannya bodoh kami ketika aku masih bersetatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Kau mencari mati denganku, Sakura," kata Itachi dengan suara rendah.

Aku berbalik, malu. Aku sudah melihatnya. Ada kelaparan di wajah Itachi saat aku melihat matanya. Salah satu tangannya tertelungkup di perutnya, yang satunya dilemparkan ke atas kepalanya. Otot perutnya tegang karena ketegangan, sebenarnya setiap inci tubuhnya tampak seperti itu. Tiba-tiba aku dipenuhi dengan rasa malu. Mengapa Aku pikir sebaiknya aku melihatnya lagi? Aku meencoba mengintipnya lagi.

"Jika Kau terus melihat penisku dengan ekspresi tertegun itu, Aku akan menerkamu Sakura."

"Maaf, tapi ini baru untukku. Aku belum pernah melihat pria telanjang."

Itachi duduk tegak. Suaranya turun satu oktaf. "Itu tidak masalah bagiku." Dia membelai pipiku. "Kau bahkan tidak menyadari betapa kau sangat menggodaku."

Dengan dia duduk, wajah kami sudah dekat dan Itachi menarikku untuk mencium. Aku menempelkan telapak tanganku ke bahunya, lalu perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangan di dadanya ke perutnya. Itachi berhenti menciumku. "Tadi malam kau bertanya kepadaku apakah aku ingin kau menyentuhku?"

"Ya," kataku, napasku terasa sesak. "Apakah kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk segagai jawaban 'ya'. Dia mengulurkan tangan karena lenganku menempel di dadaku. "Biarkan aku melihatmu." Dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku tapi tidak menariknya. Aku ragu-ragu. Dia pernah melihat semuanya kemarin, tapi sekarang aku merasa lebih terbuka. Perlahan aku menurunkan lenganku. Aku duduk diam saat mata Itachi berkeliaran di depanku. "Aku tahu payudaraku tidak besar."

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apakah kau ingin menyentuhku sekarang?" Katanya dengan suara rendah.

Aku mengangguk dan menjilat bibirku. Aku melirik ke bawah, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk sementara dan mengusap jariku. Penisnya terasa lembut, panas dan keras. Itachi mengeluarkan napas yang keras, otot-otot di lengannya berusaha menahan diri. Aku menepuk ujungnya, mengagumi betapa lembutnya. Itachi mengertakkan giginya.

Aku merasakan perasaan aneh di atasnya saat aku mengusap ujung jariku ke atas dan ke bawah perlahan, terpesona oleh kelembutannya.

Itachi bergetar di bawah sentuhanku. "lakukan sesukamu dengan tanganmu," katanya dengan suara rendah.

Aku membungkus jari-jariku di sekelilingnya dengan ringan, khawatir menyakitinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke bawah, lalu ke atas, terkejut melihat betapa berat rasanya di telapak tanganku. Itachi berbaring kembali. Aku tahu dia memperhatikanku tapi aku tidak bisa menatapnya, terlalu malu.

"Kau bisa lebih keras dan cepat?" katanya.

Aku mengencangkan jariku.

"Lebih keras itu tidak akan menyakitiku, Sakura"

Aku memerah dan berbalik, menjatuhkan tanganku. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Tuhan, ini memalukan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan ini. Mungkin Itachi benar-benar harus kembali ke pelacurnya Izumi. Izumi lebih berpengalaman dariku.

"Hei," kata Itachi tenang, menarikku ke arahnya. "Aku menggodamu. Tidak apa-apa" Dia menciumku. Mulutnya bergerak ke arahku, pantang menyerah tapi lembut, dan tangannya meliuk-liuk di lenganku, pinggulku dan pantatku sampai jarinya tergelincir di antara kedua kakiku dan menyerempet intiku. Dia meluncur bolak-balik ringan sebelum menyelipkan ujung jarinya di bawah celana dalamku. Aku menahan napasku untuk merasakan kulitnya yang telanjang. Dia menekan intiku, lalu meluncur ke klitorisku. Aku mengerang pada bibirnya sebelum memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya untuk menari bersamanya. Kenikmatan menyapu tubuhku saat dia memutar-mutar jarinya.

Matanya menatapku. "Mau coba lagi?" Dia serak sambil mengangguk ke arah penisnya yang mengeras.

Jemarinya membalikkan tubuhku lagi dan aku tersentak, nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tubuhku terasa tersiksa karena kebutuhan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku merapatkan tanganku ke perutnya yang berotot, mengikuti jejak rambut halus hitam yang indah sampai penisnya.

Jari-jari Itachi meluncur lebih cepat di selangkanganku. Sentuhannya yang mantap membuatku terengah-engah, tapi aku terlalu peduli. Itachi menutupi tanganku di sekeliling penisnya dengan tangannya, menunjukkan betapa sulitnya mencengkeramnya. Lalu dia menggerakkan tangan kami ke atas dan ke bawah. Aku melihat dengan takjub. Kami bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih keras daripada yang akan aku berani lakukan. Jari-jari Itachi di antara intiku, mengusapku lebih cepat juga, sampai aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas dan denyut nadinya berdebar kencang.

"Itachi," aku tersentak dan dia menjentikkan klitorisku, membuatku lepas kendali. kenikmatan menerobos tubuhku saat aku mengerang. Tanganku memompa penis Itachi lebih cepat lagi dan dengan gerutuan menyeramkan Itachi atas nikmatnya sentuhanku. Putingku terasa keras dan bergesekan degan dadanya, membuat riak-riak kesenangan melintas di tubuhku. Ereksinya berdenyut-denyut di telapak tanganku, itu melunak perlahan. Itachi mengeluarkan jarinya dari balik celana dalamku dan meletakkannya di pantatku.

Aku memejamkan mata, mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Itachi mencium bagian atas kepalaku, mengejutkanku dengan isyarat penuh kasih. Hatiku meledak dengan harapan baru. Secara bertahap, pernapasan kami melambat dengan tenang. Itachi mengulurkan tangan untuk membawa kotak tisu di meja samping tempat tidur dan menyodorkan tisu, sebelum menyeka tubuhnya dengan bersih. Aku merasa tidak sadar saat membersihkan sperma dari tanganku. Aku tidak percaya aku telah menyentuhnya seperti itu. Aku masih ingin merasakan jari-jarinya lagi. Apakah salah kalau aku sangat menikmati sentuhan Itachi?

Dia adalah suamiku, tapi tetap saja. Ibuku selalu mengingatkanku seks seperti sesuatu yang diinginkan pria. Wanita hanya melakukan tugas mereka. Itachi menggosok lenganku dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu banyak. Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku anggap benar. Aku melepaskan napas kecil, tapi kemudian mataku terfokus pada luka di bawah rusuk Itachi. Darah menetes dari sana.

Aku duduk tegak. "Kau berdarah." Aku sudah lupa semuanya. "Apakah itu menyakitkan dan terasa sakit?"

Itachi terlihat sangat santai. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lukanya. "Tidak terlalu sakit. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka seperti ini"

Aku menyentuh kulit di bawah lukanya. "Butuh jahitan. Bagaimana kalau terinfeksi?"

"Mungkin kau akan beruntung dan menjadi janda muda."

Aku melotot. "Itu tidak lucu." Tidak setelah apa yang baru saja kita lakukan. Aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya daripada sebelumnya, dan ayahku hanya akan mencarikanku suami baru yang entah akan lebih buruk dari Itachi.

"Jika luka ini menakutimu akan menjadi janda, mengapa kau tidak mengambil alat pertolongan pertama dari kamar mandi dan membawanya padaku?"

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. "Dimana itu?"

"Di laci di bawah wastafel."

Tidak hanya ada satu alat bantu pertolongan pertama. Ada sekitar dua lusin. Aku mengambilnya dan kembali ke kamar tidur tapi sebelum aku bergabung dengan Itachi di tempat tidur, aku meraih baju tidurku dari lantai dan menaruhnya. Itachi duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang, masih dengan gagah telanjang. Aku berkonsentrasi pada tubuhnya, aku malu dengan ketelanjangannya.

Itachi membelai pipiku saat aku duduk di sampingnya. "Masih terlalu malu untuk melihatku setelah apa yang terjadi." Dia menarik ujung gaun tidurku. "Aku menyukaimu saat kau telanjang"

Aku mengerutkan bibirku. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Aku meletakkan alat pertolongan pertama di antara kami dan membukanya.

"Banyak hal," gumam Itachi.

Aku memutar mataku. "pada lukamu!"

"Ada tisu disinfektan. Bersihkan lukaku dan Aku siapkan jarumnya"

Aku membuka salah satu bungkusnya. Bau disinfektan yang menyengat di hidungku. Aku menariknya keluar, membuka lipatannya dan mengoleskannya pada lukanya. Itachi tersentak tapi tidak bersuara. "Apa rasanya menyakitkan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya singkat. "Usap lebih keras."

Aku melakukannya, dan meskipun dia tersentak beberapa kali, dia tidak pernah menyuruh Aku berhenti. Akhirnya aku membuang sampah itu ke tempat sampah dan bersandar. Itachi menusuk kulitnya dengan jarum dan mulai menjahitnya, tangannya mantap dan pasti. Menontonnya membuatku sudah merasa mual. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan melakukan itu untuk diriku sendiri, tapi saat mataku mengembara di tubuh Itachi dan bekas luka yang banyak, aku menyadari bahwa mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini. Saat Itachi merasa puas dengan hasil jahitannya, dia melepaskan jarumnya.

"Kita perlu menutupinya," kataku. Aku mengaduk-aduk perlengkapan mencari perban, tapi Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini akan sembuh lebih cepat jika dibiarkan terbuka."

"benarkah? Apakah kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kotoran masuk?"

Itachi terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku pulang ke rumah terluka." Apakah Aku khawatir? Sepertinya benar aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dan aku tidak suka membayangkannya pulang dengan banyak luka seperti ini.

Itachi membuka tangannya. "Kemarilah"

"Apa kau tidak pergi kerja hari ini?" Aku melirik jam. Saat itu baru pukul delapan, tapi hampir setiap hari Itachi telah pergi pada jam segini.

"Tidak hari ini aku libur. TApi aku harus berada di salah satu klub _Akatsuki_ di sore hari."

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Aku senang aku tidak harus sendirian seharian lagi. Aku meringkuk di sisi Itachi dan dia memelukku erat-erat.

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu terlihat sangat bahagia," katanya pelan.

"Aku kesepian." Aku benci betapa lemahnya yang membuatku terdengar, tapi memang itu yang sebenarnya. Jari Itachi di lenganku menegang.

"Aku punya beberapa sepupu yang bisa kau kunjungi. Aku yakin mereka akan senang berbelanja denganmu"

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku ingin pergi berbelanja?"

"Lalu lakukan sesuatu yang lain. Minum kopi, atau pergi ke Spa, atau yang membuatmu tidak merasa kesepian'

"Aku masih memiliki kupon Spa yang aku dapatkan di kamar mandi Mansion Uchiha"

"Pergilah? Jika Kau ingin aku bisa meminta beberapa sepupuku"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bertemu dengan sepupumu yang lain setelah apa yang Konan lakukan"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Dia menjadi kaku di bawahku.

Aku mundur, menatap Itachi. Lalu aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah memberitahunya bagaimana aku menemukannya di tempat tidur dengan Izumi dan setelah semua kebingungan beberapa hari terakhir ini dia tidak pernah bertanya. Dia mungkin sudah memiliki cukup banyak masalah bersama si _Hebi_.

"Dia memberiku surat yang menuntunku untuk melihatmu dan Izumi pada malam itu" Mengatakan namanya membuat perutku kembali mual lagi, dan kenangan yang tidak diinginkan muncul kembali. Aku duduk tegak, menjauh dari kehangatan Itachi. Aku menarik kakiku ke dadaku, terbebani oleh semua yang telah terjadi.

Itachi mendorong dirinya untuk duduk dan menempelkan ciuman ke pundakku. "Konan memberimu surat yang menyuruhmu pergi ke apartemen?" Suaranya kencang dengan kemarahan yang nyaris tak terkendali.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menelan ludah sebelum aku berani bicara. "Dan kunci. Masih ada di tasku"

"Si Jalang sialan itu," geramnya.

"Siapa?"

"Keduanya. Izumi dan Konan. Mereka bersekongkol untuk menjebak kita!"

Aku tersentak jauh dari amarah dalam suaranya. Dia mengeluarkan napas yang keras dan mengulurkan lengan di pinggangku, menarikku ke dadanya dan mengubur wajahnya di rambutku.

"Izumi ingin mempermalukanku. Dia tampak sangat bahagia saat melihatmu kabur"

"Aku bertaruh," katanya. "Dia tikus sialan yang mencoba mempermalukan ratu. Dia bukan apa-apa" Wow, dia sangat marah. Dan aku tidak bisa tidak merasa kasihan terhadap Izumi. Aku terlalu membenci wanita sialan itu.

"Bagaimana reaksi dia ketika kau mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Dia diam saja. Aku menegang. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menemuinya atau wanita lain lagi" Suaraku bergetar dan aku mencoba menjauh darinya tapi dia memelukku dengan cepat. Apakah dia telah berbohong padaku? Aku tidak percaya aku mempercayainya.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Tapi aku tidak berbicara dengan Izumi. Kenapa aku harus berbicara kepadanya? Aku tidak berutang penjelasan kepadanya, sama seperti aku tidak berutang penjelasan sialan kepada pelacur lainnya" Tubuhnya mungkin terbuat dari batu dia sangat tegang. Aku ingin percaya padanya. Dia meraih daguku di antara jempol dan telunjuknya dan memiringkan mukaku sampai aku menatapnya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan. Aku akan menepati janjiku, Sakura"

"Jadi kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Oh, Aku akan menemuinya lagi untuk membuat perhitungan atas apa yang dia lakukan"

"Jangan. Tidak perlu"

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berbicara dengannya lagi. kita lupakan dia" Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia tidak mau melupakan kejadian itu. "Terserah kau saja"

Dia mengembuskan napas, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka, tapi kalau itu yang kau inginkan aku akan menganggap semuanya selesai"

"Memang itu yang aku harapkan" kataku jelas. "Kita bahkan tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Anggap dia tidak ada'

Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap jempolnya di bibir bawahku. "Bibirmu terlalu manis untuk dicium." Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyuman senangku.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kataku.

"Berita buruk lagi?"

"Yah, kurasa itu tergantung sudut pandangmu. Aku ingin Ino menghabiskan liburan disini. Sekolahnya libur selama dua minggu dan Aku merindukannya"

"Baru beberapa hari berlalu sejak kau melihatnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Di mana dia akan tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin di kamar tamu kita?" Kami memiliki tiga kamar tamu di lantai bawah _penthouse_.

"Adikmu tidak pernah bisa diam"

Aku menatapnya memohon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" Katanya dengan suara serak.

"Kesepakatan?" kataku.

"Jangan terlihat begitu gugup" Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak akan meminta kau untuk berhubungan intim denganku agar kau bisa bertemu adikmu. Aku tidak sebesar bajingan itu"

"Benarkah?" Aku menggoda dan bibirnya menempel terhadap bibirku dengan ciuman yang mengirimkan sensasi petir sampai ke jari kakiku.

"Ya" katanya pada bibirku. "Tapi aku ingin menjelajahi tubuhmu"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Seperti bagaimana?"

"Malam ini, Aku akan mencoba pulang lebih awal dari pertemuan di klub dan Aku ingin kita berendam di _Jacuzzi_ sebentar dan kemudian aku ingin kau berbaring dan membiarkanku menyentuhmu dan menciummu di manapun aku inginkan." Dia menjilat telingaku. "Kamu akan menyukainya."

Aku membuka bibirku dengan heran

Itachi pasti telah melihat keraguan dalam ekspresiku karena dia menyelipkan tangannya di antara kedua kakiku dan menempelkan tumit telapak tangannya ke arah klitorisku di atas kain celana dalamku. Aku melawan dan membiarkan erangan menyelinap keluar sebelum aku bisa menahan diri. Tuhan, ini konyol Inilah yang terjadi ketika kau dipaksa untuk hidup berpuasa dari sek begitu lama.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?"

Dia menekan lebih keras dan aku tersentak padanya. "Ya," aku tersentak. Dia menggerakkan telapak tangannya perlahan ke arahku, mengirimkan lonjakan kesenangan ke tubuhku. "Jangan berhenti."

"Tidak," katanya sambil menggigit tenggorokanku. "Jadi, apakah kau membiarkanku berhubungan denganmu malam ini? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak kau inginkan"

Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang kuinginkan saat ini. Kecuali Itachi tidak menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan dengan tangannya. Aku pasti sudah menjanjikannya pada saat itu juga. "Oke aku setuju"

Dia meningkatkan tekanan pada klitorisku dan menyusup ke leherku, lalu menjentikkan lidahnya ke tulang selangka, dan aku menegang.

Itachi menciumku di bawah daguku sebelum menariknya kembali sambil menyeringai. Begitu aku turun dari ketinggianku, Aku perlu mencari cara untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan di antara kita. Dia menginginkanku lebih daripada aku menginginkannya. Aku yakin tentang hal itu. Aku perlu memanfaatkannya.

Aku meletakkan dahiku di bahunya. "Jadi, Aku bisa menghubungi Ino dan menyuruhnya membeli tiket pesawat?"

Itachi terkekeh. "Tentu, tapi ingat kesepakatan kita." Teleponnya bergetar di meja samping tempat tidur. Dia mengambilnya. "Demi Tuhan, Obito, apa sekarang?"

Aku mundur. Itachi bangkit dan mulai mondar-mandir di kamar tidur, benar-benar telanjang. "Kami punya wewenang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan restoran sialan lain menjadi milik _Hebi_. Ya. Ya. Aku akan siap dalam tiga puluh menit" Dia mengangkat _Handphone_ nya di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan pemilik restoran."

"Baiklah" kataku sambil mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaanku.

"Hubungi adikmu dan katakan padanya bahwa dia bisa datang. Dan aku akan kembali pada waktu makan malam, oke? Aku punya beberapa menu _take-out_ di dapur. Pesanan apapun yang kamu mau" Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. "Biarkan Deidara mengantarmu ke museum atau sejenisnya."

Lima belas menit kemudian, dia pergi, dan aku ditinggalkan dengan keraguanku. Bagaimana aku bisa menyetujui kesepakatannya? Karena aku menyukai kesenangan yang dia berikan padaku. Mengapa tidak menikmatinya? Mungkin aku harus hidup tanpa cinta, tapi itu tidak berarti aku harus menderita.

Ino sangat gembira saat aku menelponnya untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia bisa berkunjung. Aku tidak memberitahunya tentang kesepakatan itu. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal seperti itu di telepon. Aku tahu dia tidak akan menyetujuiku untuk segera menyerah pada Itachi.

-000-

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Itachi pulang lebih awal. Aku sangat gugup. Aku memakai gaun kuning yang indah dan duduk di teras _penthouse_. Senyuman melintas di wajah Itachi saat dia menemukanku di luar.

"Kupikir kita bisa makan di sini?"

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku dan menarikku ke dalam ciuman yang cukup lama. Kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. "Aku memesan makanan Korea."

"Aku hanya lapar untuk satu hal."

Aku menggigil. "Ayo kita makan." Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi jika aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang kesepakatan itu? Aku duduk. Itachi menatapku dengan penuh semangat. Akhirnya dia duduk di kursi di seberangku. Ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai kulitku dan rambutku.

"Kamu terlihat sangat seksi."

Aku mulai makan. "Deidara membawaku ke berkeliling kota hari ini. Itu menakjubkan."

"Bagus, itu akan menghilangkan rasa bosan ketika aku tak disini" kata Itachi dengan sedikit geli. Bisakah dia melihat betapa gugupnya aku?

"Bagaimana dengan pemilik restoran? Apakah kau bisa meyakinkannya bahwa _Akatsuki_ akan melindunginya dari orang-orang _Hebi_?"

"Tentu saja. Dia berada di bawah perlindungan kita selama lebih dari satu dekade. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengubahnya sekarang."

"Baguslah" kataku dengan bingung, meneguk anggur putih itu.

Itachi meletakkan garpunya. "Sakura?"

"Hm?" Aku mengambil sepotong kembang kol di piringku, tidak menatap Itachi.

"Sakura." Suaranya menyebalkan dan aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia bersandar di kursinya, lengan melintang di atas dadanya yang kuat. "Kau ketakutan."

"Tidak" Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Mungkin aku hanya gugup."

Dia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri meja. "Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Setelah ragu sejenak, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membiarkan dia menarik kakiku hingga berdiri. "Ayo masuk ke _Jacuzzi_? Itu akan membuatmu santai."

Aku ragu berada di _Jacuzzi_ bersamanya hanya dengan pakaian renang dan itu membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan itu membuatku takut.

"Berganti bajulah dengan memakai bikini sedangkan aku akan menyiapkan _Jacuzzi_ untuk kita?"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali masuk. Aku memilih bikini polkadot favoritku dengan titik-titik merah muda. Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda, lalu menatap diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Aku tidak yakin, mengapa ini membuatku sangat gugup. Pagi ini sentuhan Itachi membuat kulitku terbakar. Seharunya aku tenang karena dia berjanji tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak kuinginkan.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan masuk ke kamar tidur. Itachi menungguku dengan celana pendek hitam. Dia bertelanjang dada memamerkan tubuhnya yang kuat. Semua otot dan kekuatan tubuhnya terekspos. Matanya melayang di atasku, lalu dia menyelipkan tangan ke pinggulku. "Kau sempurna," katanya dengan suara rendah. Dengan dorongan lembut, dia menuntunku keluar dari kamar tidur, menuruni tangga dan menuju teras.

Aku menggigil. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan pastinya terlalu dingin untuk berdiri di luar hanya dengan memakai bikini. Itachi mengangkatku ke pelukannya. Aku tersentak kaget, tanganku menempel di tato di atas jantungnya.

Jantung berdetak kencang di dadaku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di lekuk leher Itachi, mencoba untuk rileks. Cengkeraman Itachi padaku diperketat saat ia melangkah ke _Jacuzzi_ dan perlahan menurunkanku ke dalam air yang bergelembung seperti didihan air di panci. Aku duduk di pangkuannya, wajahku masih tersembunyi di lehernya. Itachi menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah tulang belakangku. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk takut."

"Kata pria yang meremukkan tenggorokan musuhnya itu dengan tangan kosong," Maksudku mengatakannya menggoda tapi suaraku keluar dengan gemetar.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, Sakura. Itu urusanku di _Akatsuki_ "

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak membicarakannya."

"Apa sebenarnya masalahnya hingga kau seperti ketakutan?"

"Aku gugup, itu hanya kesepakatan kita"

"Sakura, lupakan kesepakatannya. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bersantai dan menikmati ini?" Dia menyentuh daguku sampai bibir kami hampir bersentuhan dan mata kami terkunci, saling menatap.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lakukan." Aku menurunkan pandannganku ke dadanya. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Kenapa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Itachi. "Sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak akan berhubungan intim denganmu kecuali kau menginginkanku."

"Apa kau akan menyakitiku saat kita berhubungan intim?"

Bibir Itachi berubah menjadi senyum masam. "Tidak sengaja, tapi kurasa tidak ada jalan lain mungkin itu hanya sebentar saja kau merasakan sakit." Dia mencium titik di bawah telingaku. "Tapi malam ini aku ingin membuatmu menggeliat dengan senang hati. Percayalah kepadaku."

Aku ingin, tapi kepercayaan adalah hal yang berbahaya di dunia kita. Sebagian diriku ingin membenci dirinya ketika ingatanku berputar saat aku menangkapnya dengan Izumi. Tapi sebagian diriku yang lain inginpercaya padanya, dan mungkin bahwa kita bisa saling mencintai.

Lidah Itachi melayang di atas tenggorokanku. Dia berhenti mencium dan mengisap kulitku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menggigil karena sensasinya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan keras di tubuhku dan aku senang duduk di pangkuannya. Meski tidak nyaman. Tidak ada banyak kelembutan pada tubuh Itachi, hanya otot yang kuat. Dia bergeser, menekan penisnya ke pantatku saat bibirnya menegang pada mulutku. Ciuman itu mengirimkan kilat kecil melalui tubuhku tapi aku membutuhkan ini lebih dari sekadar fisik, aku pun mmebutuhkan cintanya. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pria yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku.

Aku menarik kembali tubuhku sehingga ada jarak, geraman dari mulut Itachi sebagai tanggapan. Jari-jarinya di pinggangku menegang, matanya yang hitam seakan bertanya saat matanya menatap wajahku. Aku mencium pipinya dan memeluk lehernya. "Bisakah kita bicara sedikit?"

Jelas dari ekspresi Itachi bahwa berbicara adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi dia bersandar di dinding _Jacuzzi_. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Salah satu tangannya meluncur rendah dan mulai membelai pantatku. Aku tidak membiarkan hal itu mengalihkan perhatian Aku dari tujuan Aku, bahkan jika hal itu sangat mengganggu. Tatapan lapar di mata Itachi pun tak membantu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu?" Aku tahu dia meninggal saat Itachi masih anak-anak tapi Kakashi tidak mengatakan banyak hal, entah karena dia tidak tahu atau karena dia pikir seharusnya aku tidak mencari tahu hal itu.

Tubuh Itachi berubah kaku, matanya tajam. "Dia meninggal." Dia memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan itu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan malam ini."

Tegurannya sangat jelas tapi aku ingin mendekatinya, ingin mengenal lebih banyak tentang dirinya, tapi jelas dia tidak mengizinkanku. Aku mengangguk.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari pantatku dan perlahan ke pinggulku, lalu turun sampai mencapai paha bagian dalamku. tangannya tergelincir di bawah bikiniku, mengusap jarinya di sepanjang inti tubuhku. Seharusnya aku mendorongnya pergi, tapi malah membuka kakiku sedikit lebih lebar. Itachi mengusap leherku, lalu mundur. Dia mengaitkan jari-jari tangan satunya ke bawah bikiniku dan menariknya ke bawah. Payudaraku terbelalak bebas, kulitku dan putingku tegak dengan angin dingin yang membelai kulit telanjangku.

Itachi mengeluarkan suara rendah di tenggorokannya saat dia menatap dadaku. Lalu ia membungkuk rendah dan mengisap putingku ke dalam mulutnya dan pada saat yang sama mengusap ibu jarinya di atas klitorisku. Aku berteriak senang dari sensasi nikmat yang ia berikan. Dia menggeram di kulitku dan melepaskan putingku. Tatapannya tersentak ke arahku saat lidahnya meluluhkan kukuku yang tertanam di sisi bahunya. Aku mencoba untuk berpaling, tapi dia menggeram. "Jangan berpaling. Lihat aku."

Dan aku menurutinya. Aku melihat putingku menghilang di mulutnya sekali lagi, mengawasinya saat dia menggodanya dengan lidahnya, matanya yang hitam kelaparan menatapku. Dia menggigit lembut dan pinggulku bergerak melawan tangannya masih menggoda intiku. Membuatku bergidik di sekujur tubuhku. Itachi menarikku dengan cepat, mencengkeram pinggulku dan mengangkatku ke tepi _Jacuzzi_.

"Itachi, apa-" Itachi merobek bikiku. Aku tersentak dan berusaha merapatkan kakiku, tapi Itachi memposisikan dirinya di antara kakiku, mendorong kakiku serenggang mungkin dan menurunkan kepalanya.

Aku tersentak lagi, ngeri dan tertegun dan ... oh Tuhan. Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya dari intiku ke klitorisku.

"Manis, ini terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan," gerutunya.

Mataku mengembara sekitar taman dan teras _penthouse_. Bagaimana jika orang melihat? Tapi Itachi tidak menghiraukan kedaan kita, dia mengisap intiku ke dalam mulutnya dan aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Lihat aku," dia memerintahkan agar melihat aksinya, sensasi nafasnya terhadap intikuku membuatku bergidik. Aku mengintip ke bawah, kulitku terbakar karena malu dan girang saat aku melihat tatapannya. Matanya terkunci di mataku, dia perlahan meluncurkan lidahnya di sekitar intiku. Aku mengerang.

"Kau milikku," katanya. Dia menjilatku lagi dengan lebih kuat tapi lebih lambat. "Katakan."

"Aku milikmu," kataku terengah-engah. Jempolnya membelahku lebih jauh lagi, menunjukkan nosok merah muda kecilku didalam sana. Dia melepaskan napas rendah, seringai melengkung bibirnya. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku di sana, tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menatapku, dan mengitari lidahnya di sekitar intiku. Aku merengek, tanganku meremas dan menjambak rambut panjang Itachi. Aku meremas dengan keras, gemetar dan menangis, menggeliat melawan bibir Itachi di intiku.

Dia tidak berhenti dan tanpa henti melakukannya. Aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang, menatap langit malam. Itachi tidak menyuruhku menatapnya kali ini. Tapi aku bisa merasakan semua yang dia lakukan. Bagaimana dia mengisap dan menjilat, bagaimana dia bersenandung dengan geramannya, bagaimana dia meniupkan intiku dengan nafas panasnya, lalu menjilat lagi. Seluruh tubuhku terbakar, gemetar. Aku tidak tahan lagi, tapi Itachi mendorong lidahnya ke arahku dan aku datang, ototku menegang di sekelilingnya. Aku memejamkan mataku tertutup, punggungku melengkung dari marmer yang dingin.

Itachi menarik lidahnya saat lonjakan terakhir orgasmeku terasa di seluruh tubuhku. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku merasakan jarinya menempel di intiku dan dia menggerakannya hampir sepanjang jalan masuk di intiku. Sesuatu terasa asing dan tidak terduga. Aku tersentak, tersentak dari rasa sakit. Tubuhku menjadi kaku saat aku mencoba menarik napas. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memasukan sesuatu ke intikku karena aku takut selaput daraku robek tanpa di sengaja.

"Sial, kau sangat rapat, Sakura."

Aku meratakan telapak tanganku di bibir _Jacuzzi_ , mencoba untuk rileks. Air mengalir saat Itachi keluar dari air untuk berada di atasku, jarinya masih ada di dalam diriku. Aku menggigit bibirku tapi tidak menatapnya.

"Hei," katanya. Aku bertemu dengan tatapannya. "Seharusnya aku masuknya secara perlahan, tapi kau sangat basah."

Aku mengangguk tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan gerakan jarinya di dalam diriku. Itu tidak bergerak, tapi itu ada di sana, memenuhiku. Itachi mencium bibirku. Matanya lebih gelap dari yang pernah kulihat dan penuh dengan keinginan dan kelaparan sehingga membuatku ketakutan sekaligus membangkitkan gairahku pada saat bersamaan.

"Apakah masih sakit?" katanya dengan suara serak.

Aku menggeser pinggulku sedikit, mencoba menemukan kata-kata untuk sensasi itu. "Tidak nyaman dan sedikit panas." pipiku memerah.

Itachi menjilat bibirku, lalu mengisap bagian bawah bibirku ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tahu aku seperti bajingan untuk mengatakannya, tapi pikiranku akan penisku di dalam vagina rapatmu membuatku sulit mengontrol diriku"

Mataku menatapnya tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mencobanya malam ini jika kau masih belum menginginkanku."

"Kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Aku perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan jarinya di dalam diriku, dan apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya memberikanku banyak ke nikmatan. Aku ingin bibir dan lidahnya kembali menjelajah di tubuhku.

"Kurasa tidak, Sakura, aku tidak menyakitimu" katanya lembut. "Kamu sangat basah. Kupikir jariku akan masuk tanpa menyakitimu. Aku ingin permainan jariku untuk orgasme keempatmu."

Aku menggigil dan lonjakan kesenangan kecil yang terasa di intiku lagi. Aku ingin Itachi menggerakkan jarinya sekarang. "Apakah itu akan menyakitkan karena kau tahu bahwa..." panas menjalar ke pipiku dan sesuatu melintas di mata Itachi. "Keperawananmu? Tidak, Sakura- _Hime_. Aku tidak terlalu dalam dan aku ingin mengklaim keperawananmu dengan penisku, bukan jariku."

 _Hime_? Kehangatan menetap di dadaku. Perlahan dia menarik jarinya keluar. Dia menelusuri jari yang sama di bibirku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengitarinya dengan lidahku tanpa tahu kenapa, tanpa rasa jijik.

Itachi mengerang. Dia menyentakkan jarinya dan mendorong lidahnya di antara bibirku. Aku menekan tubuhku di dadanya, lidahku saling melilit dengan lidahnya. "Ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin menjilatmu lagi."

Aku mengembuskan napas.

"Apa kau menyukai permainan jariku? Aku akan melakukannya lagi, kali ini aku akan sangat lebut memainkan jariku."

"Ya," kataku. Dia melompat keluar dari _Jacuzzi_ dan membantuku berdiri. Lalu dia mengangkatku ke pelukannya, kedua kakiku melingkari pinggangnya saat dia membawaku masuk.

Dia menurunkanku di depan tempat tidur kami dan dia pergi ke kamar mandi hanya untuk kembali dengan membawa handuk. Dia membantuku membuka bikini atasku, membungkus handuk di sekitar tubuhku dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati momen itu. Aku tidak percaya aku membiarkan Itachi melakukan apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya. Aku tidak percaya aku ingin dia melakukannya lagi. Semuanya sangat luar biasa. Aku tahu itu terlalu cepat, tapi seperti yang Itachi katakan apa yang membuatku menunggu? Dia adalah suamiku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"kau kedinginan?"

Mataku terbuka. Itachi menjatuhkan handuk itu, membiarkanku telanjang. Tangannya meluncur ke atas dan ke bawah lenganku. "Sedikit." Kataku.

Itachi menyuruhku berbaring di tempat tidur sebelum dia menegakkan tubuh melepas celana pendeknya. Ereksinya terbentang bebas, keras dan panjang, dan tiba-tiba kecemasan mencengkeramku. Dia telah memasukkan jarinya ke intiku, mungkin sekarang dia ingin melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Mungkin aku bingung dengan beberapa hal saat ini, tapi aku tahu satu hal, Aku belum siap untuk itu.

Aku masih belum mengenal pria yang ada di hadapanku, dan tidur bersamanya, membiarkannya masuk ke tubuhku seperti itu, terlalu intim. Mungkin malam ini adalah cara memanipulasiku. Tidak ada anggota mafia tanpa menjadi master dalam manipulasi orang. Aku menempelkan kedua kakiku. Itachi berhenti, satu lutut sudah di tempat tidur.

"Sakura?" Jari-jarinya di atas betisku dan aku tersentak mundur dan menarik kakiku ke dadaku. Dia mendesah. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Dia duduk di sampingku, penisnya menyisir kakiku. "Katakan sesuatu."

"Ini terlalu cepat," kataku pelan.

"Karena aku telanjang? Kau pernah melihat penisku sebelumnya, bahkan menyrntuhku."

Wajahku seperti terbakar. "Aku pikir kau mencoba memanipulasiku. Jika kau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan pergi jauh-jauh hari ini."

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya, tapi aku tidak sedang memanipulasimu" katanya dengan sedikit nada marah dalam suaranya. "Aku mau kau. Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu."

"aku hanya takut kau memanipulasiku" Aku tersentak, mengingat apa yang Izumi katakan pada hari pernikahan kami. Dia akan bercinta sampai kau berdarah. Itachi mengeluarkan napas keras. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa takut."

Aku mengawasinya dari kakiku. Dia mengusap-usap jari-jarinya di sisi tubuhku dengan enteng. Bibirnya yang keras mengendur. "Katakan padaku bahwa kau menikmati apa yang aku lakukan padamu tadi" gumam Itachi.

"Ya," kataku terengah-engah. Dia membungkuk mendekat, bibirnya di telingaku. "Apa yang paling kau nikmati? Lidahku yang membelai sepanjang intumu atau saat aku mengisap klitorismu?"

Ya Tuhan. Aku mulai basah lagi. Suara Itachi yang dalam bergetar menembus tubuhku. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin aku perlu melakukannya lagi?" Itachi mendorong pergelangan kakiku, yang menempel di tubuhku sampai ada cukup ruang agar tangannya tergelincir di antara paha bagian atasku. Dia menangkupkan intiku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku hendak berbaring untuk membuatnya lebih mudah baginya, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berderak, diamlah," serunya. "Tetap seperti itu." Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak di intiku, empat di antaranya menggoda, berputar-putar, dan menggosok di area itu.

Aku meletakkan daguku di lutut, terengah-engah. Itachi mencium telingaku dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku ke sampingnya. Aneh rasanya, duduk dengan kakiku menempel di dadaku saat dia menyentuhku, tapi rasanya sangat nyaman. Penis Itachi digosok di paha luarku, napasnya terengah-engah di telingaku.

"Tenang," katanya dengan suara rendah. Ada tekanan lembut terhadap intiku. Aku mengintip dari antara kakiku. Itachi menggodaku dengan jarinya. Dia memasukkan ujungnya, lalu memutar di intiku lagi sebelum memasuki tubuhku lagi, meluncur sedikit lebih dalam setiap kali dia melakukannya.

"Lihat aku."

Aku menurutinya, terperangkap dalam intensitas matanya yang hitam. "Kau sangat basah dan lembut dan kencang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa susahnya aku mengontrol diriku." Penisnya meluncur di sepanjang pahaku lagi. Bibirnya menempel di bibirku, lidahnya menuntut pintu masuk. Jari-jarinya meluncur ke intik. Itu hanya jarinya yang kecil tapi aku sangat senang. Dia mulai menekannya ke dalam tubuhku dan aku tersentak, menyentakkan pinggulku. Dia memompa masuk dan keluar perlahan, ibu jarinya mengusap klitorisku. Aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan datang lagi dan aku menggerakan pinggulku selaras dengan jarinya. Dia menarik tangannya, memunculkan suara protes dariku.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia berlutut di depanku dan mendorong kakiku serenggang mungkin, lalu dia menatapku. Dia menelusuri telunjuknya di atas intiku, lalu menggosok lubang intiku dengan jarinya. Tidak sakit dan aku mulai rileks. Perlahan dia mulai meluncur masuk dan keluar, mulutnya menutup mulutku dengan ciuman yang menuntut.

Aku merengek, kakiku merenggang lebih lebar. Kesenanganku semakin cepat meluncur saat Itachi memanjakanku dengan jari dan bibirnya. Aku terjatuh, kakiku bergetar, pinggul bergoyang. Jariku mencengkeram selimut saat aku hancur berkeping-keping karena kenikmatan mejalar keseluruh tubuhku. Itachi melepaskan jarinya, mencium pusarku, lalu berbaring di sampingku, penisnya merah dan berkilau.

Itachi menggeram, perutnya melengkung. "Aku ingin mulutmu ke arahku," katanya dengan suara rendah. Aku membeku, tanganku tertahan.

Aku ingat kata-katanya tentang Izumi, bahwa dia tahu cara mengisap kejantanannya. Bukannya aku ingin menjadi seperti Izumi. Aku tidak berniat menjadi pelacur Itachi, tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak ingin gagal.

"Apakah ini karena kau tidak mau melakukannya, atau karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya?" Tanya Itachi dengan tenang, tapi aku tahu dia sulit membuat suaranya terdengar seperti itu. Dia telah memberiku beberapa kali orgasme. "Kau bisa membuatku menikmatinya seperti terakhir kali," katanya saat aku diam. Tangannya menyisir rambut dari wajahku, matanya yang hitam bertanya dengan menatapku dengan intens.

"Tidak…. maksudku, Aku pikir aku ingin melakukannya."

"Kau pikir?" Hiburan menyirami suara Itachi. "Tapi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menyukainya?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu tapi jelas dari ekspresinya bahwa dia tidak menyukai gagasan itu. "Kalau begitu tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksamu"

Aku mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajah ke ereksinya, yang sama sekali tidak melunak saat percakapan kami berlangsung, penisnya masih tegak dan keras. Itachi menegang, ujung jarinya menempel di kulit kepalaku. Malu, aku mengaku. "Aku sesungguhnya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan aku harus berbuat apa"

Penisnya tersentak sebagai jawaban. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan Itachi menyeringai seringai pemangsa. "Kau suka menyiksa Aku dengan ketidakbersalahanmu dan kepolosanmu, bukan?"

Aku meniupkan ujungnya, membuatnya mengerang. "Seperti itu yang disebut _blow job_ , bukan?"

Dia benar-benar tertawa tertawa, dan suara itu memenuhi perutku dengan kupu-kupu. "Kau benar-benar mencari mati denganku, _Hime_ "

"Jangan tertawa," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan."

"Apakah kau ingin aku memberi tahumu apa yang harus dilakukan?" Semangat berkobar di matanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke," katanya serak. "Tutup bibirmu di sekitar ujung penisku dan hati-hati dengan gigimu. Aku tidak keberatan sedikit kasar, tapi jangan mengunyahnya seperti makanan."

Aku mendengus, Jari-jari Itachi menyelinap di rambutku sampai tangannya berhenti di belakang kepalaku. Dia tidak mendorongku, tapi dari cara mereka menegang, Aku dapat mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkannya. Aku mengambil ujung itu ke dalam mulutku. Dia besar dan aku harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menyakitinya dengan gigiku. kepalanya sedikit asin, tapi tidak buruk juga.

"Sekarang gerakkan lidahmu di sekitarnya. Ya, begitu saja" Dia melihat Aku, rahangnya mengeras. "Ambil sedikit lebih ke dalam mulutmu dan gerakan kepalamu ke atas dan ke bawah. Sekarang begitu nikmat saat kau bergerak. Ya, seperti itu _Hime_." Pinggulnya melawan arah saat aku masih bisa membawanya, mendorong ereksinya lebih dalam lagi. Aku tersedak dan mundur, lalu tebatuk-batuk.

Dia membelai rambutku. "maaf." Dia mengusap ibu jarinya di atas bibirku. "Aku akan mencoba untuk tetap diam."

Alih-alih membawa ereksinya, membawa penisnya kembali ke dalam mulutku, aku menjilatnya dari pangkal ke ujungnya. Dia mengerang. "Tidak apa-apa?" Bisikku sebelum melakukannya lagi.

"Tentu saja _Hime_ "

Aku menjilati setiap inci dari dia, tapi terutama kepala penisnya. Aku suka merasakannya di lidahku.

"Ini terasa sangat nikmat, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantumu" Aku mendongak tak yakin. Apakah dia menginginkan lebih kasar? Apakah dia akan kasar saat berhubungan intim juga? Kata-kata bodoh Izumi terlontar ke dalam kepalaku lagi, tapi aku mencoba mengeluarkan dari pikiranku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pelacur itu menghancurkan momen ini untukku. "Apa yang harus aku lakkan lagi?" Bisikku.

"Kocok aku lebih keras dan terus menatapku dengan mata cantikmu."

Aku menatap lurus ke arahnya dan membawa penisnya ke dalam mulutku sampai penisnya menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokanku, lalu menganggukkan kepala ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat dan keras, bibirku berkerut di sekeliling penisnya. Itachi mengerang, pinggulnya bergoyang ringan. "Jika kau tidak ingin menelan spermaku, Kau harus lepaskan penisku dengan segera..."

Aku tersentak, melepaskannya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menumpahkan sepermanya di perut dan kakinya. Itachi memejamkan mata saat ereksi itu berkedut. Tangannya masih di rambutku, dengan lembut membelai leher dan kulit kepalaku. Perlahan dia menurunkannya, tapi aku mencengkeram tangannya dan menempelkan pipiku, membutuhkan kedekatannya setelah melakukan apa yang telah kami lakukan. Matanya terbelalak dengan tatapan tak terbaca di dalamnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap tulang pipiku dengan lembut. Kami tersiam seperti itu untuk beberapa lama, lalu Itachi duduk tegak, "Aku butuh mandi untuk membersihkannya" Itachi meraih tisu dan membersihkan sperma sebelum mengayunkan kakinya dan berdiri.

Aku mengangguk, anehnya aku kecewa karena dia pergi dari tempat tidur begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak sadar akan apa yang telah kulakukan.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayolah. Aku tidak ingin mandi sendiri."

Aku bergegas dari tempat tidur, meletakkan tanganku di tangannya dan mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

Saat air panas membasahi kami, Itachi mulai mengolesi tubuhku dengan sabun dan aku memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi sentuhan tangannya. Dia menekan punggungku, satu lengan ke perutku. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan tadi?" Tanyanya pelan.

Dia mungkin khawatir aku tidak menyukai itu, "tentu saja tidak apa-apa"

Dia mencium tenggorokanku. Rasanya sangat lembut, penuh cinta dan intim, tapi aku tahu itu tidak dimaksudkan seperti itu. "Aku senang, karena aku sangat menikmati berada di mulutmu, _blow job_ mu sukses"

Aku tersipu malu dan merasakan prestasi yang aneh. Konyol. "Apakah kau marah karena aku tidak, tau tahu…. Menelan sepermamu? Aku yakin pelacur yang selama ini berhubungan denganmu akan melakukannya sampai tuntas"

"Tidak, Aku tidak marah. Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku ingin masuk ke mulutmu lagi tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya, tidak apa-apa."

Kami melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh kami sebelum kami merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di dada Itachi. Dia mematikan lampu, memandikan kita dalam kegelapan. "Saat Kakekmu menyuruhmu menikah denganku, apa reaksimu?" Gumamku. Aku sudah lama bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu.

Jari-jari Itachi di pinggulku berhenti sejenak. "Aku sudah menduga itu. Aku tahu aku harus menikah karena alasan taktis. Sebagai Pemimpin masa depan, kau tidak bisa membiarkan emosi atau keinginan menguasai bagian kehidupanmu"

Aku senang karena kegelapan sehingga Itachi tidak bisa melihat wajahku. Dia terdengar begitu lega dan tanpa emosi. Sentuhan dan ciumannya membuatku ingin percaya bahwa mungkin dia mulai merawatku dan menganggaplu sebagai istri dikehidupan normal seperti orang pada umumnya, tapi sekarang aku tidak begitu yakin lagi.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sangat ketakutan."

"Kau baru berumur lima belas tahun. Tentu saja, Kau sangat ketakutan"

"Aku masih ketakutan pada hari pernikahan kita. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya yakin kau tidak akan membuatku takut"

Itachi diam saja. "Sudah aku katakan, Kau tidak punya alasan untuk takut padaku. Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan dan butuhkan"

Kecuali satu hal yaitu cinta.

"Tapi _Akatsuki_ memiliki prioritas utama" kataku enteng. "Jika kau harus membunuhku untuk melindungi bisnis ini, kau pasti melakukannya."

Itachi menjadi kaku, tapi dia tidak menyangkalnya. Ayahku selalu mengatakan hanya ada satu ruang untuk satu cinta sejati dalam kehidupan seorang pria itulah adalah organisasi mafia. Organisasi di mafia adalah hal paling utama yang menempati hatinya. Walaupun ayahku menikahi Ibuku yang seorang putri dari ketua oraganisasi, tetaplah oraganisasi lebih penting dari pada pasangan hidapnya.

 _Bersambung…_

 **Jangan lupa review.**


	13. Chapter 12 Roofies

**Note: Yuuki mau minta maaf udah telat update, tapi yuuki udah menginformasikan masalah keterlambatan update di review. Yuuki juga bersyukur SSD laptopnya dapat di selamatkan jadi datanya masih aman, namun lcd dan bodynya hancur tak terselamatkan. Lumayanlah jadi yuuki ga perlu menulis ulang dari nol. Terimaksih kepada yang sudah meriview chap 11, terimaksih sudah memberi masukan untuk kata-kata yang frontal, di chap ini yuuki coba untuk perbaiki dengan mencari istilah yang lebih pantas.**

 **HF udah rampung di tulis sampai end tinggal edit-edit dikit. Dan yuuki udah punya ide cerita yang baru, mungkin bisa dikatakan skuel kisah dari Ino dan Obito dengan meggunakan sudut pandang keduanya (HF kan dari sudut pandang sakura saja jadi sering terjadi kesalahan penafsiran gimana sebenernya itachi yang yuuki gambarin di HF). Pairinginya emang anti mainstream banget jadi yuuki masih bingung Obito di ganti Sasuke atau ga usah. Jadi aku ingin menyanyakan pendapat para pembaca, atau lebih tepatnya Vote (InoObi atau InoSasu). Minta votenya ya, bisa tulis di review atau langsung PM.**

 **Terimakasih juga buat pembaca setia yang selalu meriview, Terimakasih yang spesial pada Cerry-senpai yang kemarin menyempatkan bertemu ketika berkunjung ke Jakarta,..**

 **Selamat Membaca…**

 **WARNING KONTEN DEWASA DI CHAP 12**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 12 Roofies**

Ino berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk penerbangan dua hari kemudian. Aku penuh dengan kegembiraan hari itu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Saat itu hari sudah gelap di luar saat Itachi dan aku berhenti di Bandara. Kuharap Ino bisa mendapatkan penerbangan pagi atau sore.

Karena pendapatku bahwa Itachi akan membunuhku untuk melindungi _Akatsuki_ , secara emosional, bukan karena dia telah terbuka bahkan sebelum itu. Satu-satunya cara kita berinteraksi adalah pada malam hari ketika Itachi menyenangkanku dengan tangan dan mulutnya. Mungkin tanpa kunjungan Ino, aku pasti sudah berusaha untuk berbicara. Itachi memarkir mobil dan kami keluar. Dia tidak mencoba meraih tanganku. Aku tidak mengira dia bukan tipe pria yang suka bergandengan tangan, tapi dia menyentuh punggung bawahku saat kami memasuki area bandara.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja dengan Ino yang akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa hari ke depan?"

"Iya. Dan aku berjanji pada ayahmu untuk melindunginya. Lebih mudah mengawasinya saat dia tinggal di _penthouse_ kita"

"Dia akan memprovokasimu" kataku.

"Aku bisa menangani seorang gadis kecil."

"Dia bukan gadis kecil lagi. Dia hampir seumuran denganku, hanya berbeda dua tahun"

"Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Itachi," kataku tegas. "Ino tahu cara menekan control amarahmu. Jika kau benar-benar tidak yakin bahwa kau bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia di dekatmu"

Mata Itachi berkobar. Dia sudah sehariann sibuk dengan kerjaannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya atau membunuhmu dalam beberapa hari ke depan."

Aku mundur selangkah. Darimana pikiran itu datang? Apakah dia marah karena apa yang telah aku katakan?

"Sakura!"

Aku berbalik. Ino bergegas menghampiriku, menjatuhkan kopernya di jalan. Kami bertabrakan hampir menyakitkan, tapi aku mencengkeramnya erat-erat. "Aku senang sekali kau ada di sini," bisikku.

Dia mengangguk, lalu mundur, mencari-cari wajahku. "Tidak ada memar yang terlihat," katanya keras, tatapannya melintas di belakangku menuju Itachi. "Kau hanya memukul tempat-tempat yang ditutupi pakaian?"

Aku mencengkeram tangannya dan memberinya tatapan peringatan.

"Ambil barang bawaanmu" perintah Itachi. "Aku tidak ingin berdiri di sini sepanjang malam."

Ino melotot padanya tapi mengambil kopernya dan kembali ke kami. "Jika kau seorang pria pasti akan membawakanya untukku."

"Seorang _gentleman_ , ya," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kami berjalan kembali ke mobil kami, lenganku menempel di tangan Ino. Itachi berjalan beberapa langkah di depan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Dia bahkan lebih bajingan dari yang kuingat."

"Aku pikir orang-orang _Hebi_ memberinya masalah."

Ino memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil sebelum kami berdua duduk di kursi belakang.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya ke arahku. "Aku bukan supirmu. Duduk di depan bersamaku."

Aku tercengang tapi aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan dan duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Ino mengerut karena marah. "Kau seharusnya tidak berbicara dengannya seperti itu, dasar bajiangan sialan yang tak bisa bersikap lembut"

"Dia istriku. Aku bisa melakukan dan mengatakan kepadanya apa yang aku inginkan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Itachi berpaling padaku, menatap mataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat-lihat di matanya. Dia kembali ke jalan.

"Bagaimana Hinata dan Naruto?"

"Mereka selalu mengganggu. Terutama Hinata. Dia tidak berhenti membicarakan Deidara. Dia jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku tertawa, dan bibir Itachi pun bergetar. Aku tidak yakin mengapa tapi aku mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkan tanganku di kakinya. Matanya menatap ke arahku sebentar, lalu dia menutupi tanganku dengan tangannya sampai tangannya kembali lagi. Mata Ino penuh perhatian saat matanya melihat tanganku diletakan di kaki Itachi. Tatapannya telah membombardirku dengan pertanyaan saat yang pasti terlontar saat kami sendirian, tidak diragukan lagi.

-000-

Ketika kami melangkah ke _penthouse_ , bau domba panggang dan _rosemary_ melayang ke arah kami.

"Aku meminta Chiyo untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk menyambutmu Ino" kata Itachi. Alis mata biru Ino terangkat kaget.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Itachi mengangguk. "Antarkan adikmu ke kamarnya dan kemudian kita makan." Ino masih menatap dapur dan tubuhnya masih kaku. Aku melihat Itachi menuju ke area dapur.

Aku menunjukkan pada Ino kamarnya, tapi dengan cepat dia menarikku masuk dan menutup pintu. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja baik. Aku sudah bilang di telepon. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku lebih suka mendengar kau mengatakannya saat aku bisa melihat wajahmu ."

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Ino."

Dia mencengkeram tanganku. "Apakah dia memaksamu untuk tidur dengannya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya. Dan aku belum melakukannya."

Matanya melebar. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi."

Aku menarik diri. "Kita perlu makan malam sekarang. Chiyo akan marah jika makanannya menjadi dingin. Kita bisa bicara besok saat Itachi sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya"

"Besok," kata Ino tegas.

Aku membuka pintu dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Matanya mengamati seisi rumah, lalu terdiam saat melihat siapa lagi yang akan makan malam bersama kami. Obito. Dia dan Itachi berdiri di samping meja, mendiskusikan sesuatu, tapi melangkah mundur saat mereka melihat kami.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Kata Ino, hidungnya berkerut.

Obito berjalan ke arahnya dan mencengkeram tangannya untuk menciumnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino."

Ino menarik tangannya. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Dia harus berhenti memprovokasi Obito. Obito sangat menyukainya sikap Ino yang demikian. Itachi dan aku duduk di samping satu sama lain dan Obito di samping Ino. Aku tidak yakin itu keputusan terbaik. Aku melirik Itachi, tapi tatapannya yang hati-hati bertumpu pada adiknya dan adikku.

Chiyo sibuk, menyajikan daging domba panggang, kentang _rosemary_ dan kacang hijau. Kami makan dalam diam beberapa saat sampai Ino tidak bisa menahan mulutnya lagi. "Mengapa kau membunuh saudara jauhmu?"

Aku meletakkan garpu, mengira Itachi akan marah tapi dia hanya bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

Ino terengah-engah. "Ayolah. Tidak mungkin itu rahasia besar. kau mendapatkan nama panggilan Boss untuk itu."

Obito menyeringai. "Wakil lebih tepatnya"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak begitu suka"

"Ceritakan saja pada mereka ceritanya atau kau mau aku saja yang bercerita" Kata Obito.

Aku sudah lama ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Tak seorang pun dari orang-orang _Konoha_ yang ingin memberiku rincian ceritanya dan aku belum berani bertanya kepada Deidara.

"Aku berumur tujuh belas tahun," Itachi memulai. "Kakek kami memiliki banyak saudara laki-laki dan perempuan, dan salah satu sepupu aku naik pangkat di mafia bersamaan denganku. Ia beberapa tahun lebih tua dan ingin menjadi Pemimpin. Dia tahu kakekku akan memilihku, jadi dia mengundang aku ke rumahnya dan mencoba menikamku dari belakang. Pisau itu hanya melukai lenganku dan saat aku mendapat kesempatan, aku melipat tanganku di lehernya dan mencekiknya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia adalah keluarga dan dulu ada tradisi bahwa kami harus meletakkan senjata kami saat kami memasuki rumah anggota keluarga," kata Itachi dingin. "Sekarang tentu saja sudah tidak berlaku"

"Pengkhianatan membuat Itachi begitu marah, dia benar-benar menghancurkan tenggorokan sepupu kami. Dia mencekiknya sampai darahnya berceceran karena tulang di lehernya menembus arteri. Tulang lehernya remuk. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti kakakku." Obito menerangkan dengan nada jenaka ketika menyebut 'kakaknya'.

Itachi memandang ke piringnya, tangannya mencengkeram pahanya. Tak heran ia tidak suka mempercayai orang. Dikhianati oleh keluarga pastilah mengerikan.

"Karena itulah Itachi selalu tidur dengan mata terbuka. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghabiskan malam dengan wanita tanpa pistol di bawah bantal atau di tubuhnya."

Itachi menatap tajam adiknya dengan amarah.

Obito mengangkat tangannya. "Sakura sudah pernah melihatmu berhubungan dengan wanita lain."

Kupikir itu bukan alasan reaksi Itachi.

"Jadi, apakah kau membawa pistol sekarang?" Tanya Ino. "Kita semua keluarga."

"Itachi selalu membawa pistol." Obito mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Ino.

Itachi tidak membawa pistol saat kita sendiri. Dia membawanya saat Deidara atau Chiyo ada di sini, bahkan saat Obito ada di sini, tapi saat Itachi dan aku berbagi tempat tidur, tidak ada pistol di bawah bantalnya atau di tempat lain. Itu mungkin karena dia bisa mengalahkanku dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi menghabiskan sisa makan malamnya, tegang dan diam, tapi argumen Ino dan Obito memenuhi keheningan. Aku tidak yakin siapa yang lebih banyak bertengkar diantara mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, aku bangun untuk membersihkan meja. Chiyo sudah pergi dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan piring kotor yang menunggunya saat dia kembali besok. Itachi mengejutkanku saat dia bangkit juga dan membawa piring-piringnya ke mesin pencuci piring. Aku menguap, kelelahan.

"Ayo tidur," kata Itachi pelan.

Aku melirik Ino. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, tapi sudah terlalu lelah dan masih ada hari esok. "Tidak sebelum Obito pergi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia dan adikku sendiri."

Itachi mengangguk muram. "Kau benar. Dia seharusnya tidak sendirian bersamanya" Dia mendekati Obito dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya sebelum membungkuk dan mengatakan sesuatu ke telinganya. Wajah Obito menjadi gelap karena amarah tapi dia bangkit dengan mulus, memberi Ino seringai dan kemudian keluar dari _penthouse_ tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Ino menghampiriku. "Dia terobsesi dengan aku."

Aku mengkhawatirkannya. "Kalau begitu berhentilah menggodanya dengan pertikaian kecil. Dia akan semakin menyukaimu jika kau terus menggodanya."

"Aku tidak peduli, dia terlalu menyebalkan"

Itachi bersandar di sampingku, lengannya menyelinap di sekitar pinggangku hingga ketidak sukaan Ino terlihat jelas. "Obito adalah seorang Serigala. Dia mencintai pemburuan. Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatnya ingin memburumu"

Aku khawatir sudah terlambat untuk peringatan itu. Ino memutar matanya. "Dia bisa memburuku semua yang dia mau. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa menangkapku" Dia menatapku. "Kau tidak akan tidur sekarang juga kan?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah," kataku dengan rasa bersalah.

Bahu Ino merosot. "Ya sudah aku juga akan tidur. Tapi besok aku ingin waktumu hanya untukku." Dia memberi Itachi tatapan tajam sebelum menuju kamarnya. Dia berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Jika aku mendengar jeritan Sakura, tidak ada pistol di bawah bantal yang mampu menyelamatkanmu, kau akan mati ditanganku Itachi." Dengan itu, dia menutup pintunya.

Itachi mengusap telingaku dengan bibirnya. "Maukah kau menjerit untukku malam ini?" Dia menjilat kulitku dan aku menggigil.

"Tidak ketika adikku serumah dengan kita" kataku, meski kesemutan di antara kakiku mengkhianatiku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," geram Itachi, lalu dengan lembut menggigit tenggorokanku. Aku mengerang, tapi dengan cepat menggigit bibirku untuk menahan suaranya. Itachi meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke atas. Dengan setiap langkah lebih dekat ke kamar tidur, tekanan di antara kedua kakiku meningkat. Aku tidak percaya betapa bersemangatnya tubuhku karena sentuhannya. Itulah satu-satunya saat aku melupakan segalanya tentang hidupku, satu-satunya saat aku terbebas dari belenggu di dunia ini.

Itachi membanting pintu di belakang kami dan aku berharap itu tidak menarik perhatian Ino. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk khawatir karena Itachi melepas bajuku, lalu dia mengangkatku ke pelukannya, hanya untuk meletakkanku di tengah ranjang. Itachi menempelkan ciuman ke celana dalam rendaku, menghirupnya, sebelum mencium perut dan tulang rusukku, lalu payudaraku menembus renda bra.

"Aku….," dia menggeram di kulit aku, membuat aku gemetar karena gairah. Dia meluncur tangannya di bawah punggungku dan melepaskan bra aku dan perlahan-lahan menariknya keluar. Putingku terasa tegang. "Aku sangat menyukai putingmu. Berwarna pink dan kecil dengan bentuk sempurna."

Aku menekan kedua kakiku, tapi Itachi mencengkeram celana dalamku dan memasukkannya ke bawah. Dia mengusap lipatanku, menyeringai. Tatapannya yang kelaparan kembali ke dadaku dan dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkam lidahnya dari satu putingku ke yang lainnya. Aku mengerang pelan. Dia menikmati payudaraku dan saat dia perlahan bergerak lebih rendah aku sudah terengah-engah. Bibirnya menemukan lipatanku, menggoda dan lembut, lalu tiba-tiba lidahnya meluncur kencang dan kencang, dan aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku, menahan napasku dan lengguhanku.

"Tidak," Itachi menggeram. Dia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku di tangannya dan menekannya ke perutku, menjebaknya di sana.

Mataku melebar. "Ino akan mendengarnya."

Dia menyeringai dan mengisap klitorisku keras dan cepat, lalu lembut dan lembut. Aku merintih dan mengerang, tubuhku gemetar. "Ya Tuhan," aku tersentak saat Itachi menyelipkan jarinya dengan tajam ke dalam tubuhku, lalu bergoyang-goyang dalam ritme cepat. Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Cengkeraman Itachi di pergelangan tangan aku diperketat dan kenikmatan menyebar di tubuhku. Aku menggeram ke bantal, punggungku melengkung, kaki bergetar.

Itachi mengangkat tubuhku sampai dia membungkuk di atasku, berlutut di antara kedua kaki terbentang. "Kapan kau akan mengizinkanku?" Dia berbisik keras si leherku.

Aku terdiam membisu. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatapku. "Sial. Mengapa kau harus terlihat sangat ketakutan saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu?"

"Maafkan aku," kataku pelan. "Aku hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu."

Itachi mengangguk, tapi ada kebutuhan mendalam di matanya yang sepertinya tumbuh setiap hari.

Aku mengusap dadanya, merasakan _holster_ pistolnya di bawah kemeja. Dia duduk kembali dan aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mulai membuka kancing bajunya, menampakkan tubuhnya yang kencang dan _holster_ hitam dengan pistol dan pisaunya. Itachi melepas kemejanya dan membuka _holster_ nya. Dia menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kata-kata Obito kembali teringat olehku dan aku melipat tanganku di atas dada telanjang Itachi.

Aku menekan ciuman di tato Itachi, lalu melawan luka yang belum terlalu sembuh di bawah tulang rusuknya. Aku menyikat puting Itachi dengan ujung jari aku dan dia mengerang sebagai jawaban. Dia segera melepaskan celananya. Aku menurunkan bibirku ke ereksi tapi berhenti sebentar dari ujungnya. "Jika kau bersuara, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya dan akan berhenti."

Mata Itachi menatapku. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku. "Mungkin aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhenti."

"Mungkin aku akan menggigitnya."

Itachi terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bersuara. Tidak ingin mengganggu telinga perawan adikmu"

"Bagaimana dengan telinga perawanku?" Aku menciumnya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah melihat ayam pria secara langsung," kata Itachi dengan suara rendah. Aku mengambil ereksinya ke dalam mulutku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia membuat suara jauh di tenggorokannya, lalu diam saat aku memanjakannya.

Aku mundur lagi sebelum dia mengeluarkan cairannya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Itachi memelukku.

"Maaf tadi membahas sepupumu," kataku dalam kegelapan.

"Seharusnya aku tahu lebih baik jika mempercayai siapa pun. Tapi kepercayaan adalah barang mewah untuk orang-orang yang berada di dunia kita"

Kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku ingin mengatakannya karena saat ini akulahyang berada disisinya. Tidak peduli berapa banyak aku mencoba untuk melawannya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. "Hidup tanpa kepercayaan itu takan bisa tenang."

"Ya, memang begitu." Dia mencium bagian belakang leherku, lalu kita terdiam.

-000-

Itachi masih tertidur saat aku terbangun, tubuhnya membungkus tubuhku, otot-ototnya menekan punggungku. Aku melepaskan diriku dan menyelinap ke kamar mandi. Belum terlalu siang, tapi Ino selalu bangun pagi dan aku tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan hari bersamanya. Aku mandi tak begitu lama, lalu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan membungkus handuk di sekitar tubuhku, lalu kembali ke kamar tidur. Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang tapi bangkit saat aku masuk. Ereksinya menjorok keluar. Aku memberinya senyum menggoda saat tangannya meringkuk di atas tulang pinggulku. "Keras lagi?"

Dia menggeram. "Aku selalu sulit untuk mengontrol ayamku ketika bersamamu"

Aku bisa mendengar gerakan di suatu tempat di _penthouse_ kami. Ino sudah bangun. "Aku harus menemuinya."

"Oh tidak, tidak," Itachi serak. Dia menciumku dengan posesif dan aku berjinjit untuk membuatnya lebih mudah baginya. Satu ciuman tidak ada salahnya, tapi aku tahu dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Dia membalikkan tubuhku dan menarikku ke dadanya sehingga ereksinya menempel di punggungku.

Aku tersentak. Kami menghadap cermin panjang lantai di seberang tempat tidur. Itachi mencengkeram handuk dan menariknya ke bawah, membiarkanku telanjang. Dia mencium tenggorokanku, menatapku melalui cermin. Tangannya yang kuat bergerak ke sisi tubuhku dan menangkupkan payudaraku. Dia menangkap putingku di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, dan memutarnya.

Kudengar Ino menaiki tangga menuju kamar kami. Ya Tuhan.

Itachi mencubit putingku, lalu menariknya. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi nikmat yang menyapu tubuhku. Dia memenuhi tenggorokan dan tulang selangkaku dengan ciuman dan menjilat saat tangannya meluncur menuruni lembah di antara kedua dadaku, di atas perutku dan di antara kedua pahaku. Ino berhenti di luar kamar tidur kami. Itachi menjentikkan jempolnya di atas klitorisku dan aku menggigit bibirku agar tidak mengerang.

"Sakura? Apakah kau kau bangun?"

"Adikmu sangat merepotkan," gumam Itachi di telingaku, lalu menjilat kulit di bawah sebelum mengisapnya. Jari telunjuknya meluncur di antara lipatanku, lalu masuk ke tubuhku. Aku mengembuskan napas. "Tapi kau sangat basah kuyup, _Hime_." Itachi menggeram ke telingaku. Matanya menatapku di cermin dan aku tidak bisa membuang muka. Jemarinya menyelinap masuk dan keluar dari tubuhku.

Aku tidak percaya dia membuatku melihat dia meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku tidak percaya berapa banyak yang mengubah keyakinanku. Jari-jarinya mencubit putingku lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan aku bisa merasakannya di klitorisku. Aku merengek.

"Sakura?" Ino mengetuk pintu. Ya Tuhan, dia tidak akan berhenti. Aku mencoba menarik diri. Ini salah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan adikku di luar pintu. Itachi menyeringai, cengkeramannya padaku mengencang. Tangannya yang satu bergerak ke bawah dan mengusap klitorisku sementara yang lainnya terus menyelinap masuk dan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku lepas kendali. Bibirnya mencium bibirku, menelan eranganku saat kenikmatan menjalar di tubuhku. Kaki aku mengamuk dan aku mengayunkan diri melawan tangan Itachi dengan susah payah. Itachi tidak berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, bahkan saat aku mencoba melangkah pergi. Sebagai gantinya dia mendorong ke bahuku sampai aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tanganku menghadap ke arah cermin. Mataku semakin lebar saat dia berlutut di belakangku, meraba pantatku. Lalu lidahnya ada di sana, meluncur di atas lipatanku. Dia menjilat seluruh diriku. Aku menegang saat lidahnya meluncur di sepanjang belahan pantaku dan dia cepat-cepat mengembalikan mulutnya ke klitorisku. Aku kehilangan semua kendali diriku sendiri, bahkan saat kudengar Ino yang mengetuk pintu dan seruannya sesekali. Yang penting adalah perlakuan Itachi yang membuatku semakin terbuai. Ini pasti salah, tapi rasanya terlalu nikmat untuk di lewatkan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan karena rasa sakit dan senang bercampur dengan orgasme kedua aku menjatuhkan diriku di lantai. Kakiku bergoyang dan aku berlutut di samping Itachi, terengah-engah dan terengah-engah, dan berharap Ino tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Aku melotot pada Itachi, tapi dia menyeringai, nafsu di wajahnya. Dia berdiri, dan ereksinya berkedut. Aku melihat saat dia mulai membelai dirinya sendiri di depan wajahku. Aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku membuka bibirku dan dia memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam. Rasa asin terasa di lidahku. Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan _blowjob_ pada Itachi dengan Ino di luar kamar kami, tapi percuma hal itu membuatku semakin terangsang. Apa yang salah denganku? Itachi membelai pipiku saat tangan satunya menangkupkan kepalaku. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkanku saat ayamnya perlahan meluncur masuk dan keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku menyukainya, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura," gumamnya, mendorong sedikit lebih dalam ke mulutku. Aku memutar-mutar lidahku di ujungnya dan dia mengembuskan napas dengan tajam, jadi aku melakukannya lagi.

Langkah Ino menyusut menuruni tangga tapi aku terus mengisap Itachi, lamban dan sensual. Tangan Itachi menuntunku, ada tekanan ringan di kepalaku. Aku mengisapnya lebih cepat, meningkatkan tekanan bibirku.

Aku melakukannya. Aku menyukai betapa lembut rasanya di telapak tanganku. Itachi mengayunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. "Aku ingin keluar di mulutmu, _hime_ " katanya kasar. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang aku inginkan, tapi Itachi tidak keberatan mencicipi cairanku, jadi setidaknya aku harus mencobanya. Aku mengangguk dan mengisapnya lebih dalam ke dalam mulutku. Itachi menggeram, pinggulnya bergetar lebih cepat. Setelah beberapa dorong lagi, cairannya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya aneh dan lebih dari yang aku duga, tapi tidak terlalu buruk.

Itachi masih membelai pipiku saat ayam melunak di mulutku. Dia menarik kembali, ayamnya meluncur keluar dari antara bibirku. Aku menelan lagi. Itachi meraih lenganku dan mengangkatku berdiri, mulutnya jatuh ke bibirku dengan ciuman ganas. Dia tidak keberatan mencicipi cairannya sendiri. "Aku harap kau ingat sepanjang hari ini."

-000-

Itachi pergi tak lama setelah sarapan pagi dan Ino segera menarikku ke teras, jauh dari perhatian Deidara.

"Apa yang terjadi? kau bertingkah aneh sepanjang pagi. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat aku memanggilmu tadi pagi?"

Aku membuang muka, memerah pipiku. Mata Ino terbuka. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia menggodaku," aku mengaku.

"kau membiarkan dia?"

Aku tertawa. "Ya." panas naik ke pipiku.

Ino mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Aku benci memikirkanmu bersamanya, tapi kau benar-benar menikmatinya."

Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seakan aku hancur. Ini luar biasa dan menakjubkan, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya."

"Tapi kau tidak berhubungan intim dengannya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Belum, tapi kurasa Itachi tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Sialan" Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Apakah dia memintamu untuk memuaskannya?"

"Dia tidak memintaku. Aku sendiri yang ingin melakukannya."

Ino tampak ragu. "Dan? Ceritakan lebih detil. kau tahu aku harus mulai belajar melaluimu. Aku sangat bosan berada di bawah pengawasan sepanjang hari. Aku ingin memiliki pacar, Aku ingin berhubungan seks dan mengalami orgasme."

Aku mendengus. "Aku ragu Ayah akan mengizinkannya."

"Aku tidak berniat meminta izin kepadanya," kata Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku di sini sekarang. Tidak ada yang menghentikan aku bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Mataku melebar. "Ayah akan membunuhku jika aku membiarkanmu berhubungan dengan pria lain saat kau berada di sini."

"Ayah tidak perlu tahu, bukan?" Dia mengangkat bahu lagi. "Ayah tidak akan tahu kecuali kau membocorkannya."

Aku ternganga, lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, kecuali jika kau ingin merayu Deidara atau Obito, pilihanmu terbatas."

"Ugh, tidak aku tidak menginginkan salah satu dari mereka. Aku ingin cowok normal. Seorang pria yang tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita bisa menemukan pacar untukmu."

Ino menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke klub?"

"Deidara tidak akan membiarkan aku keluar dari pengawasannya setelah aku melarikan diri darinya sekali. Tidak mungkin kita bisa melarikan diri darinya dan pergi ke klub."

Ino merenungkan hal ini. Aku khawatir tentang rencana gila yang bisa dia hadapi. Aku benar-benar menyukai gagasan pergi keluar untuk pergi ke klub. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana menghabiskan malam di klub.

"Deidara bisa ikut dengan kita. Dia pengawalmu, bukan pengawalku. Mungkin aku masih bisa bebas melakukan apa pun"

"Setelah mendapatkan seorang pria, Lalu? Pergi ke hotel? Dan kau akan memberikan keperawananmu untuk pria _one night stand_ mu?"

Ino melotot. "Paling tidak, aku akan melakukannya dengan pria kriteriaku sendiri. Pria pilihanku. Kau sama sekali tidak punya pilihan. Itachi satu-satunya pilihanmu dan aku tidak mau sepertimu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang tentang hal itu. Bagaimana kau tidak bisa membenci Itachi?"

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya sendiri. "Aku harus membencinya?"

Wajah Ino hancur berantakan. "Tidak juga, itu pilihanmu. Persetan, Sakura, apa kau benar-benar peduli padanya? Mencintainya?"

"Kau menginginkanku membencinya dan menjadi sengsara?"

"Dia memperlakukanmu seperti seorang tahanan. Kau tidak benar-benar percaya Deidara hanya untuk pengawalmu, bukan? Dia terus mengawasimu, jadi tidak ada orang lain yang mendapat mendekatimu"

Aku tahu itu "Ayo kita belanja saja."

"Kau kalah? Kau menyedihkan"

"Diam," kataku menggoda, ingin mengembalikan suasana hati. "Belanja pakaian hot untuk malam ini. Kita bisa pergi ke salah satu klub Itachi."

Ino menyeringai. "Aku ingin memakai sesuatu yang membuat pria tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihatku"

-000-

Deidara menunggu di luar toko saat kami berbelanja. Dia mungkin sudah memeriksa keamanan sekitar sebelumnya agar aku tak bisa kabur, dan memeriksa ada atau tidak ada pintu belakang yang bisa kita gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Aku belum memberitahunya tentang rencana kita untuk pergi ke klub. Lebih baik aku mengatakannya pada saat terakhir.

Ino bersiul saat aku berbalik sehingga dia bisa mengagumi bajuku. "Sialan. Kau terlihat menggoda dengan kakimu. Atau mungkin kematian dengan kaki, karena Itachi mungkin akan membunuh setiap pria yang memandangmu dengan cara yang salah."

Aku memutar mataku. "Itachi tidak akan membunuh siapa pun hanya untuk seorang yang melihatku dengan mata lapar"

"Mau bertaruh?"

Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah mengenakan apapun yang seksi di depan umum. Celana kulit hitam itu membentuk tubuhku erat-erat, mereka tampak seperti kulit kedua. Blus tanpa lengan hitam yang aku tarik ikat di pinggang, memamerkan tanktopku yang gemerlapan di bawahnya.

"Kau juga tidak terlihat terlalu lusuh," kataku.

Ino melompat. "Benarkah?" Dia melontarkan senyum menggoda padaku. Dia benar-benar terlihat hot dengan celana ketat hitam dan celana kulit hitam hitamnya.

"Kau akan membuat pria lupa diri." Aku membawa lengannya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuruni tangga. Deidara sedang duduk di sofa, membersihkan pisaunya. Matanya melirik ke atas dan dia diam sama sekali. Tatapannya mengembara di atas tubuh kita. Dia tidak pernah terang-terangan menatapku.

"Apakah kau mengamati kami?" Aku tidak bisa tidak menggodanya. Dia selalu begitu terkendali.

Dia berdiri tiba-tiba, menyisipkan pisau ke tempatnya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada wajahku. "Ada apa?" Ada sedikit ketegangan dalam suaranya.

Aku menghampirinya dan dia benar-benar tegang. Itu membuatku tertawa. "Ino dan aku ingin pergi ke klub _Taka_." Itu adalah salah satu klub hot di kota ini.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu milik _Hebi_."

"Oh, apa masalahnya kita ke klub hot milik _Hebi_?"

Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun pada awalnya. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya, mungkin untuk menelepon Itachi. Aku menegang saat itu juga. Aku tidak percaya dia perlu meminta izin kepada Itachi. Aku menatap Ino dan mengangguk ke arah Deidara yang sudah mulai mengetik. Dia mendekatinya dan benar-benar meremas pantatnya. Dia melompat dan aku menggunakan saat ini untuk merebut telepon darinya. Dia mengambil langkah mengancam ke arahku, matanya berkobar karena marah, lalu dia membeku. "Sakura," katanya. "Kembalikan"

Aku menyelipkan _Handphone_ nya ke ikat pinggangku. Celananya cukup ketat sehingga tidak ada risiko terjatuh.

Ino melangkah menjauh dari Deidara, menyeringai. "Mengapa kau tidak mengambilnya di celana Sakura? Lalu aku akan mengambil sebuah foto dan mengirimkannya ke Itachi."

Mata Deidara menatap pada bentuk teleponnya di celana aku, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan mencoba untuk mendapatkannya. "ini tidak lucu."

"Aku orang dewasa. Jika aku menyuruhmu membawaku ke klub, aku tidak ingin kau meminta izin pada suamiku. Aku bukan anak kecil, juga bukan tahanannya."

"Itachi akan marah padamu," kata Deidara tenang.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, begitu dekat sehingga aku harus memiringkan kepalaku kembali. "Ino dan aku akan pergi ke klub. Kau masih bisa mengawalku, Jadi kau akan mengantarkan kami ke sana atau membiarkan kami pergi sendiri?"

Rahang Deidara mengencang. Tatapan matanya membuatku sadar mengapa dia adalah pengawalku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku diingatkan bahwa Deidara adalah seorang pembunuh. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi kau akan pergi ke salah satu tempat milik Itachi."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Tempat itu lebih hot dan dapat memuaskan matamu" Deidara benar-benar kesal.

"Bawa kami ke sana." Dia mengenakan jaketnya dan membawa kami ke lift. "Itachi tidak akan menyukainya," katanya.

-000-

Ino dan aku duduk di belakang saat Deidara mengarahkan mobilnya melewati lalu lintas. Aku melihat _smartphone_ nya dan memeriksa apa yang telah ditulis Deidara.

SAKURA INGIN KE KLUB. Dia meminta izin?

Dia berhasil mengirimkannya sebelum aku merebutnya, tapi jawaban Itachi tak lama setelah itu datang.

TIDAK

Darahku mendidih. Ino terengah-engah. "Aku tidak bisa percaya pemikirannya"

Deidara melirik kami melalui kaca spion. "Apakah Itachi membalas SMS-ku?"

"Ya" kataku. "Dia bilang kau harus selalu mengawasiku setiap saat."

Deidara percaya atas kebohonganku dan benar-benar santai. Ino mengedipkan mata. Itachi akan marah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk peduli. Deidara memarkir mobil di samping gang dan membawa kami mengelilingi bangunan. Di sebelahku antrian panjang orang-orang menunggu di depan pintu masuk tapi Deidara membawa kami melewatinya.

"Hei keparat bodoh, ada antrian," teriak seorang pria. Deidara berhenti, kemarahan yang dingin menggantikan ketenangannya yang biasa.

"Silakan," kata Deidara kepada kami sebelum dia berbalik kepada pria itu. Ino mencengkeram tanganku dan menyeretku ke dua penjaga di depan. Mereka setinggi dan berotot seperti Itachi.

"Kau tidak terlihat cukup umur untuk mengunjungi sebuah klub," kata pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Apakah itu masalah?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mata pria itu bergerak ke belakangku. "Deidara," katanya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Dia istri bos kita, Kakuzu. Ini adalah Sakura Uchiha dan adiknya Ino Senju dari _Konohagakure_."

Kedua pria itu menatapku, lalu melangkah mundur dengan hormat. "Kami tidak tahu kalian akan datang malam ini. Bos tidak mengatakan apapun," kata Kakuzu.

Deidara meringis, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebagai gantinya dia membawa Ino dan aku ke dalam, melewati tempat penggantungan jas yang diwarnai cahaya kebiru-biruan dan area bar. Di belakangnya pintu terbuka ke _dancefloor_ yang gelap. Cahaya biru dan putih berkedip dan hentakan _hip hop_ menerpa pendengaran kami. Ino menarik tanganku, ingin masuk ke arah itu.

"Kita harus menemui Itachi dulu," kata Deidara.

"Dia di sini?" Tanyaku heran.

Deidara mengangguk. "Klub ini memiliki beberapa ruang belakang dan ruang bawah tanah tempat kami menangani bisnis."

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi memberitahunya bahwa aku ada di sini saat Ino dan aku memasuki _dancefloor_."

Deidara menatapku. "Tidak ada _dance_ di tempat seperti ini untuk kalian, itu sangat berbahaya, terlalu berisiko"

"Itulah masalahmu. Ino dan aku akan tetap kesana" Deidara menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku menegang. "Biarkan aku pergi ke sana sekarang juga" desisku dan dia menurutiku, dadanya terengah-engah. Ino dan aku masuk ke klub. Musik itu bergetar di bawah kaki kami seolah lantai mulai hidup. Klub itu penuh sesak dengan tubuh menggeliat dalam sebuah _dance_. Deidara mengekori adikku dan aku saat kami memasuki kerumunan penari ke area bar yang lain.

"Dua _gin tonik_ ," kataku. Si _bartender_ mengerutkan kening sebentar sebelum melihat Deidara, lalu menyiapkan minuman kami dan menyerahkannya kepada kami. Deidara membungkuk di atas mistar dan mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu, yang mengangguk dan berjalan mengelilingi bar. Aku tahu apa artinya. Aku meneguk minumanku, lalu meletakkannya dan melangkah ke _dance floor_.

Aku membiarkan musik itu mengklaim tubuhku dan mulai menggeliat mengikuti hentakan musik. Ino menyeringai lebar, Dia terlihat lebih bahagia setelah sekian lama aku tak melihanya. Dia menggerakkan pinggul dan pantatnya, bergoyang dan memutar pinggulnya. Aku melangkah mendekat dan meniru gerakannya. Mata kita terpejam saat kita tidak peduli lagi sekitar kita, saat kita membiarkan musik itu membawa kita. Aku tidak yakin di mana Deidara berada dan aku tidak peduli. Ini terasa sebuah kebebasan untukku.

Pria-pria sedang memperhatikan kita. Aku tidak membalas tatapan lapar mereka. Tidak peduli tatapan mereka. Ino tidak sepertiku. Dia tersenyum dan menggoda, mengedipkan bulu matanya dan mengusap rambutnya. Beberapa orang mulai menari di sekitar kita. Ino menekan salah satu dari mereka, tangannya di dadanya. Seorang pria lain mengangkat alisnya ke arahku, tapi aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya dan mundur.

Aku tidak perlu melihat ke belakang. Aku terus menari. Aku tahu siapa yang berada di belakangku, tahu dari rasa hormat dari orang-orang di sekitarku, dari ekspresi kekaguman dari para wanita. Aku memutar pinggulku, mendorong pantatku keluar, mengangkat lenganku. Tangan tegak turun di pinggulku. Sejenak aku khawatir tangan itu berasal dari orang idiot, tapi tangan itu adalah tangan besar dari seorang yang kukenal. Aku melengkung, menekan pantatku ke selangkangan. Aku tersenyum. Aku terdesak melawan tubuh berotot dan napas panas Itachi menyapu telingaku. "Untuk siapa kau menari?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk menatap mata hitam yang berkobar-kobar. "Kau. Hanya untukmu."

Ekspresi Itachi terasa lapar, tapi masih ada sedikit kemarahan juga. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menari"

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Aku bilang pada Deidara 'TIDAK'"

"Aku bukan milikmu Itachi. Jangan mengaturku seperti itu"

Jari-jarinya di pinggangku menegang. "Kau adalah milikku Sakura, dan aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku"

"Aku tidak keberatan dilindungi, tapi aku keberatan dipenjara dan diatur" Aku memutar lengan Itachi, melihat-lihat Ino dengan hangat bertengkar dengan Obito. "Mau menari denganku?" teriakku.

Dan Itachi melakukannya. Aku tahu dari foto di internet bahwa dia sering berkunjung ke klub di masa lalu dan terbukti saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seorang pria setinggi dan berotot seharusnya tidak bisa bergerak sangat lincah. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mataku, tangannya memiliki posesif di pinggangku. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya ke arahku untuk berbisik di telingaku. "Kau terlihat sangat _Hot_ , Sakura. Setiap pria di klub menginginkanmu dan aku ingin membunuh mereka semua."

"Aku hanya milikmu," kataku galak, dan Tuhan membantu itu adalah kenyataan, bukan hanya karena cincin di jari aku yang menandai aku sebagai miliknya. Bibir Itachi jatuh ke bibirku, kasar dan menuntut dan posesif, dan aku terbuka untuknya, membiarkan dia mengklaimku di depan semua orang.

"Aku sangat… sangat sulit menahannya" Itachi menggeram ke bibirku dan aku bisa merasakan ereksinya menempel di perutku. "Sial. Aku sudah menelepon da nada janji dengan salah satu distributor kami dalam lima menit lagi" Aku tidak bertanya apa yang mereka distribusikan. Aku tidak ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Kembalilah saat kau sudah selesai. Aku akan mengambil minuman."

"Pergi ke area VIP."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ingin berpura-pura menjadi gadis biasa malam ini."

"Tidak ada orang yang melihatmu akan mengira kau gadis biasa." Matanya mengelilingi tubuhku dan aku menggigil. Lalu dia mundur selangkah, "Sasori dan Deidara akan mengawasimu." Aku baru saja akan mengangguk saat melihat wajah yang familiar di area VIP, memperhatikanku.

Napasku tertahan. Dia duduk di pangkuan pria lain sehingga aku yakin dia ada di sini bukan untuk Itachi tapi tatapan di matanya mengatakan itu semua. Dia terus menatapku dan akupun menatapnya. Itachi mengikuti pandanganku dan menegang. "Dia di sini bukan karenaku"

"Ya aku percaya"

"Aku tidak bisa mengusirnya. Dia datang ke sini setiap saat untuk berpesta. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sejak malam itu. Aku biasanya tetap di belakang."

Aku mengangguk, tenggorokanku terasa tercekik ngingat apa yang pernah wanita itu lakukan. Itachi meraih daguku di antara jempol dan telunjuknya, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. "Hanya ada kau, Sakura. Tidak ada wanita lain" Dia melirik arlojinya, lalu mundur. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Dia berbalik dan berjalan melalui kerumunan orang-orang. Obito mengikutinya dan Ino melangkah ke sampingku. "Bajingan itu."

"Siapa?" Kataku bingung. Izumi telah menghilang dari area VIP.

"Obito. Pria itu berani-beraninya menyuruhku untuk tidak menari dengan pria lain. Memangnya siapa dia? Pemilik aku? Sialan, dia pria brengsek" Dia berhenti sejenak. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," bisikku. "Ayo kita pergi ke bar." Deidara dan Sasori di belakang kami tapi aku berbalik menghadap mereka, merasa gelisah. "Bisakah kau melihat kami dari kejauhan? kau membuatku gila" Tanpa sepatah kata pun mereka berpisah dan mengambil posisi di sudut-sudut klub. Aku melepaskan napas dan duduk di bangku bar.

Aku memesan dua _Gin & Tonics_ baru dan meneguk cairan dingin itu, mencoba untuk rileks. Ino menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. "Kau bisa pergi menari" kataku padanya, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk ke arah musik. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mataku mencari-cari keberadaan Izumi, tapi sepertinya dia sudah menghilang. Terlalu banyak orang di _dance floor_ untuk menemukannya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi ke toilet" kata Ino setelah beberapa saat. _Gin & Tonic_-nya hampir tandas.

"Aku tunggu disini."

Ino menatapku dengan cemas tapi kemudian dia menyelinap pergi dan Sasori mengikutinya dari jarak yang aman.

Kutaruh kepalaku di telapak tanganku, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebuah lengan menabrakku, mengejutkanku. Aku mundur saat seorang pria bersandar di meja di sampingku. Dia sampai melewatiku untuk mendapatkan sedotan. Jaketnya menyapu payudaraku dan aku membungkuk lebih jauh lagi, tidak nyaman dengan tindakannya yang diberikannya kepadaku.

"Siapa namamu?" Teriaknya.

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Dia membuatku merinding. Aku menyesap minumanku dan mencoba berpura-pura sibuk mencari seseorang. Pria itu terus menatapku dengan senyuman jelek di wajahnya. "Apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Aku berpaling, benar-benar mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan tidak membuat masalah besar dari ini. Jika aku mulai panik, Deidara akan datang dan membuat sebuah perkelahian. Mungkin dia sudah dalam perjalanan. Penglihatanku mulai kabur dan perutku sedikit mual. Aku menyesap minumanku tapi tidak membantu meredakan mualku. Aku meluncur dari bangku tapi kakiku goyah dan aku merasa pusing. Aku meraih meja di belakangku. Tiba-tiba, mulut pria itu ada di telingaku, bau rokoknya di wajahku. "Aku akan meniduri pantatmu yang ketat. Aku akan membuatmu menjerit, jalang." Cengkeramannya di lenganku terasa keras dan menyakitkan saat ia mencoba menyeretku menjauh dari bar. Mataku menemukan Deidara yang mengarah ke arahku, tangannya di bawah jaketnya di mana pistol dan pisaunya. Tidak sabar dengan langkahku yang lamban, pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku seperti pacar yang penuh kasih yang siap membantu pacarnya yang mabuk keluar dari klub. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu seperti binatang. Aku akan bercinta denganmu, membuat kau menjerit-jerit sampai berdarah-darah" serunya ke telingaku. Aku menatapnya, kakiku terasa berat, mulutku menganga. Aku pernah mendengar itu belum lama ini.

Aku memaksa bibirku tersenyum. "Kau akan segera mati"

Kebingungan melintas di wajah pria itu beberapa saat sebelum ia merasa kesakitan. Dia melepaskanku dan aku ambruk, tapi Sasori menangkapku, lengannya menggantikan pria itu. Mataku melirik Ino. Dia bersiri di samping Sasori, wajah tercekat karena khawatir. Deidara tepat di belakang pria menjijikkan itu, pisaunya terkubur di paha atas pria itu. "Kau ikuti kami. Jika kau mencoba kabur, kau akan mati"

"Bawa minumannya," kata Sasori pada Ino. "Tapi jangan kau minum."

Sasori setengah membawaku ke bagian belakang klub dan menuruni tangga. Dia membuka pintu dan kami masuk ke semacam kantor. Obito bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Ini ajkan menjadi urusan Itachi" kata Deidara

"Aku akan mencari Itachi," kata Obito sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan melalui pintu lain dan sesaat kemudian Itachi berjalan ke ruangan itu, tinggi dan mengesankan seperti biasanya. Aku tergantung di cengkeraman Sasori, wajahku setengah menempel di dadanya. Mata Itachi menyipit, lalu melayang di antara aku dan pria menjijikan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dia menggeram.

Tiba-tiba dia berada di depanku, mengangkatku ke lengannya. Kepalaku tertuju ke dadanya saat aku menatapnya. Dia meletakkan aku di sofa. Ino berlutut di sampingku, mencengkeram tanganku. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Teriaknya.

" _Roofies_ ," kata Deidara lagi. "Banci ini mencoba menyeretnya keluar."

Itachi ke hadapan pria itu. "Kau memasukan _Roofies_ di minuman istriku, Izuna?"

Itachi tahu pria itu?

"Istri! Aku tidak tahu dia milikmu. Aku tidak tahu itu, Aku bersumpah!" Bibir bawah pria itu gemetar.

Itachi mendorong tangan Deidara dan meringkuk di seputar pegangan pisau yang masih terkubur di kaki Izuna. Dia memutar pisau itu dan pria itu menjerit. Deidara memeganginya dengan tangan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya saat kau membawanya di luar sana?"

"Tidak ada!" Teriak pria itu.

"Tidak ada? Jadi, jika orang-orangku tidak menghentikanmu, kau pasti akan mengantarnya ke hotel?" Suara Itachi menyenangkan, tenang, wajahnya tanpa emosi.

Pegangan Ino di tanganku sangat menyakitkan. Aku menelan ludah dan berdeham. "Aku akan meniduri pantatmu yang ketat," bisikku.

Kepala Itachi berputar-putar, lalu dia berada di sampingku, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, aku bisa menciumnya. Mungkin itu akibat _Roofies_ tapi aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya tidak sadar pada saat itu, ingin merobek bajunya, ingin ...

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura?"

"Aku akan meniduri pantatmu yang ketat. Aku akan membuatmu menjerit, Aku akan bercinta denganmu. Itulah yang dia katakan padaku." Itachi menatap mataku, sebuah otot di rahangnya mengeras. Sebelum dia bisa bergerak, Ino melompat berdiri dan terbang ke arah Izuna. Dia memukul wajahnya dan menendang pangkal pahanya, dan berjuang dengan keras melawan genggaman Obito saat dia menyeretnya menjauh dari Izuna.

"Kau akan mati!" Teriaknya.

Itachi menegakkan tubuh dan dia berhenti bergerak, terdiam.

"Biarkan aku pergi," desis Ino.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak mengamuk?" Obito bertanya dengan senyum geli.

Dia mengangguk, tatapannya tertuju pada Izuna. Obito menjatuhkan tangannya dan dia meluruskan bajunya. "Mereka akan membuatmu bermandikan darah," katanya dingin. "Dan aku harap mereka akan memperkosa pantat jelekmu dengan pisai itu"

"Ino," sergahku. Dia menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi sofa, meraih tanganku lagi.

Obito tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Aku akan membuatnya membayar tindakannya, Ino."

"Tidak," kata Itachi tegas. Izuna tampak siap meledak karena lega. "Dia adalah tanggung jawabku." Obito dan Itachi bertukar pandangan, lalu Obito mengangguk.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izuna. "Kau ingin bercinta dengan istriku? Ingin membuatnya menjerit?" Aku senang tidak diarahkan padaku. Aku pernah takut pada Itachi sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak pernah terdengar seperti ini. Izuna menggeleng panik. "Tidak, tolong…"

Itachi si tangannya di leher Izuna dan mengangkatnya sampai dia berdiri berjinjit dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Lalu dia melemparkannya dan Izuna bertabrakan dengan dinding dan meringkuk ke lantai.

"Kuharap kau sedang lapar," Itachi menggeram. "Karena aku akan memberi makan ayammu."

"Bawa mereka ke mobil, Deidara," perintah Obito saat Itachi menghunus pisaunya. Deidara mengangkatku ke pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang, Ino mendekat. Pusing menyelimuti kepalaku dan aku menempelkan mukaku ke dalam jaket Deidara. Dia menegang.

Ino mendengus. "Apa menurutmu Itachi akan memotong ayammu juga karena dia bersandar padamu saat dia sakit?"

"Itachi adalah atasanku dan Sakura adalah miliknya."

Ino menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

"Buka pintu untukku," kata Deidara dan kemudian aku berbaring dengan kulit yang dingin. Ino mengangkat kepalaku dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya. Jari-jarinya membalut rambutku dan dia meletakkan keningnya di depanku. "Orang itu mendapatkan apa yang pantas baginya. Sia akan membayar perbuatannya padamu"

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku telah mengutuk seorang pria sampai kematiannya dengan kata-kataku. Pembunuhan pertamaku "Pengawalmu bahkan tidak berani menunggu di dalam mobil bersama kita. Itachi adalah binatang buas."

"Deidara terus berjaga-jaga," bisikku.

"Tentu." Aku pasti tertidur, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan Itachi berbicara. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sialan," kata Ino, suaranya melengking. "Kau berlumuran darah."

Aku membuka mataku, tapi sulit fokus.

"Hanya bajuku," kata Itachi jengkel dalam suaranya. Ada gemeresik.

"Kau tidak malu," kata Ino.

"Aku melepas bajuku, bukan celana sialan. Apakah kau pernah menutup mulutmu hanya untuk sebentar?"

"Ini, Bos."

Aku melihat Itachi mengenakan kemeja baru. "Bakar yang itu dan urus segalanya, Deidara. Aku akan menyetir."

Sebuah tangan menyikat pipiku dan wajah Itachi melayang di atasku. Lalu dia pergi, pintu tertutup dan dia pergi di belakang kursi pengemudi. Mobil itu mulai bergerak dan perutku bergejolak, mual.

Ino mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, kepalanya di antara tempat duduk. "Kau cukup tampan, kau tahu itu? Jika kau belum menikah dengan kakakku dan bukan bajingan seperti ini, aku mungkin mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi istrimu. Kau terlalu bajingan untuk kakakku"

"Ino," keluhku. Ketika dia takut atau gugup atau marah, dia tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, dan semakin lama dia berbicara, semakin menyinggung perasaannya. Dan sekitar Itachi dia terus-menerus marah.

"Apa kau tak punya lidah? Kudengar kau tak bisa mengontrol dirimu ketika dicasi maki" kata Ino.

Itachi masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Kuharap aku bisa melihat wajahnya untuk mengetahui seberapa marah. Dia telah membunuh seorang pria belum lama ini, Ino harus benar-benar tutup mulut.

Ino duduk kembali, tapi aku tahu dia belum selesai. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai dia keluar dari mobil. Mobil masuk ke garasi bawah tanah gedung _penthouse_ kami "Kita sudah sampai" Ino berbisik ke telingaku. Kuharap dia bisa berbicara secukupnya dengan Itachi seperti yang dia lakukan padaku.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan Itachi mengangkatku ke pelukannya. Dia membawaku ke lift pribadi dan melangkah masuk. Lampu halogen terang menyilaukan mataku tapi aku membiarkan mataku terbuka untuk melihat Ino dan Itachi di cermin. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke sampingnya dan ekspresinya bukan pertanda baik. "Pernahkah kau bercinta lebih dari tiga pelacur?"

Itachi menunduk menatapku tapi aku terus memusatkan perhatianku ke cermin, mencoba mengirim pesan diam pada Ino untuk menutup mulutnya. "Berapa banyak wanita yang telah kau tiduri di hadapan kakakku?"

Kepala Itachi terangkat, matanya terbakar saat menatap Ino. Aku menempelkan telapak tanganku dengan lembut ke dadanya dan dia melirik ke arahku. Ketegangannya tetap ada. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang lain dengan mulutmu?"

Ino menegakkan tubuh. "Seperti apa? Berikan blowjob padamu?"

Itachi tertawa. "Bocah, kau belum pernah melihat Ayam. Tutup mulutmu saja."

"Ino," seruku sambil memperingatkan.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di lantai atas dan Itachi melangkah ke _penthouse_ kami. Dia menuju tangga ke kamar tidur kami saat Ino menghalangi jalannya. "ke mana kau membawanya?"

"Tidurlah," kata Itachi, mencoba menghindari adik perempuanku tapi dia mengikuti gerakannya.

"Dia sedang terpengaruh _Roofies_. Itu mungkin kesempatan yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian bersamamu."

Itachi menjadi sangat diam seperti serigala yang nyaris menyerang. "Aku akan mengatakannya hanya sekali dan sebaiknya kau mematuhiku, hentikan ulahmu dan tidurlah."

"Atau apa?"

"Ino, tolong," aku memohon. Dia melihat wajahku, lalu dia mengangguk sekali dan cepat mencium pipiku. "Baiklah" katanya.

Itachi berjalan melewatinya, membawaku menaiki tangga dan kemudian masuk ke kamar tidur utama. Mual yang telah mendapat tekanan jauh di perutku berubah menjadi desakan yang mendesak. "Aku akan mual"

Itachi membawaku ke kamar mandi dan memelukku saat aku muntah. Ketika aku selesai, aku berkata, "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Dia membantuku berdiri, meski satu-satunya yang membuatku tegak adalah pegangannya di pinggangku.

"Untuk muntah."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberiku handuk basah. Tanganku bergetar saat aku menyeka wajahku dengan benda itu. "Ada baiknya kau memuntahkannya dari sistem pencernaanmu, _Roofies_ sialan. Ini satu-satunya cara agar Banci jelek seperti Izuna memasukkan ayam mereka ke dalam tubuh wanita"

Dia membawaku kembali ke kamar tidur dan menuju tempat tidur. "Bisakah kau menanggalkan pakaian?"

"Yeah." Begitu dia melepaskannya, aku terjatuh ke belakang dan mendarat di kasur. Tertawa menggelegak dariku, lalu gelombang baru pusing menusukku dan aku mengerang. Dia membungkuk di atas tubuhku, wajahnya agak kabur.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari pakaianmu. Bajumu berbau asap dan muntah" Aku tidak yakin mengapa dia memberi tahuku. Bukannya dia pernah melihatku telanjang sebelumnya. Dia meraih ujung bajuku dan menariknya ke atas kepalaku. Aku mengawasinya saat dia membuka ritsleting celana kulitku dan memasukkannya ke kakiku, buku-buku jarinya menyikat kulitku, meninggalkan merinding di belakang mereka. Dia melepas sepatuku yang berkilau dan melemparkannya ke lantai sebelum dia menatapku. Dia berbalik tiba-tiba dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Titik-titik menari masuk dan keluar dari penglihatanku dan aku berada di ambang tawa lain saat Itachi kembali dan membantuku masuk ke salah satu kemejanya. Dia hanya memakai celana pendeknya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bawah lutut dan pundak aku, lalu memindahkanku ke atas sampai kepalaku bersandar di bantal, lalu dia tidur di sampingku.

"Kau mengesankan, kau tahu?" Aku mengoceh.

Itachi mengamati wajahku, lalu menempelkan telapak tangan ke dahiku. Aku terkikik dan mengulurkan tangan, ingin menyentuh tato tapi salah menilai jarak dan menyapukan ujung jariku ke perutnya lalu turun. Dia mendesis, merenggut tanganku dan menekannya ke perutku. "Sakura, kau dalam pengaruh _Roofie_ _s_. Mencobalah untuk tidur."

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba tidur." Aku menggeliat dalam cengkeramannya

"Ya,"

Aku menguap. "Maukah kau memelukku?"

Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia mematikan lampu dan memelukku dari belakang. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring miring jika merasa mual lagi."

"Apakah kau membunuhnya?"

Ada jeda. "Iya"

"Sekarang ada darah di tanganku."

"Kau tidak membunuhnya."

"Tapi kau membunuhnya karena aku."

"Aku pembunuh, Sakura. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Itu ada hubungannya denganku, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Aku mendengarkan napasnya dan beberapa detak jantung. "Kau tahu, terkadang aku berharap bisa membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku pikir aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa seperti itu. Dan terkadang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya kalau kau bercinta denganku"

Itachi menempelkan bibirnya ke leherku. "Tidur."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku," gumamku. "Kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku karena kau mencintaiku. Kau ingin bercinta denganku karena aku memilikimu." Lengannya mengencang di sekitarku. "Terkadang aku berharap kau membawaku kembali ke malam pernikahan kita, setidaknya aku tidak akan menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ada. Kau ingin bercinta seperti kau meniduri Izumi, seperti binatang. Karena itulah dia memberitahuku bahwa kau akan meniduriku sampai berdarah kan?"

Lidahku terasa berat dan kelopak mataku saling menempel. Aku berbicara omong kosong, sebuah kata-kata yang tidak boleh aku katakan.

"Kapan dia bilang begitu? Sakura, kapan?"

Suara Itachi yang tajam tidak bisa menyingkirkan kabut yang menutupi pikiranku dan kegelapan yang mengenalku.

 _Bersambung…._

 _ **Roofie**_ _ **s:obat tidur atau obat penenag atau obat perangsang.**_

 **Jangan lupa review, chap 13 mungkin bisa update hari kamis. Ingatkan saja ya, suka lupa dengan janji sendiri.**


	14. Chapter 13 Kelembutan Bukanlah Kelemahan

**Note: Maat lama tidak update. Yuuki pulang sekolah langsung up ini loh karena ga mau ingkar janji lagi. Ya udah deh selamat membaca…**

 **WARNING KONTEN DEWASA DI CHAP 13**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 13 Kelembutan bukanlah Kelemahan**

Rasa mual membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah lagi, berlutut di lantai marmer yang dingin, terlalu lelah untuk bangun. Aku bergidik. Itachi mengulurkan tangan dan memerah toilet sebelum membelai rambutku dari dahiku. "Tidak terlalu panas lagi, bukan?" Aku tertawa serak.

"Itu seharusnya tidak terjadi. Seharusnya aku menjagamu"

"Kau menjagaku dengan baik." Aku mencengkeram toilet dan terhuyung-huyung. Tangan Itachi menggenggam pinggangku.

"Mungkin mandi akan membantu menjadi lebih segar."

"Kurasa aku akan tenggelam jika aku berbaring di _bathtub_ sekarang."

Itachi menyalakan air di _bathtub_ sambil masih memelukku dengan satu tangan. Langit berubah menjadi abu-abu di luar sana. "Kita bisa mandi bersama."

Aku mencoba senyum menggoda. "Kau hanya ingin merasakannya."

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu saat berada dalam pengaruh Roofies."

"Pemimpin Mafia terhebat yang memiliki moral?"

Wajah Itachi serius. "Aku belum menjadi pemimpin. Dan aku memiliki moral. Tidak banyak tapi ada untuk pasangan hidup."

"Aku hanya bercanda," bisikku saat aku menyandarkan dahiku ke dadanya yang telanjang. Dia mengusap punggungku dan mimik itu menggetarkan perasaan manis ke dalam intiku. Aku mundur dan dengan hati-hati berjalan ke wastafel untuk menggosok gigi dan membasuh wajahku.

Itachi mematikan air saat _bathtub_ itu hampir penuh. Lalu dia membantuku keluar dari celana dalamku dan keluar dari celana boxer celana pendeknya sebelum mengangkatku ke _bathtub_. Aku menundukkan wajahku di bawah air sejenak, berharap bisa membersihkan kabut yang tersisa dari kepalaku. Itachi meluncur di belakangku dan menarikku ke dadanya. Ereksinya menempel di pahaku. Aku berbalik jadi aku menghadap Itachi dan kejantanannya meluncur di antara kedua kakiku dan menyikat pintu masuk intiku. Aku menegang. Itachi hanya perlu mendorong pinggulnya ke atas untuk masuk ke tubuhku. Dia mengerang, mengertakkan giginya, lalu dia sampai di antara kami dan mendorong ereksinya ke belakang sehingga ereksinya berada di pahaku lagi lalu ia menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Beberapa pria pasti memanfaatkan situasi ini," gumamku.

Rahang Itachi mengepal. "Aku orang seperti itu, Sakura. Jangan biarkan dirimu percaya bahwa aku orang baik. Aku bukan orang mulia atau _gentleman_. Aku bajingan kejam."

"Tidak untukku." Aku menempelkan hidungku ke tengkuk lehernya, menghirup aroma muskynya yang familiar.

Itachi mencium bagian atas kepalaku. "Lebih baik kalau kau membenciku. Ada sedikit kemungkinan kau terluka seperti itu di suatu saat nanti."

Apa yang telah aku katakan kepadanya tadi malam saat aku keluar dari sana? Apakah aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya? Aku tidak ingat. "Tapi aku tidak membencimu."

Itachi mencium kepalaku lagi. Aku berharap bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Aku berharap dia mengatakan bahwa dia ...

"Kau menyebutkan sesuatu yang Izumi katakan kepadamu." Suaranya kasual tapi ketegangan mencengkeram tubuhnya. "Sesuatu tentang kau akan berdarah."

"Oh ya. Dia bilang kau akan menyakitiku, seperti binatang, aku akan berdarah ketika dia berbicara kepadaku selama resepsi pernikahan kita. Dan itu Membuatku takut." Lalu aku mengerutkan kening. "Kurasa pria itu tadi malam hampir mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Sebelum aku membunuhnya, dia mengatakan salah satu wanita yang membeli obat bius darinya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau adalah seorang _skank_ yang perlu diberi tahu pelajaran. Dia memberinya uang tunai."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Apa menurutmu itu Izumi?"

Mata Itachi seperti langit yang penuh badai. "Aku yakin itu dia. Deskripsi cocok dan siapa lagi yang berminat untuk menyerangmu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, bahkan jika aku ingin memotong tenggorokannya, tapi itu akan menyebabkan terlalu banyak masalah dengan ayah dan saudara laki-lakinya. Tapi aku harus berbicara dengan mereka. Mengatakan pada mereka sebuah peringatan atau tidak akan ada lagi uang dari kita."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolak?"

"Mereka tidak akan menolak. Izumi telah lama sekali melakukan hal yang membahayakan reputasi keluarganya. Mereka mungkin akan mengirimnya ke Eropa atau Amerika untuk rehab atau omong kosong seperti itu memberi hukuman lainnya."

Aku menciumnya tapi ketegangannya tidak meninggalkan tubuh Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Deidara dan Sasori tidak berada di sana, jika si Babi Sialan itu telah membawamu keluar dari klub. Pikiran tangan kotornya padamu membuatku ingin membunuhnya lagi. Pikiran yang mungkin dia miliki ..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tahu itu bukan karena Itachi memiliki perasaan untukku. Dia posesif. Dia tidak tahan memikirkan bahwa seseorang mungkin telah menyentuh tanganku, bahwa seseorang mungkin telah menganggap apa yang Itachi pikirkan. Pemikiran untuk mengalah memenuhiku. "Ketika Ino pergi dalam beberapa hari lagi, kau bisa memilikiku seutuhnya," bisikku di tenggorokannya. Tangan Itachi berhenti di punggungku. Dia tidak bertanya apakah aku yakin. Aku tidak mengharapkannya. Itachi mengatakannya sendiri, Dia bukan orang yang baik.

-000-

Ino dan aku telah menghabiskan beberapa hari terakhir untuk mencoba berbagai kafe dan restoran, berbicara dan tertawa dan berbelanja, tapi hari ini Ino harus kembali ke Konoha. Lenganku di sekelilingnya terasa kencang saat kami berdiri di lobi keberangkatan Bandara. Ino perlu melewati keamanan segera tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Bukan hanya karena aku sangat merindukannya tapi juga karena aku cemas dengan janjiku pada Itachi.

Aku menguatkan diri dan mundur selangkah dari Ino. "Kunjungi lagi aku segera, oke?"

Dia mengangguk, bibirnya saling menempel. "kau harus meneleponku setiap hari, jangan lupa."

"Tidak akan," aku berjanji. Dia mundur perlahan, lalu berbalik dan menuju jalur keamanan. Aku menunggu sampai dia berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Itachi berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangku. Aku bergegas mendekatinya dan menekankan wajahku padanya. Dia membelai punggungku. "Kupikir kita bisa makan malam dan menikmati malam yang santai." Dia terdengar lapar dan gembira, tapi tidak untuk makanan.

"Kedengarannya bagus," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Sesuatu bergeser di wajah Itachi tapi kemudian lenyap.

-000-

Aku belum makan banyak, Perutku sudah bergejolak. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko apapun. Itachi pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Dia makan apa yang tidak aku makan. Ketika kami melangkah kembali ke _penthouse_ kami, aku menuju lemari minuman keras, mencari keberanian untuk menghadapinya nanti, tapi Itachi mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke arahnya. "Jangan."

Dia mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya dan membawaku ke lantai atas ke kamar tidur kami. Saat dia menurunkanku di tepi tempat tidur, mataku menemukan selangkangannya. Dia sudah keras. Dia menginginkanku. Aku tidak akan bisa menghindar, tidak untuk malam ini.

Itachi naik ke tempat tidur dan aku berbaring, telapak tanganku menempel di selimut. Bibirnya menemuiku, lidahnya mencelupkan ke dalam dan aku santai di bawah mulutnya yang terampil. Ini bagus, dekat dan menyenangkan. Otot kakiku mengendur. Itachi mengangkat mulutnya dariku dan mengisap putingku ke dalam mulutnya melalui kain bajuku. Aku menangkupkan kepalanya, membiarkan kepiawaiannya yang berpengalaman melenyapkan ketakutanku. Ada urgensi ciuman dan sentuhan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia menarik-narik bajuku dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuhku, meninggalkanku hanya dengan celana dalamku. Dia meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi tubuhku sebelum dia bergerak ke bawah dan mengubur mukanya di antara kedua kakiku, lidahnya meluncur di antara lipatanku di celana dalamku. Dengan geraman, dia mencengkeramnya lalu melepaskannya. Mulutnya panas dan menuntut, tapi terlalu cepat ia berhenti dan menusukkan jari ke tubuhku. Lalu dia berdiri tiba-tiba dan membuka kemejanya sebelum dia melepaskan celananya. Tubuhnya tegang karena ketegangan dan ereksi lebih daripada yang pernah kulihat. Kelapara di wajahnya membuat lonjakan rasa takut menembus diriku. "Kau milikku."

Dan kemudian Itachi menjulang di atasku, lututnya membelah kakiku dan ujungnya menyentuh arah pintu masukku. Otot-ototku terangkat dan aku mencekram ke bahunya dan memejamkan mataku. Ini terlalu cepat. Dia tampak nyaris memegang kendali. Aku menekan wajahku ke lekuk lehernya, mencoba membiarkan baunya menenangkanku.

Itachi tidak bergerak, ereksinya masih saja sedikit menyentuh pintu masukku.

"Sakura," katanya dengan suara rendah. "Lihat aku." Aku menurutinya. Tatapannya kelaparan bercampur aduk dengan sesuatu yang lebih lembut. Aku mencoba fokus pada yang lembut. Untuk waktu yang lama kami saling menatap. Dia memejamkan mata dan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuhku. "Aku bajingan," serunya. Dia mencium pipiku dan pelipisku.

Kebingungan memenuhiku. "Kenapa?" Tuhan, apakah itu suara kecilku? Itachi adalah suamiku dan aku terdengar seolah-olah aku ketakutan.

Aku takut, tapi seharusnya aku menyembunyikannya lebih baik.

"Kau takut dan aku kehilangan kendali seperti itu. Aku harus tahu lebih baik. Aku harus mempersiapkanmu dengan benar dan sebaliknya aku hampir mendorong kejantananku ke dalam tubuhmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku bergeser dan ereksi Itachi digosok di pintu masuk, membuatku terkesiap. Itachi mengeluarkan napas yang keras, menutup matanya. Saat dia membukanya lagi, rasa lapar itu terkandung. Dia meluncur turun sampai kepalanya melayang di atas payudaraku dan perutnya menempel di lipatanku. Aku menghembuskan gesekan dan otot Itachi tertekuk. Aku tahu dia masih gelisah.

"Kau adalah istriku," katanya dengan keras seakan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian jemarinya menutup putingku dan dia menariknya ke arahku. Aku mengerang, membungkuk panggulku, membuat punggungku menggosok perut Itachi lagi.

"Berhentilah menggeliat," perintah Itachi, hampir memohon. Dia menarik lagi, kali ini aku memaksa diriku untuk tetap diam tapi erangan meloloskan bibirku. Ekspresi Itachi berkonsentrasi dan menahan saat ia menarik dan memutar, memutar-mutar dan menggosoknya. Aku melengkungkan punggungku, mendorong dadaku ke wajahnya dan dengan senang hati mengangkatku ke atas undanganku dan mengisap putingku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku memejamkan mata saat dia menyusu satu payudara sementara jari-jarinya mencubit yang lain. Dia bergeser dan mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke tulang rusukku, pinggulku, sisi tubuhku sebelum lidahnya mengikuti jejak yang sama. Dia menggigit kulit di atas tulang pinggulku, lalu menenangkan bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

Jari-jarinya mulai memijat pahaku, membelahku lebih jauh saat ia bergerak lebih rendah. Dia mencium gundukanku, lalu paha bagian dalamku di gigit lembut. Aku tersentak dan mengayunkan pinggulku. Dia meluncur tangannya di bawah pantatku dan mengangkatku beberapa inci, lalu dia mencium lipatanku. Aku merengek pada sentuhan lembut itu. Dia menciumku lagi, bibirnya bergerak di lipatanku, lalu dia mundur. Mataku terbuka. Dia melihatku, lalu dia mencium bukaanku dan aku bisa merasakan kolam basah dari tubuhku.

Aku bergidik dan merasakan tetesan lain. Itachi dengan lembut menyentuhku, tidak sekali menyentuh klitorisku. Dia mengisap lipatanku, menjilatnya, mengitari lidahnya di belakangku tapi tidak pernah menyentuhku di mana aku membutuhkan sentuhannya.

"Itachi, tolong." Aku menggerakan pinggulku lagi.

Itachi menyenggol klitorisku dengan lidahnya dan aku berteriak. "Kau mau ini?"

"Iya"

"Daulat _Hime_ ," dia menggeram dan meraba-raba jari ke arahku, meniduriku dengan perlahan saat lidahnya meluncur di sekitar bukaanku, melapisiku dengan air liurnya. Lidahnya terangkat, akhirnya mengitari klitorisku. Aku santai dengan erangan.

"Katakan padaku saat kau ingin datang," kata Itachi melawan dagingku yang basah.

Dia meraba ku lebih cepat dan menekan lidahnya melawan klitorisku.

"Aku ingin da-"

Itachi mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu masuk lagi dengan dua jari. Aku tersentak karena ketidaknyamanan, rasa sakit bercampur dengan kesenangan saat tubuhku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kepenuhan. Itachi mencium paha bagian dalamku, lalu mengerang. "Kau sangat ketat, _Hime_. Ototmu meremas jariku."

Detak jantungku melambat dan aku melirik Itachi. Dia mengawasiku, dua jari terkubur dalam diriku. Dia menyelipkan jarinya beberapa inci dan aku meringis tapi perlahan dia menemukan irama saat dia meluncur masuk dan keluar.

"Santai," gumam Itachi, dan aku mencoba. "Aku perlu melebarkanmu, _Hime_." Itachi menelusuri lidahnya di atas lipatan dan klitorisku lagi. Aku bersenandung senang. Ketidaknyamanan di intiku berkurang dengan setiap pukulan dari lidah Itachi dan aku bisa merasakan diriku mendekati klimaks lain. Itachi pasti juga merasakannya. Dia menarik jarinya dan bergerak ke atas sampai dia disandarkan di atas tubuhku. Dia menggeser kedua kaki dan pinggulku sampai dia menemukan sudut yang dia inginkan, lalu ujung kejantanannya menyentuh pintuku. Dan seperti itu aku membeku lagi. Aku ingin menangis frustrasi. Mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa di control oleh diriku sendiri?

Itachi mencium daguku, lalu bibirku. "Sakura." Mataku akhirnya menatapnya. Ekspresinya mencerminkan semacam perjuangan batin. Aku memeluknya erat-erat, telapak tanganku terduduk di punggungnya.

Dia menggeser pinggulnya dan tekanannya meningkat. Aku menegang dan Itachi menghembuskan napas keras. "Tenang," katanya sambil menangkupkan pipiku dan mencium bibirku. "Aku bahkan belum masuk." Tangannya mengusap sisi tubuhku sampai ke pahaku. Dia menangkupnya dan membuka tubuhku sedikit lebih lebar. Lalu dia mendorong perlahan. Aku mengencangkan peganganku padanya, menekan bibirku bersama-sama. Itu sakit. Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti tidak akan pernah sembuh. Aku merintih saat sensasi robek bertambah banyak dan semakin tegang. Itachi menghentikan gerakannya, rahang terkatup rapat. Dia membawa salah satu tangannya ke atas dan menangkupkan dadaku, menggosok dan memutar putingku.

"Kau sangat cantik," gumamnya di telingaku. "Begitu sempurna, _Hime_ " Kata-katanya dan sentuhan pada dadaku membuatku sedikit rileks dan dia mendorong sedikit lebih jauh. Aku menegang lagi. Itachi mencium mulutku. "Hampir sampai di sana." Dia menurunkan tangannya ke tubuhku, jari-jari berbayang di atas perutku sampai dia menyikat lipatanku. Dia mengusap klitorisku pelan dan aku mengembuskan napas. Melalui rasa sakit dan ketidaknyamanan itu, aku bisa merasakan kesenangan kecil. Itachi meluangkan waktu menggoda klitorisku dan menciumku. Bibirnya panas dan lembut, dan jarinya mengirimkan sensasi kesemutan melalui tubuhku. Perlahan, ototku mengendur di sekitar kejantanannya.

Sambil mengayunkan pinggulnya ke depan, dia mendorong semua jalan masuk dan aku tersentak, punggungku melengkung dari tempat tidur. Aku memejamkan mataku, bernapas melalui hidung untuk mengatasi rasa sakit. Aku merasa terlalu kenyang seolah aku akan merobeknya. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke tenggorokan Itachi, dan mulai menghitung, mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku. 'Itu akan membaik', begitulah kata wanita di _bridal shower_ ku, tapi kapan sakit itu menghilang?

Itachi bergerak, perlahan dan hanya satu inci, tapi rasanya sakit terlalu banyak. "Tolong jangan bergerak," aku tersentak, lalu aku menahan bibirku karena malu. Wanita lain telah melewati ini dan mereka telah berbohong dan menderita melalui hal itu. Kenapa tidak? Tubuh Itachi menjadi tegang seperti tali busur. Dia menyentuh pipiku saat dia mundur, memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Apakah itu sangat menyakitkan?" Suaranya tenang, matanya gelap karena emosi yang tidak bisa aku mengerti.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu menyakitkan." Suaraku menangkap kata terakhir karena Itachi sudah berkedut. "Tidak apa-apa, Itachi. Bergerak. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri untukku. Segera selesai."

"Apa menurutmu aku ingin seperti itu? Aku bisa melihat betapa ini menyakitkan. Aku telah melakukan banyak hal mengerikan dalam hidupku tapi aku tidak akan menambahkannya ke dalam daftarku."

"Mengapa? Kau selalu menyakiti orang. Hanya karena kita sudah menikah, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura memperhatikan perasaanku."

Matanya berkilau. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku harus berpura-pura?"

Bibirku terbuka. Aku tidak berani berharap, tidak berani mengaartikan terlalu banyak ke dalam kata-katanya, tapi Tuhan, memang aku mau.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan," katanya kasar.

"Dapatkah kau memelukku sebentar? Tapi jangan bergerak."

"Tidak akan," dia berjanji, lalu mencium bibirku. Dia mengertakkan giginya saat dia benar-benar menunduk. Kami sangat dekat, bahkan selembar kertas pun tidak bisa memisahkan di antara kami. Itachi meringkuk satu lengan di bawah bahuku dan menarikku ke dadanya, lalu kami berciuman, bibir kami saling melayang, lidah kami kusut, lembut dan menggoda. Itachi membelai sisi tubuhku dan tulang rusukku sebelum menyelinap di antara kami dan menggambar lingkaran kecil di putingku. Perlahan tubuhku menjadi kendur di bawah belaian lembut dan rasa mulutnya di bibirku. Rasa sakit di antara kakiku mulai menghilang dan inti tubuhku mengendur di sekitar Itachi, tubuhku semakin terbiasa dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Itachi sepertinya tidak memperhatikan atau dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, sebaliknya dia terus menciumku. Kuku jarinya menggores puting susuku dan secercah kenikmatan di antara kedua kakiku. Aku mundur, bibirku terasa panas dan panas dari ciuman kami.

"Masih bisa ...?" Tanyaku.

Dia bergeser dan aku bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya dia, sama sekali tidak melunak. Mataku melebar karena terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang baik. Meskipun aku tahu kau terluka, aku seperti orang gila karena aku ada di dalam dirimu."

"Karena kau menginginkanku."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini dalam hidupku," Itachi mengakui.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya pelan-pelan?"

"Tentu saja, _hime_." Masih menahanku, dia menarik beberapa inci untuk melihat wajahku. Tatapan kekhawatiran di wajahnya membuatku sedikit rileks.

Aku mengembuskan napas. Masih sakit tapi hampir tidak sebanyak sebelumnya dan di balik rasa sakit itu terdapat sesuatu yang lebih baik yang akan menyenengkan. Itachi kembali ke tubuhku dan membuat irama yang lambat dan lembut. Aku membasahi tubuh Itachi yang kuat menempel di tubuhku, garis-garis tajam wajahnya. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahku. Sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan kecepatan yang lambat. Ketegangan di bahunya dan leher adalah satu-satunya tanda betapa sulitnya ini baginya. Dia mengubah sudut dan percikan kesenangan yang melintasiku. Aku tersentak. Itachi berhenti. "Apakah itu menyakitkan?"

"Tidak, rasanya enak," kataku sambil tersenyum. Itachi tersenyum dan mengulangi mosi itu, kembali menyesali diriku lagi. Dia menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama dia terus mengikuti irama yang lamban, tapi aku mulai sakit, Aku bahkan tidak menikmatinya, meski sesekali kesenangan datang ketubuhku. Rasa sakit yang menyengat masih terlalu banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan apa yang perlu aku katakan. Dia pasti pernah melihat sesuatu di wajahku karena dia bilang. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Berapa lama sampai kau ...?"

"Tidak lama, kalau aku begerak sedikit lebih cepat." Dia mengamati wajahku dan aku mengangguk. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di siku dan mendorongnya lebih cepat dan sedikit lebih keras, dan aku menempelkan bibirku dan mengubur wajahku ke bahunya, mencengkeram punggungnya. Rasa sakitnya kembali, tapi aku ingin Itachi datang, sampai ke ujung. "Sakura?" Itachi serak.

"Teruskan. Aku ingin kau datang."

Dia mendorong lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan aku menggigit bahunya agar tidak merintih kesakitan. Itachi tegang sambil mengerang, lalu dia bergidik dan aku bisa merasakannya melebar lebih jauh lagi dalam diriku, mengisi tubuhku sampai aku yakin aku akan terlepas. Dia berhenti bergerak, bibirnya menempel di tenggorokanku. Aku bisa merasakan dia melunak dalam diriku dan aku hampir menarik napas lega. Aku memeluk Itachi, menikmati detak jantungnya yang cepat dan suara napasnya yang keras.

Kejantanan Itachi keluar dan berbaring di sampingku, menarikku ke pelukannya. Dia mengusap rambutku dari wajahku yang berkeringat.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menetes dariku dan bergeser dengan tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan mengambil handuk basah." Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menuju kamar mandi. Aku merasa kedinginan tanpa dia. Aku meregangkan kakiku tapi aku meringis. Aku duduk dan mataku melebar. Ada darah yang tercoreng di paha dan tempat tidurku, bercampur dengan air mani Itachi. Itachi berlutut di sampingku. Dia pasti sudah membersihkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak ada darah padanya. "Ada lebih banyak darah daripada acting yang kau buat selama malam pernikahan kita." Suaraku gemetar.

Itachi menyenggol kedua kakiku dan menempelkan handuk basah hangat itu ke tubuhku. Aku menarik napas. Itachi mencium lututku. "Kau jauh lebih ketat dari yang aku duga," katanya pelan. Dia menarik handuk itu dan aku memerah, tapi dia membuangnya di lantai tanpa melirik lagi sebelum dia menekan tangannya ke perutku. "Seberapa sakit?"

Kutaruh kepalaku di atas bantal. "Tidak begitu sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa mengeluh saat kau terkena bekas luka dari luka pisau dan peluru, sakit di tubuhku tidaklah seberapa di banding luka-luka yang pernah kau dapatkan? "

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakanku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura. Pada skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa banyak yang sakit?"

"Sekarang? Lima?"

Itachi tegang. Dia menurunkan dirinya di sampingku, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku dan mengamati wajahku. "Dan selama melakukannya?"

Aku menghindari tatapannya. "Jika sepuluh adalah untuk rasa sakit terburuk yang pernah aku rasakan, mungkin delapan."

"Jujur?"

"Sepuluh," bisikku.

Itachi mengepalkan rahangnya. "Lain kali akan lebih baik."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa lagi untuk sekarang."

"aku tidak bermaksud sekarang," katanya tegas, menciumku. "Kau akan sakit sebentar."

"Dalam skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa cepat dan keras kau datang? Jujur" aku meniru kata-katanya.

"Dua."

"Dua?" Aku pasti terlihat sangat ngeri karena Itachi mengusap perutku dengan ringan. "Kita punya waktu. Aku akan bersikap lembut seperti keinginanmu terhadapku"

"Aku tidak percaya Itachi - Wakil _Akatsuki_ mengatakan 'lembut'," kataku menggoda untuk menyalakan suasana hati.

Itachi menyeringai. Dia menangkupkan wajahku dan mendekat. "Itu akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

Kesenangan memenuhi di dadaku. "Terima kasih karena bersikap lembut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan begitu."

Itachi tertawa. "Percayalah, tak ada yang lebih terkejut dengan ini daripada aku."

Aku berguling ke sisi tubuhku, mengernyit, dan meringkuk di bahu Itachi. "Kau tidak pernah bersikap lembut terhadap seseorang?"

"Tidak," katanya dengan getir. "Kakek kami mengajarkan Obito dan aku bahwa kelembutan adalah kelemahan. Dan tidak ada ruang dalam hidupku untuk itu."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang kau temui?"

"Mereka adalah sarana untuk mencapai tujuan. Aku ingin bercinta, jadi aku mencari seorang gadis dan menidurinya. Itu keras dan cepat, pastinya tidak lembut. Aku kebanyakan menidurkan mereka dari belakang sehingga aku tidak perlu menatap mata mereka"

Kedengarannya dingin dan kejam.

Aku mencium tatonya. Lengannya di sekitarku mengencang. "Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajariku bagaimana bersikap lembut adalah ayahku." aku menahan napas. Apakah dia akan menceritakan tentang dia sekarang? "Tapi dia terbunuh saat aku berumur sembilan tahun."

"Aku minta maaf." Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi aku tidak ingin mendorongnya dan membuatnya mundur di balik topeng dinginnya. Sebagai gantinya aku menangkup pipinya. Dia tampak terkejut dengan isyarat itu tapi tidak menarik diri. Aku menjilat bibirku, mencoba menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Dia mengusap perutku. "Ya, tapi bicara membantu."

"Bagaimana bicara bisa membantu?"

"Bicara mengalihkan perhatianku." Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku. "Bisakah kau ceritakan lebih banyak tentang ayahmu?"

" _hebi_ waktu itu tiba-tiba menyerang. Penyerangan itu terjadi di rumah singgah ketika aku dan obito berlibur di sana, tidak banyak _Akatsuki_ yang mengawal kami. Aku masih kecil tapi aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi waktu itu, setelah ayah membawa kami ke ruang rahasia dan menyuruhku dan obito untuk diam disana tanpa menangis dan bersuara sampai bala bantuan datang. Dia, demi melindungiku dan Obito ikut melawan turun dan melawan musuh. Namun naas ayah terbunuh waktu itu."

"Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkanmu dan Obito sendiri. Andai dia tidak ikut melawan musuh dan ikut menunggu bala bantuan di ruang rahasia itu. Mungkin ayahmu masih hidup."

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku orang pertama yang menemukannya."

Aku tersentak dan menatap. "Kau menemukan ayahmu setelah dia terbunuh?"

"Itu sebenarnya tubuh pertama yang aku lihat. Tentu itu bukan satu-satunya tubuh yang bersimbag yang di temukan pada hari itu." Dia mengangkat bahu seolah tidak masalah. "Lantai ditutupi darah dan aku tergelincir di atasnya dan terjatuh. Bajuku basah kuyup dengan darahnya." Suaranya tenang. "Aku lari keluar sambil menjerit dan menangis. Kakekku menemukanku dan menamparku . Mengatakan kepadaku untuk menjadi seorang pria dan membersihkan diri. Aku melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi."

"Itu pasti sangat mengerikan. Kau pasti ketakutan. Kau hanya anak laki-laki."

Dia diam saja. "Itu membuatku tangguh. Pada satu titik setiap anak laki-laki harus kehilangan kepolosannya. Mafia bukan tempat orang lemah."

Aku tahu itu, aku telah melihat bagaimana Ayah telah mencoba membentuk Naruto dalam beberapa tahun terakhir dan selalu menghancurkan hatiku ketika adik laki-lakiku harus bertindak seperti pria dan bukan anak kecil pada umumnya. "kelembutan bukanlah kelemahan."

"Musuh selalu membidik di mana mereka bisa sangat menyakitimu."

"Dan ke mana tujuan _Hebi_ jika mereka ingin menyakitimu?"

Itachi memadamkan lampu. "Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu."

Itu bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk merenungkannya. Sebagai gantinya aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan aku tertidur.

 _Bersambung…._

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Skank**_ _ **: kata hinaan untuk seorang pelacur.**_

 **Yuuki ada fic baru "Freedom" skuel HF ini dengan pair ObitoxIno. Di baca dan di review ya.**


	15. Chapter 14 Mafia adalah Dunia-ku

**WARNING KONTEN DEWASA DI CHAP 13**

 **HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 14 Mafia adalah Dunia-ku**

Kemaluanku terasa dibakar seperti di neraka, dan berjalan juga tidak nyaman. Aku meringis saat melangkah kembali ke kamar tidur tempat Itachi berbaring dengan kepala disandarkan di lengannya. Dia melihaku. "Sakit?"

Aku mengangguk, tersipu. "Ya. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Aku berbaring di sampingnya. "Kupikir kau mungkin ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi kurasa tidak."

Itachi menelusuri ujung jarinya di atas tulang rusukku. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu segera siap untuk itu." Dia mengusap perutku, lalu beringsut sedikit lebih rendah. "Aku bisa menyenangkanmu dengan lidahku jika kau mau."

Intiku berkedut dan aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan ya. "Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus."

Itachi mengangguk dan kembali ke bantal. Selimut itu menghiasi pinggulnya, memperlihatkan tubuh berotot dan bekas luka di sana.

Aku mendekat dan menopang diriku di atasnya. Aku menelusuri bekas luka Itachi, bertanya-tanya cerita macam apa yang tersembunyi di balik masing-masing luka di tubuhnya. Aku ingin tahu semuanya, ingin mengetahui bekas luka Itachi bekas luka yang seperti teka-teki. Dari mana dia mendapatkan bekas luka yang panjang di bahunya dan luka peluru di bawah tulang rusuknya? Itachi sedang mengawasiku dengan matanya, mengembara di dadaku dan wajahku. Dia mengusap ibu jarinya di atas putingku. "Payudaramu sempurna sekali." Sentuhannya lebih posesif daripada seksual, tapi aku bisa merasakannya di antara kedua kakiku.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku, aku berhenti dengan ujung jariku dari bekas luka yang sudah pudar di perutnya. "Kapan dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan bekas luka ini?"

"Aku berumur sebelas tahun." Mataku semakin lebar. Aku cukup yakin dari mana ceritanya. "Akatsuki tidak bersatu seperti sekarang. Beberapa orang mengira mereka bisa meraih kekuasaan dengan membunuh kakek dan anak-anaknya bahkan sampai cucu-cucunya. Saat itu tengah malam saat aku mendengar teriakan dan tembakan. Sebelum aku bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, seorang pria melangkah ke ruangan dan mengarahkan senapan ke arahku. Aku tahu aku akan mati saat aku menatap senapannya. Aku tidak begitu takut seperti dugaanku. Dia pasti akan membunuhku, jika Obito tidak melompat dari belakang saat dia menarik pelatuknya. Peluru itu pergi jauh lebih rendah dari yang seharusnya dan menabrak tengahku. Rasanya sakit. Aku menjerit dan mungkin akan pingsan jika pria itu tidak menodongkan senapan itu ke arah Obito untuk membunuhnya. Aku membawa pistol di laci meja samping tempat tidurku, mengeluarkannya dan menembakan peluru di kepala pria itu sebelum dia bisa membunuh Obito."

"Itu pembunuhan pertamamu, kan?" Bisikku.

Mata Itachi, memusatkan perhatian padaku. "Ya. Yang pertama dari banyak pembunuhan."

"Kapan kau membunuh lagi?"

"Malam itu juga." Dia tersenyum tanpa humor. "Setelah pria pertama itu, kukatakan pada Obito untuk bersembunyi di lemariku. Dia memprotes tapi aku lebih besar darinya dan menguncinya. Saat itu aku kehilangan sedikit darah tapi adrenalinku terlalu tinggi dan masih bisa mendengar suara tembakan di bawah, jadi aku menuju kebisingan dengan pistolku. Kakekku sedang dalam baku tembak dengan dua penyerang. Aku menuruni tangga tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, lalu aku menembak salah satu dari mereka. Kakekku menumbangkan yang satunya dengan satu tembakan di bahu."

"Kenapa dia tidak membunuhnya?"

"Kakekku ingin mengintrogasinya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada pengkhianat lain di Akatsuki yang tersisa."

"Jadi, apa yang kakekmu lakukan dengan pria itu saat kakekmu membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

Itachi menatapku dengan cemberut. Aku tersentak. "Jangan bilang kakekmu tidak membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Kakekku menelepon Dokter yang bekerja untuk Uchiha dan Akatsuki, menyuruhku untuk memberi tekanan pada luka itu dan terus maju dan mulai menyiksa orang tersebut untuk mendapatkan informasi."

Aku tidak percaya seorang kakek membiarkan cucunya menderita karena sakit dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, untuk bisa mengumpulkan informasi.

"Kau bisa saja mati. Kau perlu dirawat di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kakekmu bisa melakukan itu? Mengapa kakekmu begitu tega?"

"Akatsuki lebih utama dari nyawaku. Kami tidak pernah berurusan dengan rumah sakit. Mafia takan berurusan dengan rumah sakit dan polisi. Mereka akan mengajukan terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan polisi terlibat dan ini seperti pengakuan kelemahan. Dan kakekku harus memastikan pengkhianat itu berbicara sebelum pria sempat bunuh diri."

"Jadi kau setuju dengan apa yang kakekmu lakukan? Karena kau pernah melihat seseorang yang kau cintai meninggal nersimbah darah sehingga kau ingin melindungi Akatsuki dengan kekuatanmu."

"Kakekku tidak mencintaiku. Obito dan aku adalah jaminan atas kekuasaan dan cara untuk mempertahankan nama keluarga. Cinta tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Aku benci hidup ini. Aku benci mafia. Terkadang aku berharap ada cara untuk melarikan diri."

Wajah Itachi menjadi tenang. "Dariku?"

"Tidak, bukan darimu" kataku, mengejutkan diriku sendiri. "Dari dunia ini. Apakah kau tidak pernah ingin menjalani kehidupan normal?"

"Tidak. Inilah aku, di dunia inilah aku dilahirkan, Sakura. Itulah satu-satunya kehidupan yang aku tahu, satu-satunya kehidupan yang aku inginkan. Bagiku untuk neralih ke kehidupan normal akan seperti seekor elang di kandang kecil di kebun binatang." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Pernikahanmu denganku membuatmu membelenggu mafia. Darah dan kematian akan menjadi hidupmu selama aku hidup."

"Kalau begitu biarlah. Aku akan pergi ke mana pun kau pergi tak peduli betapa gelap jalannya."

Untuk sesaat, Itachi menahan napas, lalu mencengkeram bagian belakang kepalaku dan menciumku dengan keras.

-000-

Kupikir Itachi ingin bercinta denganku lagi segera setelah pertama kali kami melakukannya, tapi dia tidak menintaku. Meskipun aku mencoba menyembunyikannya, dia tahu bahwa aku merasa sakit beberapa hari setelahnya. Dia kadang-kadang menyenangkanku dengan lidahnya, bahkan tidak pernah memasukkan jarinya, dan aku membuatnya mencapai puncak dengan mulutku dan tanganku secara bergantian.

Aku tidak yakin apakah dia sedang menunggu persetujuan dariku tapi ketika dia pulang ke rumah satu malam dalam seminggu setelah dia mengambil keperawananku, terlihat lelah dan marah, aku ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Setelah dia mandi, dia terhuyung-huyung ke tempat tidur hanya dengan celana boxer petinju, matanya dipenuhi kegelapan.

"Hari yang buruk?" Bisikku sambil melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur di sampingku. Dia berbaring telentang dan menatap langit-langit dengan mata kosong.

"Itachi?"

"Aku kehilangan tiga orangku hari ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hebi menyerang salah satu gudang kami." Bibirnya menipis, dada terengah-engah. "Kami akan membuat mereka membayar. Pembalasan kita akan membuat mereka di banjiri darah mereka."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Kataku pelan, tanganku membelai dadanya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Baiklah." Aku melepaskan baju tidurku di atas kepalaku dan mebuka celana dalamku. Aku berlutut di samping Itachi. Dia menyingkirkan celana boxernya dan ereksinya bebas. Mencengkeram pinggulku, dia membuatku menunggang perutnya. Aku berharap untuk kedua kalinya Itachi masih di atas. tapi jika Itachi membutuhkanku, maka aku bisa melakukannya. Aku berteriak kaget saat Itachi mencengkeram pantatku dan mengangkatku ke wajahnya, jadi aku melayang dari mulutnya. Dia menekanku dan aku berteriak dengan senang hati, tanganku mendekat untuk menekan kepalanya di tempat tidur. Ini lebih hebat daripada yang pernah dilakukan Itachi kepadaku.

Lidahnya menyelinap ke dalam diriku secara mendalam dan dia memijat pantatku dengan ujung jari yang kuat. Aku mengintip ke mata Itachi saat dia mencium di atas klitorisku. Aku mengayunkan pinggulku, menekan tubuhku ke mulutnya. Dia menggeram. Getaran itu membuatku senang dan mulai memutar pinggulku, mengendarai wajah Itachi. Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan kepalaku jatuh kembali saat Itachi bermain dengan lidahnya lagi, sebentar. Lalu aku hancur, bergoyang-goyang di mulut Itachi dan menjerit namanya. Di suatu sisi jauh di dalam diriku ingin merasa malu, tapi aku terlalu terangsang.

Ketika orgasmeku mereda, aku mencoba menarik diri dari bibir Itachi tapi dia memelukku dengan cepat, matanya membara ke arahku saat dia menjilatku dengan gerakan lambat. Itu terlalu banyak, tapi dia tanpa henti. Dengan belaian lembut dan dorongan dari lidahnya, dia perlahan membangun kenikmatanku lagi. Gairahku datang lebih cepat dan aku tidak mencoba melepaskan diri lagi, malah aku membiarkan Itachi menggerakkan pinggulku bolak-balik saat dia menjilatku. Aku mendapatkan orgasme keduaku. Tanpa peringatan dia mundur dan dengan satu gerakan dia menjentikkan telapak tanganku dan berlutut di antara kedua kakiku, ereksi menempel di pintuku.

Aku menegang tapi Itachi tidak masuk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa menyedot putingku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengusap ujung ereksinya bolak-balik di atas klitorisku. Aku mengoceh tak berdaya pada sensasi itu. Lalu dia mencelupkan ujung ke lubangku. Aku tersentak saat sakit tapi dia mundur dengan cepat dan meluncur ke ujungnya yang licin di atas klitorisku lagi. Dia melakukan ini berulang-ulang sampai aku terengah-engah dan sangat basah sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya, lalu dia melepaskan putingku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ujungnya masuk ke bukaanku tapi kali ini dia tidak mundur.

Perlahan dia meluncur ke arahku, tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan suara. Itu tidak menyakitkan seperti terakhir tapi tetap tidak nyaman. Aku merasa terlalu meregang, tubuhku terlalu penuh. Itachi menangkupkan kepalaku dan mulai bergerak. Napasku tertahan meski lamban tapi Itachi tidak goyah. Dia meluncur masuk dan keluar dengan ritme yang sangat lambat dan lembut sampai napasku berhenti di tenggorokanku. Dia melesat tapi aku mencakar lengannya dan dia melambat lagi. Dia menurunkan mulutnya ke telingaku, suaranya rendah dan serak saat dia berbicara. "Aku menyukai seleramu, _Hime_. Aku suka bagaimana kau mencium bibirku. Aku menyukai lidahku di dalam dirimu. Aku suka payudaramu, dan aku suka bahwa semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku." Itachi terus bergerak dengan mantap saat dia berbisik ke telingaku. Dan aku lupa tentang rasa sakit yang menyebalkan itu, dan mengerang. Tidak ada yang lebih seksi dari pada Itachi yang berbicara denganku dengan suara baritonnya yang dalam.

Itachi terus berbicara dan karena ketidaknyamanannya, aku bisa merasakan bangunan orgasme. Itachi menyelinapkan tangannya di antara kami dan menemukan klitorisku, menggosok dengan cepat saat dia memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Dia sedikit merayap, dan aku merintih karena sakit dan senang. Itachi tidak melambat. Dia terengah-engah, kulitnya licin karena keringat saat dia berjuang untuk kejantanannya. Aku bisa melihat di wajahnya bagaimana cengkeramannya di atasnya memudar tapi dia tidak kehilangannya. Aku mengerang saat dia meluncur lebih dalam ke arahku daripada sebelumnya. Kesenangan terpancar di tubuhku.

"Ayolah, Sakura," sergahnya, meningkatkan tekanan pada klitorisku. Lonjakan kesenangan lainnya yang bercampur rasa sakit membanting tubuhku dan aku terjerembap, terengah-engah dan merintih saat orgasmeku mengguncang tubuhku. Itachi menggeram dan mendorong lebih keras. Aku berpegangan padanya, jari-jariku menerobos ke bahunya saat dia mendekati puncaknya. Dengan erangan keras, Itachi menegang di atasku dan aku bisa merasakan dia melepaskanku. Aku mengerang pada seberapa penuhnya dan meregang aku rasakan. Itachi terus menembakannya sampai aku bisa merasakan dia melunak. Dia menarik keluar tapi tetap di atasku, berat badannya ditumpu di lengan bawahnya. "Apakah aku terlalu kasar?" Tanyanya serak.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Aku tidak berani bertanya seberapa jauh dia bisa pergi.

Dia mencium ujung bibirku, lalu bibir bawahku sampai dia mencelupkan lidahnya ke arahku untuk berciuman. Kami berciuman untuk waktu yang lama, tubuh licin kami saling menempel. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama kita berbaring seperti itu, berciuman, tapi akhirnya aku bisa merasakan Itachi semakin keras lagi.

Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. "Begitu cepat? Kupikir pria butuh waktu untuk beristirahat."

Itachi tertawa, suara seksi yang dalam. "Tidak dengan tubuh telanjangmu di bawahku." Dia meremas pantatku. "Seberapa sakitnya?"

Terlalu sakit, tapi cara dia menggosok ereksi ringan di lipatanku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Tidak terlalu sakit."

Itachi menatapku dengan jelas sehingga dia mengenali kebohongan itu tapi dia memutar punggungnya, membawaku bersamanya. Aku mengangkangi perutnya. Dia pasti sudah melihat betapa gugupnya aku karena dia membelai sisi tubuhku dengan lembut. "Gunakan waktumu. Kau yang akan memegang kendali."

Dia mengayunkan pinggulnya, mengusap-usap pipiku.

"Aku ingin kau memegang kendali," aku mengakui.

Mata Itachi menjadi gelap. "Jangan katakan sesuatu seperti itu pada pria sepertiku." Tapi dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan menempatkanku di atas ereksinya. Dari sudut pandang ini kejantanannya tampak lebih besar lagi. Dia mengusap ujungnya di lingkaran kecil di atas klitorisku saat tangannya yang lain menyusuri dadaku dan menangkupnya. Kejantanannya tepat di bukaanku sebelum meraih pinggulku dan perlahan membimbingku ke bawah. Ketika dia hampir sampai, aku berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. Aku membaringkan telapak tanganku ke dadanya saat aku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan posisi barunya. Dia terasa lebih besar dan otot-ototku meremas erat ereksi. Itachi mengertakkan giginya. Dia mengusap kedua payudaraku dan menangkupkan payudaraku lagi, memutar-mutar putingku di antara jari-jarinya. Aku mengerang dan membuat gerakan goyang kecil dengan pinggulku. Itachi menekan ibu jarinya untuk melawan klitorisku dan menjentikkannya, lalu saat aku mengerang dia mendorongku sampai ke dasar ereksinya.

Aku berteriak lebih terkejut daripada rasa sakit dan membeku, menghembuskan napas pelan untuk mengatasi perasaan penuh.

"Sakura," Itachi serak. Aku bertemu dengan tatapannya. Sedikit ketidakpastian berkedip di matanya.

Aku memaksa bibirku tersenyum. "Beri aku waktu sebentar."

Dia mengangguk, kedua tangannya tertelungkup di pinggangku saat dia memperhatikanku. Aku melepaskan napas lagi, lalu menggeser pinggulku secara eksperimental. Ada sedikit sakit tapi ada juga kesenangan. "Bantu aku?" Bisikku sambil menatapnya dari balik bulu mataku.

Dia menggenggam pinggangku, jemarinya terentang di pantatku dan menuntunku ke irama goyang dan berputar yang lambat. Sungguh menyenangkan untuk merasakan kekuatan tubuhnya di bawah tanganku, merasakan ototnya melenturkan kakiku, tapi yang lebih baik lagi adalah tatapan matanya saat dia melihatku di atas tubuhnya. Rasa lapar dan kagum bercampur dengan perasaan lain yang tak berani kutebak. Dada Itachi terangkat di bawah telapak tanganku, napasnya semakin kencang saat dia mulai menyodokkan ke atas, mendorong dirinya ke tubuhku lebih keras dan lebih cepat. bolak-balik di tubuhku saat dia melaju ke arahku. Aku berteriak. Itachi mencengkeram pinggulku dengan cengkeraman kuat dan mendorongnya lebih cepat. Aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang, mengalami orgasme saat aku merasakan Itachi tegang di bawahku dan melepaskanku dengan erangan rendah.

Aku menggigil tak berdaya di atas tubuhnya saat aku turun dari tempatku yang tinggi. Aku merosot ke depan di dada Itachi dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang di dadaku. Dia memelukku dan menekanku erat-erat.

"Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu," gerutunya, mengejutkanku.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku."

"Hebi sudah mulai bergerak. Bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu?"

Mengapa Hebi tertarik padaku? "Kau pasti akan menemukan cara untuk selalu melindungiku."

 _Bersambung…_

 **Note: maaf telat up, sibuk dengan akademik, jangan lupa review dan mampir di fic baruku yang berjudul freedom (ObiIno). Terimakasih….**


	16. Chapter 15 Pertengkaran

**HONOR FOR FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Yuuki Kiraina**

 **Pair: Itachi dan Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo**

 **Chapter 15 Pertengkaran**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan permainan ranjang kami menjadi lebih baik setiap kali kami melakukannya. Aku merasa Itachi masih sedikit menahan hasratnya tapi aku tidak keberatan. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia membutuhkan bercinta yang lembut seperti yang aku lakukan setelah semua tekanan yang dia alami dengan _Hebi_.

Bercinta? Tidak peduli betapa aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaanku, aku tahu aku mencintai Itachi. Mungkin wajar jatuh cinta pada orang yang kau nikahi, orang yang menjadi teman hidupmu. Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi meskipun niatku sebelum pernikahan kami untuk tidak membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam hatiku, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh hati kepadanya aku telah memberikan hatiku kepadanya. Aku tahu apa yang Itachi pikirkan tentang cinta. Aku belum memberitahunya tentang perasaanku, meski beberapa kali kata-kata itu ada di ujung lidahku setelah kami saling berpelukan, berkeringat dan puas setelah berhubungan seks. Aku tahu Itachi tidak akan mengatakannya kembali dan aku tidak ingin membuat diriku rentan seperti itu.

Aku melihat matahari terbenam di atas Kota dari kursiku, di kursi santai di teras taman _penthouse_. Deidara ada di dalam, membaca majalah olahraga di sofa. Beberapa kali aku mempertimbangkan untuk meminta Itachi untuk tidak dikawal Deidara. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padaku di _penthouse_ kami, tapi kemudian aku tidak dapat berbicara padanya untuk memberhentikan Deidara mengawalku. Aku akan merasa lebih kesepian tanpa Deidara di _penthouse_ , walaupun selama ini kita tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Chiyo hanya datang sekitar waktu makan siang untuk membersihkan dan menyiapkan makan siang dan makan malam, dan Itachi pergi hampir setiap hari. Aku belum pernah lagi bertemu dengan wanita dari Keluarga Uchiha maupun anggota Akatsuki walau hanya untuk minum kopi. Setelah pengkhianatan Konan, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Itachi.

 _Smartphone_ ku bergetar di atas meja kecil. Aku menyambarnya, melihat nama Ino berkedip di layar. Aku sangat bahagia. Kami baru saja berbicara pagi ini, tapi tidak biasa adikku menelepon lebih dari satu kali sehari dan aku tidak keberatan.

Begitu aku mendengar suaranya, aku duduk tegak, jantungku berdegup kencang di dadaku seperti orang gila.

"Sakura," bisiknya, suaranya parau karena menangis.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah kau terluka?"

"Ayah memberikanku pada Obito."

Aku tidak mengerti, tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu dia memberikanmu pada Obito?" Suaraku bergetar dan air mataku menggenang di kelopak mataku saat aku mendengarkan isak tangis Ino yang memilukan.

"Madara Uchiha berbicara dengan Ayah dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Obito ingin menikah denganku. dan Ayah setuju!"

Aku terdiam. Aku khawatir Obito tidak membiarkan Ino berlaku dengan kekasarannya terhadapnya. Dia adalah orang yang tidak suka ditolak, tapi bagaimana mungkin Ayah setuju? "Apakah Ayah bilang kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sudah di jadi tahanan Akatsuki. Dia juga tidak perlu menikahkanmu dengan tujuan mempersatukan Konoha dengan Akatsuki."

Aku berdiri, tidak bisa duduk diam lagi. Aku mulai mondar-mandir di taman, mencoba menenangkan denyut nadiku dengan bernapas pelahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin Ayah ingin menghukumku karena mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia tahu betapa aku membenci orang-orang kami yang terbelenggu ikatan organisasi jahanam ini dan betapa aku membenci Obito. Dia ingin melihatku menderita."

Aku ingin rasanya tidak setuju tapi aku pun tidak yakin pemikiran Ino salah. Ayah selalu berpikiran wanita harus ditempatkan di tempat mereka dan cara yang lebih baik untuk melakukannya yaitu dengan menikah. Dan itu cara yang tidak tepat untuk menempatkan Ino dengan mengikatnya pada pria seperti Obito, walaupun itu adalah bentuk hukuman atas ketidaksukaan Ayah terhadap Ino. Di balik tangisannya tersembunyi sesuatu yang gelap dengan penuh amarah, dan aku merasa Ino tidak punya akal sehat untuk tidak mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Ino. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Itachi dan dia mungkin bisa mengubah pikiran Obito."

"Sakura, jangan naif. Itachi tahu selama ini. Dia adalah saudara Obito dan Calon Ketua Akatsuki di masa depan. Dan aku yakin Itachi pun terlibat dalam hal itu."

Aku tahu dia benar, tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya. Mengapa Itachi tidak memberitahuku tentang ini? "Kapan mereka memberi tahu pihak Knoha kau akan diminta untuk diberikan pada Obito?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, bahkan sebelum aku datang berkunjung."

Hatiku seperti diremas, sakit yang kini aku rasakan. Itachi telah tidur denganku, telah membuatku mempercayainya dan mencintainya dan kini Dia tidak mau mengatakan bahwa adikku dijual ke adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya!" Bisikku kasar. Deidara menatapku dari balik jendela, sudah bangun dari sofa. "Aku akan membunuhnya. Dia tahu betapa aku menyayangimu. Dia tahu aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kesepakatan tersebut."

Ino diam di ujung sana. "Jangan kesal karena aku. Sudah terlambat juga. Konoha dan Akatsuki sudah sepakat. Ini kesepakatan yang dibuat mereka, dan Obito tidak akan membiarkanku lari dari cengkeramannya."

"Aku ingin membantumu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Aku memyayangimu, Sakura. Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikan aku dari memotong pergelangan tanganku sekarang adalah pengetahuan bahwa pernikahan aku dengan Obito berarti aku akan tinggal di sana bersamamu."

Rasa takut menghancurkan hatiku. "Ino, kau adalah orang terkuat yang aku kenal. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Jika kau menyakiti diri sendiri, aku tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang."

"Kau jauh lebih kuat dariku, Sakura. Aku memiliki mulut yang besar dan keberanian yang mencolok, tapi kau tangguh. Kau menikahi Itachi, kau tinggal dengan pria seperti dia. aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa melakukannya. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang tangguh menghadapi semuanya."

"Kita akan menemukan solusi untuk ini, Ino."

Pintu lift terbuka dan Itachi melangkah ke _penthouse_ kami. Matanya melesat dari Deidara kepadaku, alisnya menyatu.

"Dia di sini. Aku akan meneleponmu besok." Aku menutup telepon saat amarah membakarku. Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa membenci Itachi lagi, bahkan untuk sesaat tapi di detik ini aku ingin memukulnya. Aku menyerbu masuk, aku mengepalkan tangan saat aku menuju ke Itachi. Dia tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tenang. Ketenangan itu lebih dari apa pun memicu kemarahanku. Aku tidak yakin apa yang dia pikir yang akan aku lakukan, tapi itu bukan serangan yang jelas dari reaksinya. Tinjuku menancap di dadanya sekeras mungkin. Shock melintas di wajah Itachi, seluruh tubuhnya meledak dengan ketegangan. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Deidara mengambil langkah ke arah kami, jelas tidak yakin apakah dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu. Dia adalah pengawalku tapi Itachi adalah atasannya. Tentu saja, Itachi tidak kesulitan menanganiku. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku di tangannya. Aku benci dia bisa mengalahkanku dengan begitu mudah. "Sakura, apa-"

Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya karena aku menendang lututku ke atas dan hanya refleknya yang cepat yang menghalangiku untuk mencapai tujuanku. Suara isak tangis Ino terpatri dalam pikiranku, membuatku kehilangan akal.

"Keluar," perintah Itachi tajam. Deidara keluar tanpa protes. Mata Itachi berkobar bertemu denganku tapi aku sudah lama merasa takut. Aku akan mati untuk Ino. Aku mencoba menendang selangkangan Itachi kali ini. Dia menggeram dan mendorongku ke sofa, kakiku ditahan lututnya dan lenganku meluncur di atas kepalaku. "Astaga. Setan mana yang merasuki dirimu?"

Aku melotot. "Aku tahu tentang Ino dan Obito," aku meludahinya, dan kemudian aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku dan aku mulai menangis, isak tangis terengah-engah. Itachi melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan duduk kembali agar bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Dia menganggapku seperti aku adalah makhluk yang tidak akan pernah dia mengerti. Menganggapku seorang wanita bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia terdengar tidak percaya dan sepeti tidak mengerti arah tujuan dari perkataanku.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti, karena kau tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau mungkin tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya merasakan patah hati, merasakan sakit hati saat memikirkan orang yang kau cintai terluka dan tersakiti. Aku bahkan rela mati untuk orang yang aku cintai."

Pandangan matanya terasa dingin saat dia berdiri. "Kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti." Air muka dinginnya sudah kembali. Aku tidak melihat muka dingin itu dalam beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Aku mengusap mataku dan berdiri juga. "Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Kau sudah tahu selama berminggu-minggu."

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu aku akan marah padamu dan kau tidak ingin menghancurkan kesempatanmu untuk meniduriku, bercinta denganku." Aku bahkan tidak tersipu, meskipun itu pertamakali aku mengatakan hal itu.

Itachi menjadi kaku. "Tentu saja aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Tapi aku mendapat kesan bahwa kau menikmati sensasi saat kita bercinta ."

Aku ingin memukulnya. Dia sangat dingin. Membuatku ingin menendangnya sampai tersungkur. Dia hanya menganggap aku sebagai miliknya tidak lebih dari itu. Dia tidak peduli padaku, atau siapa pun. "Dan kau khawatir aku bukan pemain drama yang cukup baik untuk menipu setiap orang setelah tipuan kecil kita di malam pernikahan kita. Aku bahkan membohongimu." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar menikmatinya?"

Mata Itachi menajam, sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengingat kembali kata-kataku sejenak, tapi kemudian mulutnya menarik seriangai yang kejam. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk mengetahui seorang pelacur _orgasme_ saat melihatnya."

Aku tersentak seolah-olah dia memukulku. Apakah dia hanya membandingkan aku dengan pelacurnya? Kukatakan hal paling jelek yang bisa kupikirkan. "Beberapa wanita bahkan mengalami orgasme saat sedang diperkosa. Bukan karena mereka menikmatinya. Tapi karena rangsangan yang di berikan di daerah klitoris, anak umur 14 tahun pun sudah mempelajarinya dari pelajaran atau kau tak pernah mengecap sekolahan?"

Untuk waktu yang lama Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun. Lubang hidungnya berkobar dan dadanya terangkat dan tangannya mengepal. Dia sepertinya ingin membunuhku di tempat. Lalu hal paling menakutkan terjadi, kemarahan menyelinap dari wajahnya. Namun selang beberapa detik ekspresinya menjadi tanpa emosi, matanya kosong dan tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Adikmu seharusnya bahagia karena Obito menginginkannya. Hanya sedikit pria yang bisa mengejar targetannya sampai kepelukannya."

"Ya Tuhan itukah alasannya?" Kataku dengan jijik. "Itu karena dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tubuhnya yang hot hari itu di hotel. Dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak tahan bahwa dia untuk menyentuh tiap inhi darinya."

"Dia seharusnya tidak menantangnya. Obito adalah pemburu yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan mangsanya. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Tanpa ada emosi, Rasanya seperti terbuat dari es.

"Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan? Ini bukan perburuan jika dia memaksanya menikah dengan meminta bantuan ayahku untuknya. Itu tidakan seorang pengecut."

"Tidak masalah. Mereka tetap akan menikah." Dia membelakangiku, seolah-olah dia tidak memperdulikanku.

Itachi tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mengenal Ino sebaik aku mengenalnya. Dia tidak akan bisa menerima ke dalam pernikahan ini dengan tenang sepertiku. Aku bergegas menuju lift. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berada di lift sebelum Itachi bisa mencapainya dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke lantai bawah. Aku melangkah ke _penthouse_ Obito. Obito duduk di kursi berlengan, mendengarkan musik rap jelek saat melihatku. Dia bangkit, menatapku dengan hati-hati saat dia mendekatiku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mendorong telapak tanganku ke dadanya saat dia berhenti di depanku. "Tarik kembali proposalmu. Beritahu ayahku bahwa kau tidak menginginkan Ino."

Obito tertawa. "Mengapa aku harus? Aku ingin dia. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Ino seharusnya tidak bermain-main dengan seorang pria"

Aku kehilangan kendali dan menampar wajahnya. Temperamenku keluar begitu saja tidak seperti biasanya aku mengontrol diriku, setidaknya lebih baik dari adikku, tapi tidak hari ini. Dia mencengkeram lenganku, mendorongku kembali sehingga tulang belakangku bertumbukan dengan dinding, dan membuatku terjepit di antara tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Aku tersentak. "Kau beruntung karena kau adalah istri kakaku."

Lift menyala seolah berhenti dan membuka. "Biarkan dia pergi," geram Itachi, melangkah keluar. Obito langsung kembali dan tersenyum dingin padaku.

Itachi menghampiriku, mata mengamati tubuhku sebelum menghadapi adiknya. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Tolong ajarkan sopan santun padanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memukulku lagi." Ajarkan sopan santun? Pernikahannya dengan Ino akan berakhir dengan sebuah malapetaka.

Suara Itachi turun satu oktaf. "Kau tidak akan menyentuh istriku lagi, Obito. Kau adalah adikku dan aku akan menembakmu, tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya." Mereka saling berhadapan dan untuk sesaat aku khawatir mereka akan menarik pisau dan saaling bertarung. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Aku tahu betapa besar Itachi peduli dengan adiknya, lebih dari dia yang peduli padaku. Obito adalah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Itachi. Untuk beberapa saat aku mengira mungkin aku orang itu, tapi kalau memang begini, hari ini pasti sangat berbeda. Aku tahu dia melindungiku adalah permainan kekuasaan dan bukan tentang perasaan cinta. Dengan menyentuhku, Obito menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya terhadap Itachi dan tentu saja Itachi tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi, Obito," aku mengulurkan tangan, meski kata-kata itu terasa kotor di mulutku. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Kedua pria itu menatapku kaget. Obito menenangkan sikapnya. Tapi Itachi tidak.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakiti atau membuatmu takut," kata Obito. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dia memiliki topeng tanpa perasaan seperti kakaknya.

"Tidak."

Itachi menyeringai, lalu dia melangkah mendekatiku dan menarikku ke arahnya dengan posesif. Mata kami bertemu dan seolah-olah dia ingat kata-kata awal kami, seringainya menghilang dan bibirnya menegang. Dia tidak melepaskanku tapi pegangannya padaku dilonggarkan.

Aku berpaling darinya, tidak tahan lagi berekspresi, dan menghadapi Obito. "Jangan menikahi Ino," aku mencoba lagi, dan pegangan Itachi di pinggangku diperketat dalam peringatan. Aku mengabaikannya. "Ino tidak mau menikah denganmu."

"Kau juga tidak ingin menikahi Itachi dan kenyataannya kau menikmati pernikahan dengan Itachi," kata Obito sambil menyeringai memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Ino tidak sepertiku. Dia tidak akan menyesuaikan diri dengan pernikahan yang diatur."

Itachi menjatuhkan tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Dia akan menjadi istriku saat dia berusia delapan belas tahun. Tidak ada kekuatan di alam semesta ini yang akan menghentikanku untuk membuatnya menjadi miliknya."

"Kau membuatku jijik. Kalian semua melakukannya dan sudah merencanakannya," kataku. Dengan itu aku melangkah kembali ke lift. Itachi tidak mengikutiku. Dia bahkan tidak mengawasiku untuk melihat apakah aku kembali ke _penthouse_ kami. Dia tahu aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Bahkan jika aku masih ingin kabur, aku tidak akan bisa. Hatiku miliknya bahkan walau dia tidak memiliki hati yang bisa dia berikan padaku, walau dia tidak pernah mencintaiku kenyataannya aku tetap mencintainya.

 _Bersambung…_

 **Note: Maaf karena sudah 4 bulan tidak update… kalau di bilang alasan akademik juga tidak sepenuhnya benar, nyatanya aku masih banyak waktu luang dialuar jam sekolah, nugas, dan les. Terus kenapa aku tidak update update? Karna ga ada mood buat nulis di ffn, lagi punya hobi nulis fiksi di web sebelah karena di ffn ga bisa shipper tokoh yang aku inginkan. Mungkin karena terlena dengan reader yang lebih banyak dan bisa di vote aku jadi lebih suka web sebelah. Terus lagi suka banget sama K-POP, waktuku paling banyak di dedikasiin buat bias aku…**

 **Maaf tidak bisa balas satu persatu inbox yag pada minta HF update, tapi dengan updatenya chapter ini anggap saja sebagai jawaban inbox kalian… terima kasih sudah inbox dan masih menunggu updatenya HF…**

 **Spoiler: HF 3 chapters lagi ending buat nulis 3 chapter lagi tergantung pembaca yang memberi respon. Ternyata kalau banyak dukungan itu makin semangat nulisnya juga. Example di web sebelah walaupun gunain bahasa tidak baku, up paling banyak 1k words pun selalu banyak reader yang mampir dan ngasi komentar…. So aku tunggu komentar reader di kolom review.  
bye bye,,, seeya!**


End file.
